Just Haven't Met You Yet
by blackberryhunttress
Summary: After moving out of the mansion, Rogue never thought she'd come back. But after she gets conned into going to Kitty's wedding, she's going to need to bring a date that can impress her old family about her new life. Can a certain Cajun escort help her out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men (if I did there would be Romy in every single movie), the movie this is associated with (see Author's Note), or Michael Buble's songs, which is the title by the way. It just fit this Romy way too much! So without further delay, read on:

* * *

Just Haven't Met You Yet

Prologue: Phone Calls

"What do you mean I have to be the _maid of honor_?" she huffed, her aggravation pouring out. She really didn't have time to deal with this right now.

"Rogue, come on, you were Kitty's best friend here and we haven't seen you in a year! She really misses you," the calm, sensible voice of her friend came over the phone.

Rogue let out a pent-up sigh as she stared back at the blindingly white, ornate invitation clutched in her hand. "I know, I know, but right now… it's just not a good time, Wanda."

"Oh please! You've been making up excuses to not come back to the mansion since we found out the cure was wearing off. C'mon Rouge, why are you really avoiding us?"

Rogue bit her lip in frustration as she held back another sigh. Wanda had shown up at Xavier's in the aftermath of Magneto's downfall, claiming to want nothing from the former megalomaniac for a father. Everyone was hesitant to trust her at first, but soon enough the Scarlet Witch had managed to win the Southern spitfire over. They had been close the few months before Rogue up and left.

But Wanda hadn't been at the mansion when Rogue was dealing with her untouchable condition, she had been exposed to the care-free, touchable Marie. How could she explain that when her curse came back she couldn't handle the pity shot her way? The hesitance in approaching her? Seeing the fear lurking in the eyes of the people she though closest to her?

"Seriously Wanda, I just don't think…"

"Nope, you're coming, even if I have to hex your Mississippi butt all the way up here."

"Sugar, has anyone ever told you, you have anger management issues?"

"Constantly, but that's not the point. So you're coming?" She could barely pick up the hope lining the other woman's voice.

"It's kinda short notice…" Stall Rogue, stall! Maybe she'll agree with you, just this once…

"Oh please, since Ms. Munroe agreed to have the reception here she went into wedding planner mode. Seriously, it looks like a crêpe paper tornado came through here, which I guess is pretty accurate considering…" Wanda muttered off, "And you CANNOT leave me here with all this pink, flowery crap! I swear, I just…ugh!"

Rogue laughed as she sunk down into the comfortable (yet small) couch monopolizing her tiny living room. She sighed as she felt the warm summer wind glide through the window. She really had missed the South, but not nearly as much as she missed her friends. This _would_ be a great way to see them again…

"Earth to Rogue! Hey if you don't answer me in two seconds, I'm tracing this call and giving Logan the coordinates!" An irritated buzzing in her ear brought Rogue out of her memories.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Wanda just got away from myself there for a minute."

"So? Are you coming by your own free-will or am I gonna have to use force?" the other woman mock-threatened.

"You need to stop hanging out with Logan, I swear if you start growling…"

"Marie." Okay, that was worse than the growl.

"Fine, fine! You win! I'll come and be Kitty's maid of honor. But I am _not _wearing pink!"

"Yes! I knew you'd cave eventually. It was only a matter of- Ahh!" Wanda suddenly cut off in a startled scream and Rogue instantly jumped up into the defensive, fighting instincts pouring through her veins as the adrenaline kicked in. She heard a brief struggle over the phone line along with a few muttered curses.

"Wanda? Wanda! Someone pick up the phone!"

"YougottabringaHOTdate!" The words were uttered out so fast Rogue really wasn't sure if they were English or not. But then she heard Wanda calling in the background, "Jubilation Lee, give me back that phone!"

Rogue let out a sigh of relief. It was just Jubilee, but, then again, saying 'just Jubilee' was like calling Disney World 'just a carnival ride.' There wasn't anything 'just' about her.

"Jubes what in the Sam's Hill are you saying? Calm down, there are chipmunks that talk slower than you!" She heard several lung-gasping breaths being taken over the line.

"You need to bring a HOT date! And I mean really, _really hot_!" And even though the words were said slower this time, they were still packed with enough enthusiasm to fuel a six-pack of energy drinks.

"Why the heck would I _need_ to bring a hot date? Or any date for that matter?" She could faintly hear Wanda still trying to wrestle the phone away from the eager Asian girl.

"You haven't told her about Bobby yet, have you?"

Rogue froze.

The question wasn't directed towards her and she was dimly aware of the sudden silence on the other end line as well. Now she was worried.

"Haven't told me _what_ about Bobby?" She was proud of herself, her voice didn't catch or waver at all. But that didn't mean she couldn't feel the first dregs of panic start creeping up on her.

She was briefly aware that Wanda had the phone again. Her hesitancy seemed to ooze from the phone.

"He's the Best Man." And Rogue's world shattered again.

Of course, she _should_ have known Bobby would be the Best Man; he was Piotr's _best friend_. But was she really ready to face the man who'd broken her heart? The guy who said they couldn't work it out without touch? Sure she had moved on, heck, she was out the mansion for Heaven's sake! She had her own life to live now, without the X-Men, without the drama of being the Untouchable One. Sure she might have gotten a little isolated, but she was happy. She was independent, so she was happy, right?

But could she handle seeing Bobby, having to smile _together_ at that wedding, something she had probably been robbed of herself?

"Uh unh, Wands, no deal."

"C'mon Rogue, it won't be that bad. We'll keep you two separated."

Before she could reply, Jubilee apparently seized the phone again, "That's why you need a hot date!"

"How does a date fix this mess?" Sometimes Rogue seriously wondered if anyone could follow Jubilee's train of thought.

"Not just any date, a hot one! Ugh, listen, if you show up with a really good-looking guy on your arm, Bobby's gonna be so shocked all his ice will melt. Besides, we are in _desperate_ _need_ of some new eye-candy around here!"

"So you want me to bring my _hot_ boyfriend to strut around up there so you can have some fresh meat? Oh, and make Bobby jealous, which I don't want in any way, shape, or form?"

"YOU HAVE A HOT BOYFRIEND?" A pair of (nearly screaming) female voices was shot back at her.

"Who has a hot boyfriend?" Another new voice picked up the new thread in the conversation, as Rogue smacked herself on the forehead. Leave it to her friends to only pick out the words 'my hot boyfriend' in a rhetorical question.

"Hey Kitty! It's Rogue, and she's agreed to be your maid of honor!" She could hear a smug Wanda lilt out. Personal note: Wanda only sounds pleasant when she's up to something.

"What? Wanda no!" Rogue could only squeak out before she heard the phone exchange hands again. Her eyes widened with horror.

"Rogue? Oh, I can't believe it! I can't thank you enough for this; you can't imagine how much this means to me and Pete!"

"Ye-yeah," Rogue said her voice a little shaky, "Listen Kit…" But Kitty just plowed right on in Kitty-fashion.

"And it's so great that you've got a new boyfriend! I can't wait to meet him; you are bringing him to the wedding aren't you? You're invitation did say 'and guest' right? Don't worry we'll make room if we need to."

"About that…" She started with a sinking of dread coming over her.

"Oh I'm so happy things are working out for you Rogue! We've all been missing you like crazy, and I've been so worried about you being out there all on your own. I mean, what if someone finds out you're a mutant? Even with your powers back you could still get attacked, and then I don't know what I'd do…"

It sounded like the other girl was tearing up. And Rogue's apprehension of where this was all going was building up. Maybe she could tell them her 'somebody' couldn't make it?

"Oh, but listen to me! Here you are all out on your own, with your own place, a hot boyfriend," here she gave a watery giggle. "You know everyone really admires you here? Here you are having gone through the cure, had your mutation come back, and you're still making it work. I mean, you're so independent, and found someone to love you…"

There was a sigh over the phone, "I mean some days I wish I was more like you. I wish I had your strength. You're showing everyone at Xavier's that we can be mutants _and_ have normal lives."

And that as the last nail in her coffin. What the heck was she supposed to say to that! Honestly!

"Kit, I'm not all that…"

"Oh please, Rogue, there's no need to be modest. I'm just glad you're happy and that you're coming! You're coming Monday right?"

It felt like you were telling a kid that they got a puppy for Christmas.

"Yeah, I'll be there!" her fake cheerfulness sounded dull in her own ears.

"_Both_ of you better be, I've gotta meet this guy! Bye." And with that the audible click went off. It might as well have been the slamming of a door.

"So do I," Rogue muttered as she dropped the phone onto a couch cushion and buried her face into her hands as a deep sigh escaped her. What was she going to do now?

She raised her head up to glance around at the small, cluttered, but homey apartment, searching anywhere for some sudden bolt of inspiration. Her eyes drug across the pin-striped wall paper, the white cabinets filled with knick knacks, the ancient T.V. sitting wedged in between paneled shelves, the ratty but comfy green arm chair, the fake Persian rug, the magazines scattered across the glass coffee table-

Wait.

The bold print leaped off the page of the article, just begging for her attention. She reached down and pulled out the protruding magazine transfixed at the title.

'_Hire Your Date! The New Dating of the 21__st__ Century!'_

No she couldn't…

'But then again,' she thought, glancing down at the white wedding invite, 'she only had two weeks…'

* * *

**AN: **Alright, so can anyone guess where my new story is from? Yay! It's the Wedding Date (which I also don't own)! And it's a Romy! I'm so excited!

The idea hit me a few weeks ago and I found it unbelievablely perfect! It's not going to follow the Wedding Date exactly, I've got my own plans for the Southern couple!

*Rubs hands together while cackling deviously.*

It's canon with all the movies actually, and I surprised myself when I started fitting the plot with the movies. It was like a missing puzzle piece! Though, still I would not be opposed to them making a few more movies with a little Romy action! But that's just me and every other fan-girl alive, so... And even though it is going to be a romantic fic, it won't be without it's actions scenes. I have plans for ol' Bobby-boy... (Obviously this will include severe Bobby bashing- you were warned!)

And with some encouragement from my friends and family I decided to get started on it. I've actually got the entire story outlined and hope to finish it rather quickly. It just seemed to write itself.

And for those following Exceptions, yes I am working on it. I actually have the next three chapters all fleshed out I just have to find time to write it. College totally drains you of all time and energy apparently. So let me know what you guys think! Review please! Next chapter coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! And this is kind of a special treat because I wasn't going to update until tomorrow. I'm kinda leaning towards updating once a week, probably on Fridays. But since I will be with a lack of internet access over the next few days, and this was already written up... you guys get to have it early! Yay me! And you! So as far as disclaimers go: I don't own the Wedding Date, the X-Men, or Michael Buble- the truth of which makes me very sad. But on with the story!**_

* * *

___________

Crazy Little Thing Called

- _Cajun?_

Meeting a Crazy Cajun

Rogue carefully picked her way across the crowded bar room. The dimly lit room with its swaying shadows was a living nightmare for someone who had spent so much time in practicing isolation. She had to force herself not to flinch as she accidentally brushed up against a rowdy dancer. She quickly moved back to the fringes of the crowded dance floor until she ran just adjacent to the sparse loiters on the bar stools.

She was so focused on regulating her breathing that she didn't notice the _appreciative_ glances turned her way. Or the mysterious figure whose eyes had followed the new comer's path since she had stepped in the doorway. She didn't even realize he had stealthily risen from his chair, abandoning an unfinished bourbon glass once he realized she wasn't stopping at the bar or amidst the thronged dancers. His curiosity was only piqued more so as she made her way to the tacked up notices on a bulletin board hanging just outside the bathrooms. But by the time she _did_ notice him, he was already standing at her shoulder trying to decipher the new announcement wedged in amongst the load.

"Watcha got dere, Petite?" his voice lilted out behind her. She must have jumped a mile.

She spun around until she just stood there blinking into the grinning face of a man in his early twenties, his hair just barely falling into his eyes giving him the look of a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

His smirk only grew as he took in her surprise.

"Where did you come from?"

"Aw Petite, I was jus' 'bout to ask you the same question. Not often we get a new belle-face in the crowd."

He missed her rolling her eyes –_maybe_ he caught the frustrated huff- as he reached behind her to pull down her previously pinned up ad. His eyebrows raised as his eyes roamed over the paper.

With an almost shocked look, he glanced from the paper to her (and apparently spent a great deal of time letting his eyes roam over her figure, much to Rogue's aggravation) and back again. Finally her annoyance got the better of her.

"What?" Her green eyes were sparkling with frustration.

"Desole Belle. I just don't see it," he shook his head hopelessly.

"See what?" she snapped crossing her arms, ready for some sort of smart-alec response.

"Why anyone like you would possibly be in need of finding a date. Petite, I figured they'd be after you in droves," he shot her a brilliant grin with the light shining in his _blue_ eyes.

She simply huffed, clearly unimpressed. "If you don't have anything useful to say, would you kindly put my paper back up and mind you own business."

He tsked at her cross attitude in a teasing manner. He was really starting to grate on her nerves.

"Now Belle, that any way to talk to a potential client?"

She eyed him warily with an eyebrow raised.

"You're interested?" Apparently her disbelief was obvious. And only became more so (along with her steadily rising temper) as he began to laugh, his dark blond locks sweeping into his eyes.

"Desole Petite, but I don't exactly meet all the specifications on your list. Mais I might have someone in mind. Mind if we sit down with this conversation?" He gestured over to one of the vacant booths not too far from the bar.

She just raised an eyebrow, silently contemplating this man's sanity, before letting him lead her over to a seat and watching as he slid in across from her.

"So is this how you normally pick up dates or do you always stalk out people who put notices on bar boards?" She meant it to sound scathing.

He just smirked.

"Petite, you're obviously aware that this a mutant-friendly bar, non?"

She snorted, "Wouldn't be here posting for a date _with_ a mutant if I wasn't, now would I?"

"Well others aren't so wise. Few weeks ago some Friends of Humanity pushers decided to start handing out flyers in the neighborhood, including this bar. Not many of mon amis took to kindly to their presence. It was one helluva night, I'll tell you that. Want something to drink…?" He trailed off, obviously waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

"Rogue. And no thank you, I don't do well in crowds as it is," she stated simply.

"Cause of you mutation?" his reply was actually hesitant, like he didn't want to offend her.

At the small nod of her head he bowed the best that he was able to, and it was actually a pretty comical sight.

"Emil Lapin, at your service, mon Belle. Now let's see what we can do about your problem, non?"

"Oh and how do you propose to do that?'

"Well first I was going to order a bottle of tequila and rub it until a genie came out. Then I was going to waste the first two wishes and give you the third," he said, _completely_ serious.

She sat there completely shocked until a bubbling, almost hysterical laugh came up to the surface.

"Are you serious?" she asked amidst chuckles.

"Mais you right. You're supposed to use the last wish to wish the genie free so… I'll blow the first one and you get the second one d'accord?"

"You're crazy Cajun," she said as she simply shook her head at him.

"Hey that's not fair! For all you know I could simply be drunk."

She rolled her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night, "So my problem?"

"Simple really mon Belle," he said as he leaned back into the cushioned seat, "I may not fit the description you need, and I sincerely wish I could help you," here he gestured back from her curvy figure and then to the paper lying between them, "but I have a lot of amis who are mutants. What exactly do you need a date for, si vous plaît?"

"My best friend up North is getting married in a few weeks. She's expectin' me to come up and be her maid of honor and my ex is the best man," she explained rather hesitantly. She wasn't really good with all the emotional small talk, especially not with complete strangers.

"Aw, so it's a jealous date?" he asked, his eyebrow raised, the same mischief and mirth lighting his eyes.

"Not really. I don't care if he's jealous or not. I guess it's just…" she paused, a distant look in her eyes, "It was kinda this safe house for mutants, you know? Back where they're at, back where I used to live. But a few years ago I decided I wanted to try to make it on my own. So now they have all these great expectations of me and how great my life must be. I just-" she bit her lip as she searched for the right words.

"You just don't want to disappoint you famille, non?" he asked the gears in his wicked little mind already turning. Sounded an awful lot like someone he knew…

"Exactly. And apparently they think the complete 'happy' package is supposed to come along with some steady relationship," she huffed out with a deflated sigh.

"Well mon Belle, you're in luck, because your fairy god-Cajun has the perfect homme for the job: mon cousin Remy," he declared proudly. He made a great and elaborate arm gesture into the air as if announcing nobility amidst their _humble_ surroundings.

"Oh really? Does he come with glass slippers and everything fairy Emil?" she asked him teasingly.

He scoffed at her, much offended, "I'll have you know, Petite, the pumpkin carriage package costs extra. Mais Remy is perfect for the job. He has experience."

"Oh so he's a professional? Does that make you his pimp?"

"You're having fun with this aren't you? Let me put it this way, if I was really his pimp I could have retired by now. But it's not like that at all."

"Oh really?"

"Oui, Remy's always been the charmer in the family. The lucky devil's had every girl after him since he hit puberty. Fortunately I got the sense of humor."

"Obviously," the reply was dry and simple.

He ignored her completely, "Mais mon cousin has on occasion escorted several lovely young filles such as yourself to expensive parties and such to get a bit closer to the bosses' good list. He's never done a wedding before, but I'm sure he can manage."

"Mmm-hmm."

He just conveniently forgot to mention the valuables that went missing after the party was over.

"Besides, right now de garcon's in dire need of a vacation. De famille's been driving him crazy, 'specially his older brother right now. A week off would probably do us all some good," he also left out that Remy was driving the rest of them just as crazy.

It was just about then that Rogue caught a figure leaning in their direction from the dingy bar. Even in the dank light she could make out the woman's unusual physical appearance and, more importantly, the spiteful look scrawled across her otherwise beautiful face. The green haired woman had obviously caught the last remark, and she started meandering her way over to their table, the sway of her hips attracting quite a few men in the crowd.

She ignored the attention of the bystanders and went straight for the kill.

"Emil. I didn't know that _our_ Remy had sunk so low as to be selling himself out," her words were capped off with a disdainful snort.

Before the normally level-headed Emil could respond, Rogue cut him off, eyeing in the offending woman's tacky, skanky apparel and drew out with a coy grace just tingeing her lips, "Why would he need to be when you're obviously so willing to dish it out for free?"

The woman snapped her gaze on a previously ignored Rogue, measuring her up with her fiery eyes ablaze. Rogue just sat there staring her down likewise with a determined and cocky edge displayed in every inch of her relaxed, nonchalant manner. After seeing that the two-toned woman wasn't going to back down, she turned on her heel and stormed back into the throngs. Rogue just let a victorious smirk cross her face as she turned back to a flabbergasted Emil.

He looked from her and back to the departing figure a few times with his jaw hanging open before he burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"A femme with spirit, sans doute he'd like you, Belle!" he said as he wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye.

"But can he do it? And how do I know you're not just setting me up with some loser in need of a date?" she replied coyly, apparently still a little high from her showdown.

"You want proof? Amende," he simply replied.

Then he turned in his seat until he was sure to face the main entrance, all the while holding up a hand to grasp her attention. All of the sudden he called out in a loud, cheerful voice, though no one was even near the entrance, "Hey there, Remy!"

It was like a gun had gone off. Suddenly every single woman's head in the bar snapped to attention, their eyes fixated on the doorway in avid expectation. Rogue was sitting there dumbfounded as she swiveled her head around looking at the suddenly silent den before her eyes landed back on Emil as an arrogant smile spread across his features.

"That enough proof for you, Petite, or do you require more assurance?"

"If he's interested tell him he can call me at the number on the flyer, just let him know we have to leave on Monday. Tell him I'm not going over 6,000 though, that's non-negotiable."

At his congenial nod, Rogue rose stiffly from her position and strode out of the dank bar as the normal patrons resumed their normal chatters and flirtatious rounds.

Crazy Cajuns Part Two: The Set-up

Emil made his way up the ancient stairway that had been a part of his family's ancestral home for centuries. The sprawling mansion was hidden from prying eyes by the Spanish moss draped across the cedar trees. Which, of course, was a good thing. If anyone needed secrecy, it would be the Headquarters of the Thieves Guild. But it wouldn't remain in anonymity for long if the shouts he was hearing could be heard from _outside_ the solid oak doors.

Sure enough, he was greeted by the presence of the oh-so familiar hulking figure of Stephan Meaurix, the resident bodyguard of the rival guild. Apparently an Assassin was in town. _Lovely_.

Meaurix stood off to the side of the closed off doorway where the voices drifted out into the hallway. Emil felt a wave of sympathy for the normally unemotional killer as he winced as the sound of shattering glass filled the air. No one should have to deal with an angry Bella Donna Boudreaux.

And speak of the devil, here came the blazing blond beauty, striding out of the normally calm sitting room, with his cousin hot on her heels. Sometimes he wondered if Remy purposefully got her angry, but his cousin couldn't be that stupid.

"Come on Bell, it's not like either one of us wants this. Why do we need to plan this out to the last damn detail?" Remy said as he made a snatch at the fuming woman.

Then again, he'd been wrong before.

"Because it's MY WEDDING too Remy LeBeau, and if I'm only going to get one, I will have it as I damn well please!" she snapped at him with her blue eyes flashing, quickly shifting out of his grip.

'Forget _if _looks could kill,' Emil mused as he stared between the engaged couple, 'Bella Donna has made the 'drop dead' look an art form for the Assassins.'

Emil couldn't repress his growing smirk as Remy let out an aggravated sigh, before running his hand down his face. Served the lady-killer right after all these years. For Remy, this aggravation with his upcoming nuptials was justice in Emil's book.

"Look, I know Bell. Desole, mais this seems like a whole lot of work for an arranged marriage _years in the making_. Why couldn't we hire a wedding planner?"

"I'm not having some stranger plan what was _supposed_ to be the best day of my life. If you're so set on avoiding the issue, then I can plan this by myself," she shot back unrelenting as Stephan helped her into her coat.

"Fine Bell. Do what you please. I'm not going to hold you back as long as you keep your frère off mine," Remy said obviously in defeat.

"I'm not responsible for my brother's actions, Remy. You know that. It would help if you didn't instigate him so much though," she mused, wicked humor lighting her eyes.

"He started it. That's all I'm sayin' on de matter." Remy began ushering the Assassins back to the door, all of them seemingly oblivious to the opulent décor surrounding them. It was understandable in some way. Remy had grown up around the grandeur that the Thieves Guild amounted over the years, and Bella Donna had been over so much in the past few months, she could probably give you detailed outlines of the entire mansion.

But in all that time, Emil had only seen the couple at each other's throats. This in turn had always seemed to put his normally good natured cousin in a foul mood, often leaving him to pick fights with anyone in his way. The wedding wasn't what _anyone_ in the Guilds had wanted, despite it being the best peace plan they had come up with.

That wasn't to say nothing good had come from the arrangement. The Assassins weren't out for Thief blood and vice versa. But that just seemed like a great big domino effect waiting to happen. Everyone was waiting to see who would make the first mistake so the other side could retaliate as soon as possible.

But Emil was proud of his cousin, he was honestly trying to make the best out of the 'worst situation imaginable' (as Remy often referred to it). Sure he had taken no proactive approach to the wedding itself, or bettering his relationship with his future in-laws apparently, but he had taken a step forward for the underprivileged of _both_ Guilds. He had combed the alleyways through the city, grouping up the stragglers and strays and setting them up with homes, something many of them had been depraved of. He took the younger pick-pockets and assassin-trainees and put them to some 'honest labor' as he often called it, setting up a system of runners between both Guild houses and making them errand boys for the various departments. It kept a lot of the groups clean and away from the heavier crime, and actually made some sort of bond between the intermixed outcasts.

'Kinda fitting for one of their own,' Emil thought as the door finally snapped shut behind the retreating figures, and his cousin in-all-but-blood slumped against the doorway, exhaustion and frustration sagging off of him. The wedding was really wearing him down.

Emil frowned as he registered this, but brightened considerably as he remembered why he had sought out his cousin in the first place.

'_Remy needs a vacation any way. It _might_ just keep him out of trouble…'_ he thought with a familiar smirk settling into place.

"Remy mon ami, who's your favorite cousin?" he questioned as Remy shoved himself off the wall and started trudging with him back into the green carpeted sitting room.

"Theo," he stated as he eyed Emil warily. Emil was notorious for only asking questions when he had some sort of scheme in mind.

"And why is that?" Emil replied abashed, an arm theatrically covering his heart.

"Because he's not the one who wrecked my favorite bike last Christmas," Remy easily replied, obviously unimpressed.

"Well now you're gonna love me more," Emil replied with a self-assured smirk on his face.

"Oh really? And why is that, tu fou?" his cousin good-naturedly bantered back.

"Hey be nice, or I may just take her up on the offer myself. Too bad she specifically requested a mutant…" he trailed off shaking his head, obviously lamenting the fact.

A new voice suddenly halted their conversations in its tracks.

"Oh no Emil what have you done this time?" Henri LeBeau called from the desk he was working at, Remy's older brother shooting both younger men, reproving looks. Henri was proof that no matter how old you got, your older brother was both 'superior and wiser' to his subordinates in every way. Remy and his cousins had a great time proving him wrong.

"Only comin' to the aid of a tres belle femme who happens to be in need of a week-long escort to the wedding of a friend. And since the femme is a mutant and I only know of one lady's man-mutant around the area…"he trailed off eyes expectantly landing on Remy.

"Oh no. You can't just be setting Remy up for dates, Emil. He has responsibilities to the Guild now. He's _engaged._" Henri said his eyes narrowing at his notoriously mischievous cousin.

"Yeah," Remy added with his own frown, "besides, how good looking are we talkin' here?"

"Remy!" Henri fumed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Remy smirk. Why did his cousin take sincere pleasure in pushing other people's buttons? It was going to get him in trouble some day.

"What part of tres belle don't you understand?" Emil asked as he slouched arrogantly against a wall. Now he turned his attentions back to his other cousin. If he was going to sale it, he was going to have to work fast. "Besides de femme said nothing serious, Henri. Just show up, look nice and lovey-dovey for the friends and family, then book it out of there." Then he smirked again. "Shouldn't be too vexing for our poor Remy over here."

"Hey!" Remy's offended protest was smothered by Henri's skeptical, "Uh-huh."

Emil ignored them, now nonchalantly studying his fingernails as he muttered incitingly, "She's willing to pay six grand…"

Remy let out a low whistle. That was a lot for just a 'show-up and look-nice' job. Could only mean one thing, "So she's desperate? Are you sure she's good looking? For all we know you could have been drunk."

Ah, now here was his chance. Remy was already bought and sold, and the homme didn't even know it. Emil smirked at the opening.

"She was belle enough to make Lorna jealous, and then proceeded to tell your green-haired ex where she could mind her own business."

And there it was. The familiar smirk creased his cousin's grin and his demonic eyes flashed. Remy couldn't resist a femme with spirit.

But of course, Henri had to be the wet blanket.

"I still don't like it," he said shaking his head.

Emil rolled his eyes. Sometimes Henri was so predictable, "Of course you don't; you're the fuddy-dud."

Henri continued, completely ignoring him, "It's way too close to the wedding, and Remy has other responsibilities than to fill instead of pulling your pimp jobs, Emil."

"Hey!"Remy turned his affronted glare at his brother this time.

Ah, and now to pull him in, hook, line, and sinker. Emil shoved himself away from the wall casually, and started to fiddle with a sheet of paper hanging off of Henri's desk. He made sure he wasn't making eye contact with Remy. If he saw his smirk, his cousin would know he was being set up.

"Well if he's really not up to it…"

"Wait, homme, who says I'm not up to it?" Bingo. Emil had him wrapped around his finger now.

"Well apparently you're too busy, mon ami. Maybe the fille can find someone else at such short notice… she has to be in New York on Monday," Emil breezed off waiting for the words in three, two, one…

"Remy LeBeau never backs down from a challenge," and the smirk on Emil's face probably rivaled a gator's smile. _Both_ of his cousins were really predictable.

"So you'll do it then?" Emil turned, hopeful expression in place as he gripped Rogue's flyer in his hand. He looked like a little kid waiting for a brand new toy.

Before either of the brothers to speak, another voice interceded on Remy's behalf.

" 'Course he will," came, as a little portly woman full of Southern fire made her way into the room.

Her sudden presence had obviously thrown them for a loop. Henri was confused as all get out, while Emil was grinning like he'd won the lottery. If Mattie was on his side…

"And why is that Tante?" a perplexed Henri asked her.

"Because I said so!" the older woman with her graying hair made her move on Remy, rolling pin in hand as she started pointing in his direction. Somehow the rolling pin invoked more fear than a hand gun ever could. "You need to get out of the house for a few days, you're driving us all crazy up in here. And besides that, the lady needs your help. A southern gentleman never turns down a lady in need."

"But Tante…" stuttered Henri, "The weddin'…"

"Oh hush Henri, Remy ain't had his head in any of the plannin' anyway. It'll go much faster if I just take care of it without him worryin' me," the woman huffed as she leveled her eldest nephew with a glare.

He was quick to shut up after that.

Emil was standing by with bated breath as he studied Remy's reaction. He wordlessly handed Remy the flyer, and saw him study the simple ad. The words still ran through his head, "_Mutant Male Escort Wanted, Single Female Seeks Escort to Attend Wedding, Out-of-State, Expenses Plus…"_

"So," Remy drawled after finally looked up from the flyer, "Emil set it up, Henri thinks it's a bad idea, and Tante says I need to go…" He smirked, and Emil felt like cheering victoriously.

"…sounds like fun."

* * *

**AN: Ha! Okay, be honest, how many of you thought Rogue was meeting Remy in the bar? I did that on purpose, but I did hint with the_ blue_ eyes and the dark _blond_ hair. I know, it might have been easier if I had simply set them up that way but then, we wouldn't have had all that fun with _fairy_ Emil, non?**

***snicker***

**I love Emil, all the LeBeaus actually. Their incredibly fun to write for. I couldn't imagine a better way of introducing all of them. And I love that Emil set Remy up! On a date nonetheless! But tell me what ya'll think. I'm so thrilled with the number of reviews I had for the last chapter. You guys rock! Oh and p.s., yes, I realize Emil is not blond, but I didn't know this until the chapter was already written, and since I'm lazy... yeah, he's a blond now. Enjoy and review, mon amis!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't, in any way, shape, or form, own the X-Men, Michael Buble or his songs, or the Wedding Date. I do reserve the ability to dedicate this chapter to Dramione4ever, without whom this chapter wouldn't have been completed. Besides that, this is the second part of her b-day present! So Happy Birthday, mon ami, and everyone read on:**

* * *

_Come Fly With Me_

*Beep* "Hi this is Rogue, I'm not interested in answering your call right now, but my voicemail is! Leave one!"

**"Hey Rogue. This is Remy LeBeau. Mon cousin said you might have a position I might be able to fill. Just lettin' you know I'm interested. Call me back if the job's still available at 1-318-856-2385."**

The message went off and Rogue huffed out a sigh of exasperation. She had been avoiding her phone like the plague the last few days due to the never-ceasing flow of texts and phone calls from the mansion. Apparently news of her "hot date" had spread quickly. She had even received a call or two from Logan. When she had seen his name pop up on the caller ID she had dropped the phone like it had bit her. That was _one_ conversation she did not need to have. After that she had avoided her phone altogether.

And apparently missed her prospective date's last phone call. That had to be a _great_ first impression.

She fumbled with the keypad and actually started dialing the wrong number. She shut the phone off with a huff.

'Jeez girl, get a hold of yourself! You're just askin' the guy out.'

But a little voice in the back of her head, she didn't know if it was a psyche or not, called out "_But when was the last time __**you**__ asked someone out? And paid an obscene amount of money for a date_?"

She fervently shook her head, quieting the rambunctious thoughts. The dial tone kept going, and going…seriously was he going to pick up-

"Bonjour." A deep, smoothly accented voice broke her train of thoughts.

"Hi this is Rogue. Are you Remy LeBeau?"

"Are you Rogue thee belle-femme mon fool of a cousin said was in need of assistance?" the comeback was said rather coyly. He was an obvious charmer.

"Maybe." Two could play that game.

"Then Remy LeBeau, I am. How may I be of service?"

"Well I suppose your cousin told you it's a week-long trip? For a wedding?" She wondered if the apprehension was evident in her voice.

"Hm, yeah, he mentioned something 'bout that. But then he said something about genies and tequila so I decided it might be better to get the story straight from the source. But I have to ask, was he drunk?"

Rogue laughed at that, her worries momentarily pushed back. "He was pretty sober. But the tequila thing…I don't think you want to know." Then she got down to business as she sat fiddling with the centerpiece on her kitchen table.

"Okay so the story's basically this: I used to live at a boarding school for mutants up in Westchester, New York. A few years ago I set out on my own but apparently quite a few of my friends stayed. Now my best friend, Kitty, is getting married."

"Seems simple enough," he mused.

"Yeah it would be if my ex wasn't the best man, and I wasn't supposed to be the maid of honor," she huffed out as she ran a hand through her hair. She heard his intake of breath.

"Ah, oui, that would complicate things."

"Did I mention that she kinda guilt-tripped me into coming with a –and these are her words, not mine- Hot date? Apparently I'm some sort of hero for making it on my own now, but they expect that to come with some sort of relationship."

"I see. Well you are in a predicament. And you need to be there Monday? That's only two days away, Petite."

"Believe me I'm well aware of that," she said dryly. "So are you available?"

"As a matter of fact, Petite, I am. Been meanin' to take a week off for a while now. But how and where are we gonna meet up to go over the details?"

"I honestly have no idea. Today I need to apply for a vacation from work, try to sort out some dress mess- ugh," she muttered. She heard him chuckle over the line.

"Tell you what, Petite. Let's meet Monday, I'll pick you up in a cab and we'll go to the airport together. I have some matters I settle myself. And this way, if you want to back off you still can."

She mulled it over as she thumbed the airplane tickets already in her hands. She had already decided that she needed a date. And no one else had even tried to call back. "Okay that sounds fine."

"See you then Petite. Au revoir."

"Bye." She really hoped this guy pulled through.

* * *

Monday: Day 1-Meeting

"Mmm." Rogue moaned as she turned away from that annoying sound. She was much more comfortable wrapped up in the cocoon of her bed sheets. But what was that annoying sound anyway?

She blinked away the last dregs of peaceful sleep, the first she'd had in a while, and realization hit her. The phone! She sprang up from her mattress and snatched at the offending device before it could let out another siren wail. With a muttered curse she fumbled with the buttons until finally answering the blasted thing.

"Hello?" she managed with a yawn.

"Hey Rogue, it's Remy. Petite, desole, I know I promised to pick you up, but I'm afraid I'm runnin' behind. I'm gonna have to meet you at the airport."

"Then how are you 'sposed to get your ticket? And what do you mean you're running late? It's only…" her sleep befuddled mind finally registered the glowing green numbers on her alarm clock. Sweet Jesus! It was a quarter to eleven. The plane left at one.

"Shish-" she muttered, half rushing to the bathroom, half-listening to the voice buzzing in her ear.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who slept in this mornin'. Now about me gettin' that ticket… I could send a runner over to pick it up."

"Uh-uh Cajun." She paused amidst frantically scrubbing at her teeth and dragging a brush through her hair. There was no way she was going to have time to straighten it now. "No dice. How do I know you'll even show up? For all I know, you could just sell the ticket."

"And why would I do that when a belle-femme is paying me six grand to spend a week with her?" She swore she could hear him smirk. Definitely that Emil-guy's cousin alright. "Don't you trust moi, Belle?"

"Nope," she said, popping the _p_. Seriously, what was wrong with her mascara this morning? She used to be able to do her make-up one handed. Maybe it was the fact that she was trying to throw her suitcase together at the same time…

"That hurts," he paused. "Alright, what about a compromise? I'll trade you something important to me for the plane ticket. That way I have _incentive_ to meet you." She mulled it over as she searched through her closet for the green shirt Jubilee had given her last Christmas, the one with the lace sleeves- oh, there it was, behind the god-awful pink turtleneck Kitty had given her. Seriously? Pink. Ugh.

"Fine. But if I find out that you skipped out on me, my ex isn't going to be the only one in for it."

"See I knew it was a jealous date."

"Shush you. Send the runner over soon. I have to finish getting ready. Make sure you pack casual clothes and workout clothes too. My friends have a weird sense of entertainment." She thought back to Logan and the sick pleasure he got from Danger Room sessions.

"They're a houseful of mutants, non? Have to find some way to entertain themselves."

"Glad you're being so understanding." She rolled her eyes with her dry reply. Now where the heck was her left shoe? Oh dang, how'd it get behind the bookcase?

"Runner's on his way over. Same address you texted me yesterday, non?"

"No I moved since then." Jeez, maybe Wanda was right about her no being a morning person. But he just laughed.

"See you soon, Belle. Call me if you have problems with the messenger."

They hung up then with Rogue standing in the middle of her savaged bedroom, drawers pulled open, bed unmade, and her half-packed suitcase taking up center stage on her floor. Great, now where had her right shoe gotten to?

* * *

Half an hour later found Rogue a little better. Well the crash site that was her bedroom was better at least. She had managed to finish packing her two suitcases, but she had just thrown a robe on as the doorbell buzzed.

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'. Hold your horses," she breathlessly shouted at the incessant buzzing. Meaning she didn't have much volume, and the impatient person on the other side obviously didn't hear her.

She reached the door in time to hear a strange scraping noise on the other side of the handle. That was weird. She reached out and pulled the door open as a hunched figure jumped back in surprise. She was just barely quick enough to see some glittering objects slip back up the young boy's long sleeves. Why the heck was this kid wearing long sleeves in July anyway?

"Sorry for the hurry, Mademoiselle, but Monsieur LeBeau said y' was runnin' late," he shot her a sheepish look with his little eyes glittering. She was suddenly reminded of Emil.

" 's okay, Sugar. Come on in, I'll get that ticket for you."

She turned to the hallway table where she had the sealed envelope with Remy's name on it. She faced the boy again as he looked around in avid interest at her meager apartment. He noticed her looking at him and gave a tiny lop-sided smirk with his cheeks tingeing pink. It looked quite adorable to Rogue. This kid couldn't be older than ten, what was he doing being a runner?

He extended his arm and offered her a thin slip of what looked like cardboard as she gave him the envelope. As soon as her fingertips had brushed the surface of the proffered exchange, the boy bolted for the door.

"Hey wait! What is this supposed to mean?" She might as well have been calling out into thin air. She turned around the checkered back to see the Queen of Hearts lying in her hand. Her temper shot up, rising to dangerous new heights. Oh, if he didn't have a really good explanation, Remy LeBeau was _so_ going to get it. _A Playing Card?_

* * *

He looked around at the mess he'd caused rather fondly. It was about time someone other than him was distressed about his up-coming marriage. And it was just so funny seeing Henri squawk around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"C'est complètement fou ! Here it is deux weeks before the weddin' and you're runnin' off on some job like you have any right to ! Où est le sens de la responsabilité? Do you even care about de Guilds ? Oh and wait until Julien hears about this, he's gonna have a field day !"

This probably could have gone on for another hour as Henri stood right inside the door with Remy and Mattie packing the ratheer large suitcase. They were occasionaly interrupted by Jean-Luc, looking like he wanted to say something buyt after taking a glance at the _still_ ranting Henri, he just shook his head and gave up. Mattie eventually got fed up with it and ushered his older brother out with threats that if he didn't hush, she wouldn't be making beignets for the extent of Remy's trip.

After Henri made a hasty retreat, she satisfactorily rubbed her hands and shot Remy a decisive nod. "You jus' ignore your frere, Chile. He's jus' jealous he doesn' have a belle fille to wait on for a week, paid or non."

Remy laughed as he heard Henri's muffled affronted reply from outside the door. Soon enough the two had the suitcase packed and were moving it down the stairway, where Mattie was insisting on feeding Remy before he left. They were just passing through the dining room where a fuming, but thankfully silent, Henri sat to the side of Jean-Luc.

"Hold on, mon fils," Jean-Luc's words halted Remy from entering the kitchen. Remy winced. This couldn't be good. To make matters worse, Henri looked smug now. This was going to be very bad.

"Oui, Pere?" He dutifully dropped down beside Henri. Let it be known that Remy LeBeau could be respectful- to the right people. His brother didn't quite make the list. His father and aunt did.

"I can fully respect it being your decision to go on this job, Remy. I may not like it, but I can condone it as long as you remember the Guild's place. Your frere is right. You have responsibilities to not only your family now but to de Assassins as well."

"I know, Pere," he said with a barely supressed sigh. He had heard this constantly since the marriage had been drawn up.

His father looked at him droly, "Then why precisely have you failed to inform your fiance of this arrangement?"

" 'Cause I'm not suicidal." The words came out without thought and he winced. Didn't mean it wasn't true though...

His father fought off a smirk trying to tug his lips. "I see. Do you plan on tellin' her? I'm sure she'll notice you're missin'. And Lord help you if she starts thinkin' you skipped out on the wedding." All the men shuddered at that thought.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm here now isn't it?" a cold voice called out from the entry way.

Remy whipped his head around so fast he was faintly sure he had whip-lash. And sure enough in all her murderous glory, there stood Bella Donna with emil sheepishly lurking in the shadows hehind her.

"Sorry Rems, she said she had to see you."

Remy briefly wondered where Stephan was. Usually Bella Donna wouldn't go two steps without her faithful bodyguard. But she didn't waste time on pleasantries.

"What the heck is going on Remy?"

Remy anxiously rubbed the back of his neck as he searched for any possible explanation that wouldn't end with him getting a knife in the back. "Well you see, Belle, I'm going away on a week-long job. Out of state."

She arched an eyebrow as her lips pursed and her fingers began to drum an impatiant beat on her crossed arms. "And?"

"And..." he sighed. No use avoiding it. "I'm escortin' this fille to her friend's wedding. It's just a show-up-and-look-pretty-job. Nothing personal."

"Your relationships with women hardly ever are _personal_, Remy," she bit out scathingly. He nearly hissed as he shot her a glare. That was below the belt, even for Bella Donna. "Whay, pray-tell, can't anyone else take this _woman,"_ the word could have been an insult, "out for this week? Is the Thieve's Guild really that depleted?"

"She's a mutant. She needed a mutant date to meet up with her mutant friends. That a good enough reason for ya?" He was really fighting with his own temper this time. He knew how much Bella Donna disliked his being a mutant. She never mentioned it, she just ignored it. And he took a certain pleasure from watching her wince at his words. She took a calming breath and her cold resolve was back on again, glittering like ice in her blue eyes.

"Listen I didn't come her to fight. I came here to warn ya. You might be better off wit' some fille out of state for the next week. Julien's been acting up again, and I honestly don't know what he'll try to do." He saw her eyes cloud over and remembered Julien's previous outbursts. In the last one he had nearly attacked Marius. If anyone hated the wedding more than Remy and Bella Donna, it would have to be her brother.

He rose and was about to speak when Bella Donna raised a hand, "No. Don't worry about it just yet. Just go and do your job Remy." With that she turned on her heel and began striding back towards the hallway.

Remy remained standing there until Emil poked his head back in the dining room, this time from the kitchen.

"Hey Rems, Tante says your phone's ringing."

Remy quickly swept into the kitchen and snatched it off the counter top where it lay vibrating. It was a number he was definitely becoming familiar with. "Hello? Rogue?"

"What kind of game are you playin' at LeBeau?" her furiated voice came out. He was thoroughly confused. Wasn't one woman mad at him enough for one day?

"Quoi? What are you talkin' 'bout, Petite?"

"I'm talkin' about the playing card that the kid you sent over gave me." He was slightly distracted from her rant as said kid came barreling in through the back door, envelope clutched in hand as he bent over double panting. He looked like he had literally run the whole way here. Remy's attention was once again drawn back to the phone as Rogue continued to chew him out. "What kind of valuable object is a playing card?"

He tried his best not to smirk. "It is valuable, Belle. De Queen of Hearts is my lucky lady. I can't go anywhere without 'er."

There was a pause over the line before an exasperated voice said, "Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

He laughed at that. The messenger boy- Louis?- looked up at him startled. Remy just waved it off as he easily replied, "It's true. Trust me Petite, you hold my life in your hands."

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw ya Cajun," she said with a sigh.

"D'accord. So we still meetin' on the plane?" After she had given her consent and they had said their goodbyes, he turned back to Louis. The boy wordlessly handed the older thief the sealed envelope and watched as Remy checked the contents. Remy looked up and noticed he was still waiting there. The little boy smiled with the mischief he had seen in himself at that age.

"Oui?" Remy asked, eyebrow raised.

"She sure was pretty, Monsieur. Wit' her eyes and cool hair."

Remy just smirked and ruffled the boy's hair as he made his way back towards the dining room, where a sudden shout made him pick up his pace. There he found Emil sitting in _his_ normal place, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Mattie glared alternatively between his cousin and the empty plate before him.

"Remy-chile, 'fraid your gonna have to go on an empty stomach. Your fou-for-a-cousin just ate your breakfast an' now your gonna be late."

"Said I was sorry," his cousin mumbled out, still nursing the back of his head.

Remy shot a glare at his cousin before he looked back at his aunt. "You know what that means Tante?"

"Yep. Ban on beignets until Remy gets back." Even Jean-Luc groaned at that.

* * *

Rogue felt like she was sitting on nails the whole cab ride to the airport. Her discomfort had only been paused long enough to wonder if Logan was even allowed to fly on airplanes during the security check. But it picked up the pace along with her rapidly beating heart as she sat in her seat. She was starting to feel a bit of Ororo's claustrophobia set in as she impatiently tapped her foot, occasionlly glancing out of the window beside her. She snatched up one of the "Safety on Board" manuals from the seat pocket in front of her after glancing at her watch for the ump-teenth time. Apparently her anxiety was obvious as a flight attendant with a striking smile and glossy hair asked her sympatheticaly, "First time flying?"

Rogue leaned back and ran a gloved hand down her face before she sighed and looked back at the woman apologetically, "My best friend's getting married and the best man is my ex. I wanna know where all the exits are in case I come to my senses and bail out."

The woman, her name plate sair, "Hi, I'm Debbie," blinked back in surprise until she finally nodded. "Would you like something to drink then?"

"Are you allowed to do that before the plane takes off?" Rogue asked in confusion as she got up and followed her to the freshly stored drink cart. The plane was still sparsely littered with passengers, but they should be flowing in any minute.

"Honey, you're gonna need it." Debbie smiled at her as she began pulling out plastic cups.

"Water's fine," Rogue shot out as the other woman made a move at the "harder" stuff. She just shrugged and did as she was asked.

"Are you waiting on someone?"

"Any second, my date is going to sit down in 3B," Rogue said as she sipped at the cup now in her hand. Her eyes must have looked like saucers. "And I really, _really_ need him to look good today."

Debbie looked like she was going to reassure her but her eyes latched onto something behind Rogue and she froze in place. "Hello 3B!" she strangled out, her eyes going wide in awe.

The rushing sound in Rogue's ears could have been the airplane's engines if she hadn't been so sure it was her own heartbeat. She turned slowly on her heel only to freeze. Okay, Emil was the _best freakin' _fairy of _them all._

Standing there was a man turned slightly to the side as he stowed away a laptop bag in the overhead compartment over her aisle. The dress shirt, which was a dark purple -_what guy could pull that off?-_ was stretched over obviously taunt biceps and a broad set of shoulders. His olive toned skin was exposed from his slightly unbuttoned shirt. Rogue felt her gaze snake over the restof his body, taking in the nice-but-not-showy clothes that accentuated his frame before her eyes looked back up to study his face. She could discern the chiseled cheekbones, sharp jawline, and smooth kissable lips framed by the shoulder length wavy brown hair. What she couldn't tell was his eyes as her gaze met with a pair of mirrored sunglasses. Overall though, he looked like he had just walked off the cover of _GQ._

_"My God, he's gonna give Jubes a heart attack."_

_

* * *

_

Remy made his way onto the airplane without any trouble. That was a relief. He was beginning to think that everything today was just going to end up blowing up in his face. He murmmered polite apologies as he made his way to the compartment he was situated in. He passed by awaiting stewardesses, flashing them his siganture smile and thoroughlty enjoying their subsequent blushes as they ducked their heads. Inwardly he sighed wistfully. He was really going to hate being married.

He finally made it to his right seat, noticing that his date was no where to be seen. He really hoped she wasn't chickening out; after this morning's fiasco with Bella Donna, he wasn't sure if he could handle facing his family if he was stood up. He tossed his signature trench coat in the seat as he stretched up to place his laptop in the overhead compartment. Just as he was bringing his arms down he felt like someone was watching him, which given, wasn't news to him, but something felt off. He turned his head towards the back of the plane where two young women wrer situated aroung the cart. And though the stewardess was good looking with a nice figure, it was the other woman that caught his attention. His thoughts began to run a mile a minute.

_"What part of tres belle don't you understand?"_

_"She sure was pretty, Monsieur. Wit' her eyes and cool hair."_

_"She was belle enough to make Lorna jealous..."_

_"A southern gentleman never turns down a lady in need."_

There was now doubt in his mind that this was the woman Emil had set him up with. The green shirt dipped low in the front whilt the lace sleeves clung all the way down to her gloved rest of her figer was exposed in a pair of tight -Thank God- dark, denim blue jeans. Her overall body was absolutely stunning with an hour-glass figure he just knew he could wrap his arms around. None of it was soft, it screame 'toned to perfection.' But his eyes were drawn back to the unusual curly two-toned hair framing the porcelain, graceful and smooth planes of her face with full, rose lips slightly gaping in shock.

But what drew him to her were her eyes. The make-up wasn't vain or showy, it just played up the green soulfull depths shining back at him with a fierce spark. They were the most belle green eyes he'd ever seen.

_"Merde. Now I really do owe Emil one."_

**AN: **Aha! I did it, I got them to meet! Now writers of the movies, was that so hard? Actually trying to find the words to describe Remy's undeniably hot form without simply repeating 'hot' and 'sexy' was _extremely_ difficult. I had to ask the advice of a fellow Romy lover. In the end I veto-ed her advice- but only because I'm saving it for a later chapter. Her description was truly drool worthy trust me. We will be saving the 'Gambit-in-tight-t-shirt and even tighter denim blue jeans' for a later chapter ladies. And did you catch the Danger Room session hint? Yes that's right Remy is going to get all hot and sweaty after kicking some serious butt. I can feel you anticipation- but once again, later chapter. Am I torturing you with my teasing yet?

Initially I was going to start this chapter with the whole 'phone-tag' ploy, but I decided that, that stroke of genius belonged to the truly brilliant Chellerbelle. _Yes, this is incentive to go and read every single one of her **amazingly, fantastic**__stories_. As you will see, there is a reason why she's on my favorite author's list. And mentioning 'incentive' I totally stole that from the original X-Men Animated series. You know why? Because that one scene makes me erupt in so many giggles, I think the entire neighborhood can hear me. Oooh. The fangirl inside of me melts just thinking about it.

So yeah, plot wise- what's going to go down in New Orleans while our favorite (meant to be forever and ever!) couple is in New York? Hmm, who knows? Hopefully me. That way I can let you know. Oh, and Rogue's got a surprise for all of us in the next chapter. No it's not that. Or that. Jeez get your mind out of the gutter, it's definitly not that. Mentioning twisted plot bunnies, my aunt came up with some wild ideas. In her defense, she's never read a Romy fanfic, she's barely been introduced to the couple via yours truly. But she came up with some **wild **ideas. I mean, Rogue-paired-up-with-Henri-or-Emil ideas. Yeah, I don't know. I can't even see a Henri/Rogue relationship. But until next week, mon amis, and pleas continue to review! It makes my day and makes me write even faster. Usually scenes that include tight denim!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer/AN: Okay, a thousand apologies everyone! (Bows down before you guys) I know it's late, believe me, I didn't want it to be late, I did my best to make sure it wasn't late, but I failed. I'll explain more later. But for now, I don't own X-Men, Michael Buble (**who's song this chapter describes Remy to a T! Seriously, chills!**) or The Wedding Date. So without further adue, read on:**_

* * *

_

_I'm Your Man_

Monday Day One-Arrival

His moment of hesitancy passed quickly. He_ was_ Remy LeBeau. He prowled over with a confident swagger, the familiar smirk in place. When he reached her, she had composed herself rather quickly, her eyes now glittering as she studied his actions with a calculating eye, lips pursed in contemplation. She held out a gloved hand which he took in own, briefly wondering why anyone would wear gloves in July.

"Remy LeBeau?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oui." He quickly turned their hands and planted a kiss on the back of her hand, "I'm your man. Bonjour."

Though his actions might have startled her -and his empathy _did_ pick up on her mixture of shock and anxiety- she hid it well.

"Hello."

"And you would be the belle Rogue? Honestly, my cousin didn't do you justice."

Her cheeks flushed rosily with the complement. The flight attendant made a flustered movement before addressing them, obviously uncomfortable with ruining the moment.

"I'm just gonna go now, you two should probably return to your seats soon." She edged her way around them.

"Thank you," Rogue called out to her. Debbie turned back to smile at her, and –after making sure she was out of Remy's line of sight- proceeded to shoot Rogue a thumbs up and shake her head vigorously. Rogue barely could contain her giggles as she was pretty certain the other woman had mouthed, "He's HOT!"

But Remy, probably not as oblivious to the attention as they would like to believe, soon recaptured her attention by drawing her back down the aisle where he courteously allowed her to have the window seat. She sat down and watched him move fluidly into his own seat. Seriously this guy didn't move, he _glided_.

"So y' nervous yet?"

"Terrified. You?" He shot her a sympathetic smile.

" 'S nothin' really new to me, Belle."

They were interrupted by the stewardesses calling attention at the head of the cabin, beginning a lecture on airline safety that they dutifully tuned into. But as the attendant began demonstrating the proper use of the face mask, Rogue caught her companion quietly chuckling. When she shot him an inquisitive look, he leaned forward and whispered just a hairsbreadth away from her ear. Rogue felt her heart beat and breathing pick up the pace. He was just _so_ close. It didn't go completely unnoticed by Remy to her chagrin, as his face tinged with a touch of concern. His empathy flicked out and felt her spike in anxiety but she was good at suppressing it. It made him curious but he didn't mention it.

"Wonder how many people actually remain calm when those t'ings drop from the ceiling, eh?"

She muffled a chuckle and pretended to be absorbed in the informative lecture. But she did muter back, "Let's hope we don't find out. Hate for you to have a near-death experience _before_ you get to meet my family."

She shot him a teasing grin and he admired the mischief in her eyes.

"Aw dey can't be that bad, can they?" he said as the plane began to taxi out onto the runway.

She hefted out a sigh, "Well, I might as well tell you since now you can't escape."

She shot him a nervous grin before she bit her bottom lip in consideration. "Ya know those families where everybody's crazy but at the end of the day you still love them?"

"Ouais," he said, a crease in his brow as he thought to his own famille.

"My family's not like that," she paused. "Actually, they're downright dysfunctional."

He arched a brow and she sight again, "You said it yourself. They _are_ a houseful of mutants. What else are they supposed to do but terrorize each other?"

By that time they were well up into the sky, leaving the bustling city of New Orleans behind them. Rogue shifted in her seat to grab a purse at her feet that had gone previously unnoticed by Remy earlier. Which, considering, said a lot. If a trained thief was distracted enough to not notice a possible mark…

But Rogue came back up and rummaged in the bag for a minute before pulling out a pile of pictures. She thumbed through them quickly, scanning them at a glance to make sure everyone was there.

"Alright, so, it's probably a good idea for you to at least put some faces to the names, so…" She handed them over to him and he took a glance at the one on top.

"Good idea. I didn't even think about it."

She shot him a grin before pointing to the couple, the tall muscular man had his arms wrapped around the shoulders of a tiny figure of a blushing young woman as she rested her hands on his in the embrace.

"That would be Piotr Rasputin, everyone calls him Pete or Petey, and Katherine "Kitty" Pride. They're the lucky couple." He caught her smiling at the photo with a wistful, reminiscing grin. "Pete's been in love with Kit since they met. But the boy's so shy, I'm surprised he ever worked up the nerve to ask her out, let alone marry him."

He smiled with her but as he began to go to the next picture she stopped him with her hand placed over his. He looked up to see her seem to be measuring him up.

"Alright, what I'm about to tell you never comes out of New York, ya hear? The only reason I'm telling you now is because it's inevitable that you'll run into it, and I want you to be prepared."

His brow puckered in concern as she flipped to the next picture. It looked like an expansive metal room filled with metal tentacles and lasers. Okay, just what kind of school were they runnin' here?

"Do you remember that incident with the Cure in San Francisco?" She watched his confusion.

"Dat thing wit' Magneto?" He saw her flinch slightly but she hurried on before he could ask.

"Yeah, well my friends… were kinda the ones to stop him. Have you ever heard of the X -Men?"

His gaze widened a bit. Of course he had. The mutant underground was alive with curiosity and tension of the supposed mutant vigilantes. "Oui."

She kind of shot him another nervous and guilty look. It clicked. "Your amies are _the X-men?_"

"Yep." She pointed down to the picture still in his hands. "That's the Danger Room. It's kinda like a trainin' center to help us learn how to use our powers. It's got all kinds of stuff: holograms, stratagetic mazes -"

"Lasers?" He held the photo up as proof.

"Yeah, lasers."

He considered this a moment as he studied he picture, and the more the silence spread the more nervous Rogue became. Finally he looked up at her and surprised her with a devilish smirk, "Do I get to try it out?"

She was dumbstruck. "Ya wanna try it out?" She rapidly blinked, trying to think why any sane person would want to go into a room with lasers.

"Oui. Looks like fun."

She shook her head at his still grinning countenance. "Sure, why not? I'm sure they'll have a session sometime this week. But it's going to be harder than that." She pointed back to the picture. "That's the beginner's level."

His grin only got broader, "Even better."

Without any further discussion he moved to the next photograph, which had a smiling Rogue wedged in between two other girls, one with an Asian look with flashy, eye-catching jewelry and yellow coat, the other a more subdued brunette whose arm was casually slung over Rogue's shoulder.

"Alright here are the big two. Jubilee is on the left. Believe me when I tell you this, she's crazy. Absolutely nuts like a kid on espresso. And never take her anywhere near a mall. Wanda here is calmer, but she'll snap at you in a minute if you tick her off. Jubes controls little firecrackers and she really likes to startle people with them so be careful around her if you value your eyesight. Wanda's hex bolts apparently control probability. I really don't know what that means; she'd have to explain it to you."

"What about the happy couple? What are their powers?"

"Kitty can phase through objects. Pete can encase his whole body in steel." Remy let out a low whistle at that.

The next picture really couldn't be called a picture since the victim of the camera onslaught had made a move to block the camera lens with his hand. All Remy could make out was the leather sleeve and a shadowy figure in the background.

"That's Logan. He doesn't cooperate well with cameras." The name piqued a certain interest with Remy but it went unnoticed by Rogue. "He's a real animal."

He shot her a curious look and she just shrugged her shoulders. "He's not so bad. He's kind of like the overprotective father to the whole place, but I think Ororo is more or less blackmailing him to make him stay there. So he's more like a hostage."

He chuckled at that and Rogue found herself admiring the rich sound. She smiled faintly before he turned to the next picture, and her face abruptly fell.

It was simple enough. Rogue and a lanky guy with curly sandy hair were laughing as they played at a fooze ball table. But Remy's quick eyes took in their close proximity and the carefree sparkle in the girl's eyes. He felt a pang of hurt so deep that it made him suck in a quick breath. So this was the ex-boyfriend.

"That's Bobby," she said quietly, gently touching the figure in the picture. "He can control and create ice." When it appeared that was all she was going to say on the matter, Remy decided the mood had become too depressing for his taste.

"An' who is that belle creature beside him? You've failed to tell me about her."

She shot him a smile both appreciative and bittersweet before looking back to her fiercely clenched hands sitting in her lap. He noticed the tension and slipped one of the hands into his own, slowly rubbing circles into the back of her hand. She almost stared at their joined hands remorsefully.

"Her name is Rogue. She came to the mansion when she was seventeen after being picked up by a crazed Canadian." She shot him a timid smile. His smile in return seemed to encourage her on. "That was a crazy time. I wasn't there a week before a half-crazed terrorist decided to kidnap me for my powers."

The hand rubbing stopped abruptly and he shot her a look of both concern and alarm. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Remember that whole crisis with the World State Conference and the Statue of Liberty?"

Without noticing any acknowledgement, she pressed on. "That was the first time the X-Men saved me."

He thought back to the news footage of New York that fateful night years ago. The entire Statue had seemed to explode in a wave of light. Most media coverage had put it off as a new terroristic bomb.

"What exactly are your powers?"

She took a deep breath, preparing for him to flinch away. No one usually liked to stay close by after they knew what her powers could do. "My mutation is in my skin. I absorb the thoughts, emotions, energy, and, in the case of mutants, their powers just by touching them. It's not pleasant for the people I touch. If I hold on, they'll go into a coma. If I hold on _too_ long… I could kill 'em."

She was surprised when she lifted her head up to find him gazing intently at her, still gripping her hand. When he saw her looking back at him, with the edge of past ghost lurking in her eyes, he started rubbing her hand again. As her expression grew more shocked, he smiled kindly at her and for the second time that day brushed his lips over her covered knuckles. He noted her confusion and his lips turned down in a small frown, until he got it.

"You can't control it, can you?" To emphasize his point he gave her hand another squeeze.

Surprisingly she gave a little bit of a smile and he felt the entire atmosphere around them lift a little. Hope.

"Actually, I'm workin' on that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Where am I gonna go?" he asked her with a chuckle.

"Alright," she rolled her eyes at him, "Just remember, you asked for it."

She smirked at him. "It started when my powers first manifested. I-I'd just kissed my first boyfriend, David." She paused as she looked out the window. "He was in a coma for three weeks.

Remy gave another low whistle which made her head snap up. He gave her that devilish smirk again.

"Must have been one hell of a kiss." She blushed a bit, avoiding his eyes.

"After that I decided I needed a change," she continued. "I started up on a road trip I was gonna take later anyway. And when I showed up in A… I found Logan." She shrugged her shoulders again. "Professor Xavier took us into his home, promising to help me get control. After the whole Statue crisis, Logan took off for a while. And I had friends at the school. People were cautious about me, but I didn't feel too shut out."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Then Logan showed back up. I swear, trouble follows that guy like hounds on a chase. Guy named Striker," she didn't notice his sudden glare from behind the sunglasses, "comes out of the woodworks and decides to use the Professor to destroy the world's entire population of mutants. I'm curious, one day, right out of the blue, did ya get a seriously painful migraine?"

He thought back a few years. Was it that night he was playing cards with his cousins and Henri… the night Tante Mattie had almost had a fit because he had all but passed out when he collapsed? "Oui, now that you mention it."

"Sorry, apparently they were a little slow in getting to him."

"They?"

"The X-Men. I was still too inexperienced at the time to 'participate in dangerous situations,'" she rolled her eyes at the all too familiar spiel. Her eyes suddenly brightened with excitement. "I did get to fly the jet though."

"Jet?" he asked, her excitement making him a little nervous.

She looked down-right devious then, "You'll see."

"So what happened next? Did ya take the submarine for a spin?" She rolled her eyes and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Nah, we just…" she cut herself off as something dawned on her. She took the pictures still in his hand and shuffled them around until she found the one she was looking for. She gave a sad smile back to the trio who were grouped together two older women and an older guy with sunglasses.

She passed the photo back to him and pointed to one of the women. The red-head had her hair cropped short to frame her beautiful face as she smiled at the photographer. She rested in the arms of the guy who instead of looking at the camera was studying her with pure adoration. The African American woman had a shock of billowy white curls blowing in the wind as she beamed at the other two.

"That was Dr. Jean Grey."

"Was?"

She looked down sadly, "She kinda died making sure we could make it out of there. It really hurt Scott." She motioned back to the man holding the woman. "He's gone too now." It really wasn't the time or place to go into details about the deaths of her friends. She still felt the familiar pain stitch up in her.

Remy picked up on the pain and carefully draped an arm across her shoulders. She smiled appreciatively up at him before pointing to the final woman. "That is Ororo a.k.a. Logan's blackmailer."

He laughed at her, and she continued to smirk. "Don't let the appearance fool you, she will electrocute you the instant you tick her off. Or at least, that's how she deals with Logan. She's also the new headmaster."

She sighed again as she said that. He studied her mood for a fraction more before asking, "Why'd you leave if you were so happy there?"

He instantly regretted asking as a wave of pain, betrayal, and longing washed over him. What had happened to this girl?

She pursed her lips in what he was now recognizing as her 'thinking-face.' "You remember I told you the Professor promised to help me?" At his nod, she went on. "Well he died shortly after Scott did. And by that time I still hadn't made any progress. Bobby acted like he was alright with it, but even if he _really _was," -and Remy highly doubted that anyone wouldn't be harassed by the fact that they _couldn't _touch Rogue-" _I _wasn't. I wanted to be able to touch again. And then the cure came out and…" she trailed off uncertainly, gnawing on her bottom lip again.

"You took it." She just nodded her head timidly, refusing to look up at him. "Rogue." She finally faced him and he gave her a stern look. "You had every right to." She looked shell-shocked. Was this girl really judged _that _harshly?

"You couldn't touch anyone. Believe me when I tell you, if anyone can understand your situation, it'd be me."

She huffed and he felt the indignation role off her. "If you're going to give me some speech about how you couldn't control your powers for the longest time, and that 'you know how it feels' save it, please."

"I may not have been limited to not touching people-" She gave a decisive nod. "-But that's because I really couldn't touch anythin' without it explodin'." She froze mid nod. He felt her rising apprehension, and a little bit of worry.

"Ya couldn't touch anything?" Her eyes were widening as he shook his head.

"Nothin'. I can't tell you how many toothbrushes I went through." He tried to lighten the mood.

But her eyes suddenly narrowed as she pushed away from the seat and his arm, intently gauging his reaction. "But you got control?"

Here he rolled his eyes even if she couldn't see it. "Non, the plane's going to blow up any second now and you jus' haven't noticed."

She frowned at him again before slapping at his shoulder. He made it look like it had really hurt, as he rubbed it tenderly. She just rolled her eyes at his antics. "s'not fair. Ya said you were gettin' control too."

She sat back with a huff and crossed her arms. But before long she was eyeing him again, and he felt her curiosity warring with her stubbornness. Apparently curiosity won out. "Is that why you're wearing the sunglasses?"

"Oui, it has somethin' to do wit' my mutation." He was obviously dodging.

"Well then. Let's see 'em Cajun." He couldn't believe that she was ordering him.

"Ya sure?"

"Oui," she said, all serious gone and a teasing glint in her eyes. At his continued hesitance, she rolled her eyes again. "Come on, I guarantee I've seen worse. I was the one who lived in the house full of mutants."

"K, but y' asked for it." He reached his hand up and quickly took the glasses off, but had his eyes firmly shut. It was then that he felt Rogue's apprehension and concern mix with a little guilt. Why was she feeling guilty? Or concerned for that matter?

But then he felt a gentle hand just barely touch his cheek as she whispered, "Open them."

And his unshaded eyes looked straight into her emerald green pools. He took the time to study her features while he waited for the average shock to sink in only to be replaced by fear or disgust. But it never came. Instead the shock seemed to grow to stretch into something akin to wonder and awe. It was to his own astonishment that she admired his demonic eyes as much as he had her glistening green ones. This only made him more confused than before. This woman was an anomaly.

"They're beautiful," she said in a still whispered hush. So wrapped up in his own befuddlement he didn't catch her quick motions until it was too late and she triumphantly took his snatched sunglasses and stowed them somewhere in her purse.

"Hey!"

"Nope, ya're not gettin' them back for a while. You teased me about the plane blowing up. That's not funny," she still had a smirk in place.

He just shook his head at her. "Y' never did finish your story, Rogue."

"Oh yeah," it looked like it had just dawned on her, "Well I got the cure and all, and everything was great for a while, some people thought I'd betrayed 'mutant-kind' but they really couldn't understand. And I was happy. But that all ended when we found out that the Cure wasn't permanent." She frowned again, and he was suddenly wishing she'd just tease him again. "It only got worse when my powers cam slowly filtering back. First it was the nightmares, then the memories, and finally the voices." At the strange look he gave her she quietly explained.

"I get my own personal copy of the person I touch inside my head." Her lips looked like they were struggling between turning up or down. "Some days it gets pretty crowded in my head."

She took a deep steadying breath and he felt the same pain and betrayal sweep up again. "It was only a matter of time before my poisonous touch came back. And then Bobby said that without touch he didn't really know where our relationship would stand anymore. And then he broke up with me." She looked back out the window.

"So that's why y' left?"She turned back to him and gave him the ever so painful, bittersweet smile.

"It was time for another change. Besides, I missed the South."

He let the past drop where it stood. "Well how were you occupying your time in La Ville? I know I didn't see you around, I would have remembered." He shot her a sly wink. She just shook her head.

"Ya're gonna laugh."

"I swear I won't. Y' have my word as a LeBeau."

She arched an eyebrow, testing his reaction, "I'm a librarian."

His face slowly transformed from shock to something akin to laughter, but before he could forget his promise, realization dawned on him. Rogue was a little wary of the sly devilish glint in his eye.

"So," he drawled as his eyes made their way up and down her form, "you're _un sexy_ librarian."

She rolled her eyes. "I tell you I'm untouchable, and you instantly jump to sexy librarian?"

"Untouchable or no, it still don't deny the fact," his ruby eyes glowed faintly at her. She resisted the shiver wanting to go down her spine. She simply shot him a glare instead, which, he laughed at.

"Don't worry Rogue; you can check me out any time you want."It didn't intensify the anger in her glare, but it added a flush to her cheeks.

"Shush you."

He just laughed again.

"It's a good job if you want to avoid people. I spend all day mending books, checking in materials-"

"Reshelving books?" the edges of another smirk were just pulling at his lips.

"Yeah," she drew out, not knowing where he was going with this.

He gave a decisive nod. "Then it's official. I just became an avid reader."

She rolled her eyes again, "As I was saying, it's a good job to avoid people. But I began to realize I knew the difference from when my power was off and when it was starting to pull. And since no one really comes to libraries anymore…"

"Good practice subjects?" He didn't seem offended that she had used innocent bystanders as guinea pigs.

"Well, when it was first coming back it wasn't anything serious. Maybe a short dizzy spell or they'd get sleepy. Which wasn't very noticeable in the library of all places. There are people in there that actually come there _to_ sleep."

"So when you started to feel the pull..."

"I'd slam on the brakes. I've just now been able to push all the psyches, the voices, back. The Professor did help me with that by building up mental shields, it just took me a while to get back into practice. Even if I still haven't mastered it yet, I now have it down to a very slow pull, so much so people really don't seem to notice." She smiled then at her hands, rather proudly.

"So if it doesn't really matter anymore why wear the gloves?" She bit her lip again and an edge of nervousness piqued up.

"Well, it gets a little harder to push off the longer I hold on. Besides that, I haven't been working on… I mean, the only ones I've been absorbing have been…"

"Y' haven't practiced on any mutants, have you?" She shook her head.

With a short nod, he held out his hand. "Absorb me."

She shot her head up like she had heard a gunshot. "What?"

"Absorb me. Can't be that bad."

She shook her head ready to protest.

"Y' gonna have to absorb a mutant soon. Wouldn't it be better to get it over with?"

She bit her lip again and he felt her sweltering emotions warring in her flash from trepidation, temptation, and an edge of denial that finally won out.

"No," she shook her head and held up a hand to quiet his protests. "I wanna do this when I get there. I've got a lot riding on this and…"

"Y' got your hopes set on not absorbing your family, don't you?" He could understand that, not wanting to hurt the people you care for.

She nodded her head and the corners of her lips perked up, "And besides that, I don't really have to worry about hurting Logan."

The familiar name plus that elusive statement brought another wave of déjà vu washing over him.

But before he could trace that feeling, she playfully elbowed him. "So what about you, handsome? What's your story?"

"Aww, knew y' couldn't resist me," he winked at her, quietly stalling for time. There were certain things he had to edit. "Not much to say, really. I was adopted. Already knew I was a mutant from the day I was born." With this he made a gesture to his eyes. "And mon powers developed when I was about twelve I think. Was playin' my older brother Henri, and mon cousins, Emil among them, in a round of cards when all the sudden my cards started glowin'. Scared the mess out of us when I flung them away just in time for 'em to explode right in my face. Thought my aunt was gonna kill me for ruinin' her kitchen table. Only got worse when she found out we were playin' poker. Shame too, I was winnin'."

She softly chuckled at that.

"Soon after, the energy kept buildin' up. Everyday stuff would just set it off. Had a heck of the time with my clothes. Didn't really know what I was gonna do." He looked away from her, his past actions flashing behind his eyes, demons lurking there that really shouldn't see the light of day. So he wouldn't bring them up. "Guess I just decided I would control the power, not de other way 'round. Sounds kinda similar to what you're doin' now."

Then he looked up at her so she stared directly into his red on black eyes. "Let me tell y', there were days then that if they had the Cure, I would have been right there with y'. So non, can't really say I blame y'."

She stared at him like she was deciding whether to believe him or not. Finally she gave a decisive nod, and finally a smile came out. "So what's gonna be out story? They're gonna want to know how we met and what ya do."

"Hm, so I guess we can't say we had a one night stan-"

"Ugh, No!" she interrupted him. He kept going.

"An' de next day y' decided y' couldn't live wit'out dis Cajun…"

"Not likely." She rolled her eyes. "And don't take all the credit. I'm the one who conned ya into meetin' my family. Sounds like ya can't resist me."

"Ah, oui. After meetin' this belle femme who could resist her commands, non?" He dramatically threw his arm over his chest as he 'swooned.'

"Seriously." She shot him a glare, before putting one her 'pouty/thinking' face as Remy had now decided to call it. It was cute. "How about a café? There's one down from where I work, and _some_ people insist that I have a coffee addiction."

"Oui, sounds good. Though, fair warnin', I take decafe. Y' don't wanna see me wit' a caffeine buzz."

She smiled again. "Okay, duly noted. So we meet there-"

"I was instantly taken with the belle librarian sipping her latte, and decided that I just had to introduce myself. After that, you were takin' in by my charms and agreed to accompany moi to a late lunch."

"Hmm, which then I guess had follow-up dates?"

"Oui, of course. Why would y' take someone you had only had one date wit' to New York with you?" he teased her back. She rolled her eyes and lightly hit his arm again.

"So what's your profession then? Don't suppose we can introduce ya as a male escort."

"Or any kind of exhibitionist for that matter. They might catch on to our little scheme, or worse, disapprove of your taste in men." He teased her right back.

"Hmm, sad to say sugar, ya don't exactly fit the description of lawyer." The irony made him want to bellow out with laughter. "Or any business man I know for that matter."

He snapped his fingers. "I've got it. I'll be head of acquisitions at New Orleans Museum of Art."

"Ya know about art?" she asked with eyebrow raised.

"Oui, my family is big on _collecting_ art. Y' can call it somewhat as a hobby." If she noticed anything off about the statement, she didn't show it.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Works with me."

"Now," he said with complete solemnity, "on to important matters."

"Oh?" she asked curiosity alive in her eyes.

"Oui. Which in-flight movie are we watchin' so that we can complain 'bout it later?" She laughed.

"Don't know sugar. Do know that I'm gonna need those pictures back."

"Oui, as long as I get my sunglasses back." She nodded and went for her purse as he held the pictures out. She suddenly gasped as her hand ran across something in her bag.

"Guess you'll be needin' this back too." She held out both the sunglasses and the oh-so-familiar playing card. He simply took the sunglasses, but placed the card on top of the pile of pictures he handed her.

"Sounds like y' gonna need all the help y' can get this week. Don't worry 'bout it. Y' can give it back to me later, I trust y'." She rolled her eyes but stowed it away with everything else in her purse without further protest.

Soon enough they had sprung up a debate between which action movie was better, both firmly denying any desire to watch the running chick flick. After that it was the pros and cons of the various actors starring in the film and how the special effects were extremely cheesey.

"Seriously," Rogue said as she let out a yawn, "ya would think it would just be easier to hire a mutant who could actually do stunts like this instead of having to do it with some crappy CGI."

He chuckled at her statement as he stood up to grab his laptop. The movie was coming to a close, and the writers didn't seem to have any big plot twist in mind. "I t'ink there is a specialist named Dazzler doin' some lighting effects for a new producer. But y' know," he said as he sat back down, resettling the sunglasses over his eyes, "If you're tired you can always go to sleep."

She firmly shook her head but he could tell she was leaning more on the hand supporting her head as she leaned it on the armrest separating them. "No, I'm fine."

But almost as soon as Remy had managed to pull up the internet on his laptop, Rogue had drifted off. He chuckled as he pulled up the link to his instant messenger. As soon as he signed in someone replied to him.

_Emil_isAwesome_: Remy!

Remy rolled his eyes. _Prince_of_Thieves:_ Oui? What is it this time?

_Emil_isAwesome:_ Non, it's important! You've gotta call home immediately.

_Prince_of_Thieves_ :Why?

_Emil_isAwesome:_ Tante isn't lettin' up on the ban!

Remy rolled his eyes as he muttered a few curses, but quickly hushed as Rogue began to stir.

And instantly another message popped up.

_Emil_isAwesome:_ But seriously, something's going down. Julian heard about you leaving. He's pissed, says you've run out on Bella, and disgraced the Assassin's Guild. He's out for blood.

Remy frowned. This wasn't going to be good. Though Julian would have a problem with whatever Remy did. The Assassin flat out hated him.

_Prince_of_Thieves:_ What am I supposed to do? I can't exactly leave now.

_Emil_isAwesome:_ Don't know, mon ami. But I wouldn't come back to La Ville right now. The way things are going, they might try to exile you. And there's no telling what Julian would do.

Before he could reply to that another message popped up.

_Emil_isAwesome:_ By the way, how's the 'job' going? I told you she was belle.

Remy almost rolled his eyes again, but Rogue suddenly shifted in her seat, leaning her head on his shoulder while muttering something incoherently. Remy froze over the keyboard waiting until he was sure she wasn't going to awaken. But all she did was hum, and snuggled closer to him.

_Prince_of_Thieves:_ Goin' well. Maybe you weren't so drunk after all.

He logged off before his cousin could reply and shut the computer off without much trouble.

Then he studied the beautiful and intriguing creature before, taking in the rise and fall as she slept peacefully, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders so she wasn't cutting off his circulation. As he sat there one of the attendants came by and offered to close the window cover for him after noticing his sunglasses. He waved her off saying it was fine; as he watched the burnt golden rays play patterns out against her porcelain skin. It also set off auburn threads in her two-toned hair that he would run his fingers through, marveling at the silk like texture, as they slowly approached their destination.

* * *

**AN: Alright so ya'll can't completely hate me. It's like, twice as long as the other chapters, and I have a really, really good excuse. Some of my siblings got sick and my mom needed some help so I came to the rescue. Don't hate me because my little sisters fell ill! That would just be cruel!**

**And to make sure there are no hard feelings, I'm updated twice this week, one in a few days and the other at Friday as scheduled. So there. -And just a hint, hint: The next chapter includes a shirtless Cajun. I don't know of _any_ better motivation than that! But once again, I apologize and I swear, I will try my hardest to make sure it doesn't happen again, and if it does, I'll make it up to you.**

**P.S. Did anyone catch the "check me out anytime" joke/line? It's because people check out books... Yeah I bet alot of you are going "Oh Yeah!" I figured it was a cute profession for Roguey and one I actually knew something about so... oh, and I know nothing about the kind of "collecting" that Remy's family does. I admire art, I don't steal it. It also has a darker mood in some places but don't worry, my main goal is to keep it light hearted with the occasional bouts of banter. So let me know what you guys think, and once again, SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Okay, I know I promised an earlier update, but that turned out to be a fail. Not only is it impossible for me to update during the middle of the week, especially with such a long chapter, but my home's wifi failed repeatedly. I have a witness to prove that it's not my fault, but nonetheless, I'm sorry I made you guys wait for it. So in other words, I do not own X-Men, Michael Buble, or the Wedding Date. And it's killing me on the inside! **(I might be overly dramatic)_

* * *

___

Kissing A Fool

Monday Day One-Meeting the Family

Rogue felt the jolting motions shake her out of the recesses of her mind jarringly. She moaned as she raised her head to meet red-on-black eyes, blinking rapidly at the grinning face of her companion. Her eyes widened with shock and an embarrassed flush spread across her cheeks as she realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. But Remy didn't seem to mind.

"Bon Matin," he said, his eyes glittering with mirth. When she shot him a mini glare he just chuckled before continuing. "I love the hair by the way."

Her eyes widened with a new horror as she launched herself at her purse, pulling out a compact mirror. She groaned as she saw the mussed haystack now piled on top of her head, accompanied by the now slightly smeared mascara at the corner of her eyes. Remy was laughing the whole time. This was followed up by her shooting him with another glare.

"Ya know that now I have to completely change again right? And that means _you're _gonna be the one standing outside the bathroom with _my_ bags _and my _purse?" He mock pouted, which she gave a little triumphic smirk in turn. Swiveling her head around she took in the lack of other passengers.

"Everyone else dispersed while you were in dreaming about moi. But I got to ask," he said as he stood and offered a hand up, "Why would such a gorgeous person need beauty sleep? Don't you think that's a little unfair to the rest of us poor mortals?"

She simply rolled her eyes as a reply. But as her hand grazed his after letting go he felt a wave of disbelief and past disappointment roll off her. He was shocked by it. All he could do however was make his way forward, but this time he snatched at Rogue hand and entwined their fingers. She jumped at the contact, but after seeing his reassuring smile she relaxed a bit.

"Sorry, guess I'm usually the one to initiate contact." He just nodded and continued pulling her down the aisle.

They met Rogue's new favorite attendant at the doorway, where Remy quickly slipped on his sunglasses before heading into the crowds. Debbie passed a hand over Rogue's shoulder as she was passing and whispered just by her ear.

"Good luck." Rogue turned her head to smile appreciatively at the woman, and the blond shot her wink and a grin.

* * *

A check out station and a luggage cart later found Remy huffing and impatiently tapping his foot outside the single stall restroom. He was getting tired of the collective stares and snickers he was getting by standing beside the obviously feminine luggage _with_ matching purse. Yeah, that was manly.

"Sorry, 'bout this!" Rogue called out and he heard a muffled banging going on inside. And maybe a poorly covered up curse word or two. What did women do inside bathrooms?

"S'alright. What time did you say we had to be there?" He spun around acting like he had no association with the luggage at his feet. Yeah, maybe people would buy that.

"Umm, 'round four I guess. Frankly, I think we could show up at midnight, and there would still be people waiting on us," said the voice right behind him. He turned around and had to catch his breath. He suddenly felt bad for Rogue's ex. Like bad as in, wouldn't be in his place for all the motorcycles in the world, bad.

Rogue stood before him, the shoulder-less emerald green dress that hugged her figure till it swayed at her knees was mouthwatering. She was fingering the curls now freshly tamed and smoothing out the wrinkles from the fabric with a bare hand, completely oblivious to the attention she was attracting around her. Remy realized with a jolt that she was revealing quite a bit more skin than she was previously. She looked up to find him staring at her.

"If I feel like crap, I wanna look hot doin' it," she said as she placed a hand on her hip, cocking it to the side as if daring him to disagree.

"Mission accomplished," he assured her. She smirked in reply and went to get her bags, stowing away her old clothes in the process. But before she could make a move to pick up the bag, Remy had already hefted her bags up along with his.

She shot him a look.

"Trust me, I know you probably can handle it, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a belle femme carry her own bags when I was perfectly capable?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whoever raised ya, raised ya right Cajun."

"I'll tell my Tante you approve." She just laughed.

* * *

The cab ride seemed to stretch on forever. It didn't help that Rogue was in a constant state of motion, practically wringing her hands in two. And people thought Remy was twitchy. Finally he draped an arm across her shoulders, careful to avoid her exposed skin. She froze on contact, but smiled at him apologetically.

"Rogue, it's gonna be okay. Y' look belle. Bobby's gonna be maddened just by the sight of you. I might actually have to fight him off."

"And you look so heartbroken by that," she rolled her eyes.

"Oui, this is one of my favorite shirts. Hate to get de Iceboy's blood on it."

She simply rolled her eyes again as they pulled up to the wrought iron gates surrounded by ivy covered walls. He barely got a chance to glance at the plaque beside it before the gates swung open. The lawn was littered with kids of all ages running and shouting like what anyone could expect of a boarding school. But the abnormal porting, wallcrawling, and energy blasts were obviously putting their driver on edge.

Rogue's smile kept getting wider and wider until they had finally made it up the driveway, where some of the more curious inhabitants had started pooling, to the enormous stone mansion. Remy admittedly gawked. The place looked more like a Renaissance _castle _than an upper-district New York _mansion_. He was trying hard to resist the temptation to case the place. It just screamed valuable. And, once again, he had to mentally ask, _what kind of school was this place_?

They barely had their luggage out of the back before the cabbie pealed down the driveway at a break-neck speed, leaving them blinking owlishly in the dust until a little voice cried out from amongst the crowd.

"Miss Rogue!" A little fuzz-ball flew out of the ranks and made a straight bee-line for the woman who was already anticipating the move apparently, as she knelt down on one knee to catch the little girl with her scarlet pigtails in a fierce hug. An anxious murmor spread through the crowd as a three older women came onto the scene to find the cause of the disruption.

"What's going on?" the white-haired African woman that Remy had seen in the photograph, now sporting a shorter hair cut with spikes framing her face. She eyed Remy rather warily before her attention was drawn to the reunion beside him. Her eyes widened with shock and fear as she sucked in a quick breathe.

"Rogue?"

"Rahne be careful of her skin!" Both brunettes spoke up simultaneously.

But the reunited little girl and the missed woman were completely oblivious to the commotion around them. Remy held his breathe as he watched the t-shirt clad girl still have her arms firmly flung around Rogue's bare shoulders as Rogue stood up with her. The girl took in a bolder step when she pecked Rogue quickly on the cheek, and Remy noted with relief that Rogue's eyes were alight with sheer joy. She even proceeded to spin around with the little girl in her arms, both letting out bubbly laughter to the amazement of those gathered around them. But with that musical sound, the whole atmosphere shifted from astonishment to a joyful relief and wonder. It made Remy smile as Rogue finally set the little girl back down.

"I missed you Miss Rogue," the little girl looked up at her with something akin to hero worship and Rogue smile broadened as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear carefully.

"I missed you too, Sugar."

This seemed to awaken the shell-shocked women and they suddenly surrounded her. Or at least the two brunettes did.

"Rogue!"

"Like, oh my gosh, you can touch and you didn't tell us!"

"Well this certainly is a surprise. Congratulations, Rogue," Ororo smiled proudly at the younger woman as the two other girls jumped Rogue in a quick group hug. Remy felt a sudden jolt in her anxiety.

"Thanks, Ororo. But actually I don't have _complete_ control yet," she said hesitantly and both the women hanging on to her instantly jumped back a little. "It still slips and I'm still getting something from you guys it's just to faint to tell right now."

She shot her friends a nervous look. Kitty, it had to be the petite woman from the picture with the Russian, asked her, "Is it good enough to hug?"

Rogue quickly reassured them, yes it was. Both the brunettes looked at each other and nodded before launching their arms around her again, this time even more fiercely.

"Good, because now we're never letting you go _ever_ again," the other brunette replied.

Rogue just laughed and smiled at the slightly taller woman. "Sure thing Wands, I like the haircut by the way."

Wanda, or so Remy assumed, smiled as she released her stranglehold. She gently fingered the curled strands that now hedged her chin-line. "Thanks, and I'm serious by the way. I'm prepared to lock you within the Danger Room. And Rahne's gonna help, aren't you sweetie?"

The little girl furiously shook her head and beamed back up at Rogue.

Remy hated to ruin the moment but he saw the fringes of the crowd start to murmur with furious curiosity and start edging towards the reunited the group. He cleared his throat and he felt all eyes suddenly turn to attention on him. The onslaught wave of curiosity was normal as was the sudden, hmm, _appreciative _glances thrown his way, but to his own amusement Rogue proceeded to blush bright red as she realized all the attention had indeed been on her.

"Desole," he said as he approached the gathering himself, wrapping an arm protectively around Rogue's waist. He felt her stiffen slightly but she masked it well. "but I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Remy LeBeau, Rogue's boyfriend." He held a hand out to Ororo first, remembering her to be the Headmaster of the school. When he did receive her hand he bowed over it, just barely brushing his lips over it, and he could swear he heard some of the younger girls in the back swoon -but he successfully held his snicker in check.

Next came Wanda and she actually offered her name to him when he took her hand. He could feel all three women's eyes follow him as he approached Kitty.

"And you must be the belle-bride-to-be," He gave his lowest bow of all. "Rogue's told me about you Chaton, and let me say, Piotr is a lucky man." Rogue's blush was nothing compared to Kitty's as her whole face from her neckline up went bright red and she fought furiously to contain her giggles. He just barely heard Wanda whisper to Rogue, _"He speaks French too?" _And he really couldn't contain his smirk then. He turned back to face Rogue to find her kneeling down again as Rahne tugged on her hand furiously. When she successfully got the woman to lean down, she kept her gaze locked on him.

"Miss Rogue, he's handsome. Is he a prince?"

Rogue's grin took on another rosier tone as Remy knelt down beside them. "If I am, then you must be a princess, belle-petite." Rahne, giggling, ducked her head behind Rogue's shoulder. As Rogue rose to stand up again Remy followed suit, Rahne stared at them both with a curious look in her little green eyes.

"Do you love him, Miss Rogue?"

Rogue was thankfully saved from answering as Remy interjected, "You never told me your amis were so belle. I don't know what I'm gonna do wit' myself surrounded by all these beautiful women this week!"

Remy almost regretted his words as he felt a twinge of sadness come from Rogue. He didn't really understand it though, why would she be sad? Then it hit him. All the other women could _touch_. Well he felt like an idiot. Now what was he going to do...

Quickly he pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear so only those _very_ close to them could only hear, "Lucky for moi, I've got the most beautiful girl right here, huh Chere?" ***

He could actually feel her face burn red then, but he just covered it with a chuckle and quickly ran his fingers through her hair. Then he turned them back around to face the crowd.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea as Ororo led them to the front door, but people were still close enough to brush against them. And as more people touched Rogue, Remy felt a sudden increase in her anxiety until one person actually staggered back away, clutching their head with the new sense of vertigo. That's when the floodgates erupted, disappointment and fear flooded his senses as Rogue tried desperately to skirt away from the other bystanders. He quickly grabbed her arm with the hand that wasn't occupied with a suitcase and pulled her behind him so that he took the brunt of the crowd control. As she was passing him he could swear that she was hurriedly blinking away tears forming in her eyes.

This went unnoticed by the other women, however, as they busily led them up the front door and into the front hall. When they finally turned around, Remy made sure he had a smile plastered on his face, his arm firmly tucked around Rogue's waist. He was trying his hardest to use his empathy to calm her down, and for a while it seemed like she was working with him too, her facade never breaking for an instant. That was until in the midst of Ororo addressing them with a warm smile, something must have caught her attention in the other room and she froze completely at his side, hardly breathing. He risked a glance over Ororo's shoulder and nearly growled. She was wasteing time being upset over this _fils de putain_?

Because sure enough, in the living room that branched off from just to the left of the majestic staircase, were a group of guys grappling together and generally just goofing off. Dead center sat the groom and best man, who by the way, had his arms thrown around two giggling girls as he whispered something to them. Neither of them could compare to Rogue, though Remy would be willing to bet that she didn't realize that.

Normally Remy probably wouldn't have a problem with this behavior. Because he had probably done something like it himself. But it was _different_when you did it in front of your ex-girlfriend, and didn't seem the least remorseful about breaking her heart all over again. There was just something unforgivable about _that._

Ororo didn't realize that Rogue's gaze was deadlocked somewhere else, but fortunately before she could discover the younger woman's distress a sudden crash claimed her attention, and with a quick apology she dashed away to confront what disaster had happened this time. The other two, Kitty and Wanda, had long sense darted back to the other room, probably spreading the news around that Rogue and her much anticipated date had arrived.

Remy took advantage of this, and, while dropping their bags just outside the door, pulled Rogue to a side door that upon opening it revealed a coat closet. Quickly darting his eyes around to make sure no one was looking, he tugged Rogue right behind him as her breathing was picking up the pace to almost hysterical levels. As soon as the door was shut he pulled her into a close hug and tried to shush her.

"Shh, Chere, s'okay. It's alright Rogue." He gently ran his fingers through her hair as she tucked her head down to his shoulder. He felt her shake her head no and take in a shuddering sob.

"No it's not. I tried so hard but, Remy, it's slippin'! The time I need to be in the most control, and I can just feel the pull start gettin' faster! I even started pulling things from Rahne when she grabbed my hand. Now Bobby's in there, and... and," She held back another shudder and fiercely shook her head pulling away from him. "I needed this to work. I needed to be able to prove to them, to him, that I can be alright. Guess this shows them huh?" She gave a little watery laugh, and the same bittersweet smile was still on her lips.

And at that moment Remy didn't really care about her mutation. She was hurt, and it was killing him to see her beating herself up over what other people thought about her life. So he just drew her back closer to him and gently wiped away the tears that had finally pooled out of her eyes. It was the first time he had ever touched her bare skin.

And as can be predicted, she froze. For an instant Remy thought that his actions might have pushed her over the edge, but a sense of complete wonder flooded his senses so hard he thought it could probably blow him away. Just as he was about to pull his hand away, she lifted her hand to still the one cupping her face. And his eyes widened with amazement as he finally got it.

"Y're not absorbing me, are y?" Her eyes widened even more as she gently pulled his hand away from her face, but instead of letting go she intertwined their fingers. She let out a shaky sigh.

"Are ya feelin' anything?" He shook his head, only feeling her slender fingers in his own.

"How hard are y'-"

"This is at my full level. I can knock someone out in seconds with it." Her eyes studied his with growing confusion.

"Y' can feel your power workin' though?" She nodded her head.

"I can feel it pulling, but it's like I was touching air, no memories... nothing." She went back to studying their hands. She might have been in shock, -and sure Remy was confused too- but his mind began working in over time. This just made things more _interesting_...

"Chere, what would you say if we _can_ prove to them that you're alright? More than alright, that you might just be _in_ love?" Her eyes snapped back to his with confusion in their depths as his glittered with mischief.

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"Well I was already gonna play your boyfriend, might as well play up the role a bit, hein? Since _we _can touch... maybe we just show it off in front of the others."

"Are you talkin' about kissing? ...Don't even say it!" she warned as she saw his eyes sparkle with mischief again.

He chuckled a bit, before asking innocently, "What?"

After she shot him a glare that said 'You know what,' he continued on. "Mebbe. Jus' depends. You really want to make the fils de putain in there pay?"

Her eyes flashed with pain for a quick second before a sudden resolve flashed through her and her eyes lit up a fiery green. Her lips formed a coysmirk and she drawled out, "What'd ya have in mind, Sugar?"

* * *

After a few more minutes of scheming they came out of the closet, still holding hands and Rogue led the way into the living room where the formally dressed occupants were gathered around drinks and laughing amicably. She inwardly sighed in relief, noting that her and Remy were not over dressed. Well except for maybe one occupant in the room.

Rogue smiled as she caught sight of the familiar plaid clad figure sitting apart from most of the groups, deciding to drink his beer over the 'flowery' drinks everyone else was getting. All that was really missing was the cigar. But that didn't matter to Rogue as she quickly squeezed Remy's hand, shooting him a dazzling smile before letting go and rushing to where the man sat unaware. He turned his head to the side, sniffing the air just a bit, before turning around just in time to get an armfull of Rogue as she probably attempted to squeeze the life out of him.

"Logan!"

He smiled gruffly as he hugged her back and ruffled her hair a little, "Hey Stripes."

She pulled away with the smile still in place and her eyes glittering like emeralds, "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Kid," But then he grunted and shot her a mock scornful look as he added, "Though it _would_ help if you answered your phone."

Remy missed Rogue's reply as he stood frozen where she had left him waiting, shell-shocked. It couldn't be. Not the _same_ Logan from all those years ago, the one that had brought down Three Mile Island. But it looked like he hadn't aged a day, completely the same. _Well_, his hair did look a little more stupid-looking...

But would Wolverine remember him? That would certainly put a damper on his and Rogue's plans.

Mentioning Rogue, she suddenly seemed aware of his absence and came back over to him still radiating happiness. She then dragged him over to a watchful Logan who was studying him up and down. The gruff looking man surprised him by speaking first.

"So your Remy LeBeau?" Remy nearly jumped out of his skin. He _did_ remember. But at his startled look Logan replied, "Kitty's makin' her rounds. 'Swear that Half-pint gossips enough to make a nun cuss."

Remy quickly recollected his cool and held out his hand with a polite nod. When the man firmly shook his hand back, there could be no doubt that this was Logan. He resisted the urge to wince as he took his hand back.

"So this the new guy I need to threaten?" The typically surly man smirked at her. Rogue just rolled her eyes.

"Logan..."

"Don't worry Stripes, I won't maim him _too_ bad." This earned him a glare.

But they were saved from a reply as Kitty came bouncing up to them. "Rogue where have you been? Disappear for a quickie?" Rogue was left speechless, mouth agape as her blush burned scarlet. The diminutive girl pressed on, "Come on I've been looking for you. Jubes needs your help getting ready. Don't worry guys I won't kidnap her for long." With that she seized the other woman's wrist and started haling her towards the stairs just in time for Rogue to find her voice and start protesting.

Remy warily turned back to the feral mutant, who was busy shooting him a glare with an eyebrow raised. "Quickie?"

"Apparently Rogue failed to tell you the good news," Remy replied carefully. He was going to be wary of how he answered Logan with his patented _give-me-the-**wrong**-answer-and-I-will-slice-and-dice-you-in-an-instant_glare. "We can touch. In fact, Rogue can touch anyone to a certain degree. She's come a long way wit' her powers. Y' should be proud. It wasn't easy on her."

The gruff man seemed to accept that answer. He grunted and finished his beer. "Good for her."

He paused before turning back to him, "So what are you 'sposed to be?"

"Head of Acquisitions at New Orleans Museum of Art."

He gave him a scrutinizing eye, "You're an art guy?"

Remy just shrugged his shoulders in a 'What can you do?' manner. After a while he added on as extra reassurance, "Nothing happened."

"Didn't think so." Logan replied bluntly. His gaze took in the rest of the crowd and he winced. Tabby was already drunk. But he did notice Remy's curious expression.

"Didn't smell it on ya," He explained, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. "Listen ya only gotta follow a few simple rules: don't hurt her, don't walk out on her, and don't make her do anything she's not comfortable with. Other than that, we're good."

Remy nodded his head in acceptance and relaxed a bit. Logan's glare resumed as a new wave of boisterous laughter came from the gathered guests. He grunted, "Situations like this only calls for a stiff drink."

" 'Nother beer homme?" Remy said as he reached behind the counter and pulled out two more beers.

As he passed one to him, Logan almost smiled, "Ya know what Cajun? You might not be so bad after all."

* * *

Rogue was confused. Kitty had taken all that time to drag her up here, just to turn around and dessert her when she heard Piotr was looking for her. Seriously Shadowcat was gonna catch an ear full when she caught up with her. But just as she was sure she was turning the bend to Jubilee's room, she ran smack dab into someone. She almost stumbled, catching herself at the last instant. She looked up to apologize, and froze completely. No pun intended.

"Bobby."

"Rogue." He looked just as astonished to see her. His blue eyes ran over quickly and he seemed even more stunned by the bare shoulders and hands. "Wow, Rogue you look gorgeous. Kitty told me about your powers. Congratulations."

"Thanks," she said trying to make herself smaller by running her hands over her covered arms. He shot her a dazzling***2*** smile.

"So do I get a hug?" She gave him a tiny smile as she stepped into his open arms. But as his arms folded around her waist she closed her eyes in a silent agony. He was holding her again. After so long, he was holding her again and he would never know how much that killed her.

But the moment was ruined as a shrill squeal filled the air and Rogue opened her eyes and pulled away in time to be tackled in a fierce hug from a yellow blur.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Roguey! Roguey! Roguey! Roguey!" Her assailant finally lightened up on the vice grip around her neck enough so that she was able to breathe again.

"Jubes! Don't call me that."

*Jubilee just rolled her eyes as she pulled away and waved the comment off with a be-dangled arm. "Where the heck have you been? I have gynaecologists that call more often."

"You have more than one gynaecologist?"

"She says she has to play them off or else they think she's easy," Wanda replied coming out of the room Rogue had correctly guessed as Jubilee's.

The brunette's eyes nearly turned to slits as she saw Bobby. She looped her arm easily with Rogue's and Jubilee took post on the other side.

"Hello Popsicle Stick. Listen, since you dumped my best friend brutally, and without cause, you won't mind if we just steal her away will you? Thanks." With that both the women turned her on her heel and pulled her in the opposite direction, once again leaving Rogue without time to protest. Seriously, when did her friends become such man-handlers?

"Are ya'll out of your minds? He wasn't gonna to attack me!" They were quickly leading her back downstais where the party was in full swing.

"We weren't saving you from him. We're saving you from yourself." Jubilee nodded enthusiastically with this statement as Wanda said it. The brunette decked out in a stunning scarlet spaghetti dress finally settled them next o the counter that was serving as the bar in the normally "dry" school.

Wanda was trying to give her order to Sam Gunthrie who was _supposed_ to be acting as bartender instead of flirting with the shamelessly drunk Tabitha. Rogue was trying to muster the words that would describe her disbelief in her friends' lack of faith in her, but Wanda cut her off as her eyes landed on somebody in the crowd. Specifically, somebody who had nearly every girl in the mansion vying for his attention as he let out another ravishing smile.

"Honey, why waste anymore time on that horse's ass when Mr. Tie-Me-Up-Tie-Me-Down is waiting for you over there?"

"Wanda!"

"_Where?" _Jubes enthusiastically scanned the occupants of the room where Wanda pointed to. Just then, Remy turned in their direction and smirked before looking Rogue directly in the eye and giving her a wink. Rogue felt her cheeks flare up again but Jubilee stood froen, holding Rogue's arm in a death grip, while she stood there not breathing.

"Jubes?" Rogue started prodding her friend in concern, "_Jubilee breathe!"_

The brightly dressed living firecracker inhaled in a gasp. "Holy -Rogue, _that's_ your boyfriend?" Her eyes never left his figure. "My God, I think I just had a mini-heart attack."

"What does he do anyway?" Wanda asked as she turned back to Rogue, done with her drool fest. They both ignored Jubes as she kept on staring.

"He's Head of Acquisitions at New Orlean's Museum of Art."

"He likes art _too?_" Jubes choked out after finally breaking her gaze.

Rogue just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. They were now turned with their backs to the crowd as they were finally able to a gain Sam's attention when Wanda threated to hex him. They had just gotten their drinks when Wanda was about to ask another question but was interrupted when a pair of arms slipped around Rogue's waist and their owner planted a light kiss to her bare shoulder. All three jumped with shock, Rogue thankful that she could peg the blame on his silence for her alarm rather than being unaccustomed to the affectionate gesture. But she almost lost it when she felt his warm breath just whisper over her ear.

"There you are Cherie. Thought you'd abandoned me to the sharks."

She turned her head slightly to the side so she could face him, "I wouldn't do that, sugar. I'm not _that_ mean."

Both the other girls were frozen with shock until Jubilee finally stuttered -sounding painstriken- "_He speaks French too?"_

Remy gave a low chuckle that Rogue could feel through her whole body with her back pressed up against him. She really hoped she didn't look like she was going to melt from the inside out like her friends were.

"Oui Petite, in fact I do. I am Cajun, non?" Jubilee was gapeing at him like a fish out of water. Wanda finally just rolled her eyes and took up the stunned gir's arm and started pulling her away.

"C'mon Jubes stop gawking. You're really gonna hate yourself for it later."

Jubilee apparently didn't like that idea as she started stuttering, "But, but, Rogue don't you leave him alone for an instant! You even loosen the hold on him and he's mine!"

Rogue laughed at her friends' antics finally pulling away from Remy as he slouched against the bar. She eyed him amusedly. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Not when I'm around you," he replied practically at a pur as he reached out to play with a white strand of hair. She was interrupted from replying as Kitty came bounding back up to them, Piotr in tow.

"Hey Remy, I want you to meet my fiancee, Piotr. Pete this is Remy Lebeau, Rogue's _date!_" She said it like it was some big conspiracy.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintence," Pete shook his hand.

"Likewise, homme. So you're the lucky man, hein?"

"More than you know," The Russian replied as he wrapped his arms around a giggling Kitty.

Remy felt the bittersweet happiness that filled Rogue, with just an edge of wistfullness. He looped one of his arms around Rogue's waist again and with the other hand began traceing a line from her colar bone to her chin. He felt the emotions shift immediately and wondered if she was blushing again.

"Hey Pete," she said, obviously trying to cover up any embarassment. The other man's eyes lit up with friendliness.

"Hello Rogue. It is great to see you again and even better when Katya told me the good news. Congratulations."

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

"But isn't she absorbing you at all Remy?" Kitty obviously staring at Remy's hand still in contact with Rogue's bare shoulder.

"You haven't told them yet?" He made a show of asking Rogue just by her ear again. Rogue ducked her head a bit.

"I haven't had the chance. This is the first time I've even gotten to see Pete."

"Tell us what?" Kitty looked like she was ready to pounce on gossip like the animal she was named for.

"Ma Chere's power doesn't work on moi," he smirked at them as he planted another quick kiss on Rogue shoulder, chuckling as he felt her fail to repress a shiver. She really wasn't used to being touched.

But Kitty's eyes were wide as saucers. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Really?" -But was drowned out as a passing blue giant caught the last comment.

"Hi Hank." Rogue replied as she gestured between him and Remy. "Remy this is Dr. Hank McCoy. Hank this is my boyfriend Remy LeBeau."

Hank graciously smiled at both of them as he shook Remy's hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my dear. And young man, I must commend you on your excellent taste in women. You won't find many better than our Rogue here."

Rogue smiled kindly at the compliment, and Remy squeezed her around her waist as he replied. "Don't I know it."

Oh, he was good.

But Hank's curiosity got the better of him. "So is it true about your powers? Do you suppress other mutant's abilities?"

"Not that I know of, homme. All I know is that ma Chere takes energy while I give it off. I charge the bio-kinetic energy in objects, that usually leaves me with a static shield."

"Ahh, so it is completely probable that your generation of energy surpasses that of Rogue's absorptive capabilites. That or her powers are unable to penetrate the static shield. Fascinating."

"You took the word's right out of my mouth," Rogue replied as she tried to keep up with his thread of words. Sometimes it felt like you needed a dictionary in his presence.

Hank looked ready to delve head first in the matter curiosity alight in his eyes, until a tapping of a glass was heard at the forefront of the room where a small stage had been set up. Tabby stood there, drink in one hand, microphone in the other.

Rogue slapped a hand to her forehead before muttering, "My God, who gave that woman an amp?"

Remy was the only one close enough to hear her and gently shook with quiet laughter as Tabby addressed the crowd.

"Ladies," she took a sip of what looked like tequila, "and gentlemen," here she shot a sloppy wink. A few guys in the crowd hooted in encouragement while their respective girlfriends elbowed them.

"How ya'll doin' today?" This recieved some amount of cheering and applause before she continued on. "Now you all know why we're here. Kitty has decided to torture all of the lady residents in the house by taking out the muscle bound man-of-steel."

Here there were a few catcalls shot Piotr's way which he just shook his head to.

"And we are her to celebrate the union of their matri-, matri-, marriage. So here's to Kit and Pete, let's here it for the lucky couple!" Here the crowd erupted into great applause and congratulations were shot their way. Soon guests were flooding over to talk to the couple and when they realized Rogue was with them many wanted to greet her. As she became caught up in seeing familiar faces, Remy slipped away to the glass paneled doorways leading out to the patio outside. He figured she could use a minute to catch up.

He was shocked to find he wasn't the only occupant of the outdoors, because standing just out of view of the living room entrance stood Bobby. Rogues's ex was slouched against the stone railways as he stared listlessly out at the surrounding landscape. It was so very different from his care-free attitude before hand that it piqued at Remy's concern. The man was practically radiating with disappointment.

"Something wrong homme?" He approached cautiously, leaning against the railways himself.

Bobby shook himself out of whatever reverie he was to study the new comer. "What makes you say that?"

Remy looked out towards the forest edgeing besides the stables now. "Missin' a good party like that in there just to be out here by yourself?" He turned back to look Bobby in the eyes, "Must be somethin' botherin' y'."

He held out his hand politely. Trust would need an introduction, and the first rule of any game? Know your enemy. "Remy LeBeau."

Bobby took his hand in a hard handshake, "Bobby Drake." Remy nodded his head in awknowledgement.

A sudden chorus of laughter came from inside and both turned to study the scene. Rogue, Kitty and Piotr were laughing together, Rogue going so far as to wipe tears coming from her eyes in her merriment. Remy gave a small smile at that, glad she was still holding it together. He turned to face Bobby again and saw him staring longingly at the scene. Oh no. Remy knew that look.

Bobby didn't really seem to realize he was speaking, "You see there's this girl I care for. You could say I love her, but then, of course, she's here with some other guy. You see-"

But Remy didn't see, for that instant something, or rather _someone_, rushed upon him then, and he was surprised to find another pair of lips upon his own. He saw a deep pair of green eyes and instinctively kissed back, moving his lips against hers gently. He was still in shock when Rogue pulled back from the kiss rather quickly and acted surprised to see Bobby there.

"Hey Sugar, I see you've met my ex."

"You two are together?" Bobby looked stunned and worried.

Rogue just smiled up at him with a coy smile, while Remy had sense enough to put an arm around her waist and pull her closer. He blinked a couple of times, "Wow, how did you guys meet?"

"Cafe by my work. What can I say, I like coffee."

He just nodded numbley and started edgeing back for the door, "Excuse me, I think Pete's gonna need someone on his side in there." He quickly made his way back indoors.

Rogue turned to look at him with confused eyes, "What was that about?"

He looked down at her with a somber expression, "I t'ink he's still crazy about y'."

Alarm flew into her eyes as she twisted her neck back to where he had just departed, "Ya don't think he wants me back?"

But Remy didn't really have an anser. So he just grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, giving them a small squeeze. She calmed down at the contact. "Sorry for jumping ya like that by the way."

His smirk returned and he lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers. "Anytime Chere. I might have to hang around Bobby more often."

She just rolled her eyes and led them back inside to join the other guests.

* * *

Later that evening found them trudging back upstairs with Jubilee in tow, helping them with their bags. Apparently she had gotten over her "hottie-shock" pretty rapidly and had easily picked up conversations with their guest. Most of which included Rogue blushing fiercely at the end of which, much to Remy's amusement.

"Well it's totally great to finally meet you, even though I never _knew you existed." _Jubilee directed her glare at Rogue who just rolled her eyes. Remy just chuckled again as Logan finally led them to a door in the hallway right off the teacher's wing.

"Guess this is where we part ways, Sugar. Logan's a little iffy on letting boys and girls being roomies." Rogue explained as she readjusted the bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Oh?" Remy asked as he quirked an eyebrow at the older man. The kick butt Wolverine who could destroy an entire top secret facility was that uptight about the couples here? But as Logan gave another gruff snort and waved away Rogue's comment, Remy distinctly felt Rogue's dawning horror.

"How long ya'll been datin'?"

Remy was quick to answer. " 'Bout a month."

"And you can touch each other. Sounds like the damage has pretty much been done then." Remy got a big evil grin and a wink from Jubilee as Rogue stared Logan down with her mouth agape.

"Logan!"

The feral man just quirked up an eyebrow as a response as he flung the door open. "You two just don't cause any property damage, would ya? Oh, and Gumbo, our bet still on?"

"Sure thing, mon ami. You just be ready to lose."

"What bet?" Jubilee asked as she helped grab the last bag.

Rogue interrupted them as she stared at the floral and lacey bedspread with matching sitting room en suite, "My God, who let Kitty redecorate?"

Remy had to stifle his laughter at her thoroughly disgusted expression. " s'not so bad Chere. I've seen worse. As for the bet, Wolvie" _–Don't call me that!-_ "and I have a little friendly wager going on. 'Parently Scott Summers had excellent taste in cars and bikes as I hear it."

"And since ol' One Eye never told anyone where the keys were to his massive collection, I've been having to hot wire all of them, which 'Ro ain't particularly thrilled about. As it is, it's way too many expensive sport cars for a bunch of underage mutants to be having for temptation. So 'Ro decided that once we find the keys, we'll sell some of the more expensive ones for some much needed funding for the school."

Jubilee looked concerned, "But isn't it kinda wrong to sell Scott's cars? I mean, none of us have any real legal claim to them."

"Actually the way Stormy tells it," Remy smirked at the new much hated nickname. Someone had made the mistake to mention what the headmistresses' code name was at dinner. Remy had taken to a quick past time of finding out just what annoyed people the most. "Professor Xavier was entitled to all of the property Scott had as a co-signer to the deeds as the attributor to his trust fund. And when the Professor died, all his estate was left to Stormy as she took up the job as headmistress."

"So where does the bet come into all of this? And just what did you guys bet?" Rogue asked, her brow creased.

"Well the Cajun says he thinks he can find the keys." Logan turned to the aforementioned man who just jumped back onto the couch in the room and smirked at him.

"Non, I _know_ I can find the keys. There's a difference."

"Whatever Gator Bait. Anyway, I said that if he _could_ find them, he'd get to keep one of the vehicles as a reward. We've been searching for those damn things for months at least."

"You guys really can't find anythin' better to do with yourselves, can you?" Rogue eyed both of them with the corners of her lips just barely twitching up.

They both took a moment to look at one another then turn back to her and say simultaneously, "No."

Rogue rolled her eyes as Jubilee giggled.

"Aww look at it this way Darlin'. We can turn it into an actually _interesting _bachelor party instead of whatever Iceboy's picked out for us."

"That would be the case if I wasn't already gonna win. Seriously Wolvie-" _a low warning growl, _"where's the challenge? I saw the security comin' in. Finding those keys can't be too hard."

"Your boyfriend sure is full of himself, I'll give you that Stripes. Sure you don't want me to gut him and save you the trouble?"

"Nah," Rogue said as she walked closer to where Remy was sitting, studying him. "I think I'll keep him."

"Oh really?" Remy asked. Just then Rogue got close enough that he swiped out a leg rather quickly, sweeping Rogue's legs out from under her. From there she fell perfectly into his lap with an "Oof!" and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, barring her escape. "Didn't know you cared so much Chere. Guess I'll keep you too."

"Remy!" Rogue briefly struggled, her cheeks flaming. After so long avoiding people it was hard being so close to the man who screamed 'sensuality.' He had definitly caught _a lot_ of attention at dinner that night. And in front of her giggling best friend and the man who was the closest thing she had to a father no less!

"Ugh, c'mon Kid, let's get out of here. You'll have plenty of time to mortify Rogue before the week's up." Jubilee looked thrilled with the idea, and quickly said her goodbyes and shut the door for the night.

Rogue turned back to Remy when she realized he wasn't letting her up. He just grinned cheesily at her. "Comfortable Chere?"

"Ya plannin' on lettin' go Cajun, or are we really gonna have to test out how invulnerable ya are to my powers?"

"Now there's an idea," he said huskily as he stared pointedly at her lips.

She just rolled her eyes and pushed against his shoulders again. He let go without much of a struggle this time, though he did let his fingers run down her arm as she stood up. "Just kiddin' Chere."

"I'd hope so. Who you tryin' to fool, my family or yourself?" She said as she began rummaging around in her bags for her change of night clothes.

"Eh, your family's not so bad. You made out like they were going to jump me or something." He stood up too and made his way over to the opposite side of the bed.

"This is only day one. Let's see what you think at the end of the week," She said without looking up.

His husky chuckle got her attention, and she snuck a glance from the corner of her eye.

"I do have to put up wit' Emil. I t'ink I deserve some kind of medal for dat."

But Rogue really wasn't focused on what he was _saying_. More like what he was _doing_.

With his hands.

And those dark purple buttons his slender, calloused fingers were slowly pulling apart. _Slowly._

Oh God, her mind just went numb.

But could she really be blamed? I mean, here was a guy who probably was the definition of "hot" slowly taking off his shirt, and doing it ever so gracefully that just an edge of his toned chest was slipping into view, just a little more each time.

He must have realized she was staring when her movements had frozen completely, and sure enough, when she finally tore her eyes away from his hands progress she looked up to see him smirking knowingly, his devilish eyes flashing wickedly. She honestly tried to work up the energy to shoot him a glare. Honestly she did. But then he spoke in that smooth seductive tone again, the one he used to whisper right beside her ear.

" S'okay Chere. All part of the package you paid for," he shot her wink, as he finally shrugged his shoulders out of the dress shirt, allowing it to slide over the bulging biceps to fall to the floor. Which in turn left Rogue to behold his bare chest with muscles melding into one another perfectly under taunt olive toned skin. She could actually count the distinguished six pack of his abs, and found herself resisting the urge to touch him even more. But at the mention of payment, her head snapped back on her shoulders and she started rummaging through her purse instead.

"Oh yeah, here." And with that she handed him over the 6,000 that was keeping him here, besides his goodwill. "Ya should probably count it."

She turns to go into the bathroom to change, but his words halt her progress as he casually tosses the bundle down somewhere in his suitcase. "I trust y'."

How do you trust some stranger paying you _that_ kind of money right off the bat? But she just shook her head and went on to the bathroom. When she came out he was just down to his boxers and was pulling down the bedsheets. She realized with a jolt that _that_ was all he was sleeping in and she was going to need some serious will power. Yeah, not likely.

So when he had finally settled, she took some of the extra cushions from the bed -seriously, how many pillows did you even need, Kitty!- and wedged them between them. At his amused look, she shot him a glare and thought on her feet.

"I don't know why my mutation doesn't work on you, but on the off chance that whatever is keepin' you alive around me fails while we're both asleep, I think it'd be safer if we didn't risk it."

He shot her another infuriatingly _appealing _smirk and replied in a pur, "But what's life wit'out de risks, non?" His teasing eyes ruined the mood though.

She picked up one of the pillows and whacked him with it before lying down herself. He just chuckled and she began to wonder if he got off on abuse.

"But if you ever want to discuss sex, we'll talk price beforehand." She paused from turning off the bedside light to shoot him a new glare at his mischevious grin. But then she smiled coyly.

"No worries there. I find sex for money morally repugnant," she ended in a deadpan as she shut the light off with a soft click.

For a while they shifted around uncomfortably for a bit, and Rogue could feel her growing anxiety about what had happened earlier that evening. Finally she voiced her distress. "Remy?"

"Hmm?" he turned to face her and she could see his red irises glowing faintly in the dark.

"What did Bobby sound like when you talked to him?" She bit her lip nervously, worried she'd crossed some line. But he only looked at her sympathetically before he replied.

"He sounded distracted, Chere," he tried to make it lighter and he felt some of her worry leave. She just nodded and let out a yawn.

"Night, Remy. Thanks."

"Night Chere."

Soon the jet-lag finally crept up on their weary minds and they didn't know anything else until the sun was pouring in the next morning.

* * *

**So you see, I'm not a total fail right? They can touch! And yes it is detrimental to the plot line and any of you that have _seen_ The Wedding Date will know _why_. But for the rest of you, I'm not going to spoil it.^_^ I'm mean, aren't I?**

**In the movie, Kat almost did hypervenalate in a closet, and I wanted them to have a private moment to discover their powers compatiability, so I totally ripped that off. But Kat didn't cry, and Nick really didn't comfort her. Actually the more I look back at that movie the harder time I'm having trying to figure out when those two fell in love. It was like, bam! All of the sudden, you just saw all the tension as a relationship. I'm trying to give Remy and Rogue some more compatibility and friendliness, while he tries to bug the heck out of her. I just think that's entertaining. **

*****- It was the first time he called her Chere. Did anyone catch that? I've been trying to put it off so that it would mean something special when he did say it. It's sorta to set her apart now, show her he's there _for_ her. But it has killed me not to type it up before this. I was seriously resisting temptation the whole time on the airplane. If you did notice, beforehand both Remy and Emil referred to her as "Petite" or "Belle". With him calling her Chere, it's supposed to show it's something more important than that.**

***2* I really hated describing Bobby's smile as dazzling. The guy wouldn't be dazzling to me in his ice form, underneath a gigantic magnifying glass. I just wanted to share with you how painful that was for me. But Rogue's gotta feel _something_ for the loser, so I figured I'd _try_ to make him seem a little attractive. I probably won't do it again. Yeah, it hurt that much. **

**Remy knows Logan! I know you guys have been waiting for them meeting back up. And it _seems_ like Logan has forgotten all about our Cajun friend. Aww, sad. But is that really all there is to the story? Hmm... We'll see!**

**Oh and how did you like the shirtless scene? Give me some honest to goodness feedback, don't be shy! *Nothing explicit, this is rated T!* Up next, does our favorite couple have trouble in paradise? Or are things just heating up? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know! It's late! I'm soooo sorry! I hope this makes up for it! I don't own X-men, Michael Buble (or his songs), The Wedding Date, or The Librarian. Read on!**_

* * *

___

At This Moment

Tuesday, Day Two- _Bonding?_

The light filtering in through the window wasn't enough to awaken them.

Neither was the furious pounding on their door.

The two jet-legged occupants of the bed just ended up mumbling something like 'Go Away' before turning back over into the covers.

Finally a force never to be reckoned with slammed the door open, and the eight year old on a sugar high sprang on both their prone forms.

"Ooof!" They both shot up staring wide-eyed at the impatient hopping ball of energy in front of them.

"Rahne! What's going on?"

"Where's the fire, Petite?" Remy consciously leaned forward in front of Rogue to shield the younger girl with all the bare skin.

"Miss Wanda and Miss Jubilee said you guys needed to be up thirty minutes ago!"

"Why would we need to do that? It's just," Rogue leaned over to the bedside table to glare at the offending alarm clock and matching floral lamp. Seriously Kitty? "Holy smokes, it's just 8:30. And it's in the middle of the summer. Why the heck-"

"Miss Kitty's in the kitchen."

The simple statement made Rogue's eyes widen almost comically and she started pushing Remy out of the bed as she got up herself. "Rahne, go tell Jubes and Wanda we'll be ready in ten minutes, just don't tell Kitty we're awake yet. Go Sugar!"

Rahne didn't need to be told twice. She hopped out of the bed and raced from the room with the door snapping shut behind her.

"Rogue? Why are we-?"

"No time. Just get in the shower and get out as fast as you can. I need to get in there too."

He shot her a devilish smirk, but before he could reply she cut him off. "And no, I'm not getting in there _with_ you. Get your mind out of the gutter."

He just chuckled as he tossed over his shoulder, "Then who's gonna keep your mind company Chere?"

She rolled her eyes as she began dragging clothes out of her suitcase and tossing them on the bed. She was dimly aware of the shower running, and his voice began drifting to her.

"_If you want a lover, I'll do anything you ask me to._"

The words of the song shocked her a bit as he started singing.

"_And if you want another kind of love, I'll wear a mask for you..."_

He was in the shower. Singing. 'This is weird,' she mused as his voice dropped even lower.

"_If you want a partner, take my hand, or if you want to strike me down in anger here I stand."_

She couldn't repress the chill that made it's way down her spine as his next words wrapped around her, _"I'm your man."_

She wasn't sure when, but somewhere in the middle of the verses when his voice had dipped low, just swaying out the _partially_ closed doorway, she had frozen. She had to mentally shake herself when he suddenly cut himself off.

"Hey Rogue can you hand me my shampoo?"

Her eyes darted over the contents of his bag quickly and she snatched at the protruding bottle. She tried to hurry as she slipped into the now steamy bathroom, averting her eyes anywhere but the shower curtain.

"Yeah, shampoo, here." She handed it to one side of the curtain just to find him looking at her from the other end. She was sure her apparent blush got a few shades darker and she handed it to him, trying to ignore him grinning like an idiot. She made sure as she left to shut the door firmly behind her.

* * *

After finally making it out into the hallway after having no more fiascoes while Rogue showered, they found Jubilee and Wanda standing in one of the shaded alcoves on the first floor. Neither of them noticed the Southern couple's approach until Rogue tapped on Jubilee's shoulder.

"Aah!" Jubilee must have jumped about a mile high into the air as she spun around. Both Wanda and Rogue slapped their bare hands over her mouth to quiet her quickly. Remy thought it was rather funny to watch the grown women look around wildly as if someone was going to rat them out.

After Jubilee had finished blinking rapidly, she shoved against her friends' hands with a contemptuous huff. Rogue ignored her and addressed Wanda directly.

"How long has she been in there?"

" 'Bout an hour. Petey's been in there for at least thirty minutes."

Rogue's eyes widened with horror. "My God, we're gonna have to get his stomach pumped before the weddin'!"

Wanda nodded solemnly, "Yeah, we thought he went in there to talk her out of cooking for us. We could hear them arguing from the Rec Room. Apparently she wants to make you a 'Welcome Home' meal and wouldn't budge on the issue. When he didn't come back, me and Jubes assumed the worse."

"The guy's gotta have a stomach of steel to be in there that long. I thought she was going to kill Kurt the last time he visited," Jubilee added, her eyes darting to a room at the end of the hallway.

Remy snorted in disbelief and the girls resumed their attention on the visiting Cajun. Apparently so wrapped up in their dawning horror for whatever Kitty had prepared in the kitchen, Jubilee and Wanda had completely forgotten that Remy was with Rogue. Now they took every opportunity to rake their eyes over his lean form, clearly displayed in the tight midnight blue muscle tee and denim jeans. He looked every bit Southern with his auburn locks still drying, pushed back from his tanned face as he eyed them in skepticism.

"What are ya'll femmes goin' on about? Can't be that bad." Jubilee had to shake herself but Wanda quickly recovered and replied matter of factly.

"Oh, yes it can. Kitty's cooking is lethal. I hear it's going to make nuclear testing obsolete."

Remy rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I t'ink y' guys are overreact-" But just then, to the girls' growing horror the kitchen door swung open and they could hear the valley girl's accent call out.

"Don't worry Pete I'm sure the eggs just need time to breathe. I'll just prop the door open to get some fresh air in, and then you can go wake up Rogue and Remy for breakfast."

Along with her word's an aroma lilted out over the air and seemed to coil around the safely hidden group. But that didn't mean they didn't try furiously to muffle their gagging. Remy actually started coughing.

"What," he inhaled a sharp breath, "is _that_?"

Rogue was still staring with fear sharp in her eyes as she mumbled, "Oh God, she made pancakes."

Remy's eyes widened in a mix of both shock and horror. There was no way pancakes could smell _that_ bad. He was starting to understand why the other girl's were dreading this.

"That's it. We're going out for breakfast." Wanda left no room for arguments and she didn't have any to contend with. Rogue quickly set off for the garage, Remy right beside her but the other girls trailed off behind them. Rogue just barely caught Wanda's whispered comment but knew Remy heard it too when he chuckled and slipped his arm around her waist.

"God's gift to tight denim." Jubilee snickered in agreement and Rogue resisted the urge to blush. Barely.

They finally made their way to the garage without running into anyone who might have reported their escape to Kitty when they ran into a bit of a roadblock. The X-Van sat in open carport, being attentively hosed down by Sam while the two other SUV's were missing in action. All that appeared to be left were Scott's assortment of sports cars, including the Mazda RX-8, Rogue clearly remembered escaping in the night Stryker attacked the mansion. How the heck did that get back here from Bobby's?

"Great, now what do we do?" Wanda huffed as she waved at the at the still wet van.

"We pick a car, Petite. How do you feel about a Jag?" Remy said as he pulled out a bundle of keys out of his pocket. The girls stared listlessly at him in shock until Rogue found her voice.

"When did you find those? _How the heck did you find those?" _She said eyeing him in disbelief.

He casually began twirling the keys around his fingers as he inspected one of the models, peering into the interior and giving a low whistle before calling over his shoulder, "Found 'em while you were in the shower, Chere. Wasn't too hard, practically a cliche. Found them in a safe behind a painting in one of the spare bedrooms."

"How'd you get into the safe?" Jubilee questioned. All she got in reply was a sly grin as he made his way to the blue Mazda with white racing stripes. But Wanda intercepted him.

"Unh uh. We're taking the red one." Remy cocked an eyebrow and Wanda's face took on a devilish grin, "I like red."

He just shrugged his shoulders and tossed her the right set of keys which she easily caught. Her and Jubilee made their way to the candy apple red Jaguar, and Rogue was just turning to join them when an arm slipped around her waist and halted her. Wanda and Jubilee looked up, surprised that the couple wasn't following them, but Remy just shook his head practically nuzzling her hair.

"You two take de car. Me an' Roguey are going to get a different ride." Wanda and Jubilee shot eachother grins knowingly before settling into their seats and quickly pulled out into the drive way.

Rogue turned to face him, confusion sketched across her face as he began leading her to a different corner of the garage. When her eyes landed on his goal, she instantly balked. "Oh no."

"Oui. Mousier Claws did say I could pick _any_ vehicle. And I pick dis one. Those were the terms of our agreement."

She eyed the Harley dubiously. She was pretty sure Logan wasn't going to be happy about this. "And what about the car? They're going to notice it's missing."

He settled on to the motorcycle running his hands along the handle bars as he eyed it appreciatively before grabbing up two helmets lying conveniently on a workbench nearby. "That was borrowin'. We're giving it back."

"Mmm-hmm. Without permission?"

"Oui, exactly. Now c'mon so we can go get breakfast. I'm hungry." He held out a helmet to her expectantly only to find her arms stubbornly crossed. As he didn't relent -even shooting her a cocky grin- her eyes narrowed perceptively.

"What's wrong Roguey, scared? I don't bite. 'Less you want me to," his lips curled into a predatorial smile as he eyed her figure. Her glare only intensified.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, with you, on that." She stated matter-of-factly. He shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance as he began pulling on the helmet. Her eyes began to widen as he reached down to the transmission, fingers just barely brushing the key. "Remy!"

"Oui?" he said turning back to face her, hand still hovering over the key. She huffed indigently as she stomped over taking the helmet in her hands and pulling it on before climbing on behind him. She just knew he was smirking at this, she could even catch the edge of mischievous glimmer as he looked back at her.

She huffed as she wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. "Just drive, Cajun. But don't pull any stupid stunts-" But the last edge of her statement was drowned out as Remy revved the engine, quickly speeding out of the garage and down the driveway at a near tilt. She swore she could hear him laughing as she tightened her hold on him, clutching to him in fear as her stomach got left behind. 'Smart Alec, good-for-nothin', Cajun!' She thought as he turned a corner even _faster_ and led them to town at a dizzying speed.

It obviously didn't take them very long to get into town. About halfway down the curving side roads -which he _insisted_ on taking- Rogue had loosened up a little bit on the inside, not daring for an instant to loosen her stronghold around his abdomen however. Not that she was feeling his chest, or _his rock hard abs or..._ **anything **like that at all. Hm.

But that didn't mean she was letting go any time soon either.

And as he turned a sharp curve once again, both of them leaning into it at the break neck speed, she couldn't help it. She felt the adrenaline rush through her veins making her a little light-headed as her thoughts swirled in a bubbly motion, and a small laugh escaped her lips. She thought it was too light to be heard, but she felt his chest roll with deep chuckles under her hands. An added embarrassed sheen coated her energy-ridden flush. But she couldn't bring herself off the bubbly high as the sun glanced off of them and the blurred scenery passing by.

He slowed up as they came to areas surrounded by more and more buildings until finally pulling off the road beside what looked to be an outdoor cafe. He shut off the motor quietly and patiently waited for her to untangle herself from his waist but grew concerned when she obviously wasn't moving.

He turned his head to check on her, softly calling her name, "Rogue?" But when he did turn around he just smiled and shook his head, gently prying off the hands wrapped around his waist. He easily slid off the motorcycle without her moving an inch, just staring aimlessly forward, green eyes slightly dazed and her cheeks and nose flushing pink from the wind. He studied her dazed appearance with unabashed amusement, thinking the expression was actually quite beautiful in a way. Not as cute as her "thinking/pouty" face, but still...

He gently reached out and shook her shoulder, calling out her name again. "Rogue?"

This seemed to get her. She shook her head, like waking from some trance, blinking up at him rapidly in surprise until something clicked. She quickly swatted at his arm, while he swiftly side-stepped the assault, as she launched herself up from the bike removing the helmet. She glared at him, a different kind of flush sweeping her cheeks as her eyes lit up a fiery emerald green. Her hair curled softly around her face, framing her in a kind of halo as she pointed a reprimanding finger at him.

"Don't you ever, _ever, _do that to me again. We could have been killed!" Her lips, still bright red from the ride, were tugged down in a fierce scowl but it couldn't be as fierce and blazing as her green eyes. _'Mon Dieu... and I thought she was beautiful before_...'

But he casually smirked back at her, "But we weren'."

She waved her arms in a wild gesture, seemingly even more infuriated, "We could have been. Or pulled over."

He just wrapped his arm around her waist against her indigent huff and started leading her to the restaurant against her protests. "But we weren'. And besides, Chere, I thought you were enjoying the ride. Y' sure didn't seem to want to get off, or even let moi go." He told her with the sly grin sliding into place. He could feel her stiffen beside him and he repressed the need to chuckle. Barely.

"C'mon Chere, le's go eat. Y' gotta be hungry." As if to prove his point they suddenly heard an audible rolling coming from her stomach, and she glared down at it like it was a traitorous thing. But she just huffed and finally relaxed into his side, letting him guide her to one of the tables.

"Fine. But you are not drivin' like that when we go back. Hear me, Swamp Rat?" She said as he pulled out her chair. He briefly paused as he came back around the table, quirking up an eyebrow and staring at her in confusion.

"Swamp Rat?" he asked as he settled himself across from her.

She shot him her own smug smile before the waitress came over to take their order. The chipper young teenager with her bouncing brown curls smiled at them enthusiastically as she pulled out a notepad and ink pen.

"Good morning, my name is Maggie, and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" Her smile was practically blindingly cheery as she stared at them both expectantly.

Rogue quickly gave her reply, Remy following with his request of black coffee before the young girl darted back to the kitchen. Remy turned back to face Rogue promptly, waiting for her reply. Rogue pretended to ignore him as her eyes scanned the menu, but his incessant staring eventually got to her. She finally looked back up at him with a coy smile gracing her lips, "Yes?"

"Swamp Rat?"

"Mmm-hmm. That's right." She smiled leisurely back at him.

"Why am I a Swamp Rat?"

"Cause you're a rat from Louisiana. Swamp Rat." She stated matter-of-factly as if that settled the subject. Too bad he was still persistent.

"Hmm, guess that makes you mon River Rat, no?" She had twisted her mouth up ready for her reply, but Maggie popped back up then handing both of them their drinks before politely asking if they were ready to order. Rogue snapped her mouth shut and smiled back up at Maggie and rattled off her order while Remy quickly scanned the menu, just picking something out at a whim. They were soon left alone again and Remy noticed Rogue was eyeing him contemplatively.

"Oui?"

"Just wonderin' why we ain't eatin' with Wanda and Jubilee."

"Why Chere, what kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't take you out to eat? Besides y' know y' like spendin' alone time wit' dis Cajun."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe when he isn't actin' so high on himself." But she did grace him with a teasing grin.

Remy acted affronted, but the mirroring grin he wore ruined it. Maggie swept in then placing the plates before them and asking them if they needed anything else; she quickly made her way over to her other tables. They picked at their food in silence until Rogue noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

She looked up directly at him as she caught him tearing off a piece of discarded straw wrapper, rolling it with his fingers until it was a perfect little ball. Then she caught his eyes as he quickly surveyed their surroundings before the little paper ball started glowing a dull pink. Her eyes widened as he just barely tossed it over the railing surrounding the outdoor patio, for it to land on the sidewalk. It gave a small 'pop' as it exploded right next to a woman obnoxiously talking away on her cell phone, effectively making her jump in the air with a small startled gasp. Rogue quickly ducked her head down to stare back at her plate, eyeing a completely innocent looking Remy from behind her eyelashes as he sipped from his coffee mug. He never gave anything away, but she shot him a small reprimanding glare.

"Stop that! Ya're gonna get us kicked out!" she whispered to him.

He casually smirked as he leaned closer to her and whispered back, "Only if we get caught."

She just shook her head at his antics before rising up and continued in her normal speaking voice. "So how'd ya know I was from the River?"

"Easy," He dramatically waved away her statement like it was an insult. "I have a talent for accents. Yours is just barely perceptible, ma Chere."

"Hmm," was all she said as she finished up the remains of her breakfast, setting the silverware down. Remy followed suit soon after her and threw a few bills on the table to cover their meal and to generously tip Maggie. But as Rogue started making her way towards the motorcycle, Remy caught up with her, entwining their bare hands and began pulling her down the street. She was rather shocked by this.

"What are ya doin' Remy?"

"_We_," he stressed the word, "are going to work on y'r touch today. Somebody's gonna get suspicious if you jump and blush every time I wrap my arms around y'. And we can't have anyone catchin' on, now can we?" He shot her one of his genuine smiles as he pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. For a while she was still stiff at the contact, but once Remy started rubbing soothing circles onto her upper arm the tension slowly left her and she even shot him an appreciative smile as she looped an arm around his waist.

"So," she started after a pause, "what are we gonna tell everyone about you?"

"Sure we can' tantalize them with the daring exploits you take as a librarian, Chere?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "They already know everything 'bout me Sugar. Remember Kitty? The world's original mutant gossip girl?" He chuckled at that, but he did ponder what to tell her. She was going to get suspicious of all the phone calls he was sure was going to be flooding in from New Orleans...

When his phone started ringing as soon as he thought about it he rolled his eyes heavenward. Great, the last thing he needed was a secondary precognition mutation...

With a quickly muttered apology to Rogue, he unlooped his arm from around her shoulder and dug in the appropriate trench coat pocket till he found the offending device. Flipping it open to find the caller i.d. made him groan aloud. This was **_not _**the time to be having this conversation. He **almost** just snapped the phone shut, grabbed Rogue's hand and kept on walking.

He resigned himself to the fight though and went into it like a man. He pressed the answer button. And was met with a wall of silence. This was _not_ good.

"Belle? Belladonna? What's goin' on?"

"Remy were you aware that the Assassin's Guild was not aware of your little 'trip'?" The icy voice drew it over the line at a snail's pace. He could just see her now, icy blue eyes glaring at everything yet nothing at all, her mouth positioned in it's permanent frown. Six months of laboring over the wedding and the Guild's mergers had left her angry countenance emblazoned in his mind.

"I told you 'bout it. Why wasn't that enough? You're frankly the only one wit' a right to know what my plans are."

"If you are gonna be a part of my family and my organization Remy LeBeau, you should understand where your place stands in it," she bit back. He gritted his teeth and tried to draw upon his patience, but the _femme_ was pushing it. It was then that he felt a gentle hand placed on his arm and he stared down at Rogue, her eyes filled with confusion and concern.

"Rems? The phone." He realized with a jolt that he was charging the phone and quickly pulled the charge out. He smiled back at her, trying to convey his thanks until Belladonna butted in again.

"Remy are y' listening to me?"

"No." He answered honestly with a grim smile. He heard her huff in exasperation and his smile grew broader.

"Just because you've run off with some _coquette_ for the week doesn't mean you can forget-"

"Alright listen Belle," he cut her off, anger racing through his veins. He was _seriously_ sick of people telling him what he could and could not do. Especially his fiancee. "I may have to marry y' but that doesn't mean, _under any circumstances_, that I'm gonna be your whippin' boy. You can find someone else for that job. I know my responsibilities, _everyone's _made it perfectly clear what they were from day one. So get off my back, that's what the council's for anyway." He didn't hesitate to snap the phone shut after his rant. It actually felt pretty good.

That is, until, he turned back around to face the fiery southern bell behind him who had her hands firmly placed on her hips and was glaring at him again.

'_Oh, merde.'_

"You have to _marry_ someone?" If he thought she was mad before he was sorely mistaken. She. Was. Furious.

"Rogue..."

"Why the hell are you here?" He blinked in surprise. What now?

"What do you mean?"

She waved her arms in a wild gesture in front of her ignoring the looks being shot their way. "Why are you takein' some job to act as my boyfriend when you have a fiancee waitin' for ya back home?"

He reached out to calm her but she furiously swatted his hand away. But this time it actually had some force behind it unlike all their playful banter. He felt his jaw clench reflexively. They were standing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk. This was neither the time nor the place for this conversation and he had to make her see that.

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you here."

"The hell you don't." Her arms were firmly crossed as she shot him her furious assault with her eyes.

He sighed as he ran his hand along his face, finally just turning on his heels expecting her to follow. He turned back once to see if she was just to see her firmly planted there _still _glaring at him. _Stubborn femme._

_"_C'mon Rogue, I'll explain at the mansion. This isn't the place for this conversation."

She huffed but strode easily past him, or rather shoved past him, and got on the motorcycle without another word. He rolled his eyes heavenward again and silently prayed for a miracle.

The ride back was definitely not as entertaining as coming up there. There was tension resounding from both of them that probably could have been cut with a knife. He could feel her nails just cutting into him through his shirt but he bore it with a stony face. He didn't dare drive over the speed limit this time, in fear that it would only set her off again.

But unfortunately, the ride only proved to give her enough time to get _even more _mad. As soon as he pulled into the garage she was off the bike, throwing the helmet down, and leaving him in the dust. He quietly cursed as she took off down the hallways, both oblivious to the flocks of students they passed giving them strange looks. He finally caught her arm and pulled her to the side of the hallway, into the doorway leading into a vacated room. But before he could pull her in, she yanked her arm back and glared at him with just a touch of surprise. Apparently she wasn't expecting him to follow her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." It was enough to make her pause, so he hurried on. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you 'bout Belladonna."

She opened her mouth a few times before finally saying, "That's what you think I'm mad about?"

Now he was confused. He scrunched his brow up as he replied, "Well isn't it?"

She swatted his arm again. "Ya're up here acting like my _boyfriend_ and ya have another girl waiting for ya back home. How's _she_ supposed to feel about that?"

He stared at her blankly for a minute. "_That's _what you're worried about? You're worried about how _Belladonna's_ feelin'?"

She still looked outraged. "Of course! Jeez, ya idiot, I've been up here acting all lovey-dovey with ya. I _kissed_ another woman's man!"

He bristled a little at that. _'Of all the things to be mad about...' _"It's not like that. This is a job. She gets that. I'm here to help you, Rogue. I knew what I was signing up for and so did she. And believe me there's not a whole lot of emotional investment in that."

It didn't diminish the glare in her eyes. "Ya still can't be doin' crap like that! Ya're gettin' married for Christ's sake!"

He narrowed his eyes at her a bit. She wasn't going to start telling him what to do too was she? Before he had a chance to explain the whole forced-into-the-literal-ball-and-chain-marriage, voices began drifting down the hallway towards them making both their eyes go wide.

"... Bobby, have you seen Rogue and Remy anywhere? Katya sent me to find them nearly an hour ago, but they were not in their room."

"No Pete, I haven't. Their sharing a room?"

"You did not hear? They can touch completely."

The voices were creeping up on them even faster now and Remy acted instinctively. He quickly snapped his arm out pulling Rogue flush against his chest and took advantage of her shock to lock his lips over hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist securely to insure that she wouldn't suddenly pull away and was shocked when she didn't even make an attempt to. Instead she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, actively kissing him back. He felt her emotions well up against him, the anger still there but burning into something entirely different as the kiss progressed. He briefly thought that Bella would have pulled away and slapped him by now, but all thoughts were quickly chased away as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He shoved her back into the door jab, releasing her waist with one arm and bracing them against a wall, his lips never leaving hers as he angled their heads better.

Rogue for her part was completely taken by surprised by his actions but from the moment she heard Bobby's voice coming down the hall she felt a little edge of panic. That had quickly morphed into shock when Remy had grabbed her, but once his lips were on hers she just went with it. Besides, she hadn't been kissed like this since... God, when **had**she been kissed like this? She knew she should be mad at him for the fiancee-thing, but with her back against the wall she just wasn't thinking straight. She definitely lost it when he ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she had to bite back a moan. He took advantage of this and pried her lips open and that was it. Her thought processes for the next week were gone.

So into their impromptu little make-out session, they were completely oblivious to Pete and Bobby's presence. In fact they didn't even hear them as Bobby tried to "discretely" clear his throat while the giant Russian just chuckled good naturedly. Finally it took Bobby practically yelling at them to make them break away from each other.

"Hey!" Remy finally snapped back into reality, pulling away just enough from Rogue's lips to rest his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breaths. He finally turned around to face the interruptor, surprisingly composed and defensively standing just a tad bit in front of Rogue.

"Yes homme?" Remy eyed him suspiciously, barely masking the glare in his eyes. He was still worked up from his argument with Rogue. Yeah that was it. It had nothing to do with him being upset about being interrupted from kissing her. _Right..._

But right now his focus was on the glaring Iceman who was shooting him with daggers, his icey blue eyes filled with what could only be contempt. Piotr seemed completely oblivious to this, shaking his head with a gentle smile at the two 'lovers'. But Remy could just feel the baleful glare, but he was a little surprised when it wasn't just being shot in his direction. He felt Bobby's gaze linger on Rogue and that set him over the edge. He took one menacing step forward and his eyes narrowing just a bit. If there was one thing Remy LeBeau couldn't stand, it was when a guy treated a woman _wrong_. In his book Popsicle Stick had just crossed that line.

Both Rogue and Pete seemed to realize this at once, and while Piotr put a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder, Rogue quickly got in between the two, nuzzling into Remy's side and wrapping an arm around his back. Her reasonable tone didn't do much to pacify either of them. "It's time for both of you to cool down. Remy." He looked down at her and saw her gesture with her eyes to his hands, which he saw glowing faintly. He quickly pulled back the charge and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He saw Piotr out of the corner of his eye finally release Bobby with a final squeeze to his shoulder.

"You two might need to watch where you swap spit. It's not really called a private school for private make-out sessions," Bobby finally shot at them.

Remy felt Rogue stiffen at his side so he just started to turn away from them, arm still firmly tucked around Rogue. "I'll keep that in mind, homme. Le's go find somewhere more private Chere, hein?" He didn't even spare them a glance back until Bobby called back to them.

"Hey LeBeau!" Remy stiffly stopped and turned just enough to look back, still somewhat shielding Rogue from view by keeping himself directly in Bobby's line of sight.

"Can't wait to see what your powers do in the Danger Room." The ice in the boy's eyes suited him well, somehow coming to life with just enough sick amusement at the thought.

But nothing could have shaken that smug look across Iceman's face as much as the smirk that instantly settled upon Remy's. Rogue looked up at it and could feel the shiver that ran down her spine as she took in the fiery eyes and all-to-knowing grin. There was really only one word to describe it.

_Dangerous._

"Gambit will see y' there then." It wasn't **just** a threat. It was a promise.

Without any further words Remy turned them back around and led them out of the hallway until they came to the doorway to their bedroom upstairs. He finally released the his hold on her and her arm dropped listlessly to her side. She was still a little hesitant to look back at him until finally he drew her attention.

"Chere?"

She finally looked up to meet his eyes, where all the previous malice had fled and he had a tenative and worried look scrawled across his features. It almost made her heart melt with how sincere he looked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we okay?" It was the hesitant question that shook her and made her think back to their argument that felt like hours ago instead of the few short minutes it had been. They still had to talk but...

She let out a pent up sigh before she turned her face back up to look at him to give him a soft smile. Her lips were still a little puffy from the kiss and she probably didn't know that her hair was a little mussed up. But Remy still thought she looked beautiful. He really wished he had been able to study her reaction better to the kiss before being interrupted.

"Yeah, Swamp Rat, we're okay." His returning smile was completely jubilant, like she had just let him off the hook of some grueling chore. She continued quickly, "But we've still got a lot to talk about. I don't know if I'm okay with this whole fiancee-thing."

"I promise we'll talk later Chere. Right now it looks like I'm gonna need to make a few phone calls." He frowned again at the thought. But the corner of his lips perked up a bit, and before she knew it she was enveloped in a swift hug. She blinked rapidly, shocked by the sudden change in mood.

"Sorry," he said quietly next to her ear, and she hesitantly brought her arms up around to give him a small squeeze. She relaxed a bit as she returned the hug.

"Me too." He finally released her and stepped back, winning grin back in place easily. As he was beginning to turn around and walk away, she called back to him.

"Hey Rems?" He looked back at her expectantly and she gave him her lopsided, bittersweet smile.

"Bobby was right about one thing. Ya're gonna have a hard time finding somewhere private to make you phone call. Good luck."

He just shot her his smile again before replying, "Merci," and turning away to who-know's-where.

* * *

After the sun had crawled fairly high into the sky and lunch was served in the kitchen -thankfully Kitty didn't have time to really prepare it and all the leftovers from breakfast had '_mysteriously_' disappeared- and Remy still wasn't anywhere to be found, Rogue got worried. She finally began searching for him and eventually found him on top of the roof of all places, quietly conversing away in French on his phone.

"Eh bien, c'est pas ma faute Julien est un idiot. Le fils de pute at-elle eu pour moi depuis que nous étions enfants. Sûrement, il ne peut pas conduire à accepter les conseils qui me exiler est une bonne idée," he paused briefly in the tirade to listen to the whoever was talking to him. "Je ne suis pas un traître. Je n'ai même pas enfreint aucune règle!"

Finally he just sighed in exasperation and noticed Rogue was standing hesitantly near the edge of the roof where she had climbed up. He motioned for her to join him, patting the area besides him as he switched back to English with a sigh.

"Listen, if I apologize to Bella will that make your life any easier?" he barely paused long enough for a reply, "Well then, mon frere, how about working on mine for a while?"

He listened to some reply before he sighed again before agreeing to something. He quickly said his goodbyes and hung up. As he snapped the phone shut he made the motion of just chunking it off the roof that she gently laughed at. He gave a ghost of a smile before he gave another sigh and laid back on the roof, covering his face with one arm. She thought for a while he was going to start talking but he kept his thoughts to himself. Finally she started prodding him with little jabs.

"So I take it from 'mon frere' that was your brother?"

He just nodded and mumbled something that sounded like 'Yeah.'

She nodded her head in acceptance, drawing her knees up to her chin as she watched him. "And I think I caught 'son of a bitch' somewhere in there. Talking about Bobby again?" This drew a small chuckle from him and the corners of her lips tweaked up a bit.

He finally lifted his arm up so he could be heard clearly, "Why Chere, I didn't know you were bilingual!" She rolled her eyes a bit.

"Nah, just know a few cuss words and terms of endearment."

"Be sure you don't get those two confused," he mumbled again.

"Yeah," she airily laughed out, waiting for him to actually start talking.

Finally he heaved a heavy sigh and removed his arm. He still wouldn't look at her. She could barely make out the pained whisper in fact.

"I don't love her."

Those simple words sent her mind reeling and she tried desperately to think of a reply to that. So she basically went with the obvious.

"So why are you-"

"Because I really don't have a choice," he finally sat up pulling his own legs up so he could cross his arms over them. He sat there staring at the horizon like it was speaking to him.

"That's not fair," she could almost hear the pout in her own voice. His lips tweaked up in a rueful grin before he finally turned back to her.

"Haven't you heard Rogue? Life ain't fair," he snorted a bit before continuing, "My Tante always said that if you wanted fair, go to a carnival."

It didn't really lighten the mood though. He was obviously depressed.

"So why take this job if you have to marry someone who you already don't love? I mean, isn't this going to make her mad?" The corners of his lips turned up a little more, closer to one of his normal smirks.

"Maybe that's the point." She rolled her eyes at him before he continued. "I guess anyway I can rebel I'll take it. She doesn't want this either, but we can't find a way out. I bet she's more mad that all the merde comin' on her head while I'm up here practically on vacation. Jealous, I guess."

"Why do you guys have to get married if neither of you want it?"

He let out another pent up sigh and rubbed his face with a hand. She quickly jutted in before he could answer.

"You don't have to tell me. It's only if you want to." He smiled appreciatively back at her before reaching out and grabbing one of her hands. He quietly laced their fingers, studying them as he replied.

"I want to. I just don't know how much you can handle. Or how much I can tell."

She thought about that for a minute before swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat. "My parents aren't really my birth parents."

He shot her a surprised look, but before he could interrupt, she shook her head and pressed on. "They're my foster parents. I was livin' with my Aunt Carrie after my real Momma had died. My Daddy kinda skipped out on us after that." She paused for a moment, her gaze leaving their hands to stare out onto the horizon. "I didn't like livin' with her. She wasn't anythin' like Momma, and -I don't know if she ever really liked me. It was really nothin' personal I think, she wasn't a kid person, ya know? Growing up in her house was like growing up in a museum. Everything pristine and perfect, as long as ya didn't touch anythin'. I eventually ran off, ended up in an orphanage. My foster parents found me and I haven't seen Carrie since."

She finally turned back to look at him and he pulled in a deep breath as he studied her eyes. They were completely open. She was trusting him, and expecting him to do the same. Well, the least he could do was try right? And if she ran off screaming at the end of the day, all the better for her.

But there were still things that she _didn't_ need to know about... like the fact that there was an entire clan of bloodthirsty Assassins located in New Orleans. Yeah that was a GREAT conversation starter. He licked his lips in one of his nervous little ticks, searching for the right words for this.

"Y' already know I'm adopted, right?" She nodded her head, but didn't pressure him further. He was grateful for that. "Well I grew up wit' dis family. They're great. I can honestly say I wouldn' trade them for the world. But I guess all families have their problems. And it started long before I met Bella." He ran his hand across his face as he thought of that fateful day.

"Would y' believe that once upon a time, we liked each other?" He shot her a rueful look. "Maybe not as lovers, but when y'r ten years old y' don' really think of stuff like that."

She gave him a small smirk and elboed him a bit, "Yeah that starts at eleven, right?"

He chuckled lightly and nodded his head. "Yeah, sounds 'bout right. But we started out fine, were amies for a while. Heh, first time I met her I thought she needed my help from these huge thugs around her. I mean huge guys surrounding this little wisp of a girl. I naturally do the chilverous brave hero thing, come to rescue the damsel. It wasn' too hard either. I'm a scrapper. Always have been, the streets were the first thing I'd known."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye fully expecting and dreading to see any kind of pity from her. But there she was, her chin resting on her crossed arms just intently waiting for him to go on, no judgement in her eyes. He quickly shifted his gaze back to the forest and let a little chuckle slide out as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Ended up the 'little girl' was upset with _me_ for dispatching her baby-sitters. Made a point to prove it too." He saw the corners of her lips start flitting up. "I got my butt _whooped_. Big time." At that point she couldn't hold it in any longer and her own soft laughter joined his amusement. He put on a mock stern look, raising a finger and pointing it at her, "If Emil asks, I let her win, 'cause I'm a gentleman who couldn't hit a fille. He'll tear me to shreds if he finds out."

"Don't worry, Swamp Rat. It'll be out secret," she reassured him. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Well after the whole misunderstandin' was settled, we became best friends. Inseparable. Until our families found out, or at least our peres." He winced at some unbidden memory. "Her frere wasn't too hot on me either after he found out I was a mutant. Been a pain in my butt since then, regardless of what I'd been doin'."

"So your father and her father don't like eachother?"

"Hate is more like it. Those two can't be in the same room together without un of them blowing up at the other un. But it's not just them. It's been this way between our families for a while now. But me and Belladonna didn't know anythin' 'bout that when we met up. We were just two crazy kids who thought we'd found a new cool friend. And we found ways to hang around each other, unnoticed, or so we thought. But of course, it couldn't last. Call it bad luck, call it fate, call it whatever you want, trouble has a way of findin' moi."

"You sure you don't go huntin' for trouble?" She eyed him speculatively. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not deemin' that worthy of a response." She had a little triumphic grin in place. "But in any case, I did wind up in trouble. Got captured by some government freaks who decided to play operation on me for awhile." He felt the panic all of the sudden shoot up in her, and maybe even a little pinprick of anger start up as she seized his hand again. He squeezed it reassuringly, whether for her sake or his he wasn't really sure. "I was there for a couple years. But they couldn' hold this Cajun down. Ended up tricking a few of the guards in a few hands of poker, got the tools I needed and got the hell out of dodge."

He squeezed her hand again, looking her directly in the eyes for this part. "When I made my way home finally, mon family freaked out. Mon Pere made sure to track down every resource he could to insure that I'd never have to see that place again. I was never really sure of what exactly he did, but I really wasn't in the mood to ask questions."

His voice took on an edge of wonder, "It was then that I knew it: I had a family. It was kind of a novel idea at first, but I knew I'd do anything I could for them in return for that kind of acceptance, that devotion. I'd never really understood it till then. So when mon Pere presents this solution to our ancestral feud between Belladonna's family and my own, I jumped at it. Sure, what could be so bad about marryin' my childhood friend?"

He turned back to the lawns of the Xavier institute with a sigh. "Problem was, me and Bella weren't the same kids we were growin' up. I'd had it rough, she couldn't really understand that. And while I had been away, she had changed to be the model daughter for her family. It was all about what her family thought acceptable, what was deemed honorable by her _family's _standards. And for a guy who'd had to fight his whole way through, rebellion t'ick in my blood, it wasn't an easy life to settle into. It was like our laughter was gone. There still isn't anything for us to connect to. But we're both too stubborn and dedicated to what's best for our families, and if this marriage can solve that, then so be it."

They were both quiet for a while then, Rogue slowly absorbing all that he had told her, Remy contemplating on the years gone by. Finally Rogue broke the heavy silence.

"Well," she drew out with a sigh, "that sucks."

He chuckled a bit before squeezing her hand one more time and releasing it. "Don' I know it."

She appraised him for a bit before biting her lip nervously, "So what do we do? Love her or not, she's still gonna be your wife Remy. It doesn't settle with me to know I'm kissing another woman's fiancee."

"Aww so I'm that bad of kisser?" he teased her, but the normal mirth wasn't in his eyes. She furiously tried to duck her head to hide her blush.

"Stop avoidin' the topic Cajun." He laughed at her but ran his fingers through her hair to get her to look back up at him.

"Rogue it wouldn't be the first time I've kissed a belle femme on a job. Bella knows that. She knows why I came up here, she _told_ me to go. I honestly don't think you're breaking her heart pretendin' to be my girlfriend. 'Sides, the way things are goin' maybe I'll get lucky and she'll call off the weddin'." He looked extemely hopeful and happy about that idea. Rogue shook her head at his joke.

"I guarantee y' that if there was any way possible, that femme would find a way to _not_ be my fiancee in a second. So just don't worry about her, I'm here for you." He looked straight into her eyes, and slowly she nodded her head.

"Okay. But if she comes huntin' me down for flirtin' with her man, I blame you."

He started to rise from his position on the roof, holding out his hand to help her up, "Believe me, if she's starts huntin' anyone down, it's gonna be me."

She gave him a rueful smile as he helped pull her up.

He had the same sort of hesitance as before, "So are we still amies, Chere?"

She looked startled by the question but smiled softly back at him, "Yeah, Swamp Rat, we're still friends."

He shot her one of his genuine grins and pulled her into a quick hug. She returned this one faster this time. But before releasing her he placed a quick peck on her lips. At her startled look, he replied with his ever-present cocky grin, "The hug was for a friend. The kiss was for mon petite- amie."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as they started walking together to one of the easy to reach balconies. Rogue started up a new conversation.

"So Kitty's mad at us for skippin' out on breakfast. Good news is, some saint of a person disposed of the leftovers before we made it back."

"Ah so we're in someone's debt? Do we owe them our lives?"

"If not our lives, then our stomachs Sugar. I suspect Petey, he generally takes care of Kitty's more _appreciative_ gestures." She leaned over the edge and he gently helped lower her down to the balcony.

"And Logan's lookin' for ya. 'Parently he can't figure out how ya got into that safe in the first place, and he needs proof that ya actually found the keys. Personally I think he's just a tad bit jealous."

"Ah why not? It's hard to not be jealous when y'r as awesome as moi," he replied as he dropped down beside her. She just rolled her eyes and laughed as he led her into the mansion.

* * *

When they finally came down to the Rec Room, they found most of the room's occupants surrounding a big screen t.v. watching some action adventure flick. When a commercial break came on that announced the title of the movie, Remy chuckled looking between Rogue and the t.v. set. She looked at it curiously, before rolling her eyes and swatting his arm.

"Don't get any ideas Swamp Rat."

"An' why not mon Chere? It's a movie about an adventure seeking librarian goin' to New Orleans. Seems to fit to me."

"Ya left out the vampires. An' the fact that _the_ Librarian is a male," she said as she plunked down on one of the few vacant couches. He sat down beside her and threw an arm around her shoulder. She actually found herself leaning into him a bit.

"I like my version better. Besides, I have demonic eyes, that's gotta count for somethin'."

She swatted his arm again before twisting in his hold and resting her head on his chest, "Doesn't mean you're a vampire, Sug. And stop downin' ya'r eyes."

The other occupants of the room quickly lost interest in the Southern couple's arrival and turned back to the t.v. screen. They just counted up Rogue's previous jitters from the day before as nerves about having her new boyfriend around _the_ Wolverine.

Mentioning Logan, the gruff Canadian man appeared at the entrance to the room right around the time that the commercial break ended. The couple seemed pretty absorbed in the movie, Remy twirling one of her white locks as Rogue ran a hand down the arm wrapped around her shoulders. They both seemed pretty unaware of his presence until he sat down in an overstuffed easy chair next to their couch.

"So you found the keys Gumbo?"

Remy turned to him with his cocky grin in place and reached into his pocket to pull out the loop of keyrings. He managed to take the Harley key off one handed before he tossed the other sets to Logan. "Oui. 'Course I did, o Wolvie of little faith."

Logan rolled his eyes as he brought his beer to his lips after catching the keys. "You realize you've resigned us to whatever Drake has planned right?"

Remy frowned at that, and Rogue lifted her head to look at both of them. "Can't be that bad."

They replied simutaneouly, "Yes it can."

Rogue shot both of them a small glare before turning on Remy, "You barely even met him. How do you know whatever he's plannin's gonna be bad?"

"Instinct Chere. Always trust y'r gut." Logan grunted his approval as he turned back to the movie. Before he could get too absorbed, Remy piped up again.

"By the way Claws, I'm takin' the Harley." Logan snapped his gaze back on him with eyebrow cocked. Remy's grin took on a sh*t-eating quality, "'S a belle bike."

Rogue rolled her eyes and huffed a bit as she turned back to the movie. She felt Remy press his lips onto the back of her head and he whispered in her ear, "Not as belle as you Chere. Don' worry."

She blushed hotly at his praise, but he couldn't see that. As the movie progressed they both ended up stretching out on the couch, Rogue ending up practically lying on top of him. The whole time he constantly fiddled with her hair or her hands, seemingly restless. Once the credits finally began rolling, they both stretched up, stiff from not moving. Remy quickly excused himself, promising to not be long. As he strode out of the room Jubilee and Wanda came flying in. _Uh oh_.

Jubilee plopped down next to her on one side, instantly getting a death grip on her arm while Wanda sat on her other side. They both began at the same time.

"Details!" _This was going to be a long day..._

Remy closed the door behind him to their room as he dug around in his pocket for his phone. Surely Belladonna had cooled off some by now. He sighed as he sat on the bed and dialed the familiar number. He didn't have to wait long.

"Bonjour?"

"Belle."

"Remy." The tone istantly went from polite to cold, and internally he winced. He ran a hand down his face again as he started.

"Desole Bella. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know I left you in the council's hands and you had every right to be mad at me for that. But I'm a T'ief, not an Assassin. Frankly, since y'r my fiancee y' the only one that has any need to be in my business."

He heard her sigh but it was without malice. It just sounded tired. "That's just it Remy. The Assassins _are_ y'r business now. And dey aren't too pleased wit' the way y' handled things." She sounded hesitant for a second. "They sayin' y'r dishonorin' em Remy, that y'r dishonorin' me. That's not somethin' easy to deal wit' down here."

"I know." He closed eyes. Why was life this tough? It wasn't always like this.

"Henri's fightin' for ya hard. Y'd be proud of him. Obviously he got all the brains," she made a half-hearted attempt to tease him.

"Hey!" He made a half-hearted attempt to sound offended.

She sombered up pretty fast though. "Julian's sayin' y' need to be exiled. There are few of y'r enemies over here that are agreeing wit' him."

"I don't know what to do Belle." He admitted, his tone defeated.

"Neither do I Rems." He heard someone calling her in the background. "That's Stephan callin' me. I gotta go. Thanks for apologizin' Remy. I'm sorry too."

"Me too. Au revoir Belle."

"Bye Remy." The phone went silent in his hand. He shut it and leaned back on the bed with a sigh. Just then a gentle knocking on the door caught his attention. He looked up to see Rogue peeking in, hesitantly waiting at the door. He smiled as soon as he saw her motioning for her to come in.

"So, everything okay?" His brow furrowed at the question and she quickly changed it, "I mean, are you okay?"

The corners of his lips quirked up a bit in an attempt of a smile, "Not really. Better now that y'r here."

She smiled at him, that smile that showed so much light in her eyes. "Jubes and Kitty jumped _me_ for details for our mornin' out. And here I was worried 'bout you being tied down by them." He chuckled lightly in reply.

He got off the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Guess we better go alleviate everyone's curiosity then, eh Chere?" She quirked her lips up a bit and they left the room along with their worries about New Orleans behind them.

* * *

**AN: To quote some of my reviewers: Holy long update! Every chapter's getting longer I swear! Sorry it's late again, I have finally had internet restored to my home, and I had been limited to using the computer at work. **

**On a side note, my boss is awesome. Not many bosses would give you fliers to comic book stores when they're having a mega sale. Which, I kinda mentioned in this chapter. Anyone seen _The Librarian? _Any of them? You know the movies with Noah Wyle? I don't own them either but the latest one did have him go to New Orleans so since I made Roguey a librarian, I thought it'd be a cute reference. It also tied in a reference to the newest comic book arc about the X-Men and vampires. It focuses on Gambit, and I'm buying it as soon as I can.**

**This was another moody chapter. Which doesn't really make me happy, but it is completely necessary for the plot. And besides, now they're friends! Aw. Friends with benefits, even better! Ha, how about that kiss, huh? I know it came out of the blue, but I needed them to do something to make Bobby mad. Mission accomplished. Yes! **This also is kinda one of the major chapters to divert from The Wedding Date. I made this a week long instead of a weekend for a reason though. I wanted them to bond! It's cute, and gives us more opportunities to bash Bobby!

**This story has also led me to think up a lot of one-shots too. All of them aren't for the movie verse, some are for Evo (even a few song fics; I don't know how well I'd do on those), but I'm holding off on writing them until after this story is through. **P.S. **He sings "I'm Your Man" in the shower. That was for you Blue! You know who you are! And that was incentive for all of you to go listen to that song right now! It is THE Remy song!

**I also discovered the moral for my story in this chapter, which says a lot since this fic was simply just going to be about finally getting Rogue and Remy together. But as I kept going, I was like, wow emotional breakthrough! I'll be posting what I think it is in the final chapter, but don't worry mon amies, we still have a while to get there. In the mean time I'd love to hear what you guys think it is. **

**Next chapter (coming soon I swear!) : We hear more from the loveable side of New Orleans, Remy gets introduced to not only the Danger Room, but Rogue's uniform, and Jubilee finds yet another appealing thing about Remy. How better can this guy get huh? Oh, and they're working on someone's control.**

**And for the Danger Room fight, I'm going all out. This weekend, I'm searching through the movies, Evo and the Original series. That's right, all of it! I am determined to give you guys a fight scene worthy of your awesome reviews!**

**Um, Translations: **

Well, that's not my fault Julian is an idiot. The son of a b*tch had it for me since we were kids. Surely the council can't accept that my exile is a good idea.

I am not a traitor. I have not even broken any rules!

**See you guys next time! Review, they make me smile! And write faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ***There will be Bobby bashing! You were warned!***Once again, late. Sorry, but I swear, it's worth it. _I'm_ even in love with this chapter. I put my blood sweat and tears in it, and yet I still don't own the X-Men**_ (in any way shape or form)_**, The Wedding Date, or Michael Buble or any of his songs. Would anyone care to buy them for me? **(Cricket echoes) **Yeah I thought not. So go on, you're tired of listening to me anyway. Go on read, you _will not_ be disappointed, I promise! Oh, and thank you, all of you, for my 100 reviews! Every single one of you completely and totally rock! Here's all the cookies you can handle, my beloved readers! ****sniffles** Sorry, it's my first 100 reviews. It's just a great moment. :)

**_

* * *

_**

How do you mend a broken Iceman?

Wednesday, Day Three- Flirting and Fighting

–Why would you want to? O_o

The rest of Tuesday passed in a blur of motion where Remy and Rogue were alternatively buzzed for questions. Rahne had decided to make it her personal goal to hang off of either Rogue or Remy all day, sometimes dragging them around to other kids to introduce them. Rogue found it extremely adorable when Rahne had actually slipped and called Remy a prince again, and all he had done was swoop her into a hug and called her a princess again. But eventually the day had run off into the night leaving both of them exhausted again, and completely unprepared for the abrupt wake-up call on Wednesday.

But the Wolverine didn't bother with the niceties of knocking first. In fact Logan practically made the foundations of the mansion shake when their door exploded in.

Both occupants of the bed sprang up in alarm, the familiar magenta glow starting to encompass the sheet clutched in Remy's hand aw Rogue snatched at anything available for a weapon. Logan shook his head before addressing them, muttering his words around the cigar.

"Cool your jets you two, you're not in the DR yet. Pull in that charge Gumbo before you do something stupid." He commanded.

Remy easily complied leaning back against the head rest and gently tugging Rogue back down with him. "To what do we owe the honor of y'r presence, mon ami, at" here he glanced at the alarm clock, "six in the mornin'?"

"Danger Room session in ten. And Drake's been sure to _remind_ me to tell you to show up."

Logan sounded anything but pleased at Bobby's orders, but there was a glimmer of anticipation in his eye that Rogue recognized and briefly wondered about. But her main focus was on Remy, where he had suddenly clenched his jaw at Bobby's challenge. She wondered if he realized that his hold on her arm had tightened.

"Oui. Y' can inform Monsieur Drake that we'll be sure to be there."

Logan nodded once and left, closing the door behind him. Rogue was still studying Remy's face with growing concern. "Are ya gonna be okay?"

He smirked back down at her, but there was a tightness around his eyes that she didn't trust, "Shouldn't y' be askin' bout how Ice Prick's gonna come out?"

She rolled her eyes as she shrugged off his arm. "Just don't kill 'im." She started making her way to the bathroom to get ready and saw him move to his bag from the corner of her eye.

"Ouias, I'll meet you down there Chere."

Rogue really wasn't paying much attention to him, trying to decide if she was wearing gloves or not. She had a feeling that Logan or at least Ororo was going to enforce the uniform rule any way. "M'kay Sugar, jus' don't destroy anythin'."

She heard him chuckle before slipping out the door.

* * *

Jubilee met up with her in the hall, practically tackling her in the process.

Before Rogue could ask, "You and Remy are on our team!"

Rogue smirked a bit at the enthusiastic girl's wicked grin, "Our being?"

"Me and Wands. We're playing Shadowcat, Colossus, Iceman, and Boom-Boom in team exercises. Apparently Storm and Wolverine are supervising."

"Already gettin' into code names, huh Jubilee?" Rogue's smirk got broader as the other girl pouted. They finally made their way to the nondescript elevator and waited as it made its way to the lower levels.

"It's not fair that everyone has one but me! Wait, does Remy have a code name?" When Rogue nodded the other girl let out a groan. "That's sooo not fair!" Rogue just laughed again as the doors opened.

They were just turning past the med lab in the metal hallways, when Piotr's boisterous laughter met their ears. Both girls snapped to attention to see both Remy and Piotr conversing outside the entrance to the Danger Room, and it made both of them freeze in their tracks.

Sure, Pete was a good looking guy, and he still turned some heads even though he was officially 'claimed.' But right then, there was no doubt about who had the girls' attention right _now._

**The tall Cajun's auburn hair fell a little below the collar of his tan trench coat, black sunglasses giving him a more mysterious appearance. The sunglasses fell slightly, giving Rogue a glimpse of his unusual red on black eyes. Beneath his trench coat he wore a black tight-fitting t-shirt that accentuated his obviously toned chest. Dark jeans and steel toed combat boots completed his already dangerous look, although Rogue thought it was bordering on sexy rather than dangerous.**

The guys had apparently noticed their arrival, and Piotr greeted them both amicably. But Remy had to make a point of smirking at Rogue. "Like what y' see Chere?"

She narrowed her eyes a fraction but he still picked up the attraction radiating off of her when she disdainfully huffed crossing her arms. Her reply caught him off guard though, "Ya're never gonna be able to get in there like that Swamp Rat."

"Oh, and why is that mon River Rat?" He saw Jubilee's eyebrows shot to her hairline at the teasing nicknames.

"Because there's a uniform requirement Sugar. An' no matter what you say Logan's not gonna let you get away with that."She replied looking a little smug herself. Piotr's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid she is right my friend. Both Logan or Ororo are relentless when it comes to the Danger Room."

Remy's face scrunched up in disgust. "A uniform?"

"That's right Mr. LeBeau." A new voice intruded on their conversation, as Ororo appeared with Hank, Logan and Kitty in tow. Kitty quickly ducked over into Piotr's waiting arms to peck him on the lips. Rogue saw Jubilee roll her eyes at the affectionate gesture with amusement.

But Ororo pressed on. "Everyone is required to meet Danger Room regulations to participate, even guests."

Logan actually rolled his eyes here. Apparently he had been victimized to this particular lecture many times over. "C'mon Gumbo, time to get you fitted."

Before Remy could even move to protest a calamity from down the hall grabbed all their attentions. The crash was soon followed by a few yelled cuss words flung in both directions before a skittering Tabby came into view quickly darting behind Logan and avoiding all stares as she said, "I swear, this time it wasn't me. Those two are just asking for it today!"

The congregated mutants soon directed their attention back to the hallway where a fuming Scarlet Witch and Iceman we're making their ways towards them, both blue in the face from a never ceasing flow of insults.

"…well, if _you_ could watch where you're going…"

"_Me?_ If you didn't spend your days icing over the floor!..."

"Well that didn't mean you had to hex me _into that window_!"

"Oh bite me!"

"_Enough."_ To further illustrate his point, the Wolverine's claws had quietly shifted out and were now pointed at both of the arguing party's jugulars. "Save it for the Danger Room you two. Now everyone, in the locker rooms, session starts in five. Hank we're running Sentinel 9."

"But Logan, what about Rogue? She hasn't been here in a while. And we haven't even been able to monitor any of Mr. LeBeau's capabilities-"

Logan interrupted him, "Stripes will be fine. If she's a little rusty someone will cover for her." He saw Rogue bristle a bit in indignation at that. She was going to prove that she was in top form now. "As for Gumbo…"

Several of the group turned to look at their guest who was busy in a stare down with Bobby. Apparently as soon as the Iceman was cut off from his tirade with Wanda, he'd turn to the next best opponent and started glaring at the Cajun. The noted mutant had begun shuffling a deck of cards in his hands from the moment he met the Iceman's glare. Rogue had raised an eyebrow at that, remembering his lucky card still in her possession, but hadn't interrupted the two from their new contest.

Logan simply smirked, turning his back on the display. This registered as suspicious in Ororo's mind but she didn't press the point, just addressing the girls towards the women's locker room. Rogue was the last one to leave, hesitating at the doorway as she stared back at the opposing men. But Piotr shot her a reassuring grin directing her on as he turned to the glaring males.

Remy felt a small bit of relief at Rogue's departure. But before he could feel completely comfortable Bobby finally addressed him.

"So, what's with the cards? Nervous habit or do you have some sort of gambling problem?"

Immediately the shuffling stopped. In the tension filled silence that followed a pin drop could probably be heard. In that silence, Remy casually slipped the sunglasses off, a dark chuckle barely escaping from his lips as he moved them into his trench coat. Finally with the full intensity of his glare settled on the pompous man in front him he replied, "No homme, the only one that's gonna have a problem is y'."

With those ominous words lurking in the air behind him, he turned on his heel and strode purposefully into the locker room. Right now he'd wear pink spandex if it meant he got to knock Ice Prick down a few pegs.

* * *

Remy emerged from the locker room moments later now leather clad in a sleeveless uniform that he opted for after realizing that Bobby preferred the other. But no matter how much of a fight he was gonna have to put up, he wasn't ditching his trench coat. That just wasn't an option. Wolverine was headed out of the room just as he was finishing up, took in the trench coat and surprised Remy when he just smirked and shook his head. It was weird being around the Canadian after already kinda knowing him, but having the other man left unaware.

Remy rolled his eyes in reply as they started heading back out into the metal hallways. "Who designed dese uniforms anyway?"

"That would be me," Ororo's voice met them as they finally came back to the entrance. Apparently she had waited around with a few of the others. But Remy really wasn't focused on _Ororo_. No, his eyes were immovable from the smirking figure lazily leaned against the opposing wall, her own green eyes tracing his figure. The black leather with green trim perfectly molded over _every single curve_, leaving nothing for the imagination of a very imaginative man. Remy was suddenly thanking God for uniforms and regulations. _That never happened!_

_"_Y'r a goddess." Was all he could say. Ororo smirked a bit, but, really, he only caught this from the corner of his eye.

"I'd say 'of course' if I thought it was me you were referring to." And the sad thing? Remy really wasn't sure who he was more appreciative towards at that moment, Ororo for making and enforcing the uniforms or Rogue for wearing it. His train of thought was broken off by her warm laughter, the green light in her eyes teasing him.

"See somethin' ya like, Swamp Rat?"

"If I say yes, do I get to keep it?"

She simply rolled her eyes while Remy managed to regain his composure. When it became apparent that Bobby had appeared from the locker room as well Remy grabbed Rogue's hand and started directing them towards the metal door the others were grouped around. He made a show of looping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer where he could whisper in her ear.

"Y' didn't tell me 'bout the uniforms Chere. Come to think of it, y' didn't even have any pictures of y' in the uniform."

She followed his suit, whispering back, "It IS kind of a secret organization Swamp Rat. Ya jus' cant have photos floatin' round everywhere. The one I have jus' looks like a seriously warped action movie; that's the only reason I got away with takin' it."

He pouted at her, which she laughed at to Bobby's growing frustration. Another bonus to having Rogue in his arms, besides having Rogue in his arms, was that it was making Bobby wreathe in irritation. Did he mention he had his arm wrapped around her waist, just tugging at her hip? Yes, life was having one of it's good moments.

"We're gonna have to fix dat," he promised her in a conspiratorial tone before 'obediently' snapping to attention in front of Wolverine. But he didn't remove his arm. He was gonna have to see one of those lasers before that happened.

"All right here's the drill. The main groups are separating into two teams for the primary mission. That is to initialize contact with the sentinel, disarm it, and then proceed to the checkpoint with he materials you collect from the site the sentinel is guarding. These items will be in titanium briefcases, encoded and trigger-wired to explosive mechanisms inside the building. One false move, and this mission is over. The catch is that one team must have both items when they arrive at the checkpoint. So your gonna have to take each other out, but an ENTIRE team must reach the checkpoint."

Here he broke off and everyone swiveled their heads to look in Tabitha's direction, where even now she was fiddling with one of her cherry bombs. She looked back up to find them all staring at her and she quickly tossed the glowing orb over her shoulder, "Oh, what?"

Logan's glare intensified, "So that _means, _Boom-Boom, no shooting off bombs with reckless abandon when your teammates are standing by."

The blonde huffed crossing her arms and muttered, "Send a couple of people to the med bay and ya' never live it down." Everyone noticeably shifted a step away from her then before turning back to Logan expectantly. Logan gestured behind his shoulder at Storm, who was standing by, letting him take charge for once.

"Me an' Storm will be surveying your progress and occasionally presenting obstacles of our own." His smirk took on a decidedly sickenly happy quality at that thought. "Teams are the following: Shadowcat, Colossus, Iceman, Boom-Boom. Then there's Rogue, Jubilee, Scarlet Witch, and-"

"Gambit." Remy cut him off. The funny thing was Logan didn't look angry or surprised at the interruption. He just turned back to the doors before addressing a side panel. "Computer open doors to the Danger Room and have main access rerouted back to Control Room." The only answer were the shining metal doors sliding open with one of those overly dramatic swooshes.

And in they stepped into an arching metal room, large enough that even Remy's trained footfalls still echoed across the walls. The separate teams began drifting away from each other, straying to opposing sides of the room as they eyed each other off. Suddenly Hank's voice came over to them from a hidden intercom. Remy's eyes scanned the walls until he had located the thin glass window serving as the only apparent viewing chamber for the vaulted death chamber.

"Good luck to all of you. Initiating Sentinel Nine." Remy stared as the walls and floors began to diminish into shadows as white lines shot paths across the room, soon conjoining and building on top of one another to form outlines and models that reminded him of blue-print schematics. He took one last glance in the opposing team's direction to meet the hard glare from Iceman before a building solidified in between them, obstructing their view. Suddenly the metal room was left far behind and they were left in a decimated cityscape that could have once been New York if Remy hadn't known any better.

Hank's voice rang out with a note of finality, oddly enough. "Begin."

With those words the illusion finally finished generating as the low drone of sirens cut through the air. Gambit followed closely behind Rogue as Wanda and Jubilee led the way down the butchered street, slinking low to the available coverage that the ruble offered. Wanda quickly took charge motioning to them to follow the right hand alley ways, and once they regrouped began with the flow of instructions.

"Okay Jubilee take lookout position at the entry point. Rogue, you and Jubes are gonna take on distraction while me and Gambit cover offense from the side. Think you can handle that pretty boy?" Wanda eyed him skeptically.

His only reply was a smug smile. Jubilee interrupted the planning process abruptly, calling over her shoulder, "Uh guys, I think the other team's met up with the big bad tin man, and they're heading this way." To emphasize her point muted footfalls began echoing down the street. The only problem was that they quickly escalated into loud dens that left the ground vibrating in their wake. Suddenly a pasing blur went flying by them, making Jubilee dive from her position, and crashed into the adjacent wall with enough impact to bring half of the crumbling foundation back on top of it after the projectile finally landed.

"Colossus!" Kitty's scream reached their ears and Remy watched the wreckage with new alarm. But two seconds before he sprang over there to dig the fallen man out, the metal giant shifted out of the mass on top him, casually dusting off some ruble that had settled on his shoulders. When he saw the opposing team staring at him in concern, Colossus nodded cordially to them before taking off back into the fray.

Just as he turned the corner, Remy saw a massive mechanical foot land directly in front of the Russian. Wanda quickly motioned her team into action, cutting around the side of the fallen wall to take more cover as Colossus went to confront the monstrosity head on. The thing was _huge._Remy stared at it from their cover positions as the man-shaped death machine moved jerkily, reaching down to try and grab Colossus as the man swung punch after fisted punch at the sentinel's ankles. Shadowcat sprung up from a corner just in time to phase the Russian into the ground, and the machine clutched at empty air. As it was distracted from the loss of it's prey, Iceman came _sliding in_, literally, and began attacking at the base of it's neck.

Wanda took advantage of Iceman's attack and quickly began signaling Rogue and Jubilee to move in. Rogue nodded at her, all seriousness, and dashed out from the relative safety to cover the ground attack, dodging between different piles of debris, moving ever closer. Jubilee took off to one of the side buildings climbing up one of the fire-escapes so that she could be positioned more or less in front of the giant. Iceman's attack was still doing little to affect the immovable ton of steel.

Suddenly one of Bobby's ice beams missed the robot to land on the ground just where the sentinel was placing it's foot. The loss of traction made the robot kilter dangerously for a moment, grabbing at the sides of the buildings, coming dangerously close to knocking Jubilee away from her position. Once it righted itself, the sentinel slowly raised it's head setting it's sights directly on the Living Firecracker. It droned out with a dull monotone, "Mutant targeted."

Jubilee moaned as it started reaching towards her, "Why do these things always come after me?"* She started wildly launching brightly colored jolts at the approaching hand, but the sentinel persisted until it clenched it's hand around the fire-escape. She screamed as the metal grating began screeching in protest as the Sentinel began dragging it down. It lurched sickeningly forwards, tipping forwards enough that Jubilee lost her footing and slipped into open air.

Remy started moving as soon as it reached for her, ducking out from the shelter and taking off with the telescopic bo staff in hand, taken from the hidden folds of his trench coat and using it to launch himself into the air. Jubilee was suspended in the air for all of the three seconds before Remy caught her up bridal style and landing with them on a piece of still attached metal protruding from the building.

He smirked at her as she looked up at him breathlessly and he set her down carefully. Teasing glint in his eye he asked her, "Where ya goin' Petite?"

Her eyes widened almost comically and she bit out in a panic, "Anywhere but here!" He turned his head sharply back to see the mechanical arm quickly advancing. He charged the staff preparing to swing at it like a major league slugger, when a sudden cry from an adjacent rooftop caught there attention. "Hey ugly!"

They turned, death bringing robot and mutants alike, to see Boom-Boom smiling wickedly, her hands alight from clutching masses of her signature cherry bombs. "Eat this!" With that she tossed all the bombs into the robot's face, making it reel back and draw it's arms in for protection. Unfortunately it had the added side-effect of forcing the walking deathtrap to look down, spotting Rogue in the process of dodging some of Boom-Boom's _well-aimed_ bombs. Wanda immediately shouted a warning to her.

"Rogue!"

Rogue's head snapped up just in time to lock eyes with the Sentinel. "New target acquired. Apprehending mutant." It began leaning down and both Gambit and Rogue seemed to spring into action simultaneously. Rogue took some throwing darts, seemingly out of nowhere, and began to target the same location Colossus had been attacking earlier, seemingly heedless to the progressing arm. Gambit wasn't. Flicking out a couple of cards from his sleeve, he charged them as he took a few running leaps towards the robot and released them, directly hitting it's arm. He called out as they exploded on contact, "Hey, apprehend dis!"

The Sentinel's arm jerked, it's circuitry now exposed and sizzling wires making bright sparks. Still Rogue didn't move until all the darts in her hand were depleted and by then the robot's arm had descended in an arc, headed directly for her. This time Remy called out in concern. "Rogue!"

That seemed to be just what she was waiting for. The instant the arm entered her peripheral vision and Remy's call reached her ears, she crouched down to spring backwards with built up momentum, the metal just slipping past her suit as she arced backwards in a perfect somer-sault. An Olympic gymnast would have stood green with envy as Rogue flipped backwards flawlessly, landing on her hands just in time to launch herself again. This time she sprang up with even more darts in hand, perfectly throwing them while executing perfect flips forwards or backwards at the most critical moment, stretching effortlessly into the air with unimaginable grace.

Remy was floored. It was singlely the hottest, most seductive thing he had ever seen a woman do. And Rogue was _just _fighting.

She was doing so well in fact that it took him a while to realize that the others had even joined in the fight again. It could quickly be determined that they were specifically aiming at it's ankles and he decided, entertaining as this may be, he ought to help them make a quick end of this. So while Wanda and Rogue began sporadically aiming at the Sentinel, Boom-Boom managed to become even more of a nuisance, and Iceman continued to be rather harmless, Gambit sent Jubilee back down into the fray with orders to help out Rogue and Wanda. It seemed like he and Colossus had the same thought: the direct approach. And while the enhanced of the Steel Man was probably very effective as he smashed into the newly exposed pressure points of the leviathan, Gambit's was a little more destructive.

He climbed up the remaining scrap heap that was once a fire escape until he could grip the roof and vault himself over. Once on top he made sure he had the distance he needed before re-extending the bo staff and taking off with a run. He had to time this right -there! With that he went sailing over the roof top, quickly twisting midair until his legs were aimed directly at the still iced over neck of the machine. As soon as he made contact he switched his position, lodging his bo staff into the now damaged socket and leaving it glowing there as he completed his arc, his hands linguring over the head of the Sentinel and trailing magenta lines in his wake. He quickly sprung off the opposite shoulder and grasped the opposite rooftop with frantic hands. He'd almost miscalculated, and he was never so thankful for his natural agility. He pulled himself up just in time to roll into a ball to avoid the massive explosion that filled the air at that instant.

He turned around quickly but carefully, surveying the damaged and proudly took in the now gaping hole in the Sentinel head. The robot was now reeling dangerously from the blow and sure enough, as Gambit had expected, the weakened supports at the base of it's legs weren't enough to hold up it's teetering figure. Their was a high pitched wine that quickly amplified into a screech as metal was torn from metal and the Sentinel began falling backwards, with a resounding crash that lifted a thick dust cloud into the air. It left it's ankles torn and sparking at the feet of the others, some breaking out and cheering at the Tin Can's destruction.

"I do believe that slowed it down," He muttered before heading back to the edge of the rooftop.

Gambit smirked and gave off a two finger salute before he made his way down the window ledges, finally meeting up with the others as the last light faded out of robot's illuminating eyes. He stiffly pulled back on the undamaged bo staff and stowed it away again. Jubilee looked at him in a mix of admiration and wonder, "How'd you do that?"

Remy just fired off his dazzling smirk, "Wit' style, Petite. Wit' style."

The congratulations came to a screeching halt when all of the sudden Wanda looked startled, "Wait a minute. Where's Kitty?"

Rogue's eyes widened as she enlightenment suddenly hit her. "The briefcase!" And sure enough the other team looked as if they were already sprinting away, Tabitha completely disappeared, and Iceman just rounding out of sight. But before Remy could take off after them Wanda gripped his arm. "No, you've got the best chance of getting the briefcase out. That's your job. We'll stall them."

At his upraised eyebrow she let out an impatient huff, "You found those keys didn't you? Can't be too hard, and time's wasting here."

"Go Sugar." His attention instantly snapped back to Rogue. She had a mischievous glint in her eye as a smirk adorned her features, "We've got these guys."

He stepped just a bit closer to her and murmured, just so she could hear him, "Be safe, Cherie." She quietly nodded to him and he turned back to one of the more preserved buildings that the Sentinel had stationed itself in front of. He turned back to them for just a minute though, "And Wanda, save a piece of Drake for moi!" He heard Rogue laugh as she took off down the street. He also caught Jubilee rolling her eyes before calling out to her, "He's starting to rub off on you!" He laughed at that before getting serious. Who knew superheroes would need thieving skills?

* * *

Rogue ran down the street breathlessly, just barely keeping Colossus in sight as he ran down the myriad of twisted alleyways. Wanda had indeed started hunting Bobby as soon as she could, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Payback Time,' and Jubes had started a manhunt for a maniacally laughing Tabby. There was **no** telling where that was headed.

She turned the corner just to dodge an oncoming fist. She slipped out of his range and quickly took up a defensive position. She realized with mild shock that she had managed to corner the Russian in one of the various back alleyways. Now he was _subtly_ attacking her, evading her exposed hands as much as he could as he edged towards the only opening. Behind her.

She felt a smirk tug at the corners of her lips. _'Let's see who's not in top form Hank_.' As she dodged his next flying fist, Rogue quickly pulled into herself and crouched down. While Colossus was trying to catch his balance from his sudden overstep, Rogue's leg snapped out, catching him behind the knees and making him fall flat on his back. As soon as he was down she tried to jump on top of him, arms poised for snatching at any bare skin, but he recovered faster than she thought he would. He caught her assaulting form on upraised feet and quickly launched her back several feet, effectively knocking all the air out of her. She stumbled backwards, clutching her sides as her breathing recovered and he soon jumped up again. She narrowed her eyes in thought. Well if the subtle approach failed, might as well go with being direct.

When he faced her again this time he was wary of staying just outside of her reach, with every punch pulling in quicker than before sometimes ducking low and kicking out at her. She replied in like form, dodging each of his attacks in a deadly dance. It looked as if neither would ever get the upper hand, for awhile, their fight drifting around the vacated alleyway. Until they reached the wall. Once Rogue felt the cool brick hit her back, Colossus, _obviously _a man of few words, gave a little smile of triumph, that instantly fell as soon as he saw **that** look in Rogue's eyes as she smirked back at him. She suddenly feigned to her left, as if she was breaking for the entrance to the alley, but as soon as he moved to pursue her, she twisted in midi-step. Instead of heading towards him, she launched herself at the brick wall using it to springboard herself to meet him head on. He was taken by such surprise that he instantly threw his arms up in defense. Which was exactly what Rogue was waiting for.

She seized his hands instantly, bracing her feet against the wall as she felt the all too familiar pull igniting beneath her skin. Colossus tried to pull away, going so far as to drag them out further into the open, but Rogue only gritted her teeth and held on tighter. Slowly her own hands took on a metallic sheen, new strength coursing through her veins as the Russian fell to one knee, still trying to push her away. Finally the Russian began to sag against her hold and she quickly began shutting off the pull in her hands, becoming almost desperate before she finally felt it click off again. She sighed in relief as she released her hands from the now flesh and blood man in front of her who was slumped on the ground breathing raggedly but still conscious. She decided to speak for the first time since their wild chase began.

"Ya okay, Sug?" She couldn't help being concerned it had been a long time since she had used her powers against another mutant in a fight. She had been really worried that she wasn't going to be able to stop it. But to her immense relief, the Russian shot her a tired smile before waving off her concern.

"I will be fine my friend. You fought a good fight, Rogue, you should be proud." She gave him a small smile of her own at his praise, and he began motioning her off again. "Go now, help your team. I'll rest up and meet with them later if Katya doesn't show up soon. Good luck."

"You too, Pete." She headed off back onto the street trying to find any sign of her teammates. She was glad Kitty and Pete had finally gotten together, Kitty really couldn't find a better guy than him.

Her musings were cut short as Jubilee came jogging out from another direction, frown lines creasing her face. Rogue instantly rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Tabby and I've searched everywhere! It's really not like her to go for 'stealth'" she put the word in air quotes as she huffed and crossed her arms. Rogue's brow creased in thought, until Piotr's bubbling memories overcame her and her eyes widened in understanding.

"Holy Crap!" she instantly spun around on her heel with a frantic Jubilee on her tail.

"What is it?" she called out in concern as they turned a corner at break neck speed.

"They set us up! Kitty's getting the briefcase while Tabby ambushes whoever comes out with ours!" It barely registered with Rogue as a fog started creeping up over their surroundings as she rushed back to the fallen Sentinel. They had to hurry.

* * *

Remy was actually kind of impressed with the level of detail the program before him had designed into it. The briefcase was suspended from a weighted trip wire, in a glass case (most likely pressure sensitive), but that was only if you could get through the laser grid to get to said glass case. That made things… interesting. He smirked as he noted the elevated plane of the floor. He wasn't sure how Shadowcat was faring, but he had just the thing for this 'job'.

He took out his bo staff again, quickly dismantling it and pulling out other utensils and locking them into place. He then hefted it back on his shoulder until aiming the thin metal rod in just the direction he wanted. Once he was finally satisfied, he pressed the release on the shaft, shooting the zip line across the room and anchoring itself in the opposite wall with satisfying crack. His smirk got more defined as he tightened the trench coat so it wouldn't hang too low and grasped the now taunt line. He pressed another button, triggering the clench in the rod as he looped his legs around it so that he slowly descended over the grid until he reached the glass case.

From there he found the security box with no problem and shorting the wire, dismantled the pressure sensors on the glass frame. He lighted his finger tips with the familiar glowing charge, drawing a smiling face onto the transparent surface (with a growing smirk of his own) that quickly ate away at the surface, dissolving the glass in seconds. Now came the tricky part.

He positioned himself precariously on the zip line, thankful again for his unusual agility. He reached through the remaining glass, placing his hands on either side of the mechanism that literally held the metal briefcase by a thin line. He studied the exposed machinery, noting the secure fixtures providing the weight balance, the hinged trigger just centimeters from going off, and the explosives that would detonate if he messed this up. Not that he would. One hand slipped back into his sleeve, fingering the lining of his trench coat until he found the thin piece of metal and slipped it out into the surface. All he had to determine was where the real detonation process would occur then stop it. Yeah that's right. The only way to get around the explosion would be to set off the bomb.

With one hand still braced against the top of the glass encasing he used the thin metal rod to slowly unscrew the cover and peel back the outer shell until he faced the core of the machine. Two positioned metallic firing components, aimed to hit each other as soon as the trigger was pulled, launching the charge and igniting the bomb. He carefully replaced the metal rod back where it belonged and instead pulled out one of his familiar cards. He was going to have to leverage this just right. Removing the hand holding him in place, he gingerly fingered the wire holding the briefcase as he maneuvered the card ever closer to the firing mechanism, holding it in between the two firing pistons as he tentatively began pulling the wire. He tried to keep the trigger and the two pistons in his line of sight the whole time, as the briefcase was lowered even more, the trigger pulling under the added weight and the pistons moving ever closer, until -SNAP!- The wire broke with a satisfying sound, pulling the trigger all the way and the pistons came jarringly together, separated only by the thin playing card now wedged between them.

He let out a pent up sigh in relief as he dragged the line back up, taking the briefcase in hand. Now he just had to get out of here. He again balanced himself around the shaft that made up most of his bo staff looping his legs back around and placing the thin metal briefcase on his chest. Pressing the release, he slowly began his decent back to the entrance, only having to pause to catch his quarry once from the lasers when it slipped down dangerously. When he finally reached the entrance, he retracted the zip line and stowed the collapsed bo staff back into his since that part was over, time to go see an Iceprick about an attitude problem. The thought left him with a grin in place and a swagger in his step as he left the building behind.

* * *

The rising cloud bank, surely courtesy of Storm, dimly registered in the back of her mind, but Rogue just dismissed it off as one of the 'obstacles' Logan had mentioned. It really didn't do anything to hinder her and Jubilee's progress, however, as they scouted out the best location for Jubilee to set up their little ambush. Once they had mapped out the predetermined path of Shadowcat, it was really no problem to find the best place for the Living Firecracker to 'intercept the package'. But after that it left Rogue to survey the rooftops across from the guarded building, trying to discern Boom-Boom's figure amidst the overcast atmosphere. She didn't make it hard as the explosive woman had obviously set up shop directly across from the target, casually flicking up cherry bombs and watching them explode in apparent boredom. When she suddenly straightened is when Rogue went on alert, pressing her back against the wall with it's dank shadows as she scanned the imposing oak doors. Sure enough, there was Kitty silently giving Tabby the thumb's up before quickly and stealthily heading on her way. Little did Shadowcat know that she was heading directly in Jubilee's direction, but Rogue couldn't worry about that. She had to keep Boom-Boom from ambushing Remy.

Her heart rate picked up worriedly at the thought, but she quickly shrugged it off in an attempt to find the fastest and quietest way to get up on the rooftop with Boom-Boom. That decided upon she crept up the flights of stairs until she finally reached her destination, gently pushing open the metal door leading to the rooftop exit and peering out. She didn't have to worry, apparently Tabby was fully absorbed in her current mission, cherry bombs slowly popping into existence in her hands. Rogue slipped out on the rooftop and joined her just in time to see _her_ Cajun glide out of the doorway below them.

The bombs now ignited an eerie glow on the blonde's face as they only multiplied, Boom-Boom raising her arms above her head as she muttered out, "Sorry good lookin', this is gonna hurt."

Rogue took the opportunity as she saw it, clamping one hand on the back of Tabitha's neck while the other seized one of the hands cupping the cherry bombs, "Not so fast Sugar."

Tabitha fought against her of course, but Rogue had taken her completely by surprise. And unlike when Rogue had been fighting off Piotr, the absorption was much faster than even she was prepared for. She felt Tabby's emotions and thoughts run through her mind like a smoky tidal wave, muddling her into confused state that forced her, after she was sure all the cherry bombs had been pulled back and Tabitha was incapable of making any more, to grip her head with the sudden dizzy spell. It was almost nauseating the way her own emotions were spiked in different directions all of the sudden. And for some odd reason, she could really go for a shot of tequila at the moment. She groaned as she looked at the now unconscious blond before her, thankfully steadily breathing and none the worse for the wear.

"My God Tabby, are ya always drunk?" she questioned. She obviously didn't get a very intelligible response, though Tabby did roll around at the sound of her voice and mumble something. That was relieving, at least Rogue didn't knock her out too bad. She was a little worried when she had slipped on her control. But with a final shake of her head she could feel the very vestiges of Tabby's tentatively-formed psyche being pushed to the back of her mind. She hesitantly pushed herself up, still a little shaky on her legs. She could feel the new energy still sliding through her body and felt hyper aware of the emotions still trying to quiet down and get in order. She stood up and looked down only to catch her breath. _Crap._

Remy was standing down on the ground, studying his surroundings in suspicion. Maybe he had heard their brief struggle on the roof. Maybe he hadn't. But Rogue wasn't really _concerned_ with that. No she was busy eyeing the man up and down like a side of beef. Alright, like a side of beef and she was a starving wolf, just preparing to pounce on him. Repeatedly.

-_'Alright Rogue, get a hold of yourself!_' She really did kind of feel disgusted. She knew Remy was hot. She'd known that since the moment she met him, and the man was just one to flaunt his _delicious _hotness- _wow, stop. Heel girl!_ -but she was friends with the guy, they had said so themselves _just _yesterday. So there was no real reason for staring him down in that tight... black leather uniform... that, um, was showing off _all_ his muscles _just so well_... God, she loved leather right then. Just flat out **loved** it. Even the trench coat was hot. Wasn't that what all the detectives wore in all of those old black and white movies? Yeah Remy could pull that off, he could pull off **lots **of things...

Okay this was just getting _sad!_ She tried to shake herself away, biting her bottom lip in frustration. This wasn't _her_, this was her mind affected by _Tabby_. Yeah that was it. It was like having a spiked drink, only... _different_. Yeah, that was all she had. But it still wasn't her fault that she was staring the Cajun down. And she most definitely was **not** licking her lips as she watched him saunter across the street. Nope. Not her.

But she couldn't stop the very small voice in the back of her head, just very, very tiny and quiet, reminding her (torturing her; _taunting_ her) that the way her _powers_ worked, her emotions were just _spiked _not completely _manipulated. _Because she could not accept that just maybe, buried under the years of shields and insecurities she had built up, she had maybe, sorta become attracted to her _hired _aquaintence beyond the 'just friend' stage. In not the whole _totally-drool-worthy_ qualities he had, but the guy who liked motorcycles, played with her hair whenever his hands weren't previously occupied, had actually _great_ hugs, and made her smile as much as he possibly could. And we weren't even going into the details about how much she might have secretly _admired_ how much he was giving up for his family. Or the fact that he was a _really, **really**_ great kisser.

But nope. That didn't have anything at all to do with why she was now checking him out right now. **Nope.** That was all _Tabby's _fault.

Thankfully -_regretfully-_a sudden explosion of brightly colored lights filled the sudden void in the empty streets that seemed to grab both of their attentions simultaneously, forcing Rogue to tear her eyes away from the eye-candy,_ -I mean, delicious Cajun, I mean Remy!- _and turn to the sudden interruption. Jubilee must have gotten Kitty by surprise then, just like their plan said, and hopefully had the other briefcase. But Rogue took this opportunity to shake her head, breathing in deeply in an attempt to finally calm the raging emotions going through her. She heard Tabitha begin to shift behind her, the explosions obviously enough to rouse her from the last dregs of unconsciousness, and inwardly Rogue sighed with relief. The less time Tabby spent knocked out, the less time Rogue was subjected to feeling all _weird_. Especially around Remy. Yeah, and besides, no matter what he said, he was still getting married. She just had to think about tha-

But she made the mistake of peeking down the street, and she fought back a groan. Nope. Still affected. She mentally willed the thoughts swelling in her head to dissipate as she took in his slightly disheveled appearance, running down the street to catch up with Jubilee obviously, after seeing the lights.

She closed her eyes silently repeating a mantra in her head: _He's like a married man. He's like a married man._ Quick peek to see him just turning a corner, his brown locks just pushed out of his flawless angular face- _Oh Crap._

And here she had thought that this Danger Room session was going to be easy.

* * *

Remy moved down the vacant street at an agitated pace. It had been a while since he had seen Jubilee's powers flare up and now he just wasn't sure if he was headed in the right direction anymore. The fog that swirled about his ankles wasn't helping, even with his enhanced eyesight. He kept following the path he had picked out amongst the labyrinth of twisting streets, but the more time he spent studying his surroundings, the more he was certain that the landscape around him wasn't designed to mirror New York, decimated or not. It was eerie how the shattered windows and crumbling buildings seemed to call out to him, but he really couldn't put his finger on it.

His musings were interrupted abruptly when a shadowed figure suddenly darted out in front of him, his reflexes taking over faster than he could think as a glowing card was already poised in his hand. The figure quickly stepped back on the defensive, lifting their hands in the air before a familiar voice called out, "Chill, it's just me."

And sure enough from the ruby hues the card was giving off he could pick out the Asian girl standing in front of him, duplicate briefcase in her hand. "Should know better than to sneak up on a person, Petite." Jubilee came closer to him as he withdrew the charge, concern filtering off her and instantly setting Remy on alert. Before he could ask she voiced her worries.

"Is Rogue not with you?" Dread began picking up the pace of his heart and his brow creased in worry.

"Why, was she supposed to be? I thought she went to head off de others wit' you guys."

"She did. But after her fight with Colossus, she saw their plan. Shadowcat was getting the briefcase," here she lifted the metallic object in her hand, "while Boom-Boom was set up to ambush you. After we figured out where I should be, Rogue went to head Tabby off before she could get to you. I figured, once she stopped Tabby she would have met up with you."

He started cursing under his breath as he turned on his heel, not noticing if Jubilee followed or not. But he heard the pounding footsteps behind him and he called over his shoulder, "Where was she headed?"

Jubilee soon caught up with him, "To the rooftops overlooking the building. I'm not sure which one though." His string of muttered curses went on.

They soon reached the same street with the leveled Sentinel, both quickly surveying the rooftops from where they stood and Remy was just seconds away from scaling up one of the buildings to find her himself, when the smooth Southern drawl wrapped around them, surprising them both.

"Looking for me, Sugar?" The coy smile was tinging her lips, as she reclined back on one of the demolished wall, arms crossed behind her and the shadows just clinging to her. Much like her uniform, which Remy was sure he was quickly becoming it's biggest fan. Why wasn't it regulation to wear a uniform everywhere in the mansion? It _was _a private boarding school.

But his attention was currently on the way the Southern Belle had pushed off the wall, and began walking leisurely towards them. He wasn't really sure if it was the sway of her hips or the look in her eyes that was turning his relief in finding her to a muddle of confused emotions. Something wasn't right, and the closer Rogue got to them the more he was certain of that. Her emotions lashed out at him with renewed ferocity and it just didn't feel..._right_. This wasn't _his _Chere.

"Rogue, Chere, are y' okay?" He felt the renewed concern pick at him, as she finally arrived before him. She smiled unabashedly up at him, one of her hands reached up and trailing a line from the collar of his trench coat down a ways over his chest. He had to fight the shiver wanting run down his spine from her electric touch as he caught her emerald green eyes staring up at him from behind long lashes. A small predatorial smirk graced her lips as she removed her hand and replied, "Never better."

Okay, if he had, had his doubts before, **now** he was certain. Something was seriously _wrong._

Jubilee seemed aware of the trance now over them and she quickly seized Rogue's arm, spinning her around to face her. This interruption seemed enough to let Remy let out a quick breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and to blink quite rapidly as he tried to get his thoughts in order. So _that_ was what it was like to be on the receiving end of his empathic gaze. Interesting to know. But his eyes quickly landed back on Rogue with concern as she gripped her head with the hand not in Jubilee's grasp. She furiously tried to shake her head clear and he felt her emotions kilter crazily, like they were shifting in and out of focus. Jubilee bent down to better study her friend's face and she seemed to be searching for some sign. Finally she pulled away and addressed the distressed girl.

"You absorbed a bit too much from Tabby huh?"

Rogue didn't immediately answer, which only made Remy's anxiety grow, but finally, slowly nodded her head before letting out a strained reply, "Yeah. By the way, we really need to hide the alcohol better, she knows where all the stashes are." She tried to tack on the last part lightly, but it just sounded forced to his ears. But Jubilee humored her with a small pat on her shoulder. Rogue shot her a reassuring smile before glancing over her shoulder, but she couldn't meet his eyes. This worried him to no end. "Sorry 'bout that."

"S'okay Chere, as long as you're alright." She shot him a brief smile before turning back to Jubilee. "Guess we better start heading back to Wands then. Did you get the briefcase?" Jubilee lifted the metallic shell with a little wave as a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. Remy didn't get to see Rogue's reaction as she immediately began walking down the streets, Jubilee falling into step right besides her. He trailed after them, still a little confused and concerned about the sudden cold shoulder.

"So what'd ya do with Kitty?"

"Oh she's around somewhere, probably still rubbing her eyes from my little 'distraction'." Jubilee gave off one of her more wicked grins. Rogue gave a little half-hearted laugh at that. She still was feeling very disoriented, prompting him to pick up his pace until he strode with her side by side. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Rogue are y' sure you're okay?" _He _didn't even miss the serious edge in his tone as he reached out to grasp her hand. He instantly dropped it the minute he saw her wince in reaction, his own hurt quickly being overcome by the sudden spike in her emotions. It halted them in their steps and he desperately tried to get her to look at him.

Placing a hand under her chin, he finally raised her gaze to meet his. Shock washed over him as the green eyes stared back at him lined with unmistakeable pain and fear flickering in their depths. He almost dropped his hand away like he had been burned. But then the flux of her emotions began again and he saw her catch her breath as she tightly closed her eyes and he felt concern melt away his previous shock. He gently ran his thumb down her cheek, trying to soothe her in any way from the distress she was feeling. She seemed to unconsciously lean into his touch, her eyes still tightly sealed shut but the corners of her lips flickering up a little hesitantly.***2***

"What can I do, Chere?" She finally opened her eyes, the green orbs a bit more sedated but still nervous. She sighed as she placed her hand over his for just a moment before pulling their hands away.

"Nothing Sugar. It'll fade in a little bit. I'll be fine." She tried to give give him a reassuring smile, but it never reached her eyes. He took a little step closer to her and he saw her catch her breath and the wild emotions overran both of them again. His brow furrowed with uncertainty as he studied her features. He saw her swallow deeply as she tried again, "I'm just a little sensitive right now, that's all."

"I'm not gonna hurt you Chere," he said in a soothing tone. She attempted to shake her head, but he pressed on. "And you can't hurt me. Remember?" He reached out a hand to brush away one of the white streaks away from her face and felt the upheaval of emotions wash over her again. Sudden comprehension dawned on his features as he realized she was sensitive not to her powers, but to _him_.

Oh. _Well._

He blinked away his surprise and a new determination set over his features. Before she could ask what he was doing he quickly grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her flush against him. He could feel her panicky emotions go all over the place, feel her breathing pick up the pace to a hyperactive rate as she briefly tried to struggle away from the close contact. "_Remy_," his name came tumbling out of her lips at a coarse whisper, "This isn't a good idea..."

He simply wrapped his arms around her, stilling her struggles. His thoughts briefly ran to their kiss yesterday.

"Shh, Chere," he whispered back to her mumbling in into her hair as he buried his face into the brown locks, "Jus' relax..." She still remained rigid in his arms, until he started rubbing her upper back. "Trust me." It almost sounded like he was pleading with her.

She hesitantly leaned into him, tucking her head under his chin and just as slowly wrapped her arms around him in return. He still felt her emotions running wild underneath her skin, hammering away at him like her racing heartbeat. He just held them there, concentrating on the flow and trying his best to will it away for her.

Slowly, the tide began to ebb away and he felt as Rogue released a sigh and slumped against him, like she was completely exhausted. She probably was. He continued to rub soothing circles on her back until he was satisfied that she was alright. He then quickly squeezed her tightly before loosening his hold on her. She pulled away from him and smiled up at him, the familiar light back in her eyes. He smiled gently back in return, once again tucking back the wisps of hair that had managed to fall into her face. There was still a little flurry of emotion that jumped back up, but it was no where near the magnitude it was before.

The sudden clearing of Jubilee's throat made them both jump and spin to look at the forgotten girl, who was just standing there with arms crossed across her chest. She wasn't angry at being neglected; in fact, a teasing grin adorned her face under twinkling mischievous eyes. "Man, you two are better than a soap opera!"

This caused Rogue's cheeks suddenly to ignite bright red, but Remy just chuckled, grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it. "Y'r jus' jealous, Petite."

Jubilee frowned at this, huffing out, "You are so right. I need a man. C'mon Rogue, gimme yours!"

Rogue just laughed before shaking her head, side-stepping just a bit closer to Remy. "Uh uh, Jubes. This is _my _Swamp Rat. Find your own."

Remy felt a little pang of pleasure at that statement. He didn't really mind being _her_Swamp Rat. But he quickly shook off the thought, in turn for getting back into the Danger Room session at hand. He had an Iceboy to find. And severely beat.

So the three started back down the darkened streets. But he never released her hand.

* * *

It was when they were crossing an alleyway as a short cut that he completely froze, eyes going wide as the sudden sense of deja vu washed over him. Rogue froze beside him looking at him in concern as he spaced out, taking in the surroundings.

"What's wrong, hunky?" The unusual reply caught him off guard enough for him to shake himself out of his trance and raise an eyebrow at her. She flinched a bit, before explaining. "Sorry, still a bit of Tabby left over."

He shook his head in amusement, before squeezing her hand and letting it go as he trailed over to the brown brick walls. He noted the fire-escape laying in a crumpled mess, cut to literally ribbons as it lay across the alley. His eyes also ran over the debris that crumpled under their feet, the assortment of poker chips, playing cards, and cash that littered the back alley cast into the shadows from the neon lights hanging above. Finally he stepped over to the indention in the cobblestone pathway, dipping low from a seriously hard blow. He still remembered the way the earth underneath him had rolled from the impact, throwing the other two men completely into the air before slamming them in two different directions. He moved in a daze to the the wall that still had a gaping hole in it, revealing the nightclub that had once been one of his favorite haunts. Now it was more or less haunting him. He whispered to himself, taking in all the buildings they had passed, all the decimated landmarks he should have recognized. But coming to this one spot brought reality hitting home to him.

He said in a voice just barely above a whisper, "It's New Orleans." He heard movement behind him, turned his head a bit to see Rogue and Jubilee walking towards him in concern, when suddenly his empathy shifted drastically. He snapped his head back to face the wall, just in time to see a set of familiar claws attached to a rampaging Wolverine headed directly for him. Logan actually tackled him into the ground, sending them both tumbling backwards into the street. Remy briefly heard Rogue and Jubilee both cry out to him, but he was a bit concerned with the claws lunging for his throat. He didn't have one of his cards at hand, only the briefcase. So charging it was out of the question, but that didn't mean he couldn't use it. He knew better than to use it as a shield, the claws serving as a sharp reminder. Logan was just beginning to taunt him as he struggled with the man's added weight.

"Had enough Cajun? Jus' say _oncle_." Remy maneuvered quickly shoving the briefcase into Logan's face with a hard impact. It didn't do much to disorient the feral man, but Remy used the distraction to his advantage, leveraging his legs in between them and launched Wolverine away from him.

"There you are Wolverine. Non, not yet mon ami. And that's the worst excuse for an accent I've ever heard." He said as he easily flipped back up. He briefly looked over to Rogue and Jubilee and tossed the briefcase over to Rogue. "Make sure y' get to Wanda and the checkpoint. I'll handle Wolvie." He took out his bo staff and extended with a flourish, approaching Logan with his own defensive stance. He heard Rogue getting ready to protest, but he saw Jubilee lead her away out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't really sure if they were headed towards Wanda, but he had a bigger issue to handle. Logan smirked in front of him as his eyes narrowed in on the bo staff. "Nice stick."

Remy really wasn't sure if Logan really remembered what had happened and was just toying with him, or if this was just a really big coincidence. And Gambit didn't believe in coincidences. He spun the staff around in his hand as he eyed Logan speculatively, his head just cocked to the side, "Yeah had to get an upgrade after _someone_broke my last one." With that he swung it down in a blazing arc, which Logan easily caught on the adamantium claws as he had expected. But it was to funny to watch the shock that registered over the feral man's face as the claws didn't even_ dent_ the staff.

Remy smirked as he leveraged his weight a little bit more on the staff, "Adamantium's a bit harder to break, non?" Then the real fight began, both of them lashing out blows, Gambit using his added agility more and more to dodge the seething blows, retaliating by throwing in a few charged cards every now and then. It was a much different fight that their first one years ago. Gambit was more experienced, more wary of just where the other man's claws were. Logan may not have aged a day, but his skills hadn't dulled over the years either. They kept it up at a furious pace until, unfortunately, Remy once again found himself closing in on being cornered into the wall. He planted his feet against it, the bo staff the only thing between him and the biting adamantium claws.

Logan smirked again as he stepped closer, "Tag," one of his claws just barely nicked the back of his hand. "y're it. This game is over, Gumbo."

Remy only returned the smirk getting ready to surprise him again. He'd been in that position once, and once was enough. "Non, not just yet."

With that he leveraged his feet against the wall and pressing harder on the staff until it propelled him right over Logan's shoulder. He quickly spun around gripping the staff with new ferocity, this time pulling it against Logan's throat. "Tag. Y're it." The Cajun smiled as he turned the Canadian's words on him. And before Logan could even take a swipe at him a sudden call from the throat of the alley suddenly caught their attention.

"Oh Wolvie!" The next thing Gambit knew Wolverine was being launched from his hold by brilliantly colored sparks shooting from a very smug Jubilee. Remy had the sense enough to turn his head away and drop the staff in tim to dodge the blast that caught the Canadian full on, flinging him into piles of trashcans and various other debris at the dead end of the alley. And just as Wolverine was moaning and trying to stand up, a sharp whistle caught all their attention from the roof top above.

Standing there, smirking like the Cheshire Cat, Rogue called down to him, "Hey Logan, who ya callin' _rusty_?" With that she opened up her previously hidden hands to rain down bomb after cherry bomb over his head and set off a chain that soon brought the entire wall behind him crashing down over his head. Jubilee started cheering enthusiastically, as Rogue laughed. Remy shook his head in disbelief as he headed over to the only fire-escape for his Chere to climb down. He waited for her patiently and lifted her down the last few feet. His hands didn't leave her waist as she spun around to face him, smug grin under her sparkling mischievous eyes. He just shook his head as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Y're somethin' else y' know that Chere?"

She turned them back around to face Jubilee who held both briefcases in hand waiting for them, "I know it's hard to not be jealous when ya're as awesome as _moi."_ She mocked him with a grin as she looped one arm around his waist. He rolled his eyes at his own words, looping his arm around her shoulders.

Jubilee rolled her eyes at both of them as they approached, "You guys even have matching powers now!" She dramatically batted her eyelashes, before going on in a monotone. "It's so _sickeningly cute_." The Southerners laughed at her as she started leading the way, "But I suggest we get out of here, before Logan decides to pop back up. That won't hold him down for long." As if to emphasize her point, the pile of rubble soon began to give a warning tremble. That set the trio off on a bee-line for the exit, the Southerners only separating so they could run to the crashes and explosions that had the Scarlet Witch and the Iceman written all over it.

* * *

The scene that greeted them could have been from any gory action movie imagined. Wanton destruction, beyond what was previously designed into the program, littered the battle field where half-formed ice tiers stood melting or the leftover shards that clung to their feet as they walked. The ground was rutted up in long pathways, and whatever there had been of buildings, very little remained. And still, Wanda and Bobby were still at it. The Iceman was still frozen over, panting sure, but still firing shots like crazy. Wanda still had blue sparks spinning hotly in her grasp, lashing out at every single attack Bobby shot out. The woman probably didn't even notice the gash on her forehead, her face set in it's stony grimace, blue eyes never wavering from her target. Not even when her friends approached.

"Wands, we've got the briefcases, let's go!" Jubilee called out. But Wanda just tuck and rolled behind a wall in a last minute dodge before firing off her own volley of blasts.

"In a minute!" she yelled with a frustrated huff as Drake avoided all of her shots. Jubilee rolled her eyes dramatically and turned to the couple who were eyeing the fight with interest. Remy looked downright antsy just standing there and doing nothing. Jubilee was about to voice this, when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Turning around she announced to the rest of them, "We've got company!"

And sure enough, their opponents were trudging up together, Piotr still leaning against Kitty -or was Kitty leaning against Piotr?- and Tabby scowling with her arms crossed over her chest as they squared up to meet the almost-victorious team. Rogue tensed up for a minute until she noticed Piotr smile at them and wave pleasantly. The girls didn't seem ready to match his charitable mood. Kitty, still rubbing her eyes, glared at Jubilee as the other woman just eyed her for a while. Finally Jubilee broke, "Okay, what did I do now?"

"You practically blinded me three days before my wedding!" Kitty snapped off.

Jubilee just shrugged it off, acting like Kitty was being melodramatic, "Oh please, I have never fully blinded anyone. You would have been fine." Kitty still seemed put out though, as she crossed her arms and humphed. Piotr quickly made to pacify her. Boom-Boom, however, was still none-too-pleased with Rogue. And made that perfectly clear.

"What's the deal Skunky? You too good to knock old Petey out, but hey, I'm an easy target cause I was going for your man?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, before crossing her arms herself, "Oh please Tabby. Like you could get him." Remy briefly smirked as Tabby growled in annoyance.

"Cause of you, _Rogue_, I don't even have enough spark to pop!" She demonstrated this by attempting to make a cherry bomb, just for it to fizzle out before it even left her fingertips. Jubilee smirked at this and turned to Rogue.

"Can you do that the next time she decides we need to _redecorate_ the living room? Logan was superbly ticked off when he saw the damage." Rogue smiled back at her, just picturing the image.

They were suddenly cut off from their chat when Bobby called over from amid his fight with Wanda. "Um, hello? Anyone remember a little thing called the mission? Less socializing and more fighting people!"

Wanda called over to them too as she punched a distracted Bobby in the jaw, "Yeah, my team, what the Popsicle Stick said."

They heard a muffle frustrated voice shout back "That's not my name!" but they pretty much ignored it. Instead Wanda's team was busy staring down the opposition in consideration. Apparently, Piotr and Tabitha were more or less out of commission, which left Kitty, who sighed resignedly before pecking Piotr on the cheek and dashing out, running straight through a yelping Jubilee. When Kitty kept going forwards, obviously to help Bobby, Jubilee seemed to finally realize that she no longer had possession of either briefcase. She looked down at each of her hands before finally rolling her eyes heaven-ward, and sighed as she looked at the Southerners.

"Yeah, I probably should have seen that one coming." Rogue slapped a hand to her forehead before turning to face Remy who was still looking at the fight in anticipation. Finally she just waved her arm towards it mumbling, "Go. We'll watch the prisoners," a smile barely repressed from her lips as his eyes lit up with delight. He quickly ducked in and gave her a peck on the lips and said, "Thanks Chere!" before running off to join the fight. Surprisingly enough, Tabby come and joined her, hearing her sigh wistfully as the Cajun got into the fray. Tabby smirked after his retreating figure as she addressed Rogue.

"So he's hot."

"Don't I know it." Rogue muttered, as she messaged her temples. Still must be under some ill-Tabby side-effects.

"So does he have a single brother or-"

"No." Rogue answered promptly as she began trudging away to find a better place to watch the up coming spectacle.

Tabby pouted, as she followed behind her, "He doesn't have a single brother or I'm just not allowed to know that?"

"Either, Or."

"Aww, c'mon!"

* * *

Remy had anticipated this fight since yesterday, and he was happy he was getting the chance. Maybe a few explosive cards shoved down the _kid's_ throat would teach him some manners. And if it didn't, at least it'd be entertaining to watch. The cards were in his hand with just that thought and a grim smirk just touched his face as he set them aglow.

Wanda had retreated, heavily breathing behind one of the few remaining low walls as she glared, every so often back out onto the battlefield. He wasn't sure what fed the woman's full out animosity with Drake, but he could respect it. He soon joined her, crouching low and studying the layout of the field before drawing up some form of a plan. He turned to back to Wanda and the devilish smirk on his face might have alarmed her, but she listened.

"Rogue says your power effects probability, oui?" At her nod, he pressed on. "How long do you think you could delay one of mon charges?" At this her eyes narrowed a bit and the smile that wrought itself across her face made him think he'd made a deal with the devil himself.

"How long do you need?"

"At least five minutes, long enough for him to think it was a dud."

"No problem." She eyed the field a bit, as she noted a now running Kitty. "She get the briefcases?"

"Ouias, the others are out though. We still have Rogue and Jubilee if we need 'em."

"Let's not. I'd rather finish this quickly. You need a distraction?" At his nod, she quickly calculated. "'Kay then, I'll handle Kitty and the briefcases if you handle the Iceprick."

"Done deal."

"Nice workin' with you, Cajun. Have to do it again sometime." With those words she darted out from behind their shelter, and made a zig-zagging line into the open. Bobby was quick to intercept her, thinking she was headed for the briefcases. He fired some shots, all of which she dodged. But at a last minute miscalculation, she _just happened _to be too slow and slid on piece of ice _aimed so perfectly_ in her way. She went down sliding, finally ending when she hit the exposed edge of a wall, breath getting knocked out of her instantly. Bobby couldn't resist sliding over there, gloat on the edge of his lips.

"Guess you should watch where you're going." Wanda seethed from her position on the ground, gripping her side as she tried to push herself up. So preoccupied in his present victory, the Iceman never saw it coming. The cards hurled through the air glowing hotly as they made contact with the ice bridge. It crumpled instantly and the following explosion had him sprawling through the air.

"Nice shootin' Tex." The trench coat clad figure came striding out of the mist coming off the rapidly evaporating ice and water, his eyes glowing a demonic red before him, "But let's see how you hold 'em." With that a new round went one after another, sizzling out either to catch Bobby or to explode right beside him, sending him spinning. "But what can I say, homme, y'r the one who started the bad gambling puns."

Bobby drew himself up off the ground, surprisingly steady. He began shooting his ice beams at Gambit wildly, the entire temperature in the surrounding area getting lower and lower as Gambit dodged and flipped effortlessly out of the way. Finally Gambit got close enough that it became a grapple of sorts, but Bobby was clearly outmatched against the man with wiry muscles. The fight itself began to decline in a brawl of sorts, Gambit dodging some of his low blows in time to throw some well aimed punches back at him, which Drake had no chance of dodging. Bobby Drake was a mutant who relied on his powers. Remy LeBeau was a man who could probably take you down blindfolded with one hand tied behind his back after taking the cure. The fight wasn't going to be drawn out very long. But then they had made the mistake of relying on Bobby's sense of righteousness to fight fair.

Or so Bobby thougt when one of his punches made direct contact with Gambit's jaw, pushing him away enough to land on the smooth as glass ice placed directly behind him on a 'missed shot.' Bobby smirked happily, as he strode across the ice effortlessly towards a fallen Gambit, who was hunched over trying to catch his breath. Of course, Bobby couldn't see the glimmer in the other man's eye. Remy knew about cheaters, and in some games in life, he was one. And right now, he was playing Bobby effortlessly.

"So that's your power huh? And here I was expecting something a little more challenging." The Iceman sneered down at the _exhaused_ man, as he _attempted_ to push a charge into the very ice surrounding them. But Gambit slumped heavily with the effort, being the only one to see the blue sparks that joined his normal highlighted energy. "So what was your name again? Something about games... must be getting sick of ending up the loser huh?"

"Well un," the Cajun said as he successfully hauled himself up after a _labored_ attempt, "you haven't won anythin' yet, _garcon_. See, the only difference between a winner and a loser is character. Every man has a price to charge and a price to pay." Here he looked Bobby directly in the eyes, full intensity of the glare alight in his red orbs. He started stealthily taking steps back, but the haggardness and scars were practically tangible in his voice as he finished, "Yeah, I've paid mine in spades."

Finally he was off the ice, it's ruby hue was just starting to build up too. But he made sure his next words would distract an already fuming Iceman from that as a smirk joined his hardened gaze, "Deux, I'm the one here with Rogue. What does that really say about _your_efforts, hein?"

Bobby made one furious step forward, before the ice right under his feet went off, and all the ice surrounding it following suit. It launched the Iceman into the air helplessly, even the ice surrounding his body evaporating in the heat of the explosion. He landed several feet away, while Wanda approached from another direction, briefcases in hand. Should took one disparaging look at Drake before side-stepping around him and moving towards Gambit. She nodded her head back in the direction of the fallen Iceprick. "Good job."

"Merci, vous aussi."

She waved the statement off, "Just had to wait for her to phase through a wall. I cut off her power and she was more than happy to drop the cases."

"Is she still there?" Wanda just shot him a wicked grin.

"Maybe."

But apparently Bobby wasn't as down for the count as they would have liked to believe. In fact the seething man was blind to his rage as the ice began to form in his hands, he failed to notice Kitty approaching behind him. All he knew was he wanted Gambit to _pay_.

"Try this for _your efforts_." He sneered as he released the built up energy formed in his hands. _This_ice blast was composed not only of the freezing cold air that froze everything it touched like nitroglycerin. It had shifting, already solidified shards composed within it's depths, and when it hit the ground just feet behind Wanda and Remy, the occurring blast sent ice shards screaming through the air like shrapnel spinning recklessly in all directions. Including at himself and Kitty. But he didn't know that, even though he would soon enough from the enraged Southern Belle as she watched helplessly as her friends (and in particular, one trench coated person) suddenly propelled through the air with glittering shards just arcing around them, taken completely unaware.

Rogue wasn't sure what exactly had happened. All she really knew, is that she saw red, and her sights were directed to only one particular person who was still lying crumpled on the ground as he shook the shards off of his protected ice covered form. She had been running towards them the instant their bodies went flying in the air, completely abandoning the 'guard' post to Jubilee. But she didn't really care now if the others were following or not as she finally reached Remy. She quickly dropped on her knees in front of him, still lying on his stomach, thankfully still conscious as he moaned when she reached for him. Her eyes quickly darted along both him and Wanda searching for any injury or blood that she could find. That shouldn't be possible. She had seen them get caught in the explosion and so with hesitancy she reached out and stroked the back of his head, running her fingers as gently as she could through the matted locks as she began calling his name.

"Remy?" He stirred again at the sound of his name, trying to push himself up but quickly collapsing back onto the ground with an aggravated and pained grunt. Rogue pulled him closer to her and helped him finally turn around, setting his head in her lap as she searched his dazed eyes fearfully. She bit her lip as she watched him blink furiously, eyes finally clearing as he blinked owlishly back at her. Right then the green orbs above him could have belonged to an angel.

He still sounded a bit disoriented as he spoke, "Hey Chere."

"Hey yourself," the corners of her lips flitted up, but the worry in her eyes didn't fade at all. Her hand was still unconsciously moving through his hair as she scanned the front of his body, "Are you alright? Does anything feel broken? Any cuts at all?"

He was kept from replying as a groan beside them cut him off, "There shouldn't be any." They both turned to see Jubilee and Tabitha helping the Scarlet Witch prop up where she gripped her head and shook it. "I hexed the shards around us the instant we went into the air. I think they all missed us."

"But that wasn't exactly a soft landing." Remy groaned as he finally sat up. Rogue was still agitated with this, not sure what she should be doing to help him. But he smiled at her reassuringly, squeezing one of her hands. She smiled back at him, until something over his shoulder caught her eye. The sight of Piotr helping a dazed Kitty up, who was thankfully unharmed, phasing apparently when the explosion went off was alright. It was the arrogant form of Iceman, standing finally from the indention that he was in that set her off again. Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed to a scorching blaze that should have burned the man where he stood. Remy looked at her in concern as she leaned forward into the folds of his trench coat, coming back with the bo staff.

"Borrow this?" she asked, not waiting for a reply as she stood up and made her way menacingly towards the walking dead man. Remy was powerless to stop (_and truth be told, probably didn't **want**__ to_) and the others just stood back and watched as The Rogue descended on an unsuspecting Iceman where he had his back turned to her. The first thing her ex was aware of was the sudden sharp pain in his back that was quickly followed by the crippling pain in his knees that sent him crumbling to the ground. A stunned Kitty and Piotr stood near them watching with wide eyes and mouth agape as a fuming Rogue stood towering above an equally shell-shocked Bobby.

"Rogue!" she briefly heard Kitty _attempt_ to reprimand her, but Rogue was too far gone at the moment.

"Rogue! What the hell?" Bobby exclaimed as he tried to shift away from her, prompting Rogue to release a cherry bomb in the direction right where he was headed.

"How dare you! You spineless, good-for-nothing coward." Rogue spat out as another cherry bomb landed right near his feet.

But Bobby wasn't born exceptionally gifted with brains. So he had to sputter out in a hysterical confusion, "It was just an explosion! Jeez, could you be anymore biased? You didn't say anything when he-"

She cut him off with another successful swipe of the bo staff, leaving him gasping for breath. The onlookers dimly noted in mild surprise that in his shock, Bobby had forgotten that he could ice over. Remy seemed for the most part unsurprised (_but rather pleased)_ by the display before him, and while Jubilee and Wanda looked like they were getting a kick out of it, they along with the others looked like this was the most shocking thing they had seen in their entire lives. No one even noticed as Storm and Wolverine finally joined in the spectators, so enthralled with the show as they were. Logan quickly adopted a smug smile as he watched Rogue rant on.

"_Remy_ wasn't the one to fire an explosion while _your_ back was turned. _He _didn't put anyone else recklessly into danger, including members of his own team." She waved her arm off in Kitty's direction, which made Bobby's eyes widen even more so. "And_ he_ wasn't the one who decided to fire off a cheap shot _after the fight was **through**__!"_She accented this with a few more punches before trying to ignite a final bomb, only to find that the sizzling on her finger tips was halted. Apparently her anger had burned away whatever was left of Tabby's psyche and powers rather quickly. But this didn't stop her. She just strode forward, staff still spinning idly in her hands as she approached his hastily retreating form.

She paused once she cornered him, seemingly savoring the moment as he stared at her with dread dripping off of him. "And if _you_ were the one stupid enough to fall for _his_ trick, then you only have _yourself_ to blame. Grow up and grow a spine Bobby." She leaned forward, the intensity of her glare blazing into him as he flinched away from her bare skin. This only served to fuel her anger more. He wasn't just scared of her attack. He was still scared of her skin. And that was a crippling blow to her ego, though she would never show it. She just got _even _closer to him, seeing him writhe away from her closeness. Her lips turned up in a cruel smirk as she just barely hissed out.

"Oh I'm not gonna touch you Bobby. That would be too nice." She pulled away from him then, walking backwards towards the waiting group. "I'm gonna leave the rest up to _them_." With this she angled her head backwards, looking at a smirking Wanda and Remy as energy seemed to line their forms, the blue shimmering around her hands and the cards just blazing in his. Rogue smiled as she watched Bobby noticeably gulp as new terror lurked before him.

Rogue turned her back on Bobby, confident sway of her hips accenting her stride. She didn't worry about another cheap shot from the Iceman, if not because of her little speech then for the two figures with their hungry gazes deadlocked on his prone form. It just looked like they were begging him to start something. But Remy finally broke eye contact with him when Rogue drew near glare being replaced with pride twinkling in his eyes as he took in her swagger. She felt a wave of pleasure wash over as she returned his smile, collapsing the bo staff in her hand, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she returned it to the trench coat herself.

"Thanks Sugar." His grin only got broader as he looped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer.

"Anytime Chere."

Jubilee kinda interrupted their 'moment' as she sputtered out, "Where the heck did that come from?" Remy's grin got a decidedly mischievious look as he replied to her without removing his gaze from Rogue.

"Well y' see, Petite, when a homme and a femme like each other a whole, whole lot-"

She interrupted him waving her arms and huffing as Rogue bowed her head into his chest, quiet laughter making her shake against him. "That's **not **what I mean. _Rogue_," the Asian girl stressed her name as she turned to glare at her, Rogue barely lifting her head to peek at her. "do you want to explain to me when you became the female terminator?"

Remy smirked at the comparison, but was a little confused by her question. Rogue just shrugged her shoulders and smiled mysteriously, "Ya mean I haven't always been this way?"

"Of course not!" They turned around a bit to see Kitty trudging up with Piotr. "You just went ballistic! The Rogue previously known as _Marie_ would never have done anything like that!" She waved her arm back at a still cornered Bobby, who was pegged to the spot under Wanda's ominous glare. Remy's brow creased at that and even more when Rogue flinched at the name, but Logan interrupted that train of thought.

"Guess that means her name fits her then, doesn't Half-Pint?" He leveled Kitty with a look, to which she huffed and crossed her arms. But then he turned back to the couple, smile actually in place. "Good job Darlin'. We might have to get you started using one of those staffs regularly. How about one for your birthday?"

Rogue smiled at him proudly but Wanda interrupted the little chat. "Yeah, yeah, we're all proud that Rogue's a strong, independent woman, yadda, yadda, yadda. But can we move onto important matters?" If anything her glare only intensified on Bobby's position.

Rogue felt Remy turn his head back to the Iceman as he questioned Wanda, "What do y' want to do to de homme?"

Wanda finally broke her gaze away from him long enough to give a wicked smile as she eyed each member of her team, "Hit him where it hurts. His _pride_." With those words she tossed one of the briefcases at Remy, who caught it easily, and she turned on her heel and sprinted off for the stone archway that stood glowing brightly across the previous battlefield, justifiably the checkpoint. Jubilee soon took off after her lead, turning over her shoulder to yell back at the couple, or rather at Remy, "C'mon you sexy little monkey!"

This set the couple off laughing as they raced after their teammates, comprehension just dawning on their opponents as Kitty exclaimed, "Hey they still have the briefcases!" There was a flurry of motion behind them, but Remy and Rogue crossed the threshold long before any of their competition, joining a laughing and breathless Jubilee and Wanda as the Danger Room started dissolving the illusion behind them. Soon enough the victorious team was jumping up excitedly as the others panted in the average metal room. Rogue actually jumped on Remy, who caught her and spun her around as Hank's voice echoed across the loudspeaker.

"A very interesting and exciting match my friends. Congratulations." Rogue caught sight of Bobby glaring at her and Remy from the corner of her eye as Remy spun her around, but didn't really care. The quick kiss she planted on his lips probably didn't help matters either though. He finally set her down after that, still smiling broadly at her with his hair brushed into his face and his breathing still irregular. He seemed to be studying her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind as they exited the DR with the others. At least she did until, he let all the others go before them, which left them alone in the deserted hallways.

Then he quickly spun her back around to face him, taking her completely by surprise as he dipped her into a hold, one arm supporting her around her waist, the other shamelessly lingering on her side. She actually had to catch her breath as her eyes met his, sparkling with something that sent her heart racing in her chest. She was sure he could hear it, as he smirked down at her.

"Sure you don't need to be checked over for injuries Chere?" he said as his eyes _slowly_ made their way over her form.

"Why Swamp Rat!" she laughed as she playfully hit the arm supporting her, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe I am, mon River Rat," he teased her right back.

"You better watch it Monsieur LeBeau, someone might start thinking you're serious," she laughed again, ignoring the pang she felt leaving his comfortable embrace. _Still must be some Tabby residue left in my system._

He remained in the hallway, watching her swaying figure as she slipped into the locker room.

"Maybe I am," he quietly murmured to her departed figure.

* * *

**Holy freakin' Cow, how awesome was that? Yeah I'm bragging, but I've worked on this story for ten days straight. That was actually a LOT of work. And I enjoyed every single second of it. And this is way better than some little rinky dink Cricket game isn't it? That's right, this entire Danger Room session takes the place of one little measely Cricket game, one which Kat tries to get Nick to lose the game to her ex. But me and my Romy muse disagreed with this. It went something like this:**

Me, writing the chapter for my dillegent readers._ (On schedule too! Romy Muse: Quit lying and tell the story)_ Romy muse sneaks in with the plot of both the movie and my story.

Romy Muse: Why does Kat do that? Rogue would never do that.

Me: Yeah, I know, and Remy, just like Nick, wouldn't let her. So I'm throwing that out.

Romy Muse: It needs to be longer.

Me: What? It's just supposed to be a fight scene for Wednesday. I have the rest of the day to plan and write out-

Romy Muse: IT. NEEDS. TO. BE. **LONGER!**

Me: *Pauses and studies story line, chapter, and story line again.* Yeah, okay, what the heck?

**Initially this chapter was going to be Wednesday it it's entirety. But then the Romy Muse _convinced_ me otherwise, so Wednesday was unexpectedly divided into two chapters like Monday. So yay! Everyone gets another chappie! And I know, I promised more Cajuns, but they're flight got rescheduled for the next chapter. Or at least that's what I'm sticking to. **

**On to notes: Yes I stole a WHOLE lot from various t.v. shows and the movies themselves. So many in fact that I can't even keep them straight, so cookies to anyone who guesses them. But what did you guys think about it being New Orleans? Does Logan remember? Oooh!**

**** First note came from the description of Remy before they enter the Danger Room. This lovely piece was brought to us by dramione4ever, from when I out sourced to her for advice. This was her description for when Remy and Rogue first meet, but I wanted Remy in formal dress clothes so I had to push it back. But I think it fits with this chapter rather nicely. So thank you a ton mon ami!**

****2** Alright the second note comes from when he's comforting her after she absorbs Tabby. I couldn't help myself; when I went back and reread it, I was like: aww, it's like the first time they touched! And I got all teary-eyed and giggly at my unintentional fluffy moment so I just had to point it out. I wanted to share that, just because... dang it, it's cute!**

**Jubes had a bigger role in this chappie, which is always fun. She's a good person to springboard jokes off of. Oh and this is like my first major experience writing a fight scene, so don't, you know, tear me to shreds. I'm no expert, I just watch WAY TOO many action movies. And they were more flirty and concerned for each other and stuff. And we beat up Bobby, that's always fun. **

**There's gonna be another delay though, I have to do actual schoolwork sometime, so yeah... I hate being responsible, it kinda stinks. But up next: The rest of Wednesday! Will Roguey continue to be "affected by Tabby" **(*cough, totally in denial, cough*) **and who's calling Remy? And why are step stools never sturdy! And what does dinner have to do with anything? And what do you mean kidnapping?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, The Wedding Date, or Michael Buble, even if I am going to his concert! Squeeee! Maybe it will make me even more inspired for this story! Hope you guys like it:**

* * *

_Can't Buy Me Love_

Wednesday, Day Three- What do you mean **kidnapping**?

They came out of the locker room, the girls laughing together until Rogue noticed Remy leaning against a wall waiting on her. She smiled at him before giving her goodbyes to her friends and walking over to him. He straightened up a bit, smirk adorning his features as she drew near.

"Hey Chere," he quickly stole a quick peck before pulling back and looping an arm around her waist.

"Hey yourself." She smiled looking up at him. She didn't even notice Bobby glaring at them from the doorway of the men's locker room. But Remy did. So he made a point of deftly running his fingers across Rogue's rib cage making her release a shrill laugh. Bobby's scowl only deepened as Remy's smirk broadened.

She pulled away from him slightly to whack him on his arm, practically running into Wanda who had her back turned to the approaching couple. Wanda spun on her heel to face them, eyes wide and looking far too guilty as she swept into a quick apology. Scanning the crowd of women who she was previously conversing to only confirmed his suspicions.

But as Wanda made some comment about to Rogue about the DR session, he was distracted as Jubilee yanked him down by his arm. She furiously began whispering in his ear at an incredibly fast place, and as she kept talking he glanced at the preoccupied Rogue and a mischievous grin alighted his features. He quickly gave his reply to Jubilee and straightened just in the nick of time for Rogue to turn around and look at them with questioning eyes. But Remy's 'innocent' look was much more convincing than Wanda's. Not that Rogue was really given a chance to compare as the mass of girls quickly darted to the awaiting elevator, closing it behind the giggling mass before Rogue could even move to stop it.

Rogue's lips creased in a thin line as she stared between the closed doors and the 'innocently' whistling Cajun. Her eyes narrowed a bit at him as he just smiled at her. "You are _all_ up to something." The finality could not be misplaced from her voice as her arms instantly crossed over her chest.

"Who's up to something?" They turned to the still vexed Bobby who was eyeing between the two of them like a predator. Remy made sure to cross the distance between them as he leaned against the call button for the elevator, which by some miracle opened. So he quickly pulled Rogue alongside him, distracting both of them from their suspicions as he pulled her hurriedly.

"Oh look Chere, elevator's here." But before he could even give Bobby the chance of following them and questioning them further, Remy drew her into the small metal room until her frame hit the metal wall beside the control panel. She let out a sudden gasp at the hurried actions, a line of indignation crossing her features as she reprimanded, "Rem-"

But she was soon silenced as he swooped in, his lips capturing hers, one arm slipping down to her waist as the other one craftily crept up the buttons of the control box pressing the up-button, leaving the sliding metal doors to shut in the face of a stunned Bobby. But Remy missed this as his other arm wound around Rogue's shoulders drawing her closer to him. His mind was once again set off track as his senses seemed to be overcome with her taste.

Rogue's eyes had fluttered shut the instant his lips smoothed over hers, and she was dimly aware that her hands were gripping the lapels of his coat as her lips moved against his. But not of much else, until she felt the elevator jolt underneath her, snapping her back into reality. Her eyes flew open as she realized that they were alone in the elevator, with no Bobby watching them, and Remy was still kissing her. She pulled away tenderly trying to get his attention. "Remy?"

He barely even registered when his lips pulled from hers, instead his head dipping low as he planted feather-light kisses up her neck, her tantalizing scent overwhelming him there. Her soft call tugged at some corner of his mind as he replied in between kisses. "Oui?"

He felt her give a small shiver and smirked into the crook of her neck, her curls running through the tips of his fingers as she tried to pull further away. "We should stop."

His lips found their way up her jaw line, before hovering just over her own, his breath just whispering over her skin. "Why?" The word skimmed over her shattered thoughts as it lingered over slightly parted lips. There was a good reason for stopping a minute ago…

"Bobby's not watchin' anymore, Sugar." Remy didn't seem to hear her though as one hand reached up, tucking a white streak behind her ear as his eyes remained deadlocked with hers, an infinitely tender expression in their depths. It made Rogue catch her breath as he moved even closer to her, lips brushing past hers in the lightest of touches as he replied, "Never know who'll be waiting at the top Chere."

With this his lips were pressed just briefly onto hers, this kiss lacking the hurried hunger or the casualness of their previous pecks. It was just exceptionally… gentle. Remy pulled away from it first this time, turning so that he leaned against the cool metal wall beside Rogue, observing her from the corner of his eye. Her normally dazzling eyes were now off-focused, the tendrils of her curls framing her face in a slightly frazzled state. He was pretty sure as she reached up to touch her now puffy lips with one finger that it was an unconscious action on her part. Her emotions were actually a virtual mystery to him right now; he was far too frazzled to discern his from hers. Which _probably_ should have been cause for some concern.

But the low 'ding' of the elevator finally arriving at its destination seemed to break them out of their respective reveries. Remy smirked a little as Rogue shook her head, coming out of her daze and returning his smile as he laced their fingers together and led them out into the hallway. The quick walk back to their room was completely deserted of all scheming occupants. _'Parfait,' _he thought as he made a bee-line for the adjoining bathroom, leaving Rogue to wander over to her suitcase on her own. Now if only he could find…, ah, there it was.

He passed Rogue still looking a bit unfocused as she swept into the bathroom when he departed it. So she didn't catch him stowing away his 'stolen' property, making sure it was completely out of sight as she changed. But she did notice its absence.

"Hey Remy, have you seen my straightener?" She came out of the bathroom with her hands firmly planted on her hips and her brow creasing. This instantly transformed with new realization as she took in Remy's 'innocent' look again, hands crossed behind his back as he looked aimlessly around the room. She instantly crossed her arms over her chest and directed him with a scowl, "Where'd ya put it Swamp Rat?"

Remy smiled shamelessly at her as the two figures began quietly approaching her from behind. "Desole Chere, but dis Swamp Rat's under oath not to reveal de location."

"Oh real- Ahh!" Rogue yelped as Kitty and Jubilee seized her, one on each side, with wicked grins on their faces. "What the Sam Hill is goin' on?" Rogue shrieked as she tried to struggle vainly against their hold.

If anything, Jubilee's plastered grin got decidedly more devious, "_Shopping!_"

Rogue instantly froze in their grip, eyes widening with panic as they began moving towards the door. Her struggles increased in intensity before they could get to the doorway however and Kitty was just about to phase them through the door amidst Rogue's tirade. The trio of girls froze when the Cajun called out to them. "Wait, s'il vous plait."

They turned around, both of Rogue's captors hesitantly while Rogue had hope shining in her eyes. Maybe Remy would rescue her from this torture, maybe he could convince the girls that this was a bad idea, maybe-

But Remy's face revealed nothing as he seemed to weigh things deep in thought before sighing and turning to the dresser. With his back turned to the girls they really couldn't see what he was doing, until he strode back to them stony-faced, gripping something they couldn't see in one of his hands. And Rogue was doing a victory dance on the inside as he came and stood before her. That was until, his face split under a full force grin, his eyes crinkling up with an undeniable amount of amusement. He quickly pecked her on the lips as he slid the thin plastic card in her tensed hand still in its deadlock from Kitty.

"Have fun Chere. Make sure you pick out something _nice_ for dis Cajun," he finished with a wink. The wicked looks had been replaced on her captors' faces as Rogue's carried a new mix of embarrassment and horror. But it quickly morphed to anger as the girls proceeded to drag her back to the doorway.

"Swamp Rat! You are so dead when I get back! Jus' you wait, Cajun!" Her further protests were drowned out from the door and his own bellowing laughter.

* * *

After Rogue had left with the awaiting crew of Wanda, Tabitha, Kitty, and an insanely cackling Jubilee, Remy had decided to put his best effort forward to track down his old 'amie', the Wolverine. But try as he might, whether it was searching for him in the running session going on in the Danger Room, lurking outside all the not-so-secretive beer stashes around the mansion, or plain out scouring the grounds in an attempt to find the native _amnesiac,_ he had drawn up a complete blank. It was like the other man had completely disappeared off the face of the earth. And with that unsettling notion, Remy decided point blank that after years of being on the government's blacklist, one learned that if they didn't want to be found, then he sure as heck wasn't going to be found. So after the first few initial hours of searching, he just gave up.

This left him with an utterly new problem. Apparently without Rogue's presence he got really, _really_ bored. So bored in fact, that he ended up unconsciously casing the mansion. It kind of started as an accident really; he was once again walking outside the hallway to their bedroom when he noticed his hand twitching with every footfall he made. As he froze in that motion, it registered that there were exactly eighty-seven steps from the front door to their bedroom, there were three motion detectors located in various locations down the driveway, the wall had six distinct entry points- and he had to stop himself there. He was seriously going to go nuts if he kept nick-picking at Xavier's security system. Though if he could get his hands on the grid…

No. No, no. This was _not_ a security case, he was not being hired to steal from these people and he most definitely wasn't here as a consultant. He needed to find something to distract himself _pronto_. So he demeaned himself to the oldest and most dreaded practices left to a man with nothing but time on his hands: he checked his phone for messages from his family. And almost instantly regretted it.

_"Bonjour, mon amie! I'm watchin' TV right now, and see that your pants zipper is down. Might want to fix that Rems, before it ruins your 'reputation.' Call me and I'm sure we can talk about your 'problem.'"_

_*Beep* _

_"Hey Remy, I'm on the road being chased by some farmers in a truck with pitchforks hanging out the window. Maybe they'll stop chasin' me if I turn off this getaway music! Call me!"_

_*Beep*_

_"Well my dear, dear cousin, since you obviously are having too good of a time on your trip that _**I **_set up for y' to even call your humble amie, maybe you can spare yourself for a video chat, non? This time I'm serious Remy, somethin's goin' down."_

Remy ran a hand down his face as an exasperated sigh escaped his lips. Only _his_cousin. But he decided to humor le fou and grabbed up his laptop before buzzing off a quick text to Emil telling him to be ready. Remy searched around for awhile until he came to the deserted library which looked fairly out of sorts. Maybe that meant it would stay deserted. He settled himself into a comfortable, overstuffed armchair before bringing the computer to life with a press of the button.

The problem with being related to Emil… _well besides being related to Emil_, was probably his "quirks." Not that it wasn't entertaining; it was usually just time consuming and taxing on everything from mind, body, and spirit if that was even possible. But even though Remy had his fair share of 'adventures' with his cousin, he felt dread every time Emil decided to get involved with 'grown-up' decisions. Even if this trip was turning out better than expected from the get go. But that didn't mean Remy was any less shocked when he finally pulled up the screen displaying his strawberry-blonde cousin's countenance sitting across from him.

"Desole for not answering the phone but mon Tante always told me not to talk strangers," Remy beat him to the punch. Emil acted affronted, covering his chest with one arm.

"Strangers! Insultant! We're famile, Rems!"

"Believe me mon ami, there isn't a soul stranger than you," Remy smirked until he noticed what his cousin's other hand was preoccupied with.

"Emil. Why do you have a bat?"

"See, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He swiveled around in his chair looking around for anyone in the room before he turned back to Remy.

"That you have a new obsession with _bats?_" Remy deadpanned on the last word, his eyebrows shot up in new concern. This was news. But Emil shot him a semi-glare before huffing.

"Is this a secure line or non?" Remy quickly checked over shoulder to scan the still deserted library.

"Bon."

"Okay, see its Belladonna."

"What, is she on the rampage? She seemed fine when I got off the phone wit' her yesterday." If anything the worry lines grew even more pronounced on his cousin's face. Which set alarm bells going off in Remy's head the moment he saw it. What was his fiancée up to?

"Non, that's the problem. De fille's _smilin'._" Remy waited for the rest of the explanation but when it didn't come he shot his cousin an indignant look.

"That's it? Really Emil? What's the big deal?" Emil flung his arms out in exasperation, nearly hitting the computer with his bat.

"Isn't it obvious? The femme is smiling! It's freakin' me out! She's going around with this goofy grin on her face, giggling- Mon Dieu, Remy she even _hugged_ Henri on her way out this mornin'. "

"So de femme's happy. What does that have to do with anything? I figured you would be happy she's not spitting fire anymore." Remy saw this new development as a little odd, sure, but why was Emil getting so worked up about it?

Emil looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "Belladonna, ton fiancée, hugged Henri, ton frère, and she didn't use it as a motive to slip a knife into his back. How could you **not** see how weird this is?"

"Sure, it's weird but that doesn't mean-"

"It means everything!" His cousin cut him off with a dramatic arm sweep again, "The femme's up to somethin' I know it! Why else would someone marryin' you be this happy?" Remy scowled at him, until Emil squirmed under his glare. "I mean, after you've made it so difficult. Geez Remy, de femme's an Assassin for crying out loud. One who's been just as happy about this whole arrangement as you've been. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Still doesn't explain the bat." Emil rolled his eyes.

"If the femme's really plannin' somethin', I want to be ready." Remy dropped his chin into a hand as he stared between the bat and his cousin.

"So you're gonna use a bat, desole, _a major league slugger **bat**_, against a trained Assassin wit' countless number of knives, guns, poisonous gas, toxic darts, explosives, and plain and pure bloodthirsty willpower at her disposal?"

Emil paused considering his words before crossing his arms and sulking, "Shut up. It makes me feel better."

"Uh huh. Tu fou, Emil, that's for certain."

"Says you." Remy was halted from his retort in their 'mature' conversation as a voice called out to Emil in the other room.

"Emil Lapin, what did I tell you about keepin' that bat around my breakables?" Sure enough the portly figure of Mattie came into view, laying hands on the bat and pulling. Emil's pout got even more pronounced.

"But Tante!" he wined. Remy was furiously fighting off the chuckles threatening to escape his lips.

"Don't you but me! You listen to ton Tante and hand over the bat," she said finally getting the upper hand and wresting it out of his hands. This was too much for Remy. He burst out laughing, hunched over as he called out to them.

"That's right Tante, give him a few whacks with it for good measure." This immediately stilled the progressing argument on the other line and Mattie turned her attentions for the first time to the computer screen. She deftly ignored Emil's muttering, '_Some friend you are_," as she beamed at her other nephew.

"Remy-chile! How's the trip goin'? Y' stayin' out of trouble? Are y' eatin'?"

Remy chuckled good-naturedly, "Oui, Tante, everythin's bon. For the most part, and yes I'm eatin' but de food's still not as good as yours."

Emil rolled his eyes in the background. "Suck-up."

"As opposed to you who jus' sucks." Mattie cut them off before they could go into another argument.

"Now chil'ren, jus' hush all that fightin' nonsense. Now Cher you tell dis ole' woman what all has been goin' on up North. I wanna hear all 'bout it. And what's dis fille like? She pretty?" If he didn't know better, Remy would have sworn his aunt's eyes were alight with just a tinge of mischievous light.

"She's belle. Rogue's really amazin'. Emil did somethin' right for once." He jibed at his cousin, who once again rolled his eyes.

"And dis is the way y' show your appreciation? Insulting moi?"

"Y' just make it too easy, mon ami. As for the trip, it's goin' good Tante. De people here are nice enough. Well most of them anyway," he murmured his thoughts turning to the animosity Bobby clearly displayed. Emil seemed to recognize his cousin's frown.

"Ah, jealous ex?"

"Un très jaloux imbécile. It's not my fault he was idiotic enough to let Rogue go. Now I seemed to be gettin' punished for comin' up here wit' her."

"I knew de fille was jolie, mais I didn't know I'd be gettin' y' into any fights Rems."

"It's not jus' that she's belle, it's more than that. Rogue's… she's got this laugh, she's smart. She doesn't take merde from anybody and considering who's up here that's pretty impressive..." Remy didn't realize he had trailed off until his cousin cleared his throat on the other line. It shook him from his reverie enough to see Emil smiling arrogantly back at him while Mattie had a mysterious knowing look in her ancient brown eyes. "She definitely knocked de homme down a few pegs all on her own. If she hadn't I would have."

"He's that bad?" This came from Mattie, who now bore a mask of mild concern at the news.

Remy felt his jaw clench in a reflex as he gritted out, "De homme's got no idea how to treat a lady. You don't _glare_at a femme like he was."

"Hmp. Sounds like de putain's gonna get what's comin' to 'im then." Both of her nephews turned to her with slack jaws. She just raised a brow at their incredulous gazes, like their sweet yet fiery tempered and beloved aunt cussed on a regular basis. She didn't. She abhorred it; which made Remy even more confused. But she quickly waved away their stares as she concluded, "Well chile, I best be lettin' y' go. Y' make sure y' take care of yourself and that fille. And behave! Lord knows we don't need y' killin' anyone while you're up there."

"Yeah, that's what assassins are for," Emil cheekily added in. Mattie shot him a scornful glare before turning back to the screen.

"I mean it, garcon. Y' better be a perfect gentleman."

Remy swept his thousand watt smile into place, eyes twinkling unabashedly. "Why Tante, when am I ever anythin' else?" She gave him a small grin, shaking her head good naturedly before turning away, taking Emil's bat with her. As soon as she was out of earshot, Emil turned back to him.

"Alright, on to the main order of business. How many belle femmes are there and when can I expect telephone numbers?" Remy let out a moan as he slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Emil?"

"Yes?"

"Non."

"Aww, c'mon Rems! I got y' set up wit' Rogue, the least y' can do is repay the favor!"

"As a fake date." Remy pointed out but he had a feeling his cousin didn't hear him.

"I mean, you have seen her -obviously she's wonderful- meaning I'm more awesome than I already was. Therefore, you should repay such an ostentatious debt by findin' time in your busy schedule to-"

"Emil?" But he kept going uninterrupted.

" –one measly date, with a gorgeous woman, that so much to ask for?"

"Lapin!" This made him pause long enough to shoot Remy with an inquiring look.

"Oui?" It sounded ridiculously hopeful.

"Non!"

"Aww, mais- but, Remy!" Emil was actually pouting.

"Desole, mon ami, but these people have been nice to me. Don't see any reason why I should put an unsuspecting femme through torture." With that smirk adorning his face he waved a little bit. "Au revoir, Emil, have fun hidin' from Bella."

He barely caught the look of pure horror that crossed his cousin's face before he shut the link down. He reclined back in the chair, rubbing his temples to shake away the oncoming migraine that surely had to follow. After it seemed like he still had his sanity intact, he let out a sigh as he checked the time on his computer and noted that the girls weren't supposed to be back for a few hours. So with nothing left to do he resorted to an old favorite past time when he was usually left to his own devices: Solitaire.

He pulled out a deck of cards, cutting them with one hand as his other pulled up another game on his computer. Might as well try to make it challenging, and maybe two concurrent games would keep his mind preoccupied. But try as he might, after beating several hands both virtually and in reality he couldn't shake the boredom that was still creeping back up around him. He was actually just steps away from pulling up an online game of poker when by chance his gaze caught his cell phone. Inspiration struck him like lightning and the grin that spread across his face was positively wicked. He let out a deep chuckle at the thought of how Rogue had looked so pissed with him earlier that morning. He could only imagine how mad she was going to be after this.

* * *

The sound of boisterous laughter rebounded off the walls of the small ice cream shop as the troop of girls made their way into the main Food Court of the mall, several bags already hanging off some shoppers' arms as they crowded around a table. Rogue plopped down into the welcoming metal chair with a sigh, happy to get off her feet for a while. She hadn't bought anything yet and Jubilee had still managed to drag her in and out of twelve different dressing rooms in the past hour. If it weren't for the other girls, Rogue was certain that she would have been tempted more than once just to knock the Asian woman out and put herself out of her misery. But as it was, the other girls helped her keep the living firecracker in check and they seemed to flow seamlessly from store to store as soon as the one they were occupying seemed to get just a tad too frustrating to be in. Effectively keeping Rogue's sanity intact.

Jubilee let out a pent up sigh as she studied the seven _large_bags already surrounding her before taking in her friends' purchases too. "I think the SUV's trunk still isn't going to be big enough."

"My God, Jubes, do ya ever get tired of shoppin'?" Rogue shot her an incredulous stare. Jubilee just looked at her with a completely straight face.

"Do you ever get tired of breathing?" Rogue rolled her eyes but before she could reply, a sudden ring tone filled the air.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

Kitty looked up apologetically from her conversation with Tabby to snatch at the phone in her purse, pulling back a _pink_ razor. That reminded her, she had to make sure these bridesmaid dresses weren't pink. Otherwise, she and Remy were so ditching the wedding. As her thoughts jumped to the Cajun waiting for her back at the mansion, she felt an unheeded blush creeping over her features as Kitty prattled on to Piotr. Unfortunately for Rogue the other girls seemed to find her reaction much more entertaining, and Wanda seemed to zero in on the topic of her thoughts effortlessly.

"Are we thinking about a certain Mr. Sex-on-Legs?" Wanda asked the edges of her smile quirking up even more as Rogue actually began to choke a bit around the ice cream in her mouth. Who knew it was possible to choke on ice cream? It got even worse as Jubilee and Tabitha's grins broadened at her response.

"N-no!" Rogue could have sunk through the ground in utter humiliation as her voice cracked. God, she was never going to live this down.

"Well I am! Dang it, the man is FINE!" Tabby practically crowed as her eyes lit up. Wanda's smirk only grew as Kitty finally hung up the phone, quickly tuning into their conversation.

"Oh my gosh Rogue, you're redder than sin!" Kitty's following giggle didn't help matters when it led the rest of the girls to join in.

"I swear girl, you're worse than Ororo about Logan," Wanda teasingly chided. That made Rogue pause in her embarrassed downward spiral.

"Logan and Ororo?" Her eyes widened comically. Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"They're trying to play it off subtly," Tabby added with air quotes but her smirk got broader, "Unlike _some _people."

Rogue dropped her head into her hands with an exasperated sigh. This was never going to end. She dully heard the rustling movements on the table top, but it didn't really raise any warning bells.

"Hmm, since Rogue seems to appreciate that ring-tone so much Kit, why don't you send it to her for Remy's number." Rogue's head shot up with sudden alarm to see Jubilee, with _her_ purse in front of her, _her _phone in hand, smirking down like the evil-shopping-genius that she was at _her_. Her eyes only widened as Kitty let out a laugh in agreement already tapping away on her phone. Wanda had to hold Rogue back as she lunged towards Jubilee, frantically trying to snatch the phone back.

"Jubes!" But Jubilee only smirked back, deftly leaping to her feet, pushing her chair back in the process and held the phone above her hand, just out of the Mississippi woman's reach.

"Un uh. Almost… there!" She began frantically tapping away on the keys and had to end up standing in her chair when Rogue tried to dive _underneath_ the table. "All done!" She lilted out as she hopped off the chair.

Rogue glowered at her from her shoved position back in her chair both Tabitha and Wanda holding her in place now. "Give. It. Back.**Now.**"

"Okey Dokey, Mrs. Terminator, don't get your panties in a wad." Rogue was fiercely grinding her teeth at this point, but it didn't seem to alarm the other girls at all. But as Jubilee was replacing the phone in its rightful place in Rogue's purse her hand passed by a thin piece of plastic, which made her instantly frown. She picked up the offensive object, but as her eyes landed on it she completely froze. Like the world around her suddenly didn't exist. Someone could have declared a 75% sale at Macy's at that exact moment, and Jubilee's pinky finger wouldn't twitch in that direction. Her friends stared at her with growing concern, Rogue's frustration instantly melting away at her weird behavior.

"Jubes? Jubilee? Anyone home?" Kitty placed a hesitant hand on the other girl's shoulder but quickly pulled it back as Jubilee sucked in a giant gulp of air and a shudder went all the way down her spine. Slowly, with trembling hands, Jubilee pulled out the thin but shockingly heavy piece of _titanium_ that she had mistaken for plastic. She looked at it rather reverently before she whispered in a voice that could barely be heard.

"I don't believe it…"

"Jubilee, what the heck is the matter with you?" Wanda scowled at her best friend's antics. Jubilee instantly broke eye contact to switch her gaze from each confused stare of her friends. They only grew more alarmed at the excitement growing in her eyes and her face turning a dangerous shade of red, rivaling maybe only Rogue's blush.

"You don't know what this is do you?" The anticipation leaking from her voice was even more mind-boggling.

"Sugar, would you just spit it out already! You look like you're gonna have an aneurysm!"

"Besides what's so special about a credit card? That's what it is isn't it?" Tabby said dismissively.

Jubilee's eyes widened with that statement as she furiously shook her head, "This is anything **but** an ordinary credit card. _This_ is _the_ American Express _Centurion_ Card."

Tabitha's previous statement was instantly bit back as she snatched at the card in Jubilee's hand, now staring at it in similar wonder. Kitty, Wanda, and Rogue were left to glance between the two with bewildered looks. Finally Rogue broke the 'awed' silence.

"And this means?"

Jubilee looked up from her inspection to look Rogue directly in the eyes with a look that was beyond knowing amazement, "And this means, Rogue, that your boyfriend," she said pointing to the raised 'Remy E. LeBeau' on the card for emphasis, "is completely _loaded_."

Rogue froze, jaw dropping as Jubilee's words washed over her. But she still wasn't comprehending that- Remy couldn't- But- "What!" She finally managed to speak the only articulate thought running through her head. Jubilee had to be mistaken…

But Jubilee looked at her completely dead-on. "_It means_Remy is filthy stinkin' rich. Mr. Money Bags. Richie Rich. Godson of Bill Gates. Any of this getting through Chica?"

"But how do you know that? A little explanation would be nice, Jubes." Wanda said crossing her arms, but still raising an eyebrow from where Kitty was now examining the card with Tabitha.

Jubilee gave off a little smirk before traipsing over to where the other girls held the card, which she took delicately. She instantly spun on her heel, leaving the other girls to stare after her until she smirked over her yellow-coated shoulder. "It'll be easier for me to show you. C'mon."

With that her pace seemed to increase, so the girls quickly leaped up, hands darting to grab out any deserted shopping bags or purses as they tried to pursue the Shopping Legend.

It actually left Rogue in the possession on nearly all of Jubilee's shopping bags, as the other girl strode purposefully forward, the card clenched in her hand as she began calling over her shoulder.

"The American Express Centurion Card, more commonly known as The Black Card is famous for a few key reasons. It is not very commonly heard of, because only the elite can meet the qualifications for the interviewing process-"

"Interviewing process?" Kitty asked as she carefully sidestepped a flustered woman.

Jubilee nodded, before shooting them a smile, "Cards are issued by invitation _only. _To even qualify for the interview, an American Express holder has to ring up a bill of at least two-hundred fifty thousand dollars." Wanda let out a low whistle at the impressive figure. Rogue's head was still trying to wrap around Remy spending that kind of money, let alone having it. "Then after being invited there is a required five thousand dollar initiation fee with an annual two-thousand five hundred membership."

"People have to pay that kind of money to get the card?" Rogue asked bewildered. Tabitha had remained silent, only diligently following behind Jubilee the whole time. But the explosive girl lit up with new enthusiasm as they finally began drawing to Jubilee's apparent destination. The other three were left gaping at the elaborate storefront, Rogue almost hyperventilating as she read the designer name.

She let out a little warning, "Jubes…"

All the Asian American girl did, was turn around and start tugging on one of the two-toned woman's hands as she drew ever more into the impressive and overpowering atmosphere of the Gucci boutique.

"And the most important detail about this little 'credit card'," she said as she drew the other women wide-eyed into the middle of the store, amidst the upper-crust staff that barely turned their way and the clothing racks that warranted price tags that could make a nun cuss, "is that the **BLACK CARD**," she called emphasizing the words, "has **no** limit."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth the flock of mutant girls were surrounded by crowd after crowd of sales people, all ushering out hurried compliments and offers, some being sent away to go get _refreshments_ for their honored guests. Jubilee smiled confidently as she slipped the metal card into Rogue's slack hand as she and the other girls gaped around them utterly shocked.

"Therefore sweetie, your man is _loaded_."

* * *

"What does he do again?" Jubilee called from the waiting room just outside the dressing room where she was waiting for Rogue to come out already.

Rogue's eyes nearly bulged as she studied the price tag of the wine colored dress she had tried on, "Um, he's head of acquisitions at the New Orleans Museum of Art –Jubes I can't buy this!" She walked out to show the girl. Jubilee appraised the knee-length mini dress from where she lounged on a comfortable lounge chair, chocolate-covered strawberry in one hand and glass of champagne in the other. Jubilee gave her a critical eye. Tabitha, similarly decked out in an adjacent chair, commanded that she spin around. Rogue rolled her eyes as she spun on her heel.

"I don't see why not, it looks great on you," Jubilee commented when she finally stopped. Rogue dropped down closer so Jubilee could see the price tag. She whistled as she spotted the number. "Eh, green's more your color anyway. Clark, see if you can find a green dress for Ms. D'Ancanto would you?" The awaiting attendant actually _bowed_ before he left the waiting room, Tabitha not so subtly checking out as he left.

"I'm not letting Remy buy me a dress Jubes!" Rogue hissed as she stood back up. Jubilee rolled her eyes but didn't comment, just waving it off.

"So where does the money come from anyway?" Jubilee continued to ask her as she studied her appearance in a mirror, lifting her hair away from her neck to see how that affected the dress.

"He said his family collected art, but I really don't know a whole lot about it. I didn't even know about the card," Rogue commented as Kitty and Wanda popped out of another set of dressing rooms, both giggling almost hysterically.

"This is soooo much fun!" Kitty couldn't have a bigger grin on her face.

Jubilee smiled up at her, "Told you I'd make up the whole almost blinding you didn't I?"

Rogue rolled her eyes as Clark came back with a floor length, emerald green gown before politely thanking him and taking it to the dressing room. She entered, drawing the door closed as she still heard her friends' voices drifting over the partition.

"_…can't believe she didn't know!"_

_"This is so great!"_

_"Wonder where I can find a guy with one of these…"_

_"Hey, do you guys think we need more strawberries?"_

Rogue rolled her eyes at the last comment, ignoring the quiet giggles that drifted up to her. When she finally was pulling the dress up the sudden ringtone cut the conversation off quickly. When Rogue recognized it, she just dismissed it, thinking Piotr was calling Kitty again. Until she realized that the silence was a little thicker than if Petey had been the one calling. Then Jubilee called out to her in a sing-song voice, "Oh Roguey! A _certain_ **someone **is texting you!"

Rogue, dress still not all the way up let alone zipped, leapt up, eyes widening as she groped for the door handle, "Jubes!" Her head popped out of the dressing room to reveal all the girls standing now all circling her phone as Jubilee hungrily scrolled through the message.

"Jubilation Lee!" Rogue nearly shouted in a reprimanding tone, trying to pull up the dress to cover her more since she was painfully aware of the male attendant's presence. But none of the other girls paid her any attention when they suddenly burst out laughing. Rogue huffed as she tried to discern just what was so funny. Then Jubilee, wiping a tear from the corner of her crinkled eyes came over so she could stare at the small screen. Rogue rolled her eyes and groaned when she finished reading.

"Those innocent eyes, those kissable lips, a great smile, the perfect walk, smoothest talk, absolute gorgeous, thts enough bout me... how r u?"

She took the phone away against Jubilee and Tabby's many protests and quickly typed her reply, "Tell me one _innocent_ thing about those eyes, Swampy." Almost as soon as her fingers hit send Jubilee had snatched the phone out of her grasp, shoving her back into the dressing room.

She was just finished pulling the dress into place when the dreaded ring tone filled the air again. She groaned as new laughter filled the waiting room. Her friends barely glanced her way as she came out of the dressing room, but Jubilee instantly jumped back when she got close. "Un uh. You are not allowed to confiscate this phone now. It's mine!" Jubilee proved her point by lifting the phone above her head and getting it as far away from Rogue as possible.

She closed her eyes, gripping the bridge of her nose. "Just what exactly did he say?"

Wanda snatched the phone out of Jubilee's hand and proceeded, in a _really_ bad fake-Cajun accent, "Aw, Chere, you know you like dis Cajun's bedroom eyes. Jus' not as much as he likes yours!" It set the group of girls off laughing again as Rogue slapped her face. Jubilee just came over and wrapped an arm around her uncovered shoulder.

"Aw don't worry 'bout it too much Roguey! By the way, if something, I don't know, ever happened to you, how long should I wait to start hitting on him? Just a ballpark figure." Rogue shot her a semi-glare but the amusement was there as she side-stepped out of Jubilee's reach.

"And with that I'm keeping you at arm's length for the rest of the day." Jubilee was kept from replying as the oh-so-familiar ring-tone set off again. Ignoring Rogue's previous statement, Jubilee quickly caught her in a bear hug as the Southerner attempted to lunge for Wanda. Then she began a chant which the other girls quickly took up as Wanda flipped open the phone.

"Read it! Read it! Read it!" Wanda quickly lifted a hand to quiet them as her eyes darted across the screen, barely muffling the chuckle that came to her lips as she cleared her throat.

"I think I should tell you what people are saying behind your back," she paused dramatically as if what she was going to say was completely serious. It was ruined as the grin split her face amidst chuckles, "Nice Ass!"

All the girls howled with laughter as Rogue hung her head, reddening dramatically with her mouth open, "No he didn't! Ugh that Swamp Rat is so dead-" She was cut off by her phone quickly going off again. This time Kitty phased the phone out of Wanda's grip and scanned the message before giving a sigh.

"Oh this is a good one!" The other girls quickly egged her into reading, which she did with a sweet smile plastered on her face as she spoke to Rogue, "Desole Chere, I didn't mean it. But I will tell you something. What is the difference between pleasure and torture? Pleasure is thinking of you and torture is thinking of you too much. Miss you, River Rat!"

This filled the room with a chorus of giggles and 'awws!' and left Rogue with a new tinted shade on her cheeks for a completely different reason. Rogue finally looked up to see the collective group of girls staring at her expectantly. She sighed as she held out her hand and the cool metal phone was slipped back into her hand. She quickly texted her reply which Jubilee read to everyone over her shoulder.

"Miss you too Swamp Rat. You need anything from town?" Jubilee frowned as Rogue handed back over the phone. She wasn't naïve enough to think they'd let her keep it now.

"That wasn't flirty or romantic!" Jubilee reprimanded her and Tabby nodded with her. She just rolled her eyes as she went back to change in the dressing room, this time pulling her own clothes over her head. She exited, quietly thanking Clark with his help as the other girls steadfastly stared at the phone in hungry expectation. She actually heard Tabby muttering under her breath, "C'mon, c'mon. Ring!"

Rogue rolled her eyes at their antics, crossing her arms over her chest, "Oh c'mon guys there's no way you're going to _will_it into ringing-" But she was cut off by the ring-tone that left the other girls squealing.

Tabby quickly flipped open the phone this time, not even bothering with reading over it before hand, "Besides you Chere? Let me think…" Frown lines creased her brow as she stared at the message.

"Where's the smexy part?" she wined as she handed the phone back to Jubilee. Rogue almost laughed, until the phone went off again instantly. Before Tabby could snatch it back, Jubilee began reading it.

"No movies I want to see. Other ideas for what we can do in the dark tonight?" Jubilee actually went red reading this one while the others started giving out catcalls.

Rogue rolled her eyes as she planted her hands on her hips. This had gone on long enough. "Kitty, Wanda in your real clothes, now." The girls looked up from where they were clamoring around Jubilee and she got four identical pouts staring back at her.

"Aww but Rogue-"

"Nope. We've wasted Clark's time as it is and I'm sure he has better things to do than listen to you guys squeal about my boyfriend's text messages. And Jubilee," here she turned a pointed stare on the cell phone 'thief', "You said so yourself that we were going to have to go somewhere else to get the things we need for the bachelorette party. Remember? The whole reason we went shopping today?"

The girls all gave deeper pouts as they trudged off to do as she asked. Tabby actually made off to the checkout counter, and Rogue made sure she still had Remy's credit card in her pocket. She wouldn't put it past her. But as Wanda and Kitty went to their respective dressing rooms, Rogue caught Jubilee trying to sneak out, phone still in hand. Rogue's voice halted her progress.

"Jubilee." The tone literally screamed 'Don't-Mess-With-Me'.

The Asian girl turned around looking rather sheepish, "Yes?"

"Phone." Rogue held out one hand expectantly, the other firmly placed on her hip.

Jubilee pouted again, "But-"

"No buts. Give me my phone." With a resigned sigh the other girl handed over the electronic device looking at it rather longingly. But she soon left to catch up with Tabby, leaving Rogue to wait on the other girls. But Rogue did catch Clark smirking out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to him fully, he couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I have to say it, you and your friends have been my most entertaining customers I've had in a while." His comment made Rogue grin. It was the most he'd said since they had arrived.

"Thanks Sugar. You really went to a lot of trouble to help us out," with that she quite happily handed over two twenties, which his eyes widened at. Wanda and Jubilee stepped out of the dressing room at that moment, both back in their casual clothes and staring at her expectantly. She led them both out to the awaiting Jubilee and Tabitha, where the whole management of the store seemed to be waiting to parcel them off. And though Rogue might have flushed at the attention as the door attendant let them out with a sweeping bow, a small tiny part of her might have enjoyed it a bit. Until her cell sang out again.

She actually beat the girls to the punch this time, flipping open the phone and letting her eyes scan it before it was rudely jolted away from her. She still caught the message though.

"Chere, u still there? R u ok?" Once all the girls were done reading her message, she snatched the phone back to Tabby's cat call.

"Aww, what Roguey couldn't think of anything she wanted to do tonight?" Rogue rolled her eyes as she quickly typed out, hoping her response would reassure him that she was fine.

"Hw do u keep a txtr in suspense? I'll tel U l8r ; )"

Jubilee read it over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "You know Chica, I really don't know how you got so lucky. I'd trade powers with you in a heartbeat if I knew I could touch THAT!"

Wanda gave off a simply sinister smirk as she added, "All over!" Rogue lolled her head back and moaned to the sky before shaking her head.

"I swear, I should have just left you guys in the store!" This made the girls break out in a chorus of laughter.

"We can't really help it," Tabby commented. Jubilee jumped in front of Rogue so she could walk backwards still facing her as she started counting off on her fingers.

"Let's see, he's extremely gorgeous, he's built like Adonis, he likes motorcycles, he's stinkin' rich-"

"Don't forget about the way he can bend leather!" Wanda jutted in and Jubilee and Tabitha both nodded in agreement. Rogue felt her cheeks light up at the memory of her sudden fascination with leather. -That she **didn't** have any more. **Nope.**

"My gosh did you _see_ what he did in the DR? Explosives just add to the hotness factor," Tabitha stated sagely.

Kitty rolled her eyes this time, speeding up to walk along side Rogue, "Of course _you'd_ think that _Boom-Boom._"

Tabitha turned so that she walked backwards like Jubilee before raising her hands helplessly, "Doesn't mean I'm wrong."

The other girls seemed to pause in consideration of her words before the other three nodded and said almost simultaneously, "Yeah, you're right." Rogue just rolled her eyes again.

Kitty suddenly jutted in, "Oh and don't forget, he's fluent in French." Wanda laughed as she said, "Ooh la la!"

"You haven't seen his abs."

Rogue froze, slapping a hand over her mouth with widening eyes as she realized _she_ said the last comment. The other girls laughed at her reddening cheeks.

"Ooh Roguey's been a bad girl!" Tabby crowed as Jubilee burst out laughing, wiping frantically at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Okay, now we're like totally jumping him, and throwing him in the pool. I've _gotta_ see this guy shirtless!"

"Like the leather left a lot to the imagination this morning," Wanda added slyly. Rogue was interrupted from a reply as her phone went off _again_. This was _sooo_ not helping her problem.

She glanced down at it, dodging out of the reaches of the other girls, "Ur mean, Cherie." She laughed at that before another message popped up almost instantly, "But if you do see something to pick up for this Cajun, my favorite colors are red and lacy." The girls redoubled their efforts to get the phone away from her when they saw her blush. Kitty finally phased through her, snatching the phone away in the process.

"Kitty, could you be more careful!" Rogue hissed as she looked around to see if anyone noticed. But everyone was oblivious to the mutant girls crowded around her cell until they let out shrill giggles. Rogue rolled her eyes huffing, looking around until they decided to relinquish her phone. Until something caught her eye in one of the shop front windows. And suddenly a grin rivaling anything that the girls had shown previously that day came over her features. It was devious. It was wicked. It was trouble.

So as soon as the girls were too busy in their little review of her possible love life, Rogue yanked Jubilee to the side since she now had possession of her phone and started dragging the other girl to the store. She yelped at the unexpected change, quickly digging her heels in and trying to protest.

"Jeez Rogue, what do you think you're doing-" But she was cut off as Rogue pointed to the display case. Then Jubilee looked from her grinning face to the window and back again until an awed enlightenment settled on her features. "Oh, you're gonna get him _good_."

Rogue felt herself chuckle as she darted into the store, the black credit card already in her hand. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

* * *

The clacking of her heels hitting the hardwood floor was his first clue. He had long since given up the computer game, deciding it was too easy, and turned his attention back to _his_ cards. Besides, this left him more attentive for her approach, which he could feel radiating from behind him. At first he wasn't sure if it was her at all, since she didn't feel angry at all. He had expected her to be just a little bit ticked. But he was certain it was her when a porcelain hand leaned over his shoulder, placing the Queen of Hearts over the waiting King of Spades. He could feel the heat of her breath hitting the back of his neck as she chuckled and he fought the need to swallow past the sudden dryness in his mouth.

"What is it with you and cards?" Her sweet Southern draw came out with avid amusement as she waited for his response. It sounded like smooth honey.

He didn't respond instantly, instead taking the hand resting on the back of his chair and pressing a quick kiss into her palm. "I have an addiction to vices. Care to be my new fix?" She drew her hand away with his words and he wondered if he'd teased her too much. But she was still radiating something like… _expectation?_

He heard the rustle of shopping bags before she replied and he could hear the coyness dripping off her words.

"Hmm, guess that mean's ya wanna see my new lacy red teddy then huh?"

He was up and looking at her before the words even left her mouth, neck twisting painfully as he snapped it around to gape at her, eyes wide in anticipation… only to be whacked in the face by a soft object that he quickly caught with his hands. He looked down, eyebrows raised as he looked at…

A teddy. Or more specifically, a teddy _bear_ with the usual dark brown eyes, tanned fur, and a gigantic, flashy _red lace_ bow, wrapped around its neck.

After realization dawned on him, he looked at her, barely covering up giggles with her hand clamped over mouth and deadpanned, "Cute Chere. Y'r _so_ funny."

She lost it then, laughing in open mirth as she leaned against her knees.

"You." Giggle. "should have seen" An actual, unladylike snort. "your face!"

She sighed as she leaned against the chair he was turned around in, only air and the back of the chair in between them. She gave that dazzling smile of her, emeralds glinting with merriment, "Priceless."

He slowly leaned just a bit closer to her, watching as her smirk fell and was replaced with mild confusion and concern lining her face but she never drew back as the distance between them slowly disappeared until a few inches were all that was there now. Air and opportunity. He kept his face completely stony as he drew out.

"Y' know what this means, don't y'?" His lips drew up in his signature smirk as the word fell from his mouth just as he dropped the bear from his hands. "Payback."

Then he lunged at her, hands instantly dropping to her waist as he tried to gain ground, fingers mercilessly running down her ribs as she gave out a shrill bark of laughter.

She tried to sidestep his roaming hands, pulling away from the chair with a sudden jolt, "Oh no you don't Cajun!"

She started to dash away to the 'safety' of the book aisles, but Remy easily lunged over the back of the chair, following after her figure easily. "I'm gonna get you, Rogue!"

The chase took them around the sharp corners of the book shelves, Rogue sometimes using the turns to push herself forward, but the added momentum did little to pull her ahead of his longer strides. Their laughter filled the dust filled air as the bare misses or the tiniest catch at fabric made them breathlessly laugh in their little game of cat and mouse. This pursuit led them back to the abandoned sitting area, the coffee table with the deserted cards scattered across its surface as the two occupants of the room took up defensive positions, each crouched down staring warily at the other. It couldn't dispel the live excitement and mirth alight in their eyes.

With one step back the other was mirroring the move, distance between them never shortening or growing as an endless circle of sorts built up in their game. But soon enough the Cajun occupant got fed up with this avoidance and narrowed his eyes just minutely as he stepped to the left. Watching Rogue move in the other direction when he suddenly changed mid-step, catching Rogue both by surprise and by the waist as he made her fall back onto the couch conveniently behind her.

She landed flat on her back, breath completely knocked out of her as Remy landed crouched on top of her, instantly barring her escape by locking her legs down with one of his own, hands snapping out to catch her wrists and pulling them up over her head, completely exposing her sides. He smirked evilly down at her, her own eyes widening with horror, still breathless, as he switched the hold on her wrists, moving them into one hand as he smirked down at her. One word fell out of his lips satisfactorily as his other hand descended on her ribcage, "Payback."

And with that he launched his assault, eliciting shrill laughter from Rogue as she tried desperately to find any leeway from his hold on her, air burning in her lungs as she desperately gasped between words and laughter. "Oh my God, Remy stop!" He continued move his hand, relentless movement never ceasing as his own laughter joined hers, him trying and succeeding to keep her writhing figure under him.

"C'mon Roguey, say oncle!" She desperately sucked in a gasp, before it was quickly pulled out of her again as new laughter erupted from her lips.

"Un- uncle!" She shrieked out. In her mind his smirk had never seemed so cruel.

"Unh uh, say it the right way." She would have been glaring at him if her face wasn't being constantly contorted by laughter.

"Oncle!" She finally bit out and his hand instantly left her side and wrists as he leaned back, giving her room to breathe. She looked at him with angry eyes as she pulled in huge gasps of air into her shuddering lungs. "You're mean!"

He laughed at her pout, the sound rich, filling the air, as he smiled down at her figure, "You started it, ma Chere."

Their eyes locked over the breathless expanse between them and something clicked off inside of them as their position on the couch finally registered with them. But instead of pulling back, the sensible thing to do, their eyes seemed to be drawing them closer together. An irresistible magnetic pull descended over him as his gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips, unconsciously licking his own as he lowered himself gradually closer to her, one hand braced beside her head, the other on the back of the couch.

She felt her own breath catch her throat as he descended closer to her, her hands winding up braced against his chest. She briefly wondered if you could stop breathing after a major tickle fight followed by a subsequent make-out. But her heartbeat seemed to be consuming her thoughts as it picked up its pace, her lips already tingling at the memory of his touch.

Her warm breath washed up to meet his lips and this time he did swallow as his own breath was drawn in. Some distant part of his mind was screaming at him to stop, that this was wrong. But he couldn't for the life of him remember why. His lips were just inches from creasing over hers, when someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

The reaction was instantaneous. They sprung apart from each other like the poles of the magnet had suddenly been flipped, leaving them scrambling to get to opposite ends of the couch. Both their gazes snapped up to the figure leaning in the doorway and Remy couldn't believe his luck. Now when he could care less about finding Logan, the man finds him. Logan stood in the doorway, one eyebrow raised as he studied their embarrassed reaction, before muttering something under his breath that Remy couldn't understand. With that, the feral man simply turned away but Remy caught Rogue's head snapping up from where she had been resolutely been staring at the floor with a scarlet flush on her cheeks until then.

"Hey I resent that remark!" Remy looked from the departing figure of Logan as he waved off her statement with a grunt to her slightly narrowed gaze as she glared at him.

"Y' know what he said?" Remy asked her effectively gaining her attention back on him. She locked eyes with him for just a minute before the flush swept over her cheeks and she looked towards the book shelves.

"Mmm, yep. I'm fluent in Logan-speak," she joked obviously still uncomfortable. He had to admit that he was trying to avoid her gaze directly, but he couldn't help himself from studying her flushed face from the corner of his eye. The rosy shade made her eyes stand out even more. He slung an arm across the back of the couch as he tried to make the situation a little more casual, before he replied.

"Knew you were bilingual," a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, blush still evident. "What did he say?"

"Something about uncontrollable, hormonal Cajuns," she muttered. His own smirk tugged at his lips.

"Sure you got the translation right?" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She finally let out as sigh before studying the wreck that had become the Library.

"Gosh we made a mess."

"Not me. You."

"What?" Her tone was both incredulous and dangerous as her gaze snapped back on him, all traces of embarrassment gone. He smiled cockily back at her, crossing his arms behind his head.

"You started it."

"I did not!" Even sitting down she managed to plant her fisted hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Did too. Y' were the one to throw de bear," He waved with one hand towards the fallen bear, still lying on the floor next to his previously occupied chair.

She glowered at him, arms crossing across her chest as she gritted out, "Swamp Rat…"

He laughed, quickly standing and going over to his computer. "Don't worry Chere, I'll clean up my mess. But in our defense, de library was kinda disorganized before we showed up."

"Yeah," she replied placated for the moment as her gaze drifted over the heaps of magazines and books scattered over the various flat surfaces. He caught the calculating look in her eyes and smirked.

"Uh oh," he muttered just so she would return her gaze to him. Her eyes locked with his.

"What?" His grin got even more defined as he teased.

"Somebody's librarian senses are tinglin'." She rolled her eyes at his joke. He laughed at her, "Don't worry Chere, I won't hold you back if you can't fight the urge."

"Actually I'd appreciate it." The new voice cut through their conversation as they spotted Ororo standing there, leaning where Logan had been before.

"Stormy!" Remy happily greeted which instantly made the weather goddess frown.

"Don't call me that." If anything he seemed even happier with her reply.

"What would you appreciate?" Rogue interrupted thankfully.

She smiled at Rogue as she went on. "I know this is your vacation, but I've been meaning to have someone come out and organize it for a while now. If you'd like to or even had the time for it, I'd gladly pay you for the trouble."

"It'd be no trouble at all, but I could use the paycheck," she mused with a smirk.

Ororo smiled at them before excusing herself back to her office. Leaving them alone once again. Rogue looked around at the piles, contemplating just where to start. Remy smirked as he lifted a single card in the air. She looked at him in confusion as the card began to glow.

"On your mark," he drew out and she rolled her eyes, "get set, go!" With his final word, he tossed the card into the air and it went off with a little 'pop.' She humored him by going over to one of the piles and began fingering through them. He began scrounging up the scattered cards, stowing them away and getting his computer gathered up. They spent the time in companionable silence for a while, each just content with the other one being there.

The silence lasted until Rogue had drag out an old step stool from a dusty corner and pushing the books back into their proper places. Remy sat slumped over in the chair, quietly shuffling the cards and subtly watching her. He tried to start up a conversation to distract her from him noticing her _appealing_ shelving style. He was officially going to the library more often when he got back to New Orleans.

"So am I in trouble?"

Rogue seemed distracted as she reshuffled the books in her hold before stepping off the footstool again. "For what?"

"You know," he drew out, watching her filter through the lower shelves now. _Wonder when I can get a library card..._ "The messages?"

She gave a little chuckle as she pulled the stool further down the aisle to the next shelf, "Oh yeah, big time." The further she went, the more muffled her replies became. Soon he was straining just to hear her as he called back, "They weren't that bad."

He got up while she laughed and crept down the aisle as she busily thumbed through the remaining titles in her arms. She soon replied with a smirk just adorning her features as she put the last book away, but she still called out like he hadn't left his seat, "It wouldn't have been so bad if the girls hadn't confiscated my phone as soon as you began texting me." She was turning around when his voice startled her.

"Oh really?" If she were in a better situation she might have caught the humor lineing his voice, but his reply so close to her caught her off guard. She gave a little yelp as she jumped up a bit, not a good thing to do when the step stool underneath you is already close to decaying, and it flew out from under her. She felt gravity take control over her body, mentally preparing herself for slamming into the hard wood floors. She just didn't consider how fast _he_ was. One instant she was staring down into blank space, the next he had caught her against his chest, arms wrapping protectively around her waist and her widened eyes were meeting his set in a similar manner.

They were just held there stunned for an instant until Rogue saw his eyes flicker to her lips for just a minute. She felt an emotion similar to anticipation rise in her chest for just a moment before she swallowed past it. This couldn't happen. They were way too close.

"Remy?" It was barely above a whisper but something in her tone made him look back at her eyes. He was drowning in those green depths, all the emotions conflicting and confused but he could tell she was still trying to push him away. _That's right. Belle. _It was with a jolt he realized he was still holding her up, her head lifted just a few inches above his. He swallowed past the urge to close the distance between them, and slowly slid her back to the ground. He still couldn't remove his eyes from hers just yet.

"Desole," he murmured, finally releasing his hold around her waist and he felt a wave of regret wash over him as she took a cautious step back. He couldn't tell if it was his or hers.

"S' okay," she murmured back tucking an errant strand of hair out of her way. This silence wasn't anything like the companionable one they had shared before.

He gave a little smirk, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere, "For de messages aussi."

She gave a little laugh, this one tense simply an action, "It's alright, I kinda got ya back with the bear."

"Which reminds me," she said as she turned back to the aisle, making her way to the sitting area where said bear sat on the couch, "what are you gonna name 'im?" He followed after her and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Me? Why do I get to name 'im?" She smirked back at him, teasing edge just starting to come back.

"'Cause you said pick ya up somethin' red and lacy. He's your responsibility now." Before he could reply a sudden head popped into the room with a shy glance around until her eyes landed on the conversating Southerners. Then the eight year old's eyes lit up with joy as she dashed into the room.

"Rogue you're back!" The little girl squealed. Rogue smiled back down at her as she wrapped her arms around the older woman tightly. Rogue ran her fingers through the little girl's hair, as Remy stared on thoughtfully for a minute.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who missed you Chere," he told her, but she could tell that something in his tone was amiss, but he didn't meet her gaze instead going over to the couch.

"An' look what she brought back for you Petite," With this he held the bear up for Rahne to see and she quickly snatched it into a hug with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Really? I get to keep him?" Remy smiled back at her.

"All yours." She squealed again and quickly threw her arms around Rogue again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rogue caught Remy's eye but he quickly put a finger to his lips. She rolled her eyes as Rahne began to bounce out the doorway. But she soon popped her head back in a memory flickering in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Kitty said that dinner will be ready soon, and we have to dress up because Mr. Pete's Mommy and Daddy are comin' from Russia," she paused a minute her face scrunching up as she thought, "Is that really far away? Did they have to take the jet?"

Rogue smiled as she began picking up the remaining shopping bags, Remy close behind her. "Yes Russia is far away, but no, they're staying in a hotel in the city. The jet should still be here."

"There's more of that infamous jet I have yet to see," Remy muttered good natured as he nudged her with his elbow. She grinned slyly back at him in reply before turning back to Rahne.

"Sugar you go tell Kitty we'll be ready in a few minutes. She's not cookin' is she?"

Rahne quickly reassured them that Ororo was cooking with Pete tonight before she left darting down the halls with her new toy in tow. Rogue shook her head as she glanced between it and him as they entered their room. He shrugged his shoulders dismissively, "What was I goin' to do wit' it? I don't think our bed can handle one more with how many pillows we've got in it." He teased as he edged past her into the bathroom.

She humphed before returning to searching through her bag, until she realized what she was searching for wasn't there. Then realization dawned on her as she recalled this morning before she was kidnapped. "Remy where is my straightener?"

Remy turned back to her, pulling off the t-shirt he had been wearing all day in favor of pulling on one of the formal dress shirts he had packed. Rogue was frozen to the spot as her eyes ran over his physique again and she mentally cussed Jubilee out for her scheme of tossing the Cajun into the pool. That's all she needed was those tan, lean muscles with water running off of them...

She shook herself out of la-la land long enough to catch the ending of Remy's reply, "... and I'm not telling you so you can straighten your belle curly hair."

She frowned at his words, nose scrunching up at the thought of her hair being described as beautiful. "My curls are unruly, not pretty. I can't do anythin' with them."

With that she turned her back to him, ruffling through her bag to look for something 'dressy' to wear, so she completely missed him freeze still looking at her with his mouth open, hands paused in their motion of closing the dress shirt as his mind was rocked with disbelief. He was instantly behind her when she turned around, scowl set over his features as he took in her surprised look. She gave a shocked gasp and threw her hand over her startled heart when she spun around and he was just _there, _but as she took in his appearance she became even more concerned. Why did he look angry?

After a few moments of studying her face, a mix of understanding and shock lined his features before he muttered out, "You really don't think your hair is beautiful." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. She could only nod mutely before comprehension seized her.

"_That's_ what you're mad about?" When the words left her lips, his expression instantly eased, tension leaving his form as he just nodded thoughtfully. She rolled her eyes as she went past him to get to her make-up from the vanity table, but he still followed her over to the table and watched her over her shoulder, where she could just watch him studying her face as she attempted to apply the make-up. Finally she got fed up with it. "What?"

"Why don't you like your hair?" his voice was still thoughtful, and his attitude about the whole thing was throwing Rogue for a loop.

"Why does it-" He surprised her even more by lifting up a hand and stilling her question. "Jus' answer de question, si vous plait."

She sent him a measured glare in the reflection before she studied her hair in the mirror, "I guess it's because it's different. I could have always changed it back to being solid brunette, but after the whole Magneto-thing-"

He sat down next to her on the cushioned seat in front of the vanity display, except his body faced out into the room, leaving his torso to crowd into her personal space. The man knew nothing about boundaries, which he made a point of proving as he fingered one of the white stripes, "That's how you got your stripes?" She nodded and turned back to studying her reflection in the mirror. "Side effect of the accident. But I like them, even if some people tease me about 'em. Skunkhead is _not_ a creative nickname," she finished dryly.

He continued to sit there immovable studying her face still, "But that's not all of it, is it?" She looked back at his examining ruby eyes, wondering why they were having this conversation.

"I just never thought of it as something special. It's just hair." She shrugged her shoulders. Reaching to grab her powder brush, he stilled her as he grabbed her wrist. She instantly snapped her head up to stare at him questioningly, wondering just what was wrong with him tonight. If his actions surprised her, his words had her floored.

"Rogue, it's not _just_ hair," to emphasize his point his other hand reached up and ran through her locks effortlessly. "Tu es belle."

She just shook her head meekly, eyes instantly diverting to the floor, "No I'm not."

The hold on her wrist instantly slackened and the hand in her hair fell limply into his lap. She peered at him from under her lashes to see his completely dumbfounded face. He finally muttered as he ran the self-same hand through his own locks rakishly, "You've gotta be kiddin' me."

He completely released the hold on her wrist so that his hand could pull her chin up so that she met his gaze, "Who de hell told y' you weren't beautiful?"

"Nobody," The frown lines increased over his brow as he scrutenized her more for any traces of lies, "Honestly no one. Maybe myself, but that's it."

He seemed to flustered for words as he stuttered out, "Porquoi?"

She finally removed her chin from his hold and turned back to getting the powder on her brush ready, "Jus' never thought that. Sure I have some pretty features, my eyes are nice enough sure, my hair has cool streaks in it, but that just sets me apart. Makes me different. Doesn't mean I'm beautiful."

He snatched the make-up brush out of her hand so fast that it hurt. She instantly spun around with an indigent scowl set across her features, eyes ablaze, "Hey!"

He had sprung back with not only her brush, but her entire make-up bag in hand, determined scowl set across his own features, "Nope, apparently I need to confiscate more than just your straightener. I'll hear no more of this nonsense." She hopped up and tried to swipe at him but he managed to just keep out of her reach.

Finally she stomped her foot petulantly, not caring if she was resembling a child, but barely containing her voice from rising any louder, "Remy enough. Give me my bag so I can freshen up before dinner. We don't have a lot of time."

He nodded sagely back at her, "Then I suggest that you just accept that I'm right, say that you're beautiful and _believe_ it, and finish without your make-up because y' are **not** using it."

She threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated growl, "This is pointless!" He studied her for a minute before nodding to himself. He turned back to the bathroom, calling over his shoulder, "Guess I'm just going to have to _show_ you then."

This made her stiffen instantly, and she began to worry just how he was supposed to _show_ her anything. He came back a few minutes later, dark blue dress shirt completely buttoned and his hair combed back from the tangles his own hand had made in his frustration. It was when he began walking over to _her_ bag that she quickly approached him, worry exploding into full-out anxiety as he started digging through it.

"What do you think you're doing?" He looked up to study her for a minute before muttering something that sounded like 'green' before turning his attention back to the bag she was just about to snatch it out of his hands when he pulled out an emerald hued blouse with an intricate pattern of black velvet roses crossing over most of the bodice. He lifted it up to her cheek and she realized with a jolt what he was doing. He was picking out her clothes. He tossed her the shirt before reaching back in the back, authority lacing his voice, "Put that on wit', a ha!" he drew out her black pencil skirt, "wit' this and the black heels."

He looked up to see her glaring at him, articles of clothing still in clenched hand with her arms crossed. _Dieu the things he was going through for this femme_. He cocked an eyebrow up at her in expectation, "Do I need to help you get dressed?" This instantly set color in her cheeks that he thoroughly enjoyed and she huffed before she went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. He just flopped down on the bed and waited for her until his eyes drifted over to the shopping bags laying discarded on the bed near him. He was just about to pull them over for closer inspection when Rogue reappeared, now dressed in the outfit he'd chosen and he regarded his choice well, eyeing the way the skirt outlined her legs, up to the moderately cut blouse that instantly set off the white streams of hair curling around her face, not to mention her eyes. The blazing emerald green depths seemed to shine against her porcelain skin and he was left to marvel still how she could say she wasn't beautiful. It seemed like the most obvious thing in the world to him.

But the glare didn't leave his half-poised hand where it reached for the paper bags, and instantly flickered and flared upon his 'innocent' features, "Don't even think about it."

He smirked back confidently at her, "An' why non? There my be somethin' even more tantalizin' for y' to wear, mon Chere. Even though y' already look breathtakin'."

She rolled her eyes at his flattery, still obviously put out with him. She strode over and instantly snatched them of his reach but he continued, "Besides, my money paid for them. Might as well see them."

She smiled coyly at him, setting off alarm bells. She walked over to her abandoned purse on the vanity where she drew out his credit card and turned back to him. He face was a mask of wary confusion as she swaggered back over to him with it in hand. "About that. _Apparently_, Jubes knows everythin' there is to know about this little card, and it left me wonderin' why pray-tell would you be doin' this job worth only six grand, when you're worth apparently a limitless credit account." His expression was becoming more and more worried as she went on, and she took some small pleasure in being able to derail him for once, "Or as Jubilee said, _my man_ is loaded." She tossed him the card with a smirk and eyebrows raised, "Care to explain?"

He made no hurried explanation just looking at her with an unreadable expression, "Never said I was here for the money, Chere." She couldn't really explain what his words did to her insides at that moment. It was like there was a sudden fluttering in her chest as she avoided his direct gaze, "Then why?" She waited for his reply, hope -_for what she swore she didn't know-_ rising and falling with the rate of her breath.

He shrugged, gaze avoiding hers too, "I needed an escape." And she felt whatever had been beating frantically inside her ribcage swelter and die a bit, but was rooted to the spot when he set his eyes back on her with his gentuine, gentle smile in place, "Glad it was wit' y' though." And that set her heart soaring all over the place again as a rosy hue entered her cheeks.

His smile only grew at her blush and he stood holding out a hand waiting for her, "Shall we?" She felt the corners of her lips tug unbidden as she intertwined their fingers. They wers soon transversing the halls with ease, not really running into anyone, but when the first group of students passed by them Remy drew her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and whispering into her ear.

"Walk slower." She did as he told her too and after the group was just seconds away he told her to look back quickly. When she did she was surprisingly met with several blushing boys who snapped their heads around quickly. She turned back to Remy with raised brow, and he was just repressing his smirk at her expression. "Jus' wait."

Soon they were entering the more crowded main entrance of the school, and Remy began to directing her attention to certain individuals. "Y' see the kid next to de grandfather clock? Yeah the one with white spikes in 'is hair. Give him a smile." When she did, the boy floundered back into said clock, raising some ruckus before he caught himself. Rogue had to stiffle her giggles, as Remy's grin broadened. And it was the same case as they made their way to the already decorated and set up dining room, which was still vacant of other guests. Everywhere Rogue seemed to turn, Remy could point out just which guys were either ogling her or which girls were staring at her with just a hint of admiration in their eyes. It was practically sending her into a giddy spell with how hard she was blushing. Remy seemed to be enjoying it too, though the exaggerated complaints he was making were just ridiculous.

"An' did you see that garcon outside Stormy's office? He checked you out twice! I'm gonna have to call 'im out in de Danger Room jus' to protect your honor-" But he was suddenly cut off from his tirade as a pair of soft lips quickly met his. He blinked back his shock as he stared at the shining emerald eyes which were lined with appreciation, her emotions... touched.

She smiled up at him, eyes lowering a bit as she explained, "Thanks. It's hard to believe in yourself after so many people tend to shrink away. After a while you just start to think it's _you_ they're avoidin' instead of the mutation." She shook her head dismissively, "Guess I need to work on that."

"Hey," he took one of her hands and kissed it, "that's why you've got me, hein?" She smiled up at him again, before they were interrupted by the others flocking into the dining room. Soon enough they were all taking their places and the idle chatter sprung up around the main courses.

* * *

"I just do not see the point," Piotr was saying as he sat in between Kitty and his mother. The last bit of tinkling filled the air as plates shifted against eachother, the last remains of food being devoured.

Mrs. Rasputin had kind blue eyes as she patted her son's hand with her own diminuitive one by comparison, "Of course you don't dear."

"But you're still doing it," Kitty scowled over her water glass at her fiancee. Mrs. Rasputin nodded in agreement as Piotr's frown deepened.

"Who has ever heard of dance lessons for a wedding?" he incredulous reply. His mother and his bride-to-be wouldn't be budged.

"Everyone, homme." Remy replied from his seat across the table where he and Rogue had leaned back, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head leaning against his. Pete shot him a disbelieving look. "Non really. If it makes y' feel better, me and Roguey can take 'em wit' y'."

Before he could reply, Kitty smiled brightly, lifting her glass in a mini-toast. "Remy LeBeau, I swear you're a Godsend. I knew I liked you."

Remy jokingly clinked his glass against hers as he smiled. Rogue leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Can you even dance?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he set his glass back down, tilting his head to whisper back, "Already done it once. Maybe this time my partner won't walk all over my feet." She chuckled at his reply settling down against his shoulder again.

All the happy chattering was shattered as a previously ignored Bobby, cleared his throat rather loudly gaining everyone's attention. But his own gaze, _sorry, **glare** _was fixed on the Cajun. "So what's your family like _Remy_? Rogue hasn't told us much about you..."

If it was anyone else asking the question, it would have seemed perfectly innocent, and the undercurrent of distaste probably wouldn't have been present. But as it was all the curious occupants of the room instantly shifted their looks in the Southerners' direction, all curious as to the back story of the 'new guy'. Remy shifted under the intensity of the gazes shifted his way, and Rogue sat up straight besides him.

"Well, technically I was adopted..." Remy started before fading off. It was different telling Rogue. But he felt her grab his hand under the table rather hesitantly before giving it a squeeze. It made him shift his gaze from the porcelain plate to her concerned features.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Her green eyes were completely honest, compassionate even, "We've all had it rough to some degree."

"Non, 's alright Chere," He gave her an appreciative, yet sad, smile before squeezing her hand back. His eyes never left hers as he began. "I started out my life on the streets runnin' around with' the other abandoned kids. Back then it was steal to survive, so I became a decent little pick-pocket."

He turned his gaze away from her eyes wide with curiosity of her own, but still understanding. It was overwhelming, so he shifted his gaze out one of the windows of the massive dining room, ignoring the other residents who had quickly become consumed with his tale, listening diligently as different emotions crossed their faces.

"Or at least I was until de day I picked the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau. That man snapped his hand down on my wrist before I could even touch his wallet," He decided to leave out that the sauve gentleman had ended up being the Patriarch of the Thieves Guild.

"I was scared stiff, frozen with my head pointedly looking at the one he had clamped in his hold. I don't think I'd ever been so terrified in my life. Until he started speaking. He said, 'What do you think your doin' garcon?' When I didn't answer he took my chin and tried to prod my head up to look at him. 'Look at someone when he's speaking to you,' he said. But then he saw my terrified eyes. Must have given him the shock of his life."

Here he motioned to the smoldering embers encased in black. He really didn't seem to be at the table anymore as his look was far off and distant, remembering another time and place. Everyone else was unaware of themselves leaning in and holding their breaths.

"My eyes had never really done me any favors. I think that's why my parents abandoned me in the hospital. Even in the orphanage and later out on the streets people were afraid of mon yeux. Ended up getting the nickname 'le Diable Blanc'."

"The White Devil," Beast translated solemnly, but the only response from Remy was to give a stiff nod in his direction. Suddenly his whole countenance changed as he broke out into a smile. It was the kind that made you want to smile back.

"But then all Jean-Luc says after looking at me is 'What's your name, fils?' I was shocked enough to answer him. 'Well Remy,' he said as he shifted his hold on my hand, now just holding it. 'Let's go get you somethin' to eat, non? I bet I know a woman who'd love to make you some gumbo.' And just like that he took me back to the LeBeau home and I've been there ever since."

He paused for a moment to look at his attentive audience, "I think I was seven."

He didn't miss most of the girl's quick in takes of breath or Rogue's worried look, but he continued on anyway, "As for the LeBeaus themselves, mais, they're crazy. Jean-Luc's done everything he could for me even when my powers went out of control. Henri may be a stick-in-de-mud most of the time, but he's a good brother. Tends to look out for all us younger ones. Mattie may not be blood-related to any of us, but she's been my surrogate mother since the day I got there. Oh but her temper! She could probably take y' out wit' a fryin' pan if she wanted to, Monsieur Claws."

Logan just sort of shook his head as chuckles swept across the room, but Rogue caught the little shadow of a smirk come across his features.

"And don't get me started on the cousins. They're all crazy. You remember Emi, Chere?" He turned to look back at Rogue who gave off a little laugh.

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

His smirk broadened and mirth twinkled in his eyes, "Picture three of him, and any prank you can imagine. Then add explosives." This got a laugh all around the table and Rogue leaned in, teasing glint in her eyes.

"Sure you didn't have somethin' to do with that Swamp Rat?"

He smiled conspiroulsy back at her, "Who me? Get in trouble? Y' wound dis Cajun, Chere." With that the dinner talk resumed, everyone once again ignoring a sulking Bobby where he sat amongst most of the single female residents who were giggling rather loudly with their pointed looks zeroing in on the Cajun. This just intensified Bobby's glare, but it went overlooked by the Southern couple. No one else noticed that they never let go of eachother's hand.

* * *

Soon dinner was dismissed and everyone said their goodbyes to the Rasputins, leaving them to disperse into their bedrooms. After getting ready herself, Rogue moved aimlessly around the room her thoughts racing with new information and doubts. She just shook her head and started pulling the covers back and readjusting the pillows on the bed.

"So was that the truth?"

"About what, Chere?" He called nonchalantly from the bathroom.

"About your family," She said as she turned back around, mentally cussing herself as her cheeks flushed again at the sight of his bare chest. That was a whole lot of skin to get used to. Thank God they didn't go anywhere near the pool today.

"Oui, they're all crazy." He said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean, Swamp Rat," she replied with a scathing tone, but the amusement was alive in her eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders as he slid into the bed, "Didn't see any reason to lie when you didn't ask me to, Chere."

"Huh," she mumbled as she joined him. She flicked the light off beside her as she felt the day start to drag on her, but she made the effort to shift over to face him again.

"Were people really afraid of your eyes?" It came out at a whispered hush, but it still cut through his chest. He didn't let it show.

"Oui."

She didn't really reply, a yawn stretching out of her as she turned back around. He felt the dregs of his own day weighing down on his lids, but just before he let some welcome sleep wash over him he heard mumble again.

"Well, I like them."

It made his eyes snap open, wide awake with astonishment as he studied her peaceful profile just perceptible in the dark. But sleep had already seized her, her face serene as her slow breaths made her chest rise and fall. He just laid there studying her face, trying to figure out the alluring inigma this woman was always presenting for him. But all to soon, his thoughts grew fuzzy and he was soon lulled to sleep beside her peaceful figure.

* * *

It had to be past two a.m. when the whimpers and tossing beside him woke him up. He jolted awake, instantly worried and on the defensive, until he realized that there was no one else in the room with them. But Rogue was still shifting restlessly, the pillow barrier between them looking like it had suffered some severe damage from her flinging arms. He quickly flicked the light on beside him, but Rogue was still sealed in her restless slumber. His concern grew as the two watery trails caught the reflection of the warm light and he instantly began throwing the pillows down to the floor until he could reach for her. She let out a pitiful whimper when he finally managed to grab her arms, still caught up in her distress.

"No!... sorry...mean too..." her bottom lip trembled as he hauled her into his arms, one wrapping around her waist the other running through her hair.

"Rogue, shh. Chere, wake up, please? It'll be okay. I'm here." He mumbled into her hair almost desperate for her struggles to stop. He began rocking them back and forth still muttering soothing words into her hair until she started to still again...

* * *

Rogue was desperate. Rogue was in the dark. But most of all, Rogue was alone. The images swirling inside her head seem to make that obvious, some swirling around in an anguished and dull black and white, others with vibrant colors that seemed almost violent to her eyes. Her mind was pulled through image after image, and the emotions pushed her further back like a wave dragging her down into the depths of the ocean.

She saw yelling figures, arguing, blaming, blazes of red that shot through like a searing pain highlighted by blue sparks, filled with betrayal till it crackled like electricity in her grip.

It shifted to depression, longing, loneliness. Abandonment as she saw what looked like her own figure leaving through the front door of the mansion. A child's tears as they slipped down her own cheeks.

The light shifted again to guilt. Deep rooted in her chest whenever she looked at him and remembered the girl with white stripes. What had she done?

Defensive. No one could know. The hurt cut through her chest at the Christmas scenery unfolded before her, an empty reminder of all that was lost. _Hate_. Why was he so perfect? What made him better?

The images convulsed in her mind, colors twisting painfully and emotions wrenching the breath out of her. She wanted to cry. She _was_ crying, she was sure of it, could feel her tears running down her face. Why didn't it stop? Why was she alone?

And suddenly the warmth was around her, soothing her. She could feel it like she could feel the tears, sounds taking place of memories as something stirred within her. The outside world was becoming clearer, her wrecked thoughts leaving her exhausted mind in soothing peace as she felt her body become her own again. The sounds that buzzed around her finally formed words, almost sounding frantic as they joined the soothing warmth. And finally her struggling mind formed one cohesive thought, recognized the warmth and the words: Remy.

Slowly her eyes opened, fluttering lashes revealing deep green pools. He instantly sighed in relief burrowing his head into her hair, inhaling her scent. God she'd scared him. He raised his head up just enough to look her in the eyes,"Y' okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered back, studying his eyes. They were so beautiful. She probably would have hit the person who dared to call him a devil. They couldn't be more wrong.

She tried to pull out of his hold, worrying about the close proximity. It was great that they were friends but... this closeness, the warmth, being held? It might just be enough to undue her. She didn't want him to risk that.

But he wasn't having any of it. His arms remained stubbornly around her, refusing to let up an inch and his voice wrapped around her in the dark, "Non Rogue. Y'r powers can't hurt me. Y' need this." He resolutely looked into her green eyes trying intensely to convey to her that _he_ needed this. _He _needed her to be safe, to be alright.

Slowly she wrapped her arm around his waist as his remained firmly tucked around her. She lowered her head on his chest, and a few of the last remaining tears slipped and fell on his warm skin. He sighed again as he tucked her head under his chin, hand still running through her hair.

"Sorry." The whisper was filled with so many emotions. Sadness, regret.

Longing.

And he wasn't really sure if it had sprung up from her nightmares, or h-

He shook his head out of those thoughts, answering her and himself at once, "Don't be."

Soon enough sleep had claimed them again, this time hopefully with no more interruptions in store.

* * *

**These chapters are _never_ getting shorter I swear! My gosh, wasn't that like one big huge cliche? Yes, but you know what? I **_like _**cliches. Therefore, bring them on! Oh, sigh, all my reviewers have been mentioning Belle, so I had to remind our characters about her. See what you guys did? We could have had some seriously steamy Romy kisses going on if you hadn't reminded me! ****Kidding, of course they remember Belle, Roguey's not a bad person, I'm just teasing you guys*******

**Back to Belle... what's going on in La Ville? Hmmm, and Emil and Tante Mattie came back! Yay! I love the LeBeaus. I want to adopt all of them. Even Henri. Which says a lot. Kidding- we just need him to loosen up. But the mystery continues, what's up with the guild? And did you guys like Remy's story? Be honest.**

**And the girls went shopping with a millionaire's credit card, a dream come true for Jubes. I found out about the Black Card when this story was in Chapter Three I think. I thought it'd be a cute thing to do. And since I left off the phone tag, I decided to do txt messages! This way, all the girls got to enjoy them, and Rogue gets her own form of vengence! Mwahaha! But Remy gave the bear to Rahne... Aww! ;) ****Oh, the kidnapping was the girls' shopping trip, just letting you guys know.**

**I have a lot of personal insecurities about my appearance, so I figured, why not share my problems by giving them to Rogue? But, Remy's gonna help her wake up and look in the mirror and see the REAL Rogue. Thank Goodness, for hot guys telling us how beautiful we are. It's a great personal motivator. ;) Especially when Remy's the hot guy!**

**And Rogue's having nightmares, cueing in my cliched scene, but what's with the memories? Hmm, could my plot bunny be active? Maybe!**

**Also the ringtone is the song _"_**_Why Can't I" _**by Liz Phair, and thanks go out to piratearrow for pointing out that this song completely fits this pairing, especially for my story if I may say so. It rocks, go listen, like now. Also, I'm addicted to it now! Thanks piratearrow, now I have to hunt down the CD.**

**Ooh, now I have to have everyone's opinion. I officially have two Evo stories in the works, (both Romys, of course) but should I wait to publish them, or start posting the chapters I have finished? If I start posting now, the updates for all my stories will be a little slow. And I desperately need to work on Exceptions! I've left Raven and Red X hanging, people, and I'm trying to make a point about them being the DC version of Evo Romy! Heh, so many stories, so little time to write! But if you guys are interested in reading some Evo, I will pick up the pace and try to work those two out fast. One's already outlined, started, and has it's own theme music. The other is still on the drawing board, but it will be a story! **

**Also: Next week finals, meaning cramming, caffeine and crying. 'fraid stories are going to be neglected for then, but after that, I get a HUGE break where I'm gonna spend 90% of my time writing stories for all of you guys. Yay!**

**Next Chapter: Ooh! Time for some fun! You guys are going to like it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, Michael Buble or his songs, or the Wedding Date. Though, I did get to see Michael Buble in concert and he was awesome! Just to let you guys know I had Remy flashbacks the whole time. But I'm sorry this is late, and unfortunately the next one probably isn't going to be any faster. But you guys are going to love this chapter. That being said this little jewel is deditcated to Indigo-Night-Wisp, meaning Indy, Ashy, and Zaney. I'm glad they've started to review my story, and they are probably going to enjoy this the most. Oh and thanks everyone for the reviews! 150! So without further ado:_**

_

* * *

_

Thursday, Day Four- More than Attraction?

She was reluctantly drawn out of her dreams this morning. Everything felt calm, relaxed. Since no one had come pounding on their door at an obscene hour this morning, it left her to wake up with the slowly rising sunlight gliding in through the window, leaving everything to bask in a soft glow. It was one of those lazy mornings where one dragged about, just letting the stillness fill them up inside. So that was why she was having trouble moving from her current position.

It had nothing to do with the extremely handsome Cajun, who's bare, well-toned chest she was still using as a pillow.

Nope. That couldn't be it.

And even as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and her heart race as her eyes slowly blinked into awareness, she found that the soothing movement of the rise and fall of his breathing was just enough to calm her down, sort of like the soft morning glow wrapped around them.

Rise and fall.

Rise and fall.

Rise and- okay, she was seriously going to have to move soon. But she couldn't stop her eyes from roving over his chest taking in the _washboard_ abs that her fingers were just itching to touch. She resisted though, gently pulling her head away, tilting it upward until she was looking at his face.

And that's where she stopped. Or at the very least, her heart did.

The glow from the sun that had bathed the rest of the room was also glancing off his features, leaving his already sun-kissed skin to bask in the glow. It ran down the planes of his face, leaving pools of shadows in some places that added a brooding nature to the still serene face. His hair was mussed behind him on the pillow, the slight stubble scattered across his chin noticeable in the morning light. It ran off from his chiseled features from his forehead, his angular nose. _His lips_.

Rogue felt her breath catch as she looked at his slightly parted lips, her own now tinged with temptation. It would be so easy just to press hers against his, for just a second. Her mind still swam with the events from last night, echoing his claim that she was beautiful, his comforting embrace after she felt immersed in the misery her nightmares had become.

She closed her eyes to shut him out, mentally reprimanding herself again. She _couldn't_. She knew that.

But, then, why was it so _hard_?

She slowly pushed herself away from him and the bed, turning her head away from his sleeping form as soon as her eyes opened again. She carefully maneuvered her way around the arm that had been draped across her while they had slept, and decided that the best way to occupy her mind was to get ready for the day, despite how early it felt. Since she busily kept her head to the ground, moving from her bags to the vanity table, she missed the pair of red-on-black eyes that watched her figure roam about the room.

He had awoken almost as soon as she started shifting on his chest, years of Thieves' training kicking in to be alert at any possible moment. But as his brother often said he was just too good at 'playing possum.' He kept his eyes almost completely closed as she had been watching him, catching her eyes close with a pained expression flickering across her features. And it had left him worried as she left the bed to move about the room. He felt his thoughts rush through one after the other trying to find cause for her distress. He finally settled on last night, her nightmares still might be lurking on the fringes of her mind. Plainly, he didn't like the thought of just leaving her to that, ignoring what was causing her such panic. But if the mere memory had made her that uneasy, he wanted to do what he could to help her forget.

He didn't like it when she was upset.

So that's why his half-hooded eyes lingered over her, watching her pace across the room, and he wondered what he could do to distract her for the day. He instantly brushed away a few ideas, deeming them too outlandish. There was no way he could get them to Paris and back in time for the respective bachelorette and bachelor parties, impressive X-Jet or not. _But…_ and the corners of his lips turned upwards as he got a brilliantly devious idea. So he casually began shifting around, stretching his arms up and groaning a bit into 'wakefulness'. He belatedly noticed that Rogue had been reaching for the hemline of her nightshirt, obviously getting ready to change, but suddenly frozen, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, and stilled her fingertips on her shirt.

He mentally cussed his sense of timing while still managing a cheerful grin in place.

"Bonne Martin."

"Mornin'." She replied, shyly glancing down to the hardwood floors before a semi-awkward silence fell into place.

Before she could rush into the bathroom like the anxious expression in her eyes was screaming at her to do, he asked her in a very sedated tone, "Are you okay Rogue?"

He had to know. It made her pause as she carefully considered her answer. "I'm okay. It's just another one of the perks of my powers."

He nodded sagely as he got up from his side of the bed and began to gather up his own things. She took the opportunity, darting into the bathroom with the door snapping shut behind her, while he thought about just how he was going to approach the subject without stressing her any further. That's when his eyes landed on her straightener, still tucked away in his bag, and his smirk settled back into place with a soft chuckle.

He made sure his face was carefully composed when she came out, him sitting on the edge of the bed with a contemplative look that instantly set her curiosity aflame. He beat her to the chase.

"Chere, I believe I still have some apologizin' to do." He drew out. She missed the small mischievous glint in his eyes as she rushed to reassure him.

"What are you talkin' 'bout Remy? You already said you were sorry for the messages. You plannin' on givin' back my straightener?" He noted the spark of amusement in her eyes that he just brushed away.

"Non Chere, that's not it, and no, y' are not gettin' the straightener back," he added with a little scowl in her direction. The corners of her lips pressed up in reply, but he pressed on before she could interrupt. "It came to my attention that I grievously left you to the sharks yesterday. To think, I left you in the hands of the 'Shopping-Terror'. So I was thinking," he drew out, quickly crossed over to her side.

"Never a good sign," she quipped, but his only reply was to shoot her a half-hearted glare.

"-that we do something fun today to make up for it." He hoped she understood that he was offering a distraction.

Better yet, he hoped she decided to go along with it.

She looked startled at first, before she pressed a tapping finger to her lips as she mused. "Hmm, and what do Cajuns consider _'fun'_?"

"Simple Chere," and he adopted that devilish smirk again that left his eyes glinting with anticipation. She ignored what it was doing to her erratic heartbeat, "_payback_."

"Alright, before I agree to anything, what would this payback in tell?"

He quickly swept the hand still cupping her chin and placed a quick kiss on her palm before he started backing towards the door to the bathroom, "Give me five minutes to get dressed, and I'll _show_ y'." He winked at her before the door snapped shut once again.

_

* * *

_

The first stop had the Southerners sneaking into the still deserted kitchen. Amazingly, it seemed like they had managed to be the first ones up this morning, even beating Logan. Or, as Rogue pointed out, he _could_ just be in an early Danger Room session. Remy waved it off as he started searching through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" She crept up behind him to watch him pull out hot sauce and a large salt container.

"_We_ are looking for supplies. Is that the coffee machine everyone uses?" She looked over his shoulder to look at the stilled device sitting on the counter.

"Yeah," she drew out, quirking an eyebrow up.

"Bon. Can you start the pot Chere? We're going to need a back-up with safe coffee."

"Safe coffee?" She asked as she moved over to the machine, "You aren't going to poison them are you?"

"Only their taste buds Chere," he said lifting up the small bottle of Louisiana hot sauce and giving it a little shake with his smile.

Soon he started pulling open the drawers, looking briefly, before muttering something and shoving the drawer back.

"What are you lookin' for Swamp Rat?"

"Where's de saran wrap, Chere?" She halted his movements with a hand, reaching around him to pull out the drawer in front him, and set a brand new roll of saran wrap in front of him.

"What else can I help you with Cajun?" He could just here the smirk in her voice. So in retaliation, he grabbed the arm leaning against the still leaning against the counter before she could draw away. Then with a pull of his arm he spun around until she was in between him and the counter, at which point she let out a squeal of surprise before a few chuckles escaped her lips.

"Hmm," he mused, leaning just a bit closer into her space as he teasingly studied her. "_Lots_ of things Chere." He let the innuendo drip from his words and he relished the quick blush before he chuckled, letting go of her arm and pulling back, "But we're going to need floor wax and sour candy next. Any ideas?"

"Probably some wax in the hall closet with the rest of the cleaning supplies. As for the candy, I don't know, maybe the pantry?" She maneuvered her way out of his arms and headed for the foyer. He let her go as he went to search the pantry. She came back moments later to find him with brow furrowed, one arm wrapped around a bag of flour as he looked at the shelves.

"No luck?" At his frustrated huff she took for confirmation, she plopped the can of wax down on one of the shelves and began pulling herself up.

"Rogue?" He questioned, moving to stand behind her.

"Ya just don't know where Ororo hides the Halloween candy at Sugar," she grunted as she reached the top shelf. She grabbed the inconspicuous box of crackers and carefully made her way back down. He quickly got out of her way, depositing the wax and flour with the saran wrap and the already brewed coffee. But his curiosity sparked as she lifted up a finger and then dumped all the contents of the 'cracker' box onto the counter, spilling out a massive pile of candy. He quickly sorted through the candy, picking out what he found acceptable before he finally found one that made him freeze.

"Oooh, this is perfect, Chere," He reverently snatched up a Warhead, grin getting even broader when he read off the flavor, "Black Cherry."

"Ya're scarin' me now." His only reply was to laugh at her worried face.

She grabbed up the freshly brewed coffee and moved to get the cups down from the cabinet above her.  
"Ya want some coffee before you ruin it?"

"I'm not goin' to ruin this batch, only the next one." He reached up beyond her to grab an extra pot out from amongst the mugs and glasses. While he worked at replacing the filter, he made sure to grab a marker that she previously didn't notice and carefully mark this pot at a certain line. "But, oui, I could use a cup."

With that he dumped half the contents of the hot sauce bottle into the new pot, and set it to brew. Rogue quickly poured their cups, noting his turned up face as she stole the sugar bowl and dumped a healthy amount into her own mug before giving him his. She was very surprised when as soon as her fingers left said bowl, he grabbed it but only to dump all the white powder into a nearby trash can. Then he opened up the canister of salt and proceeded to replace the exact amount.

She rolled her eyes as he finished up, "Ya're evil, ya know that?"

He didn't reply as he began stowing away evidence, and she stopped him when he was replacing the marker. She quickly snatched something else from the drawer and hurried over to the sink where she proceeded to tape down the handle to the faucet sprayer. He laughed as she turned away from it, mischievous grin settled on her features as she twirled the tape dispenser around on one finger.

"An' y' dare call moi evil Chere? Y' invented it."

"_And_ it gives me another idea." She replied as she dropped the tape back into place, now returning with a small tube of super glue.

"Bon. All we need now is a bottle of water and we can set our little scheme into motion."

"So, who all are we hittin'?" she asked as she reached into the refrigerator and tossed him a bottle of water.

"All de girls, and, well, you'll see," he replied, gathering up the supplies before they quietly snuck back out the door.

_

* * *

_

The two dark figures lurked outside the hallway, moving with ease amongst the shadows as the smaller one quietly directed the one in the lead to each new destination.

Once in a while they would pull up beside a door and he would turn back to her, motioning back and forth with hands. She would shake her head in protest of one idea, until he grabbed the locks of his hair and she shook her head fervently. After that he would test the lock on the door, and if it was barring their way he would make short use of it, to her amazement. Moments later they were slipping into said room, no noise coming at all from their careful footfalls. It was still in the hallways for a span of a few heartbeats, until the rushed patter of feet came tumbling out of the room, and Rogue emerged covering her mouth with both hands. She was still trying to still her giggles when Remy shortly followed her out of the room, shaking a reprimanding finger at her, but a teasing smile still graced his features. Soon they were moving on to the next target, depleted bag of flour and empty water bottle now in their possession.

The next doorway she stopped him at she made a motion with her hands, looking like she was pushing against the door, which he nodded at, understanding her. What he _didn't_ understand was why when he went to unlock the door she grabbed his arm to stop him. But his frown quickly turned into a smirk when she lifted up the tube of crazy glue, her face ablaze with a devious expression. He quickly opened the door for her, and gave a little bow to her as she passed him. When they reemerged minutes later, he shook his head as she rubbed her hands together in mock-sinister intent. But she quickly waved away his exasperated expression as they started down the hall again.

When they came to the extended hallway that he knew housed some of the boys, he shocked her when he grabbed her and pulled her to the side. Then he began rubbing his arms together and pretended to chatter his teeth together. Her confusion didn't lighten very much, but she did lead him down the hallway to the appropriate doorway. He quickly pulled out the saran wrap but after opening the doorway, he barred her from entering. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he took the wrap away from her and started measuring it against the doorway, making sure to stop halfway down. Then he took the tube of glue still in her hands and gestured to the door rim, and finally she nodded. When he still tried to move into the room she snatched at his hand and he turned back to her, his face now marked with concern until he saw the questioning look still lurking in her eyes. Then he lifted a placating hand, holding up the single candy wrapper as explanation. She nodded, still wary, but he disappeared out of her sight before she could protest any further. In the time it took for her to put the finishing touches on her little project, he appeared, quickly ducking under the saran wrap in place. He quickly scanned over her work before he gave a little nod of approval, and pulled out the tin can of floor wax from his pocket.

They quickly got to work on that end of the project, and as they finished up he glanced at his watch. As she moved to stand up he held onto her arm, holding up only one finger and she sighed and rolled her eyes when she realized what he meant. Quickly her mind ran across the possibilities before she nodded in one direction, and he followed behind her.

Once they reached the doorway they started the whole process again, quietly picking the lock before scampering into the room. This time they moved quickly, darting about the room as quickly and as quietly as possible as the sound of voices and movement started to fill the waking mansion. Even as the occupant of the room they were in started to stir, they were slipping out the door, a copious number of shopping bags littering their arms.

As the approaching voices became even more distinct they quickly darted across the hallway, slipping into a closet where they stowed away the evidence of their deeds before slipping ahead of the crowds back into the kitchen.

_

* * *

_

Ororo and Logan walked into the kitchen amidst the din of early risers, but they were instantly startled by the presence of the Southerners already occupying the barstools casually sipping coffee together as they watched the doorway with mischievous anticipation shining in each of their eyes. The two weren't famous for waking up on their own. The concern spiked when Ororo was reaching for the waiting coffee and Logan grabbed her arm back before she could touch it. When she yanked her head back to question him, she noticed that Remy had turned to look at Rogue with a questioning eyebrow raised, one hand on a pot of coffee she had previously missed, while Rogue looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Guess they're safe Sugar. They weren't involved with the kidnappin' ploy."

"Kidnapping?" Logan asked with raised brow, but he was drowned out as Remy nodded and gave his reply.

"D'accord Chere. 'S your decision to make." With that he held the pot out to the befuddled X-Men, who graciously held their mugs out to him to poor in the morning brew that Ororo sipped at tentatively while Logan sniffed his suspiciously before they determined it was safe enough.

"So what's this about kidnapping?" Ororo questioned as she moved to get the pots and skillet out from the side cabinets, students milling around already placing in orders.

But before either of the two could reply, there came a groan from the swinging door of the kitchen, and a grouchy-looking Jubilee and Kitty came stumbling in, glaring at everything, making Wanda who was trailing after them look like the blue bird of happiness in comparison. Kitty herself was looking extremely worse for wear, her hair mussed and without any traces of make-up, very unusual for the normally well-kept girl. Jubilee simply looked frustrated to the point of snapping, which for the upbeat firecracker, was indeed _very_ unusual. And, well, Wanda being relatively happy was rather new concept in and of itself.

All three of them headed for the coffee pot simultaneously, ignorant of the smirks that lurked on the Southerners faces, as all three started pouring healthy amounts of 'sugar' into the mix while Logan decided to prod the grizzly bear with a stick.

"So what's wrong with you two? You're actin' like something crawled up your-"

"Logan." Ororo instantly reprimanded from her place over the stove, spatula poised over the scrambling eggs.

"Right, well it appears these two have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Wanda called out from where she was beginning to dump extra creamer into her coffee. The others might have missed the eagerness in her gaze, but Remy was fully aware of Rogue gripping her mug even tighter as the trio was finishing up preparations on their respective coffee mugs.

"Wrong side of the bed is an understatement," Jubilee muttered to which Kitty grunted in agreement.

Wanda snorted back a laugh as the other two raised their mugs to their lips, "Yeah apparently Jubes was 'robbed' of all her purchases from yester-"

But she was suddenly cut off as both Jubilee and Kitty simultaneously spit out their mouthfuls of coffee, both gagging as they pushed their mugs away from them. All the other occupants of the room stared at them in concern. Or tried to. Remy and Rogue were trying, very hard, to cover up their laughter and their growing grins.

"What the he-!" Jubilee finally exclaimed, quickly being admonished by Ororo.

"How the heck are you guys drinking this stuff? It's awful!" Kitty instantly agreed.

"Whatever could you mean? Tastes fine to me. How about you Logan?" Rogue asked him in saccharine-sweet tone. Remy was just taking a large gulp of his own that he almost coughed back in laughter as he caught her face. Logan simply shook his head, catching on to the Southerners scheme.

While the two girls who actually got a taste of the brewed concoction began to protest wildly, muttering something off about poisoning perfectly good coffee, Wanda quickly stared down at her own cup with distaste and moved to dump it out into the sink. Rogue and Remy instantly shifted their attentions to the Scarlet Witch as she moved to rinse out her mug-

-Only to be met with a wall of water shooting out of the sprayer as soon as she turned on the faucet. She gave a startled yelp as the cold water quickly began soaking into her shirt and generally drenching her entire person as all the occupants of the kitchen quickly scattered to get the situation under control.

Well, all except the pranksters. Right then, Rogue and Remy were busy leaning against each other desperately gasping for breath as tears rolled down their eyes in their laughing match. As Logan finally managed to slam down the handle, Rogue was just finding speech bearable.

"Oh, oh my God. That's just too great. I didn't think we'd get the chance to get ya after all Sugar." Rogue frantically tried to brush away the tears from her mirthful eyes, perfectly aware of the three figures that turned on their hills to stare at them incredulously.

"YOU TWO DID THIS?"

And there was no point in denying it with both of them had such smug grins slapped on their faces as they faced their accusers.

"Yep. An' it worked out better than I thought it would since we didn't have time to cover Wanda's room before everyone got up."

"You mean you two are the ones who super-glued all my make-up and hair accessories to my vanity?" Kitty took a few menacing steps forward, hands firmly planted on her hips as Jubilee came up with a matching scowl. Logan looked slightly impressed though. Ororo looked a little confused.

"Unh uh. All credit for dat particular plan goes to ma Cherie," Remy replied with grin as he slung an arm across her shoulders. "An' de faucet too."

"Besides Kitty, couldn't you just phase the objects through?" Ororo asked, brow still furrowed.

This made the diminutive brunette pause in her tirade long enough to look thoughtful before she crossed her arms and pouted. "Shut up. It's way too early and, besides, it's annoying!

"And the coffee and my shopping bags?" Jubilee questioned with a raised brow.

Hank, who had watched the proceedings quietly behind his newspaper, raised his own coffee mug to his lips as he nodded thoughtfully before addressing the two offenders.

"It would explain the special attention you two have placed to everyone's drinking arrangements this morning."

Remy nodded still grinning, "Oui, 'S a special Southern Blend. Y'all tellin' me y' don' like a little spice in y'r café?"

But before anyone could reply with a comment, Rogue's brow furrowed as she glanced between her and Remy's drinks. "Dang Rems, I forgot about ya sayin' ya took decaf. You've been drinking caffeinated all mornin'."

Remy studied his half-drained coffee mug himself for a minute before he shrugged his shoulder and tossed the rest of it back in one fell swoop. After he replaced the ceramic mug back on the counter with satisfied gasp, he shrugged his shoulders once more at her wary expression before one of the corners of his mouth quirked up. "It was my second cup anyway. Damage 'as been done."

She eyed him off warily before she just shook her head good-naturedly, accepting the situation. "Explains a lot anyway."

"Whatever could you mean Chere?" He pretended to put an innocent look on but she just rolled her eyes and shoved at his shoulder.

"Any special reason a _Head of Acquisitions-_guy knows how to sneak into rooms?" Logan's inquiry instantly cut through the good-humored atmosphere and Remy visibly winced, which Rogue regarded with some mild amount of concern. It was just the kind of ticking time-bomb Remy had been avoiding for the longest.

In all honesty, Rogue hadn't even thought about him being able to pick the locks on the doors, or how he had survived getting the briefcase in the DR… or even how he had managed to break into Scott's safe…

But Wanda, from her position still by the sink where she was desperately trying to ring out the water from her shirt cut through the unknown tension lurking in the air.

"So should we be aware of anymore booby-traps that the two of you have set up?" She commented dryly, previous good mood nonexistent as she fairly glared at them.

"Yeah and _where_ are my shopping bags exactly?" Jubilee cut in with a suspicious look.

Remy stealthily reached up to seize Rogue's arm as he carefully stood up, pulling her with him. He could feel the crowd of kids making their way into the kitchen, and even now their chattering could be heard just outside the door.

"Well, Sugar," Rogue replied to them with a growing smirk even as she caught onto Remy's plan, "just consider us even for the whole kidnappin' and teasin' me over the phone messages."

And just as all three of the girls were about to step forward and confront them, the crowd of kids came pouring into the room, yammering away about this or that for breakfast and managing to be thoroughly distracting enough to let the pranksters slip away unnoticed.

_

* * *

_

The two darted off down the hallway and up the stairs, their uncontrollable laughter earning them a few odd stares from the passing student population. It went unnoticed.

But the sudden spike in shocked outrage that Remy was picking up, didn't. So as soon as he pinpointed the exact direction it was coming from, and he noted that it was on the move, he grabbed Rogue's arm and started pulling her into a supply closet that just happened to be the residing place of fifteen various shopping bags. At first Rogue was startled by his sudden change of direction, but soon enough she caught the pounding sound of the approaching footsteps as well. So once they had ducked inside and had successfully taken cover, they cautiously pushed the door just a crack of the way open, peering out into the hallway.

Closets certainly weren't designed with comfort in mind, or dodging potentially ticked-off house mates for that matter either, so it was safe to say it was cramped. At the very least. So both were painfully aware of each other as Rogue crouched down, pressed against the door as close as she could while still remaining in the shadows, with Remy directly behind her, his neck craning over hers to see if he could catch a glimpse. She was definitely aware of the warm breath that was quietly sweeping across her neck and the hand that rested easily on her hip. Just as he was definitely aware of her scent drifting up to him with every breath he took, and well, as for the hand… there was nowhere else to put it since the door was precariously opened as it was_. (Yeah, let's go with that.)_

But both were distracted from each other, as the obviously aggravated source of their amusement approached. And it was all too apparent to the bystanders who quickly moved out of her way just what was Tabby's problem today. The vivacious blonde, as she commonly referred to herself, was practically fuming bright red as her blue eyes flashed upon each face searching for the guilty party, ensuring that everyone was parting in front of her like the Red Sea. This didn't stop them from poorly trying to cover their giggling and laughter as they caught sight of her normally shoulder length blonde hair, being rolled up into two buns on the sides of her head, the ends left spiked up in every direction. Nor could the globs of pastey substance be left ignored, as it was obviously holding them in place, and that left two definitive trails of doughy off-white substance running from her fore-head to the back of her hair. It certainly paid homage to Pepe LePew to say the least.

The various chortling and a few catcalls that started her way only added to her fury, especially when some kid gathered up enough courage to suddenly call out, "Hey Princess Lea, where's Han Solo?"

Tabitha let out a mangled screech at that, gritting her teeth as she glared at the offender who quickly scampered off, laughing all the way. She stood at the top of the stairs brewing in this new fury for a few minutes, oblivious to the two mayhem causers who only stood feet away trying to contain themselves, until she finally called out. "Skunkhead, I hope you can hear me because when I find you, you won't be getting another warning!"

With that she proceeded to march into the kitchen, every single footfall sounding surprisingly louder than the last until finally she was out of sight.

Rather luckily, considering Rogue couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She actually tumbled a bit out of the closet, the door flying open and hitting the opposite wall with a loud bang as she bent over to lean on her knees as she stood there gasping for breath. Remy was in a similar state as he leaned against the door jamb, trying to wipe away the fresh tears from his eyes.

It didn't help when a still chuckling Rogue turned to him, still gasping in between words and said, "I can't," –intake-, "believe she actually," –paused for a giggle-"she called me out!"

He snorted again before he replied, "Like some Western."

He paused as he straightened up, pulling on imaginary suspenders with both hands and his feet widespread as he raised a brow at her, looking at her cooly. The smirk ruined it. But then again she couldn't help but burst out laughing again as he proceeded in a terribly fake and overly exaggerated Texan accent, "_Awh'_ll be seein' you at high noon, Little Lady."

It was so bad that she couldn't even catch her breath, air heaving out of her lungs and it only made him break down and laugh again. But they both froze at the sound of more footsteps moving around downstairs, followed by the crooning voice of Jubilee, "Oh Roguey! Remy! Where are you?"

"Where are you, you little *beeeeeee- _can't be stated in a T rated fanfic_ –eeeeep*!" The angry hiss at the end was just the added touch to get the two Southerners to get moving again, just in time to hear Kitty called out in a shocked in outraged voice, "**Tabitha**! Not in front of the students!"

They didn't even spare a thought for previous hiding place as they both dashed down the hallway neck and neck, neither once looking back over their shoulders until they twisted around a corner to the boys' wing. Remy quickly pulled Rogue against the wall, reclining against it himself as he glanced back around the corner, but was quickly pulled back to the present when Rogue grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her only to see her looking at pointedly at the doorway that had its handle furiously being turned as the owner suddenly threw it open.

"Okay, who the heck messed with my toothbrush!-" Bobby looked like he was about to say more, but he abruptly face planted into the unforeseen barrier that coated his doorway, and just as he tried to pull away, already reeling from the momentum he had been going at in his anxious pace, his weight shifted just enough so that the freshly waxed, and slick, floorboards at the base of his doorway had his lower half going forward while his upper half going backward. He hit the ground with a resounding thud, and, only to add insult to injury, had the door come back to whack him in the head.

Rogue and Remy stood there in shocked silence for half a minute before Rogue suddenly let loose a tiny giggle, which soon had them both tumbling into out of controllable laughter again. At the sound of someone laughing at his misery, Bobby's head instantly snapped up and his gaze narrowed at the two culprits, as he spit out from behind gritted teeth, "_You!"_

"And on that note, we're gone. C'mon Swamp Rat!" She didn't waste any time in seizing his arm and pulling him back down the hallway. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side for the timing. Rogue just happened to pull them out into open view of the four searching girls who all seemed to notice them at the same time. This quickly followed by a chorus of Bobby's previous glower and an echo of his accusation. "YOU TWO!"

"C'mon Chere!" This time it was Remy's turn to grab her hand start leading her down the hallways at as breakneck pace. She surprisingly pulled ahead of him at one point, sliding on the hard wood floors in her socked feet as she let loose a few more exuberant giggles in her high. He smiled at the giddy expression on her face, but quickly began tugging on her hand again before they could slow down.

"C'mon Chere, we gotta find a place to lay low."

A knowing smirk crossed her features as she snapped the fingers of her other hand. "I got just the place in mind, Sugar."

_

* * *

_

They were still panting as they finally slipped into the greenhouse, but it was no wonder when they had sprinted halfway across the mansion, climbed down from one of the balconies only to dart around the pool and slip inside the normally unoccupied greenhouse that generally belonged to Ororo. That was why it was simply the perfect place though; no one would think to look for them amongst the weather witch's orchids and imported ferns.

They were still breathing hard as they slouched against the plotted plants and wild flowers springing up everywhere. Remy was enthralled in Rogue's silly grin plastered across her face as her eyes faintly glowed with mischief and delight. There were still a few breathless giggles coming from her and his own chuckles joined in amidst the adrenaline high. She definitely wasn't thinking about last night.

But something new had managed to weigh down on his mind now, as he gazed at her. His thoughts ran back to what Logan had said in the kitchen, questioning just where his skills had come from, and he still wanted to wince at the accusation in those words. He had his doubts as to just what Logan had been implying: whether he remembered more about Remy's past than he was letting on -_which, given, was already a lot_- or that he was specifically manipulating the conversation so that Remy would let something slip. He wasn't really comfortable with either option, but something now tugged on him even more. What would Rogue think of the truth?

Sure she had taken his whole arrangement with Belladonna fairly well, but people didn't tend to be so accepting of occupational criminals. But thoughts of last night were still weighing heavily on his mind, and he could still remember the concern in her eyes when he had sat there, telling his story and not once had a judgmental look crossed her features. It was shocking, but even more when she had let him comfort her after her abrupt nightmares. She _trusted_ him. He had to admit, it was starting to become difficult to be around her, watching her laugh, being able to make her fears go away. It pulled at something inside him that both worried him and excited him at once.

But at the same time, it was difficult _not_ to be around her.

And at the point when he had realized that he realized another crucial thing: he had to tell her.

"Chere, there's somethin' I need to talk to you about…" he started off uncertainly rubbing the back of his neck. She finally managed to stand up straight with her arm still slung across her now aching waist.

But she cocked her head to the side, her face completely open, but her eyes twinkling with curiosity, "What is it Rems?"

"'s about my job really." He toyed around with just how to approach the subject but she cut him off with a teasing grin.

"What, you don't charge for pranks do you?" Her tone mock-serious.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Chere," he replied drily, rolling his eyes, a smirk still managing to break through his tension. "No it's not that. Well, technically…"

Here Rogue was obviously losing patience as her hand landed on her jutted hip. And once again he was struck speechless as he took in her slightly state, cheeks still flushed from the run, and her eyes glittered up at him with just a touch of aggravation and amusement combined.

_Mon Dieu, she's beautiful_.

"Spit it out, Swamp Rat!"

"I'm a thief." Well, that was blunt.

It actually left him blinking in amazement as the words just tumbled out on their own.

"You mean like back when you were a kid and had to pick pockets?" she asked, her brow creasing as she took in the information.

"Non, like the breaking-and-entering, missing jewels kinda thief," he replied, watching and waiting for her reaction. He fully expected her to tell him off and storm away. By now, you figure he'd be used to surprises.

"Huh."

"That's all y' got to say?" His own voice was incredulous, but that could have been a side effect from going into shock. This woman never ceased to amaze him.

Her face actually softened as she realized this wasn't what he had been expecting, and her tone went on with understanding.

"We've all have our secrets Remy. I know that I'm in no place to judge you. If you're a thief, you're a thief. As long as you don't kill anybody, I think we'll be alright."

And with that she simply started making her way towards the door, leaving him slack-jawed behind her.

"Besides," she called out teasingly, "I'd be concerned if you were a male escort who majored in pranks!"

Another smile lit up his face as he stared after her retreating figure, feeling an overwhelming since of gratitude and relief wash over him. He whispered out as a soft chuckle left his lips, "Better watch it Chere, I might just fall in love with you."

_

* * *

_

They 'laid low' for about an hour before they decided that they had to risk leaving the greenhouse, no matter how much they dreaded running into the female lynch mob that was surely after them. But during that hour, Rogue's mind buzzed with new revelation. The simple fact that Remy was a thief explained so much. But he still had the little details, like how the man screamed '_sex'_ to cover for the whole male escort role. But then why hadn't he just said he wasn't a male escort before?

But now that she thought about it… Emil never really did say that Remy _was _an escort, just that he had _escorted_ some ladies to parties. Remy was the one who implied sex. But dang it, Emil never denied it either. Silently she fumed as she thought of every possible way she could back at the insane Cajun. Today's activities were just giving her _so_ many ideas. Probably not a good thing. At least for Emil.

But her thoughts, while jumbled and erratic, did lead her to have a few questions for the Cajun at her side as they moved down the suspiciously vacated hallways.

"So why would anyone hire a thief as an escort to a party?" Her question must have caught him off guard in the silence they had been holding up, because he looked startled when he turned back to her but the look was soon replaced with amusement.

"Y' mean, not unlike hiring one for a wedding trip?" He smirked at her, crooking a brow at her as she crossed her arms and huffed. "Curious ma Chere?"

"I'm just wonderin'. _Apparently_ I wasn't given the full story when I was having this conversation with either you or your cousin. By the way, you better warn Emil. I know he deliberately ran over a few details, and implied that you were something you're not."

"Some things can't be explained Rogue," he was suddenly solemn as he twisted his head back around and she wondered just what his expression looked like. "There were things that Emil couldn't tell you."

He turned back to look at her and she caught her breath at the emotions warring in his eyes, "There are things _I_ can't tell you."

It made her stop abruptly in the hallway and for a minute she just stood there studying his face until realization dawned on her, "When you said your family collected art-"

"They collect art." He replied bluntly. There was no smirk, no tell-tale sign about any of his features, but something about his unwavering gaze decided it for her as she slowly nodded. A shadow of a smile passed over her own features, before she quirked up her own eyebrow.

"Acquisitions, huh?"

He finally cracked a rueful grin before he shrugged his shoulders and she dropped it for the moment as she resumed walking along side him.

"Rems," she said after a moment, stopping them once again. She glanced up apologetically, trying to find a way to word this without it being awkward. "Why didn't you tell me before? Heck, why did you tell me now? You didn't have to."

"Oui, I did." He determinedly refused to meet her gaze, looking at the floor instead. She went on after a moment of thought.

"It's not that I'm mad at you," she began hesitantly but rushed on when his eyes flashed to hers in brief alarm, "I'm not. It's just that-"

She took a step closer to him, and forced him to meet her gaze as she looked up at him, "For a while now I've thought you were something you're not. I can understand the need to protect yourself, but I don't like being lied to. And," she hurried on before he could interrupt, "I guess I don't like the idea of you being used. So, a part of me is a little confused that you would voluntarily go out on these 'business trips' when it isn't exactly in your job description." She gently reached out and squeezed his arm, trying to get her point across, "You don't deserve to be used and thrown away Remy."

The tidal wave of emotions that hit him had him reeling. She had no idea how close to home she'd hit. Sure, she knew he had to marry Belladonna without loving her. She might not have known the complete situation, but she got the jest of it. But ever since he tied himself to this bargain, he felt like he was losing a bit, _okay a lot_, of himself in the struggle. She had no idea how much it meant to have someone who didn't just expect him to bow down and take it.

"Merci, Chere." He replied as he carefully slipped a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled back at up at him.

And all was still and quiet for that moment where they could have just leaned in a little more-

-Until the very girls they had been avoiding came flying around the corner. **None** of them too happy.

It didn't look like Kitty or Tabitha had tried to do anything about their morning appearances, and had instead simply enforced their manhunt. All four girls launched into a tirade at once which had the two Southerners blinking in confusion for a few minutes until, finally, Rogue got fed up with it.

"Hey!" A sharp whistle pierced the air as she took a half step in front of Remy, and she turned to smile at him appreciatively before muttering her thanks and turning back to the silent but fuming girls.

"Alright, yes, we did prank all of you. Yes, we know you are all mad. And yes, we did have every right to do it, you guys _kidnapped_ me yesterday!"

Kitty beat the rest of them to the protests, "But he helped!"

Rogue simply waved off the excuse. "This is a part of his penance. He's making up for it. You four on the other hand," she dragged her gaze across each of their faces, "put me through torture yesterday, confiscated my phone, and I got stuck carrying all of Jubilee's bags out to the car by myself when you guys just _had _to flirt with that guy by the photo booth."

"But he was cute!" Jubilee's expression bore the look of one direly insulted.

"Doesn't matter. Point is, I had to get even with you guys someway and considering the circumstances, I could have done a lot worse," she flexed the fingers of one hand in front of them to emphasis her point. It was almost comical how all their eyes widened and they took one cautious step back simultaneously. And for once, Rogue actually had a little proud smirk for her own powers; it wasn't everyday that they proved to be useful. She turned back to Remy with one finger tapping thoughtfully on her chin as she mused.

"What do ya think Sugar, all their secrets plastered over the internet sounds like fair compensation, right?"

He shook his head in amusement before he replied, arms crossed over his chest as he eyed her, "You're a cruel, _cruel_ woman, Chere."

"I know." She had an _I'm-pleased-with-myself_ smile plastered across her face as she turned back to her friends smugly. "I'm vindictive too!"

"Well, too freakin' bad Skunky. Look what you did to my hair! We oughtta start a counter prank war just to get even." Tabby seethed as she pointedly had her eyes fixed on Rogue's two white streaks. She almost took one step in their direction, before both Kitty and Jubilee quickly snatched her back. This seemed kind of off to Rogue, they seemed _desperate_ to not incite Rogue's 'playful' wrath. She wasn't really going to absorb them. They should have known by now that she wouldn't do that to them.

But as Jubilee furiously shook her head at Tabby, Kitty pressed, "Ororo wouldn't stand for it. And right now, Tabs, I need her to be positively giddy if she's going to pull off the rehearsal dinner and the reception."

Oh. Well that made sense. But Tabitha was still frowning and whined out, "_But my hair!_"

"Oh please, all you have to do is hop in the shower for a while. Better yet, go soak your head for an hour in the tub. I bought this really neat exfoliating shampoo yesterday-" But Jubes cut herself off as she remembered a little key detail, before she turned back to Rogue with a scowl.

"Where the heck _are _my shopping bags? Just tell me and you guys are off the hook."

"Oh no they're not!" Tabitha protested, planting her fists on her hips. Wanda had been oddly silent as she watched the entire exchange, but she kind of inclined her head in Tabby's direction before she shrugged a shoulder.

"She's kind of right," she was almost cut off from the glares that Jubilee and Kitty shot her way (which she gladly returned) before she pressed her point, "if they just return the shopping bags, that's only paying Jubes back. What about the rest of us?"

Rogue had a thoughtful expression on her face awhile as a mini-argument drifted through her friends' conversation, until finally enlightenment hit her and her eyes sparkled mischievously. But Remy was the only one who caught the brief look as he switched his gaze back and forth between Rogue and the other girls curiously.

"All right," Rogue drawled, bringing all the focus back on her as she side-stepped just in front of Remy. "The deal is that you guys need some sort of atonement right? So you _don't _come hunting after us." She deadpanned the last phrase while she shot them a look. They reluctantly (well, Tabby anyway) nodded their heads as they stared at her warily. "Well then let's make a deal. I _'give_' you guys something, and tell Jubes where the bags are, and we drop the entire thing. I drop the shopping trip, you guys drop the pranks."

"What about Bobby?" Kitty asked, with her brow furrowed. The other girls seemed worried too, but Tabitha bluntly voiced her opinion, "What do _we_ get?"

"What _about_ Bobby?" Rogue asked 'innocently'.

"Oh please," Wanda rolled her eyes, "You honestly want us to believe that you guys _didn't_ have something to do with the two pranks somebody pulled on him? Isn't it just a little convenient that the lot of you pranksters all decided to pull off pranks on the same night?"

"Why would we have any reason to prank Bobby, Petite?" Remy cut in, slipping a quick wink at Rogue that only she could see. "He hasn't done anythin' to us."

Wanda actually snorted back a laugh as she crossed her arms across her chest before she muttered, "Yeah, right."

But Tabitha was persistent, "_But **what** do WE get?"_

"I'll let you guys look at Remy's abs." Rogue said with a matter-of-fact tone and an all too pleased smirk.

All was silenced in the hall as all the other occupants just stared at her dumbly for a minute. Then the shouting began.

"WHAT?"

But Kitty and Remy's shocked outcry was drowned out by Jubilee and Tabitha's eager reply "**DEAL**!"

Wanda stood off to the side a little, this time being the one to study between the expressions to see if Rogue was actually being serious.

But Rogue's face didn't reveal any mark of falseness, not even any hesitation at all. "You know this means you drop the pranks, and no throwing Rems into the pool, got it?"

Jubilee waved off her conditions with an eager expression as if they were nothing to be worried about anyway, while Tabitha fervently rubbed her hands together with a wicked expression as she replied, "Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. Now bring on the hunky!"

Kitty moved to protest, and even Remy was glancing warily between Rogue where she stood just in front of him to the where the other girls had quickly crowded around, even Wanda's expression now tinged with expectancy.

"You guys I can't make this kind of deal, I'm getting married in two days-"

Whatever else Kitty was going to tack on to the end of that was cut short as Rogue reached behind her and lifted Remy's tight cotton t-shirt up to reveal the sinewy, tanned muscles that rippled across his torso, and all the other girls stood and stared fixedly at that one location. Remy still stood there and took it , as he blinked confusedly at Rogue as she held a shameless little smirk in place. And just as Jubes had kind of tilted her head to the side, all the girls with a strangely awed look in their eyes, Rogue instantly dropped the shirt back down, once again covering him up from their prying gazes.

This quickly led to some protests being raised (especially from Jubilee and Tabitha) as the entire distraction might have lasted for five seconds. Rogue's grin only broadened as she snatched at Remy's hand and began dragging him back down the hallway and called over her shoulder.

"We never agreed on a time limit guys! You just wanted a look." Dawning realizations spread across all their features, as the girls and Remy figured out what Rogue's game was.

She just completely _played_ them.

The girls began to call out after them, but Rogue just waved it off as she called back, "Deal's a deal guys. Jubes, the bags are in the hall closet off of the stairway. See ya!" With that she pulled even harder on him arm, quickly dragging him around the corner as more amusement spread across his features as he hurried to keep up with her even now giggling countenance. He let off a few laughs as he looked at her accusingly, while she unabashedly smiled back.

"You conned them _bad_, Chere."

"Don't know what you could possibly mean Cajun. They got exactly what they asked for. Besides," she said as she flipped a strand of her over her shoulder with a dismissive wave, "this kept you from being jumped and thrown into the pool. Don't look at me like that Swamp Rat," she said as she caught the cocky grin come over his features, "It was Jubes' plan, not mine."

"D'accord, Chere," he kept a teasing grin as he winked at her, "Want to keep this Cajun all to yourself, hein?"

She rolled her eyes and waved of his teasing but he kept the grin forcibly plastered over his features as he questioned her again, "So what was that about using me?"

She saw right through it though as she shot him a somber look, her eyes with flitting emotions ranging in them. He felt like she was looking through him again as she replied, tone serious as she realized she might have just hurt him.

"I wasn't trying to _use_ you, Remy. Sorry if it seemed that way." She seemed genuinely concerned now, even nervously glancing up at him as she bit her bottom lip. He realized that she wasn't doing it to hurt him, and berated himself mentally as he shot her a reassuring smile. Her grin slowly returned as she released the ball of nerves inside of her, but teasing glint soon entered her eyes.

"But," she drawled as she started moving back down the hallway, glancing back at him over her shoulder, "I have to admit, your abs do make good _collateral_."

He laughed and winced a bit as he caught up with her, slinging an arm over her shoulders. It kind of hurt to laugh after all the events of their day.

_

* * *

_

An hour later found them back in the library, crouched down around the coffee table that had only yesterday been subject to the havoc they had caused. This time found them spread out on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table, both sitting and studying the board game that lay between them, but like yesterday, the room was deserted besides themselves.

"Hmm, so if you had a choice between jewels and art?" Rogue questioned as she rolled the dice in one hand. She had been buzzing him for the past hour, and surprisingly enough, it still hadn't annoyed him. Or her either, when he talked his way around certain questions, which she instantly took as off limits and dropped before moving on to a different question. He found her curiosity funny, as she would scrunch her nose up at some of his vague answers, or smile wryly as she put two-and-two together on her own. Her emotions themselves were entertaining enough as they fluctuated, but always stayed calm and curious. This fact alone amazed him. Most people would have avoided him like the plague, but Rogue seemed to just blow off the normal concerns and went off on her own tangent.

"Neither. Security software is more heavily guarded. By the way you just landed on my property. Pay up Chere." She grudgingly gave up the fourteen dollars rent from her own meager pile of cash she had lined up on her side of the board. When she asked him if he wanted to play a game, and instantly refused to play any card games with him, she figured she might be able to beat him at monopoly. No such luck.

"So cats or dogs?" He questioned, as he took up the dice himself. And that's basically how the conversation had carried on. She'd ask him a 'business' question and he'd trade off with a personal one. Sometimes she'd throw in a personal question here and there herself.

"Actually I never had either growing up. Pets don't go so well with clean freaks like Aunt Carrie, so I never had one then, and my foster father was allergic to fur so I was kinda just out of luck. I've always wanted a border collie though. What?" She asked as she saw his raised eyebrows. "They're cute. They're black and white, fluffy, and overly energetic definitely, and I had this whole plan set up. I saw that Swamp Rat, that's my railroad not yours. Dish out the cash." He grinned at her ruefully as he handed over the cash.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," she drew out as she slipped the bills away and took up the dice again, "I was gonna get either a blue or a red bandanna and use it for its collar and then I was gonna name 'im Bandit. Then we were going on cross-country road trip, with all the windows rolled down so he could do that funny thing dogs always do in the movies. Don't you even think about laughing," she said sternly as she took her turn.

He smiled broadly at her as he took the dice back away from her, "What if it was a girl dog, Chere?"

"What, girl dogs can't be named Bandit? I'm a girl, and I'm called Rogue. That's rather sexist of you Remy, I'm surprised." She put on a mock-offended tone as he rolled again. Lucky devil got doubles.

He shook his head morosely as he moved the racecar across the board. "Your dog's gonna have gender issues."

She snorted back a laugh as she watched him roll _yet_ again. "Better watch it Swampy, you role doubles one more time, you're butt's gettin' thrown in jail."

"Impossible Chere, I never get caught." He threw her wink as he threw the dice only to moan when the pair of three's popped up and she cheered.

" 'Bout time!"

He threw her pointed look before he shrugged his shoulders, moving his piece across the board to the crudely drawn jail cell. "Doesn't matter, I'll just break out wit' this." He lifted up the bright orange 'Break-out-of-Jail' Free card in his hand, while she gaped at him and made to snatch it from his fingers from across the table.

"That's cheatin' Remy, that's my card!"

"Unh uh, Chere, y' should know better than to trust a thief." He teased her, keeping it just out of her reach.

She huffed as she sat back down, crossing her arms as she glared at him. "You suck."

"So I'm told," He replied cockily and he laughed when she just narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. But he did hand over her card and she took up the dice again before he could try something else.

"So favorite meal?" she asked as she moved the little horse figurine past go, and swept up the money from the bank.

"Hmm, couldn't I just say anything my Tante cooked?" He asked her as he attempted for doubles. _Now_ the dice wouldn't work in his favor, and Rogue chuckled as he handed her back the dice with a huff.

"She's good then, huh? I know you talked about her takin' Logan out with a frying pan, but I didn't think you were serious."

He snorted back a laugh as she rolled, "That femme is the best cook to ever come from N'awlins. And she can turn any cooking utensil into a weapon. I shudder to think of what she could do with a spork!" Just to prove his point he let out an overly exaggerated shudder that she laughed at as she moved her piece to the 'visiting area'. "Aw, come to see me Chere? I'm touched!"

She rolled her eyes as she gave the dice back to him, "Yep, I'm here to slip ya that nail file you've been waitin' on."

"Y' know," he said as he released the dice, only to glower at them in frustration, "if I was really in jail, I could just blow the bars up. Or the wall. Depends on easiest getaway."

"Well that's the beauty of monopoly ain't it? No mutant powers. Now there's an idea, mutant board games. We could probably write one off on all that the X-Men do alone."

"Xavier's Place, Liberty Island, Alcatraz, Genosha. Instead of cash, it could be certain powers!" He chuckled at the idea.

"Instead of jail, it could be power inhibitors. I'd probably end up there a lot." She mused wistfully.

He snatched at her spare hand to make her look up at him. "You're gonna get complete control, Chere. I know you can do it."

She shot him a shy grin as she released the dice, mumbling low, "Our game seems to fit Life better."

He chuckled again, releasing her hand after a quick squeeze. "Surviving Danger Room sessions can be one of the mile markers."

She laughed with him, until she realized that she was moving her piece to the free parking place. Then she began to cheer as she scooped up the money from the pot and he let out a moan as he let his head fall back, running his hands across his face.

"Yes, go me. Go me. I got all this money!" She gleefully began thumbing through the massive wads of bills, chuckling at her new advantage.

"That's not fair! I was one roll away from gettin' out of prison and stealin' it right from under your nose."

"Aw so sad. You know I'm disappointed too. I was kinda hopin' to get it after you had your last shot for doubles, that way I could get fifty extra bucks." She taunted while he threw her a glare, which she just laughed at.

They were interrupted from carrying on this particular banter-session, when the doors to the library opened and a little head with a mess of auburn hair poked in to see what the commotion was. Rahne instantly saw that they were playing a game and darted into the room, her eyes alight with curiosity. Rogue smiled as her eyes landed on her new traveling companion, and opened her arms so the little girl could sit on her lap.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked as she stared at the smiling grown up around her.

"Playin' a board game. You want to help out Remy, Sugar? He's kind of needin' it." Rogue teased and Rahne giggled. But Remy raised a finger and wagged it at her, reprimanding.

"Unh uh, Chere. Don't you pull that one on me. Soon enough, you're gonna be beggin for mercy, and if I feel nice about it, I might be willin' to start trading some property with you."

"Ha!" Rogue said as she squeezed Rahne again, "Hope you've got a fork Swamp Rat, cause you're gonna be eatin' those words. Isn't he, Rahne?"

"Yep. But you can have Oops help you." She said as she set the teddy bear down on the table.

Remy lifted a brow as he rolled the dice for a final time, and held back on the curse he wanted to mutter when he had to slip a blue fifty dollar bill into the depleted pot to get himself out of jail. He pointedly ignored Rogue's giggling as he questioned Rahne, "Why did you call him Oops, Petite?"

She pointed to the arm of the bear that had a noticeable stain on it now. "He had an accident with the arts and crafts today. And when I dropped him, I said 'Oops'." She shrugged her shoulders and Rogue smiled as she moved her piece across the board.

"Well I think that sounds like a pretty good name then."

They spent the next thirty minutes shuffling the dice between the 'teams' with the occasional banter springing up between them, but the 'adult' conversation was dropped without any other words. And they probably would have stayed in this content little fashion until Kitty literally popped her head through the door looking for them.

"Hey Rogue, Jubilee says it's time to get ready for the party, and she says that we're all going to crowd into Ororo's room so that we can do each other's make-up and hair." She laughed at the apprehensive look that crossed her maid-of-honor's face.

"But I- We're in the middle of the game, Kit!" Rogue gestured to the board game and kept one arm firmly wrapped around Rahne like a shield.

Kitty actually giggled at her, before phasing all the way through the oak paneled door and strode over to them. She snatched at Rogue's arm and quickly phased the protesting woman out from underneath Rahne, who fell to the floor with a 'plop' and a giggle, and began taking her to the doorway.

"Aw don't worry 'bout it Chere, I'm sure Rahne wouldn't mind takin' over for y'. _And_ now I finally get to see just what was in those shopping bags." Remy rubbed his hands together and cackled like a mad scientist, which had Rahne giggling again.

Rogue shot him a 'I-can't-believe-I-put-up-with-you' look, before she unleashed one final command. All right maybe two.

"Rahne, beat the snot out of him for me. Swamp Rat, you just be ready to pick me up in forty-five minutes."

"An hour!" Kitty amended as she finally managed to pull Rogue out through the door.

Remy leaned in towards Rahne in a sly manor, dropping his voice in a loud whisper, "I think Roguey's being bossy." It had Rahne giggling again as she began to take over for Rogue's pieces.

"Can I change the horsey for the puppy-dog?"

"Sure thing, Petite." He dug the desired piece up out the box and replaced the discarded one back in the box. "Who's turn was it?"

"Yours. Miss Rogue had just won the beauty contest and got fifteen dollars from the bank."

"Ah, that's right. But it was second place wasn't it? Guess that means you got first." He chuckled, as he rolled the dice in one hand.

She got a little frown on her face that he wondered about until she spoke up. "But Miss Rogue's _really_ pretty, Mr. Remy. Why didn't she get first?" And he smirked at the little innocent adoration in her eyes. Rogue was the most spectacular thing in the world in this little girl's eyes.

"It's just how the game goes, Petite. I'm sure that if it was a real beauty pageant, Rogue would win first by a landslide. She is tres belle." Rahne beamed at him for this revelation, before she tilted her head to the side after taking the dice away from him.

"Why do you talk funny?" He chuckled again at the question.

"I speak a different language sometimes, it's called French. But the words mean the same. Tres belle means very beautiful."

"And what you call me? Petty eat?" He bit his tongue from laughing again at her scrunched up brow as she moved the little scotty-dog across the board.

"Pe-tite. Petite. It means 'little one'."

"Oh," It was all she said as he moved again, and she gladly collected the money he handed her. "And what you call Miss Rogue?"

"Chere." He said quietly, his mind instantly flashing to vibrant green eyes and a joyful laugh, "Chere means 'darling.'"

Rahne was rather observant for a child her age and she caught the soft smile that crossed his face and faraway look in his eyes almost immediately. She had her own little grin on her face as she rolled out doubles, and spoke to him again.

"Do you love her?"

The question caught him off guard, and he shook himself out of his reverie with a startled look in his eye. "Quoi?" He watched her bewildered, blinking rapidly at the little girl that wasn't even half his size as she nodded at him sagely and lifted up one enclosed fist and began counting off.

"You think she's pretty. You have a special name for her. _You_ _kiss her._" She looked at him like one stating the obvious. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable under that knowing gaze.

"It's your turn."

"Oh," He quickly looked back down on the game that he had all but forgotten. He mused over her words carefully as he rolled the dice around in one of his hands, wondering just how to respond. He threw the dice down with a sigh and moved his piece again before replying to her with a bit of trepidation, "It's… complicated Rahne. Miss Rogue and I like each other a lot."

_'A whole lot,'_ an unbidden voice called in his mind.

Rahne didn't seem very pleased with this answer even as she moved her piece around the board. "I already _knew _that." He shot her a confused look, which she rolled her eyes at (in a move he was sure she had picked up from some of the older female residents). "Miss Rogue smiles more when you're around."

This admission made something rise within him that made him smile reflexively. But the little girl pressed on as she made finished exchanging four houses for a hotel from the nearby box, "And if you do love her, you're supposed to marry her. That's what Miss Kitty says."

And with those very words he felt the feeling deflate until it was replaced with something akin to distaste. _Marry her…_ those words brought reality cruelly into focus for him as his mind flashed to Belladonna, _his fiancée._ Sure she was beautiful, but it was a beauty as cold as ice. When he fought with her it was like he was trying to find any source of passion, only to be met with the cool stares and quick calculating wit, measuring his worth at every turn.

It wasn't anything like how a flashing pair of green eyes came to mind, or fiery words that surprised him with every phrase. It wasn't anything like watching the pleased or ticked off flush that ran across her pale cheeks. It wasn't anything like feeling his heart break when he heard that beautiful woman say she wasn't beautiful. It wasn't anything like he was worth something. _To her._

And no matter what, being around Belladonna couldn't amount to anywhere near how he felt around Ro-

"Mr. Remy!"

He was once again snapped out of his pondering to meet the curious and confused eyes of the little girl who made his mind wonder down these strange paths. "Oui, Petite?" Did he sound a bit breathless?

"It's your turn."

"D'accord." His actions were mechanical now, not really comprehending the here and now as he scattered the dice across the board. He ended up paying Rahne a whole lot of money on this round when he landed on her freshly laid hotel that he had even failed to notice before. He didn't even have the sense to give her hard time about taking away all his money.

So it was no shock that thirty minutes later when Remy actually had to go back to his shared room to get ready for the party that the little girl had managed to completely take him to the washers. And then throttle him for pocket change. Yeah, it was just that bad.

_

* * *

_

_Song Change: Heartache Tonight_

_Thursday, Day Four- Best Bachelorette Party Ever_

Thirty minutes later found him waiting down the hall from Stormy's _rooms_. He guessed being headmistress must have come with at least a few perks and had given the large number of girls that he could hear inside the room enough room to maneuver around and get ready.

The voices mingled in amidst the hum of hair dryers piqued his curiosity though. There was various clanging of cases and a chorus of giggles came cascading out of the open doorway. And right now his curiosity was now fighting his common sense. He knew the girls were getting ready for the bachelorette party, and they had been very secretive around all the guys' questions.

His musings were cut short as the hoard of giggling girls came chattering out of the afore-mentioned room. A hoard of _black leather_ clad girls. It shocked him a bit to see the rocker make-up and converse on the girls, but he played it off as he casually leaned against the wall, giving them his signature smirk. He just stood there as the following chorus of giggles filled the hallway along with a few shy 'Hey Remy!'s thrown in. But he was already letting his eyes muse through the crowd for a pair of distinctive white stripes.

When he found her, he was pretty sure his jaw dropped. Rogue was standing there with the black leather outlining her shapely legs, a matching black halter top leaving her midriff bare to a tantalizing level with a sheer green top covering it, barely hanging off her two bare shoulders. Her hair waved down her back in soft curls, the two white stripes framing her face where her eyes sparkled with laughter under the electric green shadow and black framing lashes. All at once she gave the appearance of being mysterious and undeniably alluring. He caught the edge of her conversation as he quickly attempted to pull his jaw back up from the floor.

"See Jubes, if you had just told me that the theme for the bachelorette party was going to be punk, I could have packed my black leather skirt," she said.

_'Mon Dieu, there's a black leather **skirt**?' _he thought. He suddenly had an intense grudge against the Asian girl for making him miss _that _opportunity.

"But then we couldn't have gotten you to go shopping with us! Besides, this way you can still ride the bike with Remy," the offended girl said gesturing to his now composed figure.

_'Oh yeah_,' he thought as Rogue now turned her attention to him, eyeing the red silk dress shirt under the dress coat and matching black slacks. He was definitely dressed to the nines tonight. The grudge against the Firecracker was gone just as suddenly as it came. Rogue just smiled up at him teasingly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You waitin' on me, Swamp Rat?"

"Mebbe. Mais, I was expectin' mon Chere, not an Angel." She simply took the arm he offered and muttered, "Charmer," under her breath where only he could hear. He murmured back to her, "Best bachelorette party ever," which she chuckled at.

He frowned down at her glove encased hands and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, searching for some sort of explanation of her now weary look.

"They go with the outfit. Besides," she continued before he could put his two cents in, "I don't want to run the risk of absorbing one of these crazies," here she made a wild gesture to the crowd trailing ahead of them going downstairs, "drunk. They're enough trouble sober."

There was a chorus of protests shot their way as Remy and Rogue just laughed.

Wanda came out of the room next, giving a derisive snort as she finished fastening her Ankh earrings in place as she caught the last comment. She had vetoed the preferred black attire and gone with something that… stood out a bit more.

"You sure weren't kiddin' when you said you liked red, huh Wands?" Remy questioned as she simply smirked back at him, the normally wavy brown hair now fanning out in spikes, her blues eyes flashing like her hex bolts under the heavy eyeliner.

"Black's _so_ common. Why not go for a change?" She questioned as she straitened the bright red jacket over her shoulders as it covered the bright red halter top, and the slightly darker red leather pants.

Remy looked back to Rogue where he threw his arm around her shoulders to draw her closer, speaking just loud enough so that everyone could actually hear him, "Y' were right to wear gloves Chere. Be careful!" He pleaded in an overly dramatic voice. She laughed as Wanda shot him a half hearted glare.

"Rogue?"

"Hmm?" She turned away from him to give her a questioning look.

"You're boyfriend's weird."

Remy let out a mock-offended gasp as he threw an arm over his chest as Rogue turned back to study him for a minute before turning back to Wanda, "Yep."

He turned his shocked and 'appalled' eyes back to her, where she just smirked and leaned up to peck him quickly on the lips before she went on, "But he's my weirdo."

He smirked at that and childishly stuck out his tongue at Wanda who in turn just rolled her eyes.

"Real mature Cajun."

But it wasn't a female voice that had called him out, but a definite masculine one. Wanda, Remy, Rogue, and Jubilee all turned to face the silhouette of Wolverine leaning against the doorway with some mild surprise.

"What draws you to the leather crowd, Wolvie?" Remy questioned with an upraised eyebrow, but before Logan could either reply or skewer him for using the hated nickname, a refined voice called out into the hallway.

"And just why aren't you dressed for Pete's bachelor party?" And the final two members stepped out of Ororo's room, Kitty, the blushing bride to be decked out in a combo of hot pink and black, and more shockingly, Ororo herself. Well at least it was shocking that Ororo came out with a Mohawk.

"Stormy?"

Sure the girls had already seen Ororo decked out in her attire, but Logan didn't seemed surprised at all. Which left Remy with some rather curious thoughts to come to mind. But Logan strode forward, ignoring both outbursts and all questions and came within feet of Ororo before stopping in front of her, an elusive little grin spreading across his features.

"Ya forgot something Darlin'," He replied, and nearly everyone in the hallway eyes' bulged when he stopped twirling what was in his hands and handed her a leather racing whip.

"Oh my God, my eyes!" Rogue dramatically cried as she buried her head into Remy's shoulder, barely covering her laughter as Remy shook with his own.

Poor Ororo, if she could have been blushing she would have, was twisted in between embarrassment and fury as she stared Logan down. "Kitchen duty for a week."

"Better watch it Stormy, he might be into orders," Remy cheekily replied as the girls furiously tried to contain themselves. Rogue was definitely failing as her grip on his arm tightened almost painfully.

His mouth quickly shut when Ororo sent a glare his way, but her attention settled on Logan once again. "And why aren't you dressed for the party?"

"Unfortunately Darlin'," he drew out, looking all too pleased with himself, "The X-Jet needs some maintenance done on it, so I'm gonna have to stay here."

This instantly sobered Remy enough that he sent Logan his own personal glare and muttered, "Lucky bastard."

Logan, with enhanced hearing at his disposal, heard him, and shot him a smug grin. "You bet, Cajun. Have fun tonight while you're at Drake's mercy. Night Ororo, girls. Don't have _too_ much fun." Then he left, striding down the hallway on his way to the lower levels.

Remy shook his head at his retreating figure, muttering a few choice things in French under his breath before turning back to the group before him. "So I'm guessin' that those with personalized get-ups aren't new to this sort of party," he teased, raising a brow to both Wanda and Ororo's attires.

Wanda waved him off and started marching down the stairs to join up with the others while Ororo walked down at a sedated pace besides the Southerners who were still arm in arm.

"This used to be my style before I came to Xavier's. Let me tell you, it's been awhile, and last time, the rest of my hair wasn't just swept back like it is now." Ororo said as she touched the edges of the smoothed back sides.

Remy shook his head as he muttered out loud, "Note to self: obtain pictures of Stormy to use as blackmail later."

This, of course, earned him a dower look from said headmistress, while Rogue just laughed.

_

* * *

_

It was a short ride from the mansion to the bar where the girls were going to start their night. Or at least it was for Remy and Rogue considering he pulled a repeat performance of his earlier ride. Which meant that Rogue wasn't exactly _pleased_ when they arrived at the bar almost twenty minutes earlier than they were supposed to.

"Relax Chere," She huffed, crossing her arms and glared from her spot still on the back of the motorcycle while he leaned against the brick building. He smirked as he pressed on, "Look at the bright side, you're getting better at hanging on."

Her scowl only grew fiercer, and he chuckled in amusement before silence descended over them.

She shocked him by breaking it first. "_So_, why do you take girls to business parties?"

He looked over to see her glancing at him curiously, all markings of anger gone. He guessed she was picking up where they had left off. "Sometimes it's just a show up and look nice date," he gestured between them, indicating the obvious, "other times, they are actually hiring for a job to be pulled, usually against a rival employee or an overly zealous employer," he frowned here and turned away, gazing back down the street, "and, used to, some acquaintances of mine just wanted to get together for another night."

"You mean one night stands right?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged before turning back to look at her. "Your cousin told me you were the charmer in the family. And seeing as how you have the entire female population of the mansion fawning at your feet I guess I can see why."

He shook his head as he pushed himself off the wall, "It's not about the sex." Seeing her disbelieving look, he pressed on, "Honestly, even though my company and I tend to have a good time, it's usually the women who just need a little confidence for a night. Companionship. It's about having a little understanding about what people need."

She rolled her eyes, but unfolded her arms and leaned back against them. "Oh really?"

"Oui, really," he replied coming next to the bike, "Granted I don't do that anymore but that's what it's about. Thieves have to be good about playin' a role, living a mindset so that the world isn't aware of them. When I'm simply actin' as a companion, I have to be there for that person. I'm not the one the spot light is supposed to be on, I direct it."

"You can actually say that with a straight face," she mused, teasing grin in place. "Everyone _loves_ you though. You can't deny it."

"Ha, Bobby doesn't." He pointed out to her.

"Bobby's my ex, he's supposed to hate you. If you two had met up on the street or in a bar, you'd probably be best friends."

"Bah." He waved her off and she laughed, but inside he knew he couldn't have tolerated the man anyway. Moving on to his previous point, he thought for a minute on how he could explain this to her though. He raised a hand and pointed it at her to emphasize, "It's not about me on a job though, it's about you."

She took in his serious expression for a minute before she shoved herself off the motorcycle, careful to set her small bag back on the seat. "Alright then, show me."

He looked at her bewildered as she grinned back at him, almost tauntingly, "C'mon."

He studied her features for a minute, before stepping closer to her, taking two fingers and tracing them across her collar bone, making her breath hitch.

"Hmm, what's holdin' me back? I think it's the words 'morally repugnant'?" He smirked at her, using her very words from the first night.

She huffed at him, rolling her eyes, "Just show me."

That's when he began applying pressure to her collar bone, gently pressing her back until he had walked her to the brick wall he had been slouching against earlier. He removed his hand from her collar bone, instead letting it gently trace up against her neck as he lowered his head closer to her. He felt her emotions spike, anxiety taking the lead as her pulse quickened underneath his finger tips. His mind instantly jumped back to the elevator, and he steadied his own breathing as he commanded her.

"Close your eyes." She still stared at him warily and a little frown creased his brow. "Close your eyes." He coaxed as he ran a finger across her cheek. She was still staring at him so he lowered his head a bit, now growing a bit frustrated, and pressed against her face with just a little more pressure, trying to confer the importance, "Rogue. Close. Your. Eyes."

Finally he watched them flutter shut and he replaced his hand on her neck, his touch again light as he gently tilted her head back and lowered his until he was whispering across her skin.

Rogue felt his breath fan her neck, could almost feel the heat of his lips as he murmured, and she had to admit, after the lulling ministrations of his hand, the husky tone of his voice so close to her ear made her jump a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by him.

"You're safe, you can relax." His voice was soothing but the next sentence had ring of finality to it, "I'm not going to kiss you."

His hand continued to tilt her head and she could feel his breath move across her skin as he moved. She could see why he had her close her eyes; her only focus was on him, the sound of his voice, where his warm breath was. In the darkness all she could sense was Remy.

She felt a feather light caress on her right jaw line, while his breath lingered at the base of her neck, the slight brush of what she guessed was his nose briefly across her cheek as he lifted his head up.

"He's already sorry he lost you. There's so much pain that y' keep carryin' Chere." She swore she could feel his lips brush against the bridge of her nose as his breath now lingered over one of her closed eyes. Her breath sounded slightly ragged to her own ears, but right now her mind lingered over what he said. Pain. Yeah she knew pain. She sure wasn't feeling it right now.

"So y' need to stop worryin'." His breath drifted across her face again and he leaned his head against hers, his lips brushing against her ear as he continued to murmur. She tilted her head practically unconsciously closer to his, "Forget the past-"

What past? This time his breath coated over her other sealed eyelid.

"Forget the pain-"

What pain? She felt his breath move like a ghost over her features, positively sure that it lingered over lips for quite a while, before dipping down to her chin.

She realized for a second that both of his hands hand been tracing over her features, sculpting over her feature in the lightest of brushes that she only now realized because they were gone. Now she distinctly felt them firmly planted on her hips, his fingers splayed. But then his voice resumed and her attention narrowed in on it like a beacon in the wasteland.

"-And remember what an _incredible_ woman you are." He said the last sentence with conviction. That was the only word for the tone that seeped from his husky words that hung in the air.

Finally she felt him pull away, his warm breath retracting away. She felt her eyes flutter open dazedly as she gazed up into his eyes, with practically breathless wonder scrawled across her features.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open, the deep emerald pools framed by dark long lashes. Her eyes seemed almost dilated, staring up at him but at the same time seeing through into him. She practically gasped, as if air was unfamiliar, or as if she was just coming up from being submerged for the longest time possible.

"Holy Crap." Her voice was filled with amazement in her own ears, as she fought against the need to kiss him. She could still feel his hands on her hips and the tension in the air between them was practically tangible. His voice was still running through her head but this was unlike any psyche. It seemed to resonate within her. She tried to gather up her scattered thoughts, but they seemed to slip through her fingers like water. "You're worth every penny."

He smirked at her, but it seemed as if there was just a tinge of sadness in his gaze as his eyes ran over her features. She briefly wondered what he was looking for, before she willed her lids to slip down as she tried to control her breathing. Or her heartbeat. Or her mind. Whichever came first.

But she had to admit, as she heard him sigh and pull himself away, it was all she could do not to pull him back. But she kept her eyes closed and focused on pulling air in and out. She hadn't even realized that other people had arrived until the sharp sound of car doors slamming and laughter drifted over to rest on her ears.

"Y' should get going." He said and she nodded numbly, her eyes still shut before she licked her lips before she could reply.

"Mm-hmm. Okay." She pushed herself off the wall with some level of difficulty before she turned and started walking in one direction.

Only to have him stop her one second later with a hand on her arm, before turning her around and gently pushing her in the _right_ direction. She knew that.

Didn't she?

But she took off on her own, probably still blinking through her haze as she finally caught sight of Jubilee and Wanda, and ducked into the building with them.

_

* * *

_

As soon as his eyes landed back on the motorcycle, he groaned, shaking his head before he scooped up the emerald green bag, and effectively headed into the lion's den.

Rogue herself had finally snapped back into reality moments before and was now laughing with Wanda and Kitty as the two began plans for the night and the karaoke stage in the corner of the dank, musty little bar. It had little clouds of smoke that lingered and hung over the area like a cloudbank and Wanda made some sort of smart comment about Kitty choosing a bar that had to remind her of Chicago.

But between the dim lighting and the smoky haze it was easy to see the door open, as the last vestiges of sunlight caught the glass pane and shone into the darkness, leaving the entering patron illuminated briefly before they crossed the threshold. So that's why her eyes landed on him first as he caught the sunlight, and she felt her breath catch in her throat mid-speech as their gazes locked. In the fading sunlight, his eyes seemed to glow even fiercer when they locked onto hers and she felt her heart quicken as he began to move into the room. She somehow managed to compose her features into an answering smile to his own cocky grin as he strode towards her. It was with a jolt of realization that she finally registered the object he held out from him, dangling from his finger tips.

"Thought you might need this," he continued to grin as she glanced almost shyly down as she took back the purse she obviously forgotten.

She smiled ruefully back up to him, her voice quiet as she questioned, "Silly me, wonder where my head was?"

He smirked back at her and almost looked ready to reply before Wanda cut him off, coming up to drape an arm across his own. "Why don't you stay for a drink with us Cajun?"

"I don't want to impose, Wanda, this is the ladies' night, non?" He gestured to the various girls around the room that were practically eyeing him from every twist and turn.

"No, it's fine." Kitty insisted, as she came up besides Rogue. Soon they had a whole lot of supporters, who flocked over to him, and leaned in to touch his arm, some going so far as his to lean in to smell him. It hit a nerve that Rogue didn't know she had as she watched the women flashing him alluring smiles, and started whispering to him before erupting in giggles. She felt it like a possessive tidal wave that seemed to rear its ugly head from the pit of her stomach, eyes narrowing as she eyed the women's skimpy attire. It seemed like her entire being was screaming _'Mine!'_. And the scary thing was, she wasn't sure if she was upset about that.

Somewhere amidst the chaos Wanda had managed to rematerialize next to her and Kitty, and elbowed Kitty and herself as she pointedly looked in the direction of the 'enthusiasm'. "Can you believe Rogue actually gets to sleep with this guy?" Kitty laughed as Rogue turned a little more uncomfortably in her seat. But Wanda pressed on, "No really, you should send God a bottle of wine or a quiche or something."

But at that moment, Rogue finally caught sight of Tabitha actually attempting to drape herself across his shoulders, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. She pushed off from her seat, and easily glided through the crowd until she was next to him. With her eyes alone the crowd seemed to part for them and she linked her arm through his as he shot her a grateful smile for her eyes alone that she quickly returned. She turned them back around at the door so that she could turn to look at him, and was about to say something when a voice started to call from the back of the room.

"C'mon kiss him!"

She was pretty sure it was Wanda again, but soon the other girls took up the cry and she gave a ghost of a laugh as she quickly leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

This was followed by a chorus of 'boos' and Wanda and now Jubilee could be heard starting even more of a ruckus, so she turned back to him with every intention of kissing him, if for no other reason than to shut them up. But her breath caught when she actually looked up at him, unable to read the expression in his eyes before he ducked his head down to meet hers this time.

Remy had felt the spike in her jealousy when the other girls had started to toy with him, but even when Tabby had gotten directly in his face, he still found his attention focused on her and her movements towards him. He was genuinely pleased that she had come to 'rescue' him, and especially happy that she had smiled back. He had been fervently praying that he hadn't scared her off earlier.

But as he stood in the doorway with her, watching her hair twist around in the air as she glanced at the back of the chanting crowd, and the world had seemed to slow down to a creeping pace as their words finally registered in his mind. For a brief moment he wondered if she would blow it off and continue to shove him out the door. But she laughed, that slightly exasperated and nervous laugh she had when she wasn't completely comfortable. It still rang bell like in his ears as he watched her raise up closer to his lips in a quick, chaste, and gentle kiss. It still left his mind reeling, and he was already lamenting that it was over far too soon when he heard the girls urge them on a second time. He watched as she turned back to him, and this time he initiated it. He closed the gap between them. He took the chance.

_It felt like heaven_.

It was the only thing he could think of as his arms slipped around her waist and drew her closer to his hungry lips. He felt himself drowning in thoughts from today, remembering his conversation with her, remembering his comparison of her to Belladonna. Even the thought of the Assassin couldn't tear him away this time as his lips continued to caress hers, feeling hers press against his just as possessively, as if marking a claim to all the other women in the room. His eyes flashed open briefly and caught a glimpse of her still closed eyes, before his dipped back down and he renewed his fervor. He didn't have a reason to mark any claim on her other than one simple fact: he wanted to.

He wanted her laughter, her fiery eyes, her compassion. He wanted it all in that one moment before his lips lost contact with hers, or else he'd lose the spark that was fueling this new hunger. He felt it just as if it was pushing through his veins at the fastened pace of his heartbeat, filling him to the brim until he wouldn't be able to hold it anymore.

With the need for air finally separating the two again, making them forcibly pull away from each other, he caught sight of her eyes and once again his mind was left reeling. Despite the din of cheering that was coming from the overly enthusiastic girls in the room, his hearing was completely limited to his own rushing blood and the voice of a little girl.

_"Do you love her?"_

'_Merde_' was the only thought that could make it across his befuddled mind, as she finally tore her eyes away from him, rather shyly at all the attention they were getting. He could still see the flush that tinged her cheeks and the slight smile upon her lips, and it just seemed to increase the heady rush he was still emerged in.

He did.

He loved Rogue.

It was this thought that seemed to consume him from the inside out, as they both made their goodbyes, and he slipped back out into the already darkened sky. He desperately hoped that by some miracle the night air did him some good in making any sense of the jumble of thoughts buzzing through his mind as he finally let the motorcycle roar to life before he took off on the lit city streets.

_

* * *

_

The bachelor party was happening at a secluded little townhouse of one of Bobby's college buddies. Everyone agreed that they needed to get away from the mansion for the night. And despite all thoughts to the contrary, Bobby had some pretty _decent_ ideas for the party. He'd set up a poker table in the far corner of the room, his buddy had a _huge_ flat screen that was loudly broadcasting ESPN, and of course, booze. And since, Bobby and Piotr had shown up early to help set everything up, they were both well on their way to getting drunk by the time guests had started to arrive.

Even now, Piotr was sitting with his head in his arms as the pounding music drummed out from the surround sound. He was very dimly aware of the other people moving around the tables of massive junk food, but he was very aware of his Best man's presence sitting next to him at the bar.

"Do you remember when we took the girls hiking up state?"

Pete turned to stare at him confusedly a minute before he shook his head and replied as much, "No."

"Sure you do, it was that trip that, Kitty wanted to try mountain climbing, but when she actually slipped that one time-"

"She almost phased through the rope," Piotr finished for him, as comprehension dawned on him. "Thank Heaven Rogue grabbed her harness before she phased all the way through. And then as I recall, Rogue ended up getting her foot caught in that crevice-"

"That Kitty had slipped on, yeah." Bobby finished for him, his eyes far away.

Piotr smiled at his friend as he elbowed him, "She twisted her ankle, and when you finally helped pull her to the top, you offered to carry her back down the walking path to the base of the mountain."

"Yeah." Bobby finished for a moment, a frown coming back over his features as he looked down, "I didn't deserve her back then."

Piotr studied his frowning face and he couldn't stop the words from coming to his lips, "And you do now?"

Bobby didn't answer, all but turning away from his friend as he turned to the doorway. Instantly his depressed look turned practically murderous as he caught sight of the newest party member. The Cajun moved through the crowd with ease, conversing every where he turned with sometimes complete strangers, but even still he had the group in boisterous laughter in only a few minutes.

"What's his problem?" Bobby muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Piotr heard him and glanced up to see Bobby's 'rival'. He knew that Bobby was harboring intense hatred for Rogue's apparent boyfriend, but he had no idea where the animosity was coming from.

"What?" Bobby proved his point by gesturing over to the demon-eyed man.

"There's something I don't like about him." Bobby's gaze narrowed even as another round of laughter emerged. Piotr actually gave a derisive snort as he turned back to his drink still sitting on the bar before he answered him, almost laughing.

"He's less than nine percent body fat, and he's sleeping with your ex."

Bobby quickly waved off his concern and looked thoughtful, "No, no it's not that." He paused for a minute as he pressed on, "He's always walking around like he owns the place. What makes him so high and mighty?"

"Hope you're not talking about Wolverine, homme," a voice suddenly called from behind them. They turned to see the object of their conversation smile at them amiably before he stole upon the bar himself, raiding it for a glass before he hunted up a bottle of bourbon. "I figure since he's dating Stormy, he might _be_ the owner of the place one day. Which reminds me, I've got make some sort of joke to Logan about him being a gold-digger."

"Ororo and Logan?" Piotr questioned, obviously shocked. When had that happened?

The only reply the Cajun gave him was to smirk at him over his glass. But that didn't mean he missed the slight tightening of Bobby's jaw. Or the fact that now his glass was frosted over.

Inwardly Remy sighed as he set his own glass back down, and stared at the other man head on. He had enough of this rivalry Iceman had going on, and he might as well take advantage of an opportunity when Rogue wasn't with him to set things straight. The last thing he wanted was to drag her through more pain.

"Alright Drake, I know we started off wrong or something, but it's time to let bygones be bygones. We're not doin' anyone any favors with this little contest we've got goin' on. _Especially_ Rogue. So how about we call it even, hein?" He even held out a hand, swallowing his pride and gritting his teeth. A part of him didn't really think that Bobby would accept it, but he had to try.

He was proven right when Bobby just glared from the 'offending' hand, back up to him, before scoffing. "You really don't get it do you? I've met guys like you before, who'll be there for her while the getting's good. But one wrong turn and Marie will be left up a creek."

"You don't know anything homme." His own gaze narrowed and he could tell from the apprehension on Piotr's face that his eyes must have been glowing. He didn't really care. "I wouldn't leave her." He hoped the accusation was livid in his voice. Seeing Bobby shove away from the chair and stand, forcing Piotr to put a pacifying hand on his shoulder meant that he'd made his point.

"It's easy for you to say," Bobby hissed out, eyes narrowing even as he restrained himself, "You could touch her when she was untouchable. You weren't there through the hard years for _Marie_."

Something inside Remy snapped as he replied vehemently, "An' you don't think this hasn't been hard for her? Coming here to meet and greet with all of you? She's torn herself up inside worryin' about what her family would think of her, of what she's become. She can't even _see_ herself because of you."

He took one step closer to the other man, feeling the indignation roll through him even as an apprehensive look crossed the other man's face. He dropped his voice lower, deadlier, "I didn't even know about _Rogue's_ powers when I met her but when she told me I didn't care. All I saw was a beautiful, strong, _hurt_ woman, who still chose to put others before herself." His words were filled with earnest conviction. "I'll be _damned_ before I let you hurt her like that again."

Both men stayed silent for a moment as the glares passed between them before Bobby shrugged off the restraining hand of his best friend and headed off in another direction. Piotr let out a held in sigh, and the tension in the air dissipated as he flopped back down into his seat. It was only then that Remy realized that the rest of the party goers had frozen to watch the exchange, but now they resumed their previous activities. He slid down beside Piotr silently fuming.

"You know, he is not just jealous that you're here with her." Remy inclined his head to the quiet Russian, with barely a flicker of interest.

"He is jealous because you are able to give her the one thing he never could. That is why he told me he broke up with her," his accent came out a little thicker as he pressed the bottle to his lips.

"Any excuse," Remy muttered off before he returned to his ministrations of his own glass. Piotr fervently shook his head in denial.

"No my friend, you did not see them together. Every time you touch her it reminds him of what he could not do."

"He had her happiness. He could _give_ her happiness. I've seen the pictures she carries around of them together."

Piotr shot him an understanding smile, before clamping a hand on his shoulder, "But imagine what it would be like to be able to touch Rogue, give her even more happiness, and then have that stolen away."

And he did. He thought about his beautiful smiling Chere, lacing his fingers through hers, holding her when the nightmares became too much. Then having that all taken away. He felt his throat tighten when he realized that was a very real possibility looming on the horizon. But Piotr mistakenly took the horror in his eyes as understanding of Bobby's plight and patted his arm again.

"See? Be relieved then and cherish what you have. Bobby will come around once he is reassured of Rogue's happiness."

Remy put on a smiling front, trying to push back the horror that was rising inside him. "You're a good ami, Pete. A good man even. Kitty's lucky to have you."

Piotr looked ready to reply, but suddenly the lights went out and flashing strobes started as a bawdy tune started over the speakers, and the men started cheering wildly as the two scantily clad 'school girls' came weaving down the stairs in time with the music. Piotr had pure horror written across his face as he caught Bobby's eye across the room where he was smiling enthusiastically.

"No, no, no!" The giant Russian let his head fall back into his hands as Remy patted his back sympathetically.

"Desole Pete. Maybe you're too good of an ami."

_

* * *

_

It was later that evening when Remy was helping Piotr up the steps in his slightly inebriated state (_okay, the man was dead drunk and rambling but you have to have some dignity_) that he actually heard the kind Russian speak ill of his best friend for probably the first time since he'd met him.

"I mean," he slurred as Remy gripped the arm thrown around his shoulders, "what was Bob- Bob- Booby," Remy had to snicker, "thinking, hiring those strippers? I don't want that, never want that. I love my Katya! You know, Kitty. I'm marrying her in two days. You know." His head weaved on his neck so that he was looking at Remy as if he required confirmation.

"Oui, Pete I know. Look at the bright side, you won all that money playin' poker an' now you can get her somethin' nice for de honeymoon," Remy smiled as Pete's smile grew and he nodded enthusiastically. Remy had gotten a slight buzz from the drinking, but he wouldn't consider himself drunk. He was very acutely aware of that his mutation made the alcohol burn through his system much faster than normal. Which was kind of sad after tonight. He could use a drink. An actual drink. And maybe a hangover.

And as for as Pete winning in poker… Remy might have been the dealer on a few hands that just happened to go south for everyone else. What could he say? Pete was a nice guy, and he felt bad that out of all the people who could actually tolerate Bobby, Bobby actually planned something that deliberately made his 'best friend' uncomfortable. So he figured maybe a lucky streak would improve the groom's mood.

"But, still!" Piotr waved his other arm and Remy actually had to take a minute to steady the man as he almost lost his footing.

"Ah mon ami, you're just a man in love. A man in love doesn't want a stripper." They finally came outside the door to Pete's room and Remy leaned him against the doorway a bit.

Piotr looked at him thoughtfully, well as thoughtfully as one could get with a glazed over look in his eyes before he nodded. "You are right. Absolutely. You are a smart man, Remy." Piotr leaned down a bit so that they were a little more level as he shook a finger at him, lecture mode turned on. "I'm glad Rogue found you. Smart man."

Remy shook his head with a chuckle as he patted the man's shoulder before he turned to go back to his room. He sighed when he finally got there, running his hand down his face as he leaned against the closed doorway. He actually shuffled across the room as he got read to lay down, his mind so preoccupied that he didn't see his neglected phone blinking, alerting him to a message. He ignored it for a while as he shed the slacks and the outer jacket, finally sinking down on the bed to work on the buttons of his shirt as he thought about what Pete had said.

Yeah, he was glad Rogue had found him too. He relished in the times he could just be around her and it actually shocked him how long it actually took him to realize his feelings for her. Anyway he looked back at it he could see himself being more entranced with her, how easy it was to be around her. But he still had a bitter taste in his mouth when he realized it couldn't last. He wasn't really left with many options but he knew one thing: he couldn't tell Rogue he was in love with her.

He took a sick pleasure in the pain that rippled through his chest when he thought about it. So much so that he thought it again.

_He, Remy LeBeau, was in love with Rogue_.

It sent his heart soaring even as his mind came reeling back with the thoughts of what telling her would mean. She might be disgusted, uninterested even. Those options were painful, but tolerable. Worse would be if she reciprocated, if she felt an _ounce_ of what he felt for her, because he would have to leave. He wasn't going to delude himself with a fantasy that his impending nuptials would vanish, that the Guilds would suddenly get along and he could just stay by her side. He was going to have to leave, and sparing her from his feelings was the only way to do it. If he could cherish her, shower her with his affections, kiss her senseless and effectively love her to the point she deserved, only to slip away… he would finish what Bobby's damage had started. And that thought sent him into a spiral a self-loathing that scorched him inside and out.

He couldn't do that to her.

He sighed as he mentally mocked himself as he began messing with his phone. He finally drinks enough to get an actual buzz only to find out that he's a depressed drunk. Well that sucks.

He finally got to his voicemail, grumbling under his breath at the fact that someone could decide to call him this late at night as he flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to shrug off the red shirt he had spent all that time unbuttoning. He just didn't have the energy. He leaned his head back, throwing an arm over his eyes as he listened to the mechanical voice announcing that he had one new message.

He shot straight up in bed when he recognized the voice on the other end of the line.

"_Remy? It's Bella. Listen, I've been thinking and, well, you've got your life to live and I've got mine. So I'm releasing you Remy. Go live your life. Goodbye."_

He listened to the silence breathless, not even sure if his heart was beating as he stared out vacantly at the darkened room with wide eyes. When the mechanical voice came on again, asking if he wanted to replay the message, he instantly pressed the button and listened as the cool tone drifted through the air. His mind couldn't process the words he was hearing. Apparently, neither could his heart as it went wildly pumping through his chest and he felt his emotions hurl themselves in every direction.

Hope. Confusion. Worry. Desire. Disbelief. Hope again.

He clung to the last one like a drowning man as his eyes wildly sought after the glowing neon numbers that would tell him what time was. He groaned when he finally saw that it was well past midnight. There was no way he could call his (_fiancée?)- _There was no way he could call Belladonna this late so that he could drill some answers out of her.

He sighed as he tossed the phone back on the bedside table as he flopped back down on the bed with a groan. He was way too exhausted for this mess right now. Sleep. Yeah, that's what he needed.

Then in the morning he could figure out just what was going on and just what he was going to tell Rogue.

_

* * *

_

Rogue herself was having an… _adequate_ time at the bar. She'd never been one much for drinking because of her worries about her mutation, and even though she was fairly covered up, she kind of just stood on the side lines and watched as her friends lost themselves in the flashing lights and loud music. But even though she wasn't really participating, in her slightly tipsy state she watched as Wanda was flirting with a particular bartender who seemed just as interested in her.

There was something familiar about the guy, with his slicked back brown hair that should have been about chin length, his angular nose and his slightly sunken brown eyes. But it wasn't just his appearance that was registering with her, but his actions. Currently, Wanda had a pack of opened cigarettes that she was quickly burning her way through as she was lean against the bar and put a fresh one to her lips just for him to light it for her. Rogue watched from several seats down as Wanda would pull a quick drag from the cancer stick, before pulling it away to blow the puff of gray smoke in his face slowly, her eyes never leaving his. Then, eyes still locked together, she would snuff out the only slightly used death stick, before pulling another brand new one from the pack to start the entire process over again. The bartender was actually smirking at this, his eyes seeming to become electrified every time the cigarette would burn brighter with her drag. He hadn't moved away from this strange flirtatious game in a while, leaving others pick up the slack, judging by the large pile of hardly used cigarettes in the tray at Wanda's side.

At some point of this little circle of cat and mouse the two had going on, Rogue's gaze locked on to the lighter in the man's hand and the recognition hit her like a ton of bricks as she gasped and glanced back at the owner.

"Johnny?"

Sure enough, St. John Allerdyce, instantly snapped to attention at the call of his name, the first time since he began his little game with Wanda, and replied automatically.

"I prefer Pyro- Rogue?"

A blinding smile lit up her face as she closed the distance, leaning across the bar to grab in a quick hug that he quickly returned as Wanda watched the exchange with an expression that warred with equal parts frustration from being interrupted and curiosity at the exchange.

"You two know each other?"

Rogue laughed as she pulled away from and leaned back to study him. "_Pyro_ used to live at Xavier's. He was and _is_ one of my best friends. What are you doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco?"

He rubbed the back of his head almost sheepishly, "Close- Sydney."

"Ahh, I see ya picked up the accent again." She teased as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're one to talk. No after ol'Buckethead's plan went south, it kind of left me stranded out there. Decided to head back to the land down unda," he teased, over exaggerating the accent.

"Hmm, Bobby did mention that you were at Alcatraz, you bad boy you." Rogue teased back.

"Wait, wait. Alcatraz? Buckethead? As in Magneto? You work for my father?" Wanda cut in, her expression instantly dropping to a subtle level above murderous.

"Worked, as in, past tense. And wait, did you say father?" He bewildering looked back at her, taking in her entire figure before looking back up at her. "Ol' Mags never said anything about a beautiful daughter."

She huffed disdainfully, but Rogue caught the slightly pleased look on her face as she waved it off, "He wouldn't have."

"I forgot that we never told you about him, but I guess since Magneto was involved with the Brotherhood…" Rogue mused as she glanced between both of them.

"Yeah, yeah. Touchy subjects avoided around the girl who can and will fry you, I get it."

"Well don't I feel loved!" Rogue and Wanda both rolled their eyes at his overly dramatic 'hurt' pose. But he sobered quickly as he looked back at Rogue, "About that whole, working for the enemy thing, um, Rogue I don't know if Bobby told you or not…"

"About the whole, betraying the mutant race by taking the cure thing? Yeah, he might have mentioned it." She said it off-handedly but he still looked rather apologetic as he went on.

"Yeah, well I know I was being a jerk about the whole thing, and the messenger might not have portrayed me in the nicest terms so…"

Rogue laughed as she waved it off and continued to tease him, "Aw, Johnny. I wouldn't love you if you weren't a jerk."

He smiled appreciatively at her and went on, "I think Bobby would have some interesting things to say if he heard you say that. Regardless, I am sorry. You're powers aren't the easiest to get used to, and I might have been a little harsh."

"Aw, Wanda, my little Johnny's all grown up." It made the other girl laugh as he shot them a mini-glare. But Rogue pressed on, "And it wouldn't matter what Bobby would have to say, because he broke up with me."

His jaw dropped as he looked between each girl as if searching for confirmation, "No freakin' way. When did that happen?"

"About as soon as her powers started coming back," Wanda said bitterly, a flash of resentment flickering through her eyes. It appeared to be contagious as John's eyes instantly flashed with contempt. He turned to Rogue with a solemn look as he took in her downcast eyes.

"You want me to burn him for you?" His tone sounded murderous but she could just barely hear the smirk coming through.

"Nah, that's okay. Fool's on him, because look!" She slipped off a glove and quickly touched his face, smiling proudly, "Control!"

"Alright, this calls for a celebration!" He smiled back at her as he began pulling out glasses from beneath the counter. "Sure you don't want me to burn him though?"

She laughed as Wanda continued a little smugly, "Besides that, she also has a new guy. A _hot_ guy."

"Rogue, I wasn't aware that we were dating." He continued tease.

"**Bad** Pun." She deadpanned as she took up the offered glass.

"But seriously who is this guy? You realize he hasn't met with my approval yet right?"

"What you didn't see the make-out scene in here earlier?" Wanda gestured to the door, which had a blush flaming into Rogue's cheeks instantly.

"Wait a minute- That guy! That's your Hot guy?" He whistled low as he looked her up and down, much to her growing embarrassment. "And you can touch… hmm, you've become sex addict haven't you?"

She let out a startled gasp as she hit his arm, while Wanda burst out laughing.

"No! I have not!"

"Denial." He said in a sing song voice, "But back to important matters, does Bobby still need to be burned?"

Rogue rolled her eyes as Wanda looked at him appreciatively, "You really don't like Drake?"

"Can't stand him," he shrugged his shoulders as he took up a towel and started wiping at the counter, "We used to be best friends here with Roguey. The three amigos in fact. But somewhere along the way, he went all Boy Scout, and I went running in the opposite direction. And now I have the perfect opportunity to hurt him, and you're not giving me permission!" He pointed a finger accusingly at Rogue where she just shook her head.

Wanda mused as she leaned in closer, "Hm, good looking, funny, bad boy, and you don't like Popsicle Stick." He smirked as the nickname as she tilted her head to the side, "You interested in going to a wedding this Saturday with me?"

"Wanda, Bobby's the Best Man-" Rogue started to point out the possible 'bad idea' sign flashing on this, but face palmed when this only made Pyro's eyes light up in delight.

"Oh really? I'll be there. Wear red." He moved his eyes lecherously over Wanda's figure while she laughed.

"Sorry I'm in the wedding. I have to wear blue." Wanda told him, but he still wore a smirk.

"Red underwear then." He ignored Rogue's imitations of barfing as realization crossed his face, "Wait, this place is booked for a Katherine… Kitty? Kit-kat's getting married?"

"Yep," Rogue popped the 'p'. And as if on cue, a stumbling and giggling Kitty made her way to the counter with Jubes and Tabby still dancing right behind her.

"Aw, and here's Kit-kat now. And she's a drunk Kit-kat at that!"

"Thank you, Dr. Seuss!" Rogue joked but he waved her off as he leaned down to give Kitty a quick squeeze.

"Congrats Kitty. So anyone I know?" He asked once he pulled away again and she began to giggle.

"Petey."

"Aw isn't that just so sickenly cute? He was pining after you when I was there. Here Kit I'll get you one on the house."

"Tequila." She requested with a grin. She leaned against the bar next to Rogue as Wanda went off to mingle with the other girls. But her face started to fall as she stared at Rogue for a minute, her bottom lip starting to tremble.

"Rogue?" Rogue looked up at her with concern in her eyes.

"What is it Kit?"

"I don't know if I can do it." Rogue moved closer to her, noticing how she flinched when her hand landed on her shoulder.

"Do what Kitty?"

She began shaking her head, tears pooling in her eyes, "I shouldn't be allowed to get married."

"What?" Rogue eyed her with shock. What on earth could be going on with this girl?

"I shouldn't." She practically mouthed the last words her whisper was so low.

Before Rogue could even move to question the woman, the music instantly changed to a different song and Kitty's face lit up again, her emotions completely flipped as she made a grab at Tabby's arm.

"Oooh Tabs! I love this song!" Tabby laughed as she let herself be dragged into the music while Wanda and Jubes decided to recline against the bar where Pyro became reacquainted with the Firecracker.

Rogue tried to figure out just what was going on with her friend, trying to figure out just where the sudden mood swing had come from when something startling happened at once. Apparently Tabitha, true to her nature, had just a bit too much to drink, and amidst the fast paced beats in her stumbling state, slipped backwards. This left her arms pin wheeling behind her, but her momentum had her careening into the bar and counter and its patrons. Namely Rogue.

Rogue was startled by Kitty's sudden cry of Tabby's name, and felt herself tense for danger as a moving body crashed into her, tearing the sheer sleeve of her shirt to leave her arm exposed to the rest of Tabitha's exposed skin. And just like how she had tense, so had her powers reacted to the unknown threat, going into over drive and sucking away almost greedily. Rogue gasped as she tried to get control back and her own emotions under control, as they went fell to the floor. But it was hard as Tabby's drunken mind filtered through her thoughts, mingling and warping the world before her eyes.

Her friends moved into quick action, Kitty and Jubilee grabbing at the now unconscious Tabitha as Wanda helped pick Rogue up off the floor, carefully avoiding skin.

"Rogue? Rogue you still with us?" Wanda worriedly patted at her head as the world still waved in front of her eyes. She barely registered John's concerned tone as he came up to them.

"I thought she had control of her powers?"

She dimly heard Jubilee reply about sometimes having slips as she tried to shake her head to clear it. Huh, funny, that didn't work.

"What about Tabitha?" Kitty asked and Wanda glanced past her to look at the knocked out blond.

"She was only a few drinks from passing out anyway. But we should still probably get them back to the mansion."

"She was drunk." They all turned to Rogue who sounded kind of bubbly herself now, and even more so when she giggled before pointing back at Tabitha. "I mean, _reallllly_ drunk."

Wanda and Jubes laughed at her kind of nervously as she turned back to Johnny. "Wasn't she drunk Johnny-boy? Heh, Johnny-boy."

He smiled at her good naturedly, like he had seen this a hundred times as he patted her head. "Yep Roguey, and now you're really drunk."

She giggled again like that was the funniest thing in the world. Jubilee decided that it was time to intervene. "Okay Rogue, we'd better get you back home now."

"Aww, sad." She pouted, but her eyes lit up as she turned back to Pyro for a minute, "See ya at the weddin' though right?"

He laughed and nodded his head, and she surprised them all as she giggled again and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, that ended up making him dizzy.

"Aww." She whined when she saw him affected by her powers, and her bottom lip poked out.

Wanda patiently went behind her and began steering her towards the door. "Don't worry girl, you've got a man you can touch all you want back at the institute."

Rogue's eyes lit up at that. Yes she had Remy. She let out a dreamy sigh, "I love his eyes. Don't you think he has beautiful eyes?"

Wanda nodded her head, as she quickly jotted her number on a napkin, being sure to leave it where John could snatch it up as she winked back at him. "Uh huh, sure he does."

"An' he's hot. Like _sexy _hot." Rogue giggled as Wanda led her towards the waiting car where the already had Tabby strapped in.

"He sure is girl."

And with those thoughts running through her alcohol befuddled mind, Rogue felt her spiked emotions pick up, driving her forward a bit through the haze. Not unlike the little incident in the Danger Room. Her mind began to skirt around the sexy Cajun, how he kissed her, what he had done earlier today when her back was pressed against the brick wall. Just thinking about it made tingles shoot down from her head to her toes.

"Hey Wands, can we stop by an ATM?" Wanda looked at her in mild confusion as she helped her into the car.

"Sure I guess. We were going to drop Tabby off at some friend's anyway; I think there's an ATM nearby."

"Oh goody." Rogue giggled again as she sat eagerly. The sooner she made a withdrawal, the sooner she could have some fun. She just hoped that they could be quick about it.

She had a sexy Cajun waiting on her.

* * *

**AN: Dunh, duh duh! Yes, that's right, I wrote a cliffie! Those who've seen the movie, you'll still probably be surprised. For those of you that haven't, I'm probably goint to ruin the movie for you. But-**

**The first half of this chapter is all my story line. I've been dying to do the prank ideas. I especially love the ones done to Bobby. The second half of the chapter, starting with Best Bachelorette Party Ever basically follows movie line. Sorry guys that intense non-make-out was not from my own imagination. I'm sure you're all dissapointed, but I have to say, I did a pretty good job describing it. The point where he realizes he loves her is the best moment I could analyze out that Nick grew more than just platonic feelings for Kat, so I thought it fit. It's never really stated in the movie though, so I'm working with what I've got.**

** Introducing Pyro! This is why the chapter is dedicated to Zaney, or Ash respectively. As for Indy: the whole story's a Romy, sugar, and he _did_ say he loved her this chapter! **

** Kat meets up with an old beau, Woody, who is the bartender at the bachelorette party, who's flirting with her smart mouthed cousin T.J. (who's awesome!). So I thought, hmm, who can I make the bartender be... wait! Pyro, old best friend! At first I was just going to have Jubes be Rogue's T.J. but I was like, hmm she's not that much of a smart mouth and I can't really see her with Pyro... wait! I'll put Wanda in there and have them both have T.J.'s lines! And so, Wanda was introduced to this fic, for this very moment. Weird how things work out huh? But see I am following some sort of plan! It's not _completely_ random! (Yeah right)**

** But anyway, the next chapter should be shorter (This one was a grand total of 46 pages! Lonnng!) and I have to do some life stuff, so it's going to take me a while, but I promise not to give up on this! It will be done! **

** Next Chapter:... You'll just have to see. ;)**

** -Peace, Blackberry ;)**

I've Got You Under My Skin


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: *Sneaks in quietly clutching the newest update to her chest, trying to avoid suspicion, until* "Ahhh! Dang it all you people were waiting to jump me weren't you? Yes I know, 'Blackberry, where have you been, it's been two friggin' months yadda, yadda, yadda...' Well I could give all of you the totally lame excuse of life getting in the way, writer's block, or alien abduction, but unfortunately I can't claim the third. Fact is, the new semester started up with TWO art classes for me **(I had to build a friggin' restaurant. I'm not kidding. From scratch!),**a volunteer work trip to an undisclosed (but completely awesome) location, and a writer's block. Don't get me wrong, I have this story laid out, I could see what I wanted to happen but the words escaped me. But after review number 180, I kinda snapped myself out of it and forced myself to work myself through it. So a lot of thanks goes to Baby5 for being that reviewer. I'll address my other wonderful reviewers at the bottom, just bear with me. But a tremendous, enormous, STUPENDOUS amount of thanks goes to BlueFoxtrot A Samba for being the person to actually work me out of my rut, and listen to all my crazy ideas. She, by the way, is a spectacular author that all of you must go read right now. Well, now after you read this long-awaited update. But still!**

**Oh, and she doesn't know it yet, but Blue's got a chapter dedicated to her coming up. But, shhhh, it's a secret! Wait- I just gave that away didn't I? Well, oh well. She still doesn't know what's gonna happen. She'll be guessing now though. I'm a tad bit evil aren't I? But finally, thank you to all of my 186 reviewers, favors, and watchers. You guys are awesome beyond belief. I at least hope I have some loyal readers after all this time. I imagine I've ticked off quite a few of you. But it's going to be worth it, I swear! So I don't own the X-Men, Michael Buble or his songs, or the Wedding Date. Still very sad about that actually. **

**By the way, this is rated super high T. Just warning ya. **

* * *

Thursday Night.

Fever: What a Way to Burn

Rogue quietly pulled her heeled boots off as the other girls swept past her, Kitty softly giggling as she was supported by Jubilee and Wanda who muttered back 'Good nights' as they tried to shush their charge. Rogue barely said anything back, her mind preoccupied. While Jubes and Wanda were busy carting the unconscious Tabby off to her friend's apartment, Rogue had made a positively unhealthy dent in her bank account. _That_ had successfully sobered her up a bit, leaving her mind reeling in circles on the way home. She had been completely numb to her surroundings, letting the other girls' bubbly voices fill up the cab as Jubilee, the responsible designated driver, tried to keep Kitty from phasing through the window and yelling, "I'm getting married!". … Even this couldn't distract Rogue from her thoughts.

They ran in a constant cycle, twisting her stomach up in knots and making her clench her hands as she gazed listlessly out the car window at the speeding landscape. It instantly drew up memories of being on the back of his bike, pulling as close as she could to him as he whipped around tight curves, making the blood sing in her veins as the adrenaline pumped through her. This sent another wave of vertigo through her system that made her close her eyes and instead she leaned her head back against her seat, trying unsuccessfully for the rest of the ride to calm her breathing and push back the hazy thoughts now pounding on her temples.

She was left in a similar state still as she climbed up the now vacant stairway in the mansion, dimly aware of her surroundings only when climbing up the stairs left her tottering dangerously for a moment, the wave of nausea coming unbidden as Tabby's psyche pressed even harder into her emotions.

"_You know you want to, why not get a little action from the only one able to touch the untouchable?"_

Rogue shook her head furiously as she clambered to regain her balance, trying to push the blonde's influence back through the haze. She felt her emotions flux between anguish and desire, pushing at her fragile hold. But she finally managed a reply.

"_He's not mine."_

It sent a bolt of pain right through her chest, her breath catching. And almost in retaliation a new memory pressed to the fore-front of her mind, eclipsing her sight and making her freeze in her tracks now at the top of the hallway.

_It was all she could do to give a shaky laugh at the moment as the other girls picked up Wanda's chant, quickly pressing her lips to his and pulling away. No reason to tempt temptation after their previous scene. _

_This was followed by a chorus of protests and Wanda and now Jubilee could be heard starting even more of a ruckus, so she turned back to him with every intention of kissing him, if for no other reason than to shut them up. (Or so she told herself) But when she had looked up into his eyes, she felt the breath just knock out of her. He looked so… intense. Almost tenderly, but it was like desperation was lurking in those red depths she loved so much._

_Before she could pull away (why would she **want** to?) his arms had slipped around her waist, surprising her as those same hands that had tenderly explored her face pulling her closer to him, and then her lips had met his. She felt them crease over her own, fervently pressing against hers but still moving with them almost sweetly, drawing it out to have its own taste lingering on the tip of her tongue. It was almost enough to shatter every thought in her head, but one image managed to remain as she returned it vigorously: Tabby leaning all over him. It was enough to draw her back enough to her surroundings, dimly hearing the catcalls coming from the watching girls and something inside her snapped as she looped her arms around his neck, miraculously drawing him closer._

_She wanted this, this tender, untouchable passion that this man released in her. She wanted to hold it with her and keep it locked away from everyone else, to keep him away from everyone else. She felt the emotions that had sprung up when she was pressed into that brick wall ignite again, her whole focus on Remy and Remy alone. She wanted **this**. She wanted **him.** This man that made her laugh and blush with his little innuendos, the guy who played with little girls and made them feel like princesses, the man who could turn a whole room of women to mush with just one smile, but in the end was always looking at **her.** Like she was the center of attention. Like she was the one worth smiling about. She wanted to be the only one he looked at like that._

_She wanted to be the only one with Remy LeBeau._

_Finally (unfortunately) they broke for air, her cheeks now flaring, unsure if she could even look him in the eye right then. But she did risk a glance to see glowing orbs flashing down to her own face, and quickly turned back to the cheering crowd, trying to duck her head a bit, worried everything was written on her face…_

_But it didn't stop her smile._

Rogue shook off the memory, but even as she leaned back against the railing, Tabitha's voice came almost tauntingly, "_But you **want**_ him…"

"Shuddup," Rogue slurred, actually managing to keep her voice quiet, "I like you better drunk."

* _"__But you know I'm right. Just think, girl. He's there, available, gorgeous, touchable, and hasn't denied you before. He won't care_._" _Tabby's voice came as an alluring call.

"He's engaged." Rogue began determinedly making her way back down the hall. She wasn't going to have this fight with a voice in her head!

But apparently Tabby was persistent. _"Oh, please. He doesn't want her. He doesn't love her."_

It did bring a flash of pain through her chest as she remembered his expression on the roof. "That doesn't mean he loves _me_." This just succeeded in bringing a different pain hitting home.

Tabby's voice remained as insistent as before though as she tried to drive her point home. _"He **likes** you though. He **wants** you. And you **want** **him**."_

This time Tabby left a vague impression of chuckling go echoing across the recesses of her mind, even as Rogue finally began trekking back to her –_their-_ doorway.

Her hand practically trembled as it reached for the metal knob, and she briefly thought of just sleeping on the couch in the library instead. Or at least until her head cooled off, or the headache no pounding between her own thoughts and Tabby's pressing influence let up. But Rogue felt more than heard the exasperated sigh that ran through her mind before new energy shot through her arm, completely against her will as Tabby's sway swept over her mind again. Before she knew it she was turning the door knob and slipping into the dark room on silent feet, towards the still figure lying on the bed.

She looked down on his smooth features, her eyes running over him as she took in his deep calm breaths, making his barely clothed chest rise and fall. He looked like he was right in the middle of undressing when he had just crashed. But seeing his bare chest made her thoughts flicker back to what she always wanted to do when he sported so much skin, run her hands all along him until she had his flesh, his touch imprinted into her mind deeper than any absorbed psyche could go. It made a shiver run down her spine, the hazy desire sweeping over again as her mind wandered over to thoughts of last night.

She wanted to be in his arms again, if only for a little while.

And that's when she relented. At least a little initially. So that's why she found herself slipping her green bag off her shoulder, depositing it and the money slipped inside it onto the vanity. That's why she meandered her way back over to _his_ side of the bed, gently crouched over him as she slowly, lazily, slid the black leather gloves off her hands, her protection against the world. But not from him. Never from him.

She slowly reached down, letting her fingertips lightly brush against his skin, barely touching at all in fact. Feeling braver (_maybe_) she daringly pressed a little harder, feeling the smooth tan skin under her fingers flex gently, the toned muscle just barely give under her ministrations. She lingered over the layered abs for a while before she began trailing her hand upwards, over the rest of his well-defined chest. Following her hands' paths with her eyes she was almost startled when she finally looked at his face to see two glowing rubies encased in black staring hazily back at her.

The look in his eyes was still masked with exhaustion but a touch of confusion and concern tinged his tone, "Rogue, Chere? Are you okay?"

She felt warmth blossom at the affection that colored his voice, a heady mixture for the emotions already billowing inside her. She quietly lifted a hand to press a finger to his lips, gently shushing him with tender eyes. Her decision was already made.

She removed her hand from his lips and instead let it trail down one of his arms, until she reached his hand and intertwined their fingers. She gave a gentle tug as she looked back up to meet his gaze, finally speaking.

"C'mon."

It was a simple call, in her average sweet Southern drawl, and he found himself quickly moving to obey as he always was with this woman. A siren couldn't have pulled him away from her. Especially not when she flashed him that flawless smile, eyes twinkling mischievously as she drew him out of the room.

* * *

They crept past the main halls with their sleeping occupants easily enough, and even when they reached the lower levels with their wall to wall metallic surfaces their footsteps barely made a sound. And all the way through the labyrinth of doorways, Rogue still had his hand. It didn't slip Remy's notice, but he wasn't particularly concerned with those details right now. His befuddled mind was still trying to place together just where Rogue was leading him, and what he was supposed to tell her.

So encased in his thoughts, it barely registered when Rogue finally stopped at an unfamiliar metal doorway down the hall from the Danger Room, but when he did notice he turned his questioning gaze towards her with a quirked brow. He was met with only a smirk in reply, as she punched in a code in an electronic keypad sitting just to one side and the doors flew open. The expanse beyond caught him off guard as they stepped into the cavernous room.

"So there's that famous jet I've been hearing so much about…" he muttered in a tease as his eyes scanned over the sleek black surface of the impressive piece of artillery in front of them, but he quickly returned his focus back on her expecting to see a flush tingeing her cheeks. He wasn't disappointed, but the tension in her eyes threw him off for a minute. But he was quickly distracted as she let out a small laugh, tugging on his hand again as she moved to a seemingly seamless side of the jet. He was in for another surprise as the hydraulics let out a sharp his as the ramp lowered in front of them. Rogue just gave off a coy little smirk as she slipped up the ramp, not even looking to see where she was going but instead pulling him along.

Rogue drew Remy up behind her, down the narrow walkway between the chairs leading to the main cabin, the lights flickering on alongside them as they made their way. Rogue started unconsciously rubbing little circles into Remy's hand as she kept her hold, completely missing him shut his eyes tightly for an instant. But he snapped them open again when they reached the cockpit and the display of flashing console lit up around them. He let out a low whistle while gazing at the expensive equipment, between the stealth settings and the security monitors.

"Dis is some high grade stuff Chere. An' y' flew this?" He unlaced their hands so that he could plop down in the pilot's chair, his fingers brushing across the panels lightly. He fiercely ignored the empty feeling that settled into his stomach the instant he lost contact with her, instead focusing on her small chuckle as she stood behind him. Her honey rich voice seemed to resonate off the smooth glass in front of him, where he could distinctly make out her reflection as she leaned against the back of the chair. He tried to fight off the shudder that desperately wanted to make its way down his spine as he felt her hot breath beat at the back of his neck as she replied.

"More or less crashed it actually. It was my first time behind the wheel, basically. But after we got back, Storm did offer to give me lessons,"

As she was speaking, she placed one hand on the console fingering the levered switch just big enough to wrap a hand around, "This is the throttle."

Remy wasn't really paying attention to her words at this point, finding her lingering presence just over his shoulder just on the side of unbearable as she brushed against him, and his eyes were completely glued to her vague visage in the glass in front of him. He instantly narrowed into the voice beating into his ear as soon as her hands became planted on his upper arms, the uncovered porcelain sliding down across his still dress shirt clad arms.

"And this,"

He didn't know what was killing him more right now, her voice barely an octave above a deep throated whisper or her hands still sliding down his arms. He watched, his eyes glowing dangerously as her hands _finally_ slid over his own tanned skin, the paler, more delicate palms feeling smooth as silk against his. She folded her hands over the death grip he had on the-

"is the control yoke. You use it to move the plane in the direction you want to go. Side to side. Up. _Down_."

He couldn't repress the shudder that time, and as the words slipped out of her mouth to hang in the air between them, his eyes caught hers in the reflection, a jolt of electricity shooting through him even from the faded image at their raw intensity in her vibrant eyes, making his mouth instantly dry. The moment stood about them for what seemed like an eternity with their eyes still locked together, until finally he broke down and reacted.

His grip broke away from the yoke with a faint sucking sound, as if his hands had been in the process of being glued there. He took the hand that still precariously rested against his own, turning his palm over to grasp her hand, still never breaking eye contact with her as he brought the deceptively fragile looking hand up to his lips until he pressed a searing kiss to it. All during this Rogue had watched him carefully, still with the fervor in her emerald eyes as her eyes seemed to be simultaneously locked with his own while still managing to follow the progress of his hand, until the moment his lips had reached her skin where her eye lids had fluttered shut in simple ecstasy of the moment. After so long without touch she never thought she could appreciate such a simple gesture this much. But with his touch her spiked emotions were still sent broiling, rolling around inside of her looking for any form of release, and found escape as she let out a gentle sigh with his name.

"Remy."

His own eyes, after watching her reaction with an unidentifiable pleased feeling growing inside him, slipped close with the sound of her voice, drinking in her sigh as he pressed slightly more against her hand. He missed her head gently tilt back, eyes still closed as a small, pleased smile made its way across her own lips. But as another small sigh slipped past slightly parted lips, his gaze returned to her reflection, taking in her appearance, but instantly locking with a hungry intensity of his own of her rose red lips.

There should have been something restraining him, some hazy thought on the edge of his focus that had stopped him from kissing her so many times before. Or at the very least someone with miraculously bad timing should be showing up and interrupting them, inquiring to just why they were here, and just what did they think they were doing. But unknown to the two very much wrapped up in each other, the entire lower levels were vacant. So without any of this hindering him, Remy slipped his other hand gripped around the yoke and out from under her hand so that he rose with a predatory grace, hardly brushing against the chair as he moved in front of her. Only then did her eyes slide open with a vaguely startled look in them, like she hadn't expected him to be there inches away from her, but it couldn't mask the aching longing in her vibrant eyes.

He fought against the claiming those lips, attacking them with his own as he locked eyes with her over their clasped hands. Instead he pressed another tender almost reverent kiss to the back of her hand still in his grasp. His other hand soon joined the act, one hand now cupping the back of her hand as the other seized her wrist in an almost delicate hold, as if he were scared that it would break in his grasp. This time he turned her hand, bringing her palm up into a heated kiss, eyes lowering to follow the hand's movements as he drug the kiss over her slender fingers as well, rubbing it gently against the smooth surface of his cheek during the process until her hand was cupping his cheek. From there his other hand began to glide down softly over her arm, tracing a path up towards her shoulder, making the sheer green material ride up with it. It exposed her thin wrist to the air, faintly criss-crossed with faded blues lines of her veins, that his waiting lips moved towards, locking his eyes with hers again as he pressed another searing kiss to her rapidly beating pulse.

She gasped then as the emotions rolled hectically within her, feeling like her entire mass would succumb to being a trembling figure under his ministrations on her already shaky legs. At her gasp he gently pulled lightly away from her wrist, breathing out only one single word that intensified the atmosphere around them with his deep husky baritone.

"Rogue."

It was like a gun had been shot.

They simultaneously lunged for one another, Remy drawing the hand still in his grasp around his neck until his own hands quickly found her waist desperately closing the space between them. Rogue brought her other hand to join it's partner, both weaving through the brown locks as she fervently pressed her lips against his, a soft moan slipping out as she tilted her head to his. One of his hands slipped up away from her waist to cup her jaw, his thumb tracing patterns on her cheek as his lips began levering their pressure against hers as if drawing out her very breath, until finally firmly planting on hers once more, as his hand slipped behind her head to draw her even closer.

Rogue's inner voice, maybe her very conscience, was drowned out now by the roaring of blood rushing through her, leaving her mind frazzled and tingling the longer her lips were against his. She felt her spiked emotions shoot into euphoria, daring her to be braver as her hands slid down his neck, brushing against the opened hemline of his red shirt as her fingers splayed there, reveling in the act of touching him.

Soon their legs were tangling as Rogue was dimly aware that they were walking backwards until her back hit the cabin wall, her chest flushed against his. She was dimly aware that all their kisses seemed to lead to this situation, with her between a hard place and Remy LeBeau. She found she didn't much care if she spent her life that way.

Remy himself had drawn away from her lips just enough to nip at them again then press harder, his hand twisting into her hair. He let out a shaky moan as he felt her tongue run across his lips this time, and he quickly parted his lips again as his hand began rubbing patterns into the tender skin of her neck.

They broke away after a moment, desperate for air as they leaned against one another, foreheads pressed together. That didn't stop them for long, their noses brushing against each other as tender kisses were splayed across each other's face until lips sought after one another again. Rogue raised her head even more, tilting forward with eyes still firmly shut. Remy took advantage of her position, running his hand up and down her back, thrilling in the shiver that he felt under his fingertips. He felt his fingers run along an unfamiliar, something that felt like... torn fabric?

It briefly registered in his mind before he became aware of Rogue's fingers tugging gently, but insistently, at the collar of his shirt. All thoughts evaporated as he helped her shrug off the material, letting the red silk crumple to the floor, completely forgotten. Instead he became just as enthralled with the sensations that her hands were causing as they traced over his exposed arms. Her eyes seemed to be locked on the movement, studying with rapt fascination as his body responded to her caress. He took the opportunity the opportunity to pull her back close to him, leaning his head down to brush his lips past her ear with a whisper.

"Vous êtes si belle ma chérie. Vous n'avez pas idée combien Je t'aime."

He felt her gasp again and pull away to look up at him with bright green eyes. He reached down again to seal his lips over hers tenderly, full of longing but shortly pulled away to tell her again, "You're beautiful."

The sincerity of his words seemed to shoot through her to her core, and she quickly reached back behind his neck to pull him back to her lips. Their lips danced together again as Rogue ran her hands up and down his bare back, tracing all the planes and crevices, and it was his turn to shiver. His own hands soon became more daring, going from running through her hair to slipping behind the sheer shirt to trace her exposed midriff. As his fingers brushed against the edge of her spine, a jolt of electricity going through her that made her gasp against his lips. It quickly turned into a moan as he continued stroking the sensitive skin, until she readjusted their positions, unlacing her arms and leaning away to tug at the edge of her sheer sleeves. He quickly picked up on her clues, and with a final ardent kiss pressed upon her lips, he rested his hands on either side of her hips. Then he began dragging them up her sides, taking the sheer shirt with them. He leaned his forehead against hers as her eyes slipped close, drinking in her sighs as she gently arched against his hands as they brushed against her bosom, but he quickly continued, finally pulling it over her head and leaving her arms bare to his exploring fingers. The tattered green material fluttered to the floor, joining the crumpled red dress shirt.

Remy dipped his head down as soon as her shirt slipped away from his fingertips, planting a series of kisses dotting along her collarbone. Rogue leaned her head back to the wall of the cabin, lacing her hands back into his hair. She sighed again as he planted a kiss right above the hemline of the halter top, almost directly over her heart. She felt herself succumbing deeper and deeper into her emotions as his hands ran across her arms, caressing her shoulders one minute, lacing their fingers together in the next. She felt like on the inside she was burning alive, like the adrenaline racing in her veins was combusting inside her shooting her thoughts in only a downward spiral. She felt herself falling into it, welcoming the senses overtaking her as his skillful lips made their way back up her neck, reaching the hollow just below her ear.

Rogue pulled his head up to lock her lips onto his again, pressing firmly against them as she began sliding down the wall, intent on bringing him with her. Remy slipped his hand down around her waist, his other supporting them against the wall as he gently pulled away.

"Slow down, Chere," He murmured as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. Her only reply was a moaned protest and she began kissing up his jaw line, surprising him when she nipped his ear. Her fingers pressed into his chest as her hands slid down, her nails gently raking against his skin. His breath hitched as her fingers drummed against the line of his boxers. He pulled away from her enough to look uncertainly into her eyes and was met with a brazen sultry look that he hadn't seen since... the Danger Room. His mind frantically tried to process that but was cut off as she leaned up and started kissing him again, licking his lips for access again. One hand moved behind his head while the other began playing with the hemline dangerously that had him slipping away from all conscious thought as he followed her to the floor, but as soon as his arms touched cool metal he was jumping back.

He looked down at her trying to calm his breath, as he studied the look she was giving him, her hair splayed out and the white stripes he was so fond of looking like halo. The look in her eyes was hardly angelic. The green depths were burning him, half hidden behind hooded lids and framed with black lashes. She was breathing heavily as well as one of her hands began tracing up his side, leaving new trails of flame licking at him hungrily.

"Something wrong, hunky?" He watched the words flow out of her flawless, puffy lips but the words echoed dully in his mind as the nickname resonated in his head, drawing a memory to his mind...

_..._

_"What's wrong, hunky?" The unusual reply caught him off guard enough for him to shake himself out of his trance and raise an eyebrow at her. She flinched a bit, before explaining. "Sorry, still a bit of Tabby left over."_

_..._

With that thought the pieces fell in place. The torn shirt lying beside them, her aggressive behavior. He reached out with growing apprehension with his empathy, cursing aloud as he pulled away, feeling like he was slapped. Her emotions moved sluggishly throughout her system, an onset he had found familiar with alcohol. But they flowed through her in a channel, occasionally igniting in flashes of bright comprehension that seared against him with its ever shifting emotions.

He quickly seized her shoulders as she moved to sit up with him, her eyes dangerously fluttering shut as she leaned towards him. "Chere listen to me," he commanded, gently shaking her shoulder to get her to open her eyes. "Rogue, did you absorb somebody?" He said it slowly warily watching her reaction.

"What does it matter?" she muttered softly as she reached up with one hand to cup his jaw, running her thumb along his cheek. He unconsciously leaned into the touch, his emotions warring inside him in protest as he pulled away from her tugging him back down.

"Because it _does _matter Chere," He murmured as he snatched both her hands in his own. "This isn't _you_. This is what your powers are making you do."

She looked at him with a look that crossed between both heartbreaking and seductive, her eyes full of longing and her lips set in a gentle pout that he fought from kissing. "But I _want_ you."

The words seared his insides, leaving a blazing trail through his mind as he shut his eyes out to his own longing. He took a deep breath as he opened them again, truth and conviction blazing in his own eyes. "You don't know how much I want that to be true."

"It _is _true," she insisted as she leaned over their clasped hands to press her lips to his. He swallowed painfully when he jerked away, leaning his forehead against hers as he took in a shaky breath.

"'m sorry, Rogue, but I can't do this to you." He slid his hands up to grab her shoulders again and closed his eyes to pull on his empathy.

But this time Rogue wasn't being so cooperative. She took advantage of his closed eyes to slip out of his hold, sliding into his lap and looping her legs around his waist as her arms snaked around his neck. He tried to snap his head back out of her hold but her lips pressed against his urgently again. He moaned into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her, trying desperately not to lose control.

He drew back away from it with another gasp, and moaned anew as her hands began working their way across his back again. "Rogue, this really, _really_ isn't helping..."

Her only reply was to try to kiss him again so he quickly lashed out with his empathy again, tying to find any way to suppress the flux of her emotions. Nothing was coming to him though as if it was slipping through his pull like water. It wasn't helping that Rogue was still insistently pressing little kisses and nips up his throat back up to his ear.

Finally he simply reached into his own emotions and attempted something that could probably have ended very disastrously. He pushed past the barrier between them emotionaly, feeding the chaos of her emotions as his own leaked into her and vice versa. The shifting focus seemed to bring a stinging pain behind his eyes but he began to feel the tide ebb away as he drew out a tired feeling to blanket them. He briefly felt Rogue fighting against it physically and emotionally, so he slid his eyes open, watching as hers grew heavier. She began to slump in his arms and he stretched out on the cool metal floor, running one of his hands along her arm soothingly as the other wrapped around her shoulders, supporting her head against his chest.

"Shh, Chere." He pressed gentle kisses across her face tenderly, dragging his lips across her cheeks, forehead, nose, closed eyelids, and finally her lips in a feather-light kiss when he was sure her breathing had finally slowed.

He gently leaned his head back against the wall, letting his eyes close as his own emotions drug through him. He was so confused and so tired. He should take her back to their room, but the thought of lowering her onto a bed and possibly pulling her night clothes on her made him feel certain that he would end up finishing what Rogue's muddled emotions had started.

A part of him desperately wanted what had just transgressed between them to be real. He wanted to know that she wanted him too and meant it. But he couldn't stop the nagging doubt within him that said she might be disgusted with him for it later. He couldn't take that risk.

But one thing was certain. He would fight for this chance, if whatever really was between them led to this. He didn't know what was going on in New Orleans, but at this point he really didn't care. He wanted to pursue whatever was in store for _them._

As he looked down at her sleeping figure, her head lying on his chest with her brown and white curls spilled over and the rest of her wrapped tightly around him he knew one thing was certain.

He was Rogue's. If she'd have him. And he was willing to fight, chase, beg, _anything_ if she'd just give him the chance.

* * *

**Alright in the Wedding Date, Nick and Kat sleep together on the little boat Kat's father owns. So all you movie-watchers are probably going, 'What the heck?'**

**Here's the deal: I don't believe in premarital sex. I know, highly old fashioned and I obviously watch movies or read stories that might include premarital sex. But under no circumstances does that mean I'm gonna write it. Me and Blue have actually had a few theory-based discussions on this issue surrounding one of my Evo ideas (**which she says she's gonna make everyone make me write. She really wants that one, but you'll see.**) But I just don't agree with it and actually in some states it's can be considered rape if you sleep with an inebriated person and later they claim they didn't want to. And I in no way shape or form want to make Remy elligble for rape. That just seems too wrong for words. **

**Okay onto reviews: The reason why I suddenly stopped answering them? Most of them got deleted off my e-mail account before I could get to them. So after some point it seemed way too hectic trying to play catch up. But I will pick up the practice again starting with this chapter. It's not that I didn't appreciate them guys, I love hearing your thoughts and I can't wait to see what you think about this one. I've just honestly been out of my mind busy and I didn't think I could handle going back and recovering ten to fifteen missing reviews AND get all my work done. I swear I'll do better this time. But there are a few people I'd like to address now:**

**witchdoctr: So glad to have a new Romy fan among us. I'm glad that you like my Rogue and I really think there are some awesome versions of her on my favorite author's list. I understand how some portrayals of her can be frustrating, but believe me, mine is not the only good one out there. **

**clueless c: Yes, you are my awesome reviewer number 178 indeed. Hmm so far I think you're the first one to actually be getting in the right direction with Belle. ;) Good job keeping an eye out, and we'll see how this all wraps up in the end.**

**piratearrow: My loyal reviewer. Thanks so much for messaging me down. I would have gotten back to you sooner had I not been trying to surprise you with the update I was actually working on. But I'm so glad you checked up on me, you're just that awesome.**

**For all of you movie watchers: Did I have you fooled? This is rated T people. I don't think I could have gone much farther than this. ;)**

**So I know it was shorter, but was it worth it? I sure hope so. Oh and um I kinda cheated on the song. While I wrote this I mainly listened to Johnny and June by Heidi Newfield, because well who doesn't want a love like that? I like that song. But the chapter song is still Fever.**

**Next Chapter: We pick up with the 'morning after'. What will Rogue think? Will Remy be upset? Then why are we all dancing the tango? - And most importantly, a deep dark secret is revealed. Seriously. **

**Oh French translation -and yes I use an internet thingy for all those who may ask- "You are so beautiful my dear. You have no idea how much I love you."**

*** This section was specifially helped by Blue. Thank you Blueregard Q. Kazoo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Holy crud it's another update that didn't take two months to get here! We should all be cheering. But I had this break, by the way, I desperately needed it! I was on the verge of snapping guys, I'm serious. This has been glorious. Unfortunatly the real world is fast approaching, so I rushed to get this finished before I had to start biting nails again but I really think that this chapter got some good influence from the good vibes my break put me in. So here's hoping. Once again, I don't own X-Men, The Wedding Date, Michael Buble or his songs. But y'know I wouldn't be opposed to being gifted them. That could work.**

**And Blue, sorry sug, this isn't the chapter. Give me a little more time, you can't miss it.**

_

* * *

_

You Don't Know Me

-But I want you to

Friday, Day Five: Awkward Situations

He felt his body draw into consciousness slowly, dragging his mind away from a pleasant dream that he felt himself clutching to almost desperately. And at first he didn't understand what was tugging him awake. From behind his closed lids he couldn't see any bright rays of sunlight battering his face. He couldn't hear the deafening tone of an alarm clock or yet _another_ person banging on his door. So he was completely confused as to why his surroundings had suddenly decided to bring about his wakening.

But then the soft warmth tangled around him gently moved again and his eyes flew open with sudden realization.

He blinked wearily at his surroundings, taking in the row of seats just to his side and the cold uncomfortable floor underneath him before his gaze finally focused on more important matters: Rogue.

He tilted his head up as best as he could without moving their positions at all, a soft, genuine smile spreading across his features as he took in the sleeping woman lying beside him. Or rather _on top_ of him.

He watched as she gingerly resettled after the yawn that had stirred him awake. Their positions were very much the same from the previous morning, but this time their embrace seemed more… intimate.

Her head still lay just on his chest, her wavy brown and white locks whispering against his skin like silk as they shifted their positions. Like yesterday, he was still wrapped around her, but this time both arms encircled her thin waist, one hand presently entangled in hair while the other rested comfortably on her hip. Their legs lay in a tangle together that he wasn't really sure he could manage his way out of if he wanted to. But then again, he mused as he lifted the hand from her hair to trace across her delicate cheekbone, he wasn't all that ready to leave yet anyway.

He watched as her features shifted under his caress, her brow creasing for a moment with her lips puckering in her sleep before they smoothed out again as she relaxed into his coaxing. He almost wanted to chuckle as he lifted his hand away, but it caught in his throat as she let out a contented hum before nuzzling back into his chest, remaining completely out of it for the whole transaction.

He felt his heart pull at him as her arm wrapped around his torso squeezed her tighter against him, and he returned the embrace as he pondered whether waking her up would be good or not. He had no earthly idea of what time it could possibly be. Were people up and looking for them? They probably wouldn't look in here. But that didn't mean they could stay all day like this.

No matter how much of a good idea that seemed to him as a contented smile crossed the face of the sleeping angel in his arms.

He let his head fall back again to rest on the cold floor as he just sat there listening to her breathing, occasionally running his fingers through her hair. He could distinctly feel the kinks in his neck that had resulted from their less than comfortable sleeping arrangements, but he couldn't bring himself to feel an ounce of regret. In all honesty he couldn't have thought of a better way to wake up.

But there was the matter of convincing Rogue that they should do this again sometime. Or frequently. Or always if he had his way.

He felt the corners of his lips turn up into the 'all-knowing' smirk as Henri liked to call it, as his mind ran through the list of things to do to get into Rogue's good graces. Not that he wasn't already there -but it would help to clarify just where _this _was headed. Or rather where he really, really hoped they were headed. But he was determined that they were going to get _there_.

Great, now he was confusing himself. Early mornings were no good without coffee... Coffee! His Chere was rather fond of coffee, okay, obsessed with coffee. She'd had four cups only yesterday morning. But it still gave him a direction to head towards and his mind began following that string of thought, mentally checking off a list of remedies for the headache and nausea he was sure she'd be feeling this morning. They still had dancing lessons with Pete and Kitty later that morning, but maybe breakfast in bed would pleasant surprise for his Chere this morning.

And maybe it had a little something to do with wanting to curl up next to her and start kissing her all over again. But if Remy LeBeau had learned anything with women it was that patience was _the key_ virtue. And surprisingly one he had.

Mostly. But for _his _Rogue, he was certain he could wait around forever if it meant holding her like this.

He looked back down once more to study her peaceful face again as the thought ran around his head again, and he murmured softly, "My Rogue. I like that."

She stirred against him with another small hum and he decided that if he was actually going to surprise her this morning, he was going to have to get started, no matter how loathe he was to leave her arms. So after drawing the moment out for as long as he could, he finally began slowly untangling himself from her but still managing to catch her up bridal style as he stood up. Then he walked over to one of the chairs near them, laying her down as softly as he could without disturbing her rest, and managing to recline the seat so she wasn't completely sleeping sitting up straight. Her brow crossed briefly as he began pulling away, he felt her arms pull down a little tighter on his own, but before she could start fully waking up he quickly ducked his head back down to whisper quick comforts into her ear, "Shh, ma Chere. Sleep. I'll be back."

Finally she released one final sigh as he brushed a quick kiss to her temple, lingering long enough to take in the sweet scent of her hair, and she rolled over to burrow deeper into the padded material of the seat when he finally pulled away. He looked on with a gentle smile as he made his way to snatch up his fallen shirt, eyes roving around the cockpit for any sign of a blanket he might leave her with. When he finally found one in a spare compartment, the almost-obnoxious giant 'X' stitched across the material made him roll his eyes, but he still draped it over her still form. He gave into temptation one final time to brush another quick kiss over her temple before slipping out towards the exit, hydraulics quietly hissing as the ramp lowered before him.

* * *

The kitchen was completely vacant. Which would have been slightly unnerving, but then again half the older population of Xavier's was probably fighting off hangovers.

_'Merci Dieu for high metabolism rates,'_ he thought to himself as his fingers busied themselves with buttoning up the buttons on his now thoroughly wrinkled dress shirt. He moved across the cabinets, rummaging until he found the ingredients he was looking for. Barely though. Hadn't Stormy ever heard of cayenne pepper?

As he was busily setting up the frying pan, turning on the burner, he heard the first footfalls he had heard all morning, and turned to see a surprised Logan standing in the doorway. He watched as Logan warily sniffed the air, as if something unfamiliar hit his senses before he shook his head wordlessly with grin sliding into place. Remy gave him a bewildered look, brow raised as the man made his way over to the still empty coffee pot, and started it to brew.

"Mornin' mon ami." Logan nodded at him before making his own reply, "Morning Cajun."

It was suddenly quiet in the kitchen and it almost drove Remy to his nerve endings before Logan finally moved to grab the paper already setting on the counter-top, his eyes moving across the headlines busily. Remy, deciding that was probably it for morning conversation, moved to the frig and started digging around in the drawers until he pulled out a carton of eggs, some peppers and a probably unhealthy amount of cheese. He then walked right by Logan, who didn't blink an eye in his direction, and pulled out a knife and started dicing the one of the peppers on the waiting cutting board. He only saw Logan shift out of the corner of his eye once, moving to grab a mug and the now full coffee pot. And still the feral man was being unusually silent as he drank his coffee and returned to his paper. So Remy just shoved the other man to the back of his mind, letting his guard down as he focused on the task at hand.

And of course, that's when the Wolverine struck.

"What do you know about aircrafts, kid?"

Remy narrowly missed chopping off his finger as the question caught him by surprise and he felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise in warning. But he kept his voice steady and his reply nonchalant as he went back to work, but he knew Logan had caught his slip.

"Some. Had a plane once. Won 'er in a game of poker actually. Jacks over fives," he tested the familiar words on his tongue, trying to see just where Logan was headed with this.

Logan grunted as he considered this, slurping loudly from the mug as he shuffled the papers again. If Remy was expecting any kind of reaction to their shared past, he was mistaken, as his eyes were held in the other man's fierce, calculating gaze as Logan replied slowly, "What about jets? Seems to me you been hanging around one of those lately."

Remy's eyes quickly flashed back to the doorway the Canadian had just populated, memory flickering over how something had caught him off-guard. He felt his eyes only widen slightly as he realized that the other man must have picked up something off his scent. Which meant he could easily have smelled Rogue...

With as much false bravado he could muster, which considering his poker face it was a lot, he coolly replied as he continued working on pulling out some bread and moving it over to the toaster nearby. "Know how to fly one now, if that's what you're askin'."

Despite his cool composure, he was nearly knocked back when all Logan did was grin before shaking his head again, "Well, I'm glad someone's making good use of her again."

Remy _did_ feel his jaw drop then and he almost stuttered in his surprise before Logan, quickly recognizing his disbelief and shock, continued, "The jet, I mean. Hadn't been on a damn mission for months now."

Remy felt his heart rate drop back to normal with his sigh of relief as he shook his head of the almost-implications of Logan's words. Logan just shook his head again with a small chuckle escaping out as he drained the last remains of his coffee before placing the mug in the sink. As he strode back to the kitchen doors he gruffly called over his shoulder, "Gonna get in a solo session in the Danger Room before everyone else gets up."

Remy nodded his head, fully turned back to the matter at hand before Logan called back from the doorway, "And Gambit?"

Remy turned around only to see one warning, well-muscled fist pointed in his direction and as soon as their eyes locked the soft metallic _snikt_ of the all too familiar claws springing out to face him as Logan's eyes took on a decidedly deathly quality. "Remember: Don't hurt her."

The red-on-black gaze held his unwavering as he replied with honest conviction in his voice, "Never planned on it Wolverine." A moment passed between them that could only be described as some rite of passage, before _the_ Wolverine finally nodded his head in acceptance, and returning his claws made his way back down the hall.

Remy made sure that he waited long enough for the man's senses to be out of range before he finally let out the breath he was holding. After that he preoccupied his hands between finishing up the meal for Rogue, which resulted in his famous smirk returning, and letting the edges of his mind wonder again just how much Logan remembered.

He was just about finished with the cheese and pepper omelet when the next awake occupant of the mansion swept into the kitchen, yawning and stretching her arms as she finally plopped down in the stool on the bar in front of him. Jubilee, who _surprise-surprise _was wearing an oversized t-shirt with her plain pajama pants that broadcasted a very large, very yellow Tweety on the front, blinked away her the haze of her still sleep-befuddled mind enough to finally recognize the other occupant of the room, and brightened considerably.

"Hey." **(1)**

"Bonjour." He murmured distractedly as he started pulling the pieces of toasted bread onto an awaiting platter. She finally realized what he was doing and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"_You can cook_?" She said incredulously as shook her head and she watched him maneuver around the countertop, "How do I get one of you?" she sighed wistfully.

"Quoi?" He finally looked up at her for the first time, her words barely registering until then.

"Is there some big secret organization of hot Cajuns that I don't know about? Please say yes." She batted her almond eyes up at him.

He was tempted to shake with laughter but all he revealed was the corners of his lips twisting up in amusement as he replied, now turning over the omelet, "Don't know petite. Maybe you should try moving down South like Rogue did and see how it works out for you."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded her head decisively, "Okay we're joining the Cajun-Exchange Program."

"The what?" he looked at her kind of bewildered as she casually tossed her hair over her shoulder and teasingly rolled her eyes, "We're leaving you stuck up here with Rogue, and I'm gonna take your place in Louisiana. Sound good to you? There's gotta be at least _one_ other Cajun-cooking, smooth-talking, muscle-building S_outhern_ gentleman down there. Preferably more than one, but hey, beggars can't be choosers."

He simply hummed something that could have been affirmation or distraction and she studied him closely again before her eyes drifted around and landed on the still semi-full coffee pot. She turned her eyes warily back to him as he poured himself a mug of it, and he finally caught her staring.

"Don't worry, it's safe. Logan made it this moring."

She simply narrowed her eyes a little as she hummed, disbelief coloring her tone, "Uh-huh. I'm sure."

He smirked at her over the rim over his own mug before pointedly taking a sip in front of her, and, finally reassured of no sabotage _this_ time, she made her way over to the cabinets to retrieve her own mug as he turned back to the now finished omelet, and began sliding the pieces of bacon into the now empty pan. After she was done situating her own mug, she sidled up beside him, turning her back to the counter as she elbowed him in the side playfully before grinning widely and attempting a new track in the conversation.

"So, have fun with the boys?"

"Mm." He replied, still looking a million miles away.

Now her brow furrowed, as she registered all the one word answers and the lack of responsiveness, and she became a little concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Bon."

At the return of the single syllable answer she set her mug back down on the counter with a decisive huff, and crossed her arms over her chest before replying cynically. "It's a good thing you're hot because you suck at this whole conversation thing."

He finally shook himself out of his reverie to shoot her an apologetic look, "Desole. I gotta lot on my mind."

Here both her eyebrows raised, and a true glint of interest took hold in her expressive brown eyes, "Do tell."

He shook his head a bit before returning back to the cooking food, "No offense, petite, but it's a bit personal."

But if Jubilation Lee was anything, it was persistent. So this time she shot him a wicked little grin that should have set off all kinds of alarms as she amiably replied, "Hey, your secrets are mine."

_"And probably everybody else's_," he thought as he took in her cat-like grin, but decidedly kept his mouth firmly shut. She studied his face with renewed intensity until she shrugged and walked back over to the counter, this time plopping herself down upon as she swung her legs back and forth. She called out with a melodramatic sigh, before she went on in a sing-song voice.

"Guess we'll just have to do this the hard way then. Hmm, let's see where to start off..." she trailed off as her eyes glanced around the room, the corners of her lips turning into an irrepressible smirk as she drove on, "Coffee."

He glanced at her with a furrowed brow before lowering his head back to his task when she made no more effort to reply, until out of the blue-

"Omelet." He took a quick look at her face to see her studying him intently so his eyes instantly rested on the finishing bacon. This time she began to rant out some odd, random list without even pausing for breath.

"Orange juice. Purple. Lincoln Logs. Three Days Grace. Bobby. Danger room. Skates. Video games. Logan. Storm. Parties. Louisiana. Eyesight. Alarm clocks. Green. Airplanes. Rogue, birthda-"

And as soon as the last full word left her lips, Remy surprised himself by jumping, fully startled, as his senses broke away from the lull that her 'normal words' had put him in to the only one that was really on his mind at the moment. He looked wearily over at the girl to see her sitting at full attention now, eagerly leaning forward with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face.

"So it does involve Rogue... guess I shoulda started with that from the get go, huh?" He shot her a decisive glare before he lifted the strips of bacon away from the grease, now setting them beside the omelet and toast. He went over to one of the cabinets and this time pulled down a mug and a glass, before moving over to what was apparently another cabinet used for storing medicines. As he lifted the aspirin out of the cabinet he shot her another scathing look before trying to change the subject.

"Why are y' up so early anyway, Jubes? Figured y'd be knocked out like de rest of de Brady Bunch."

She rolled her eyes at his failed attempt, before crossing her arms once more before replying dryly, "I was the designated driver. So I'm probably the only other one _not_ going to be preoccupied with a hangover this morning. Which begs the question, what exactly are _you_ doing up, when you've got all the remedies for a hangover yourself." She gestured with a hand to the plain toast, glass of water, aspirin, and the whole package of crackers to the side of the loaded plate. "Which can only mean you're taking _care_ of someone who has a hangover," she went on decisively," and the only one you have contact with is Rogue, so..."

She was once again studying his expression carefully before her features softened a bit and she tilted her head to the side, her voice coming out full of consideration and thoughtfulness as she began, "Are you in love with my girl? Because if you are, you have to marry her, and I swear if you break her heart, I will make you eat one of these sparklers!"

Her expression took on a decidedly mischievous, pixie-like quality as she fake-glared at him in warning, before she took in his still uneasy expression as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. All her teasing dropped again as she stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth fell open a bit as she went on with a shell-shocked tone, "Oh my gosh, that's it isn't it? You're in love with Rogue."

His arm instantly dropped to his side as he let out a sigh and turned back to pulling out a tray to set the food and the glasses on, "Things with us are...complicated."

She raised a brow anew at this skeptic answer and pressed on confidently, "How complicated?"

He finally sighed and ran a hand across his face, his back still turned to her and bled the shred of information out, slowly with a whole lot of hesitance wavering in his voice,"...I was engaged. Recently."

There was a deadbeat of silence between them, hanging in the air between them that he could almost feel the normally bright, hyperactive girl processing this information. After it grew unbearable, he turned to look her in the eyes only to find no judgment in them as she stared at him with the most serious expression he had seen on her to date. Finally she pursed her lips and let the question that was tumbling in her mind finally find voice, "Did you love her?"

It only took him a blink of an eye to say the complete truth, and he said it with such resolution there could be no denying it, "Not like I should have."

It took her just as long to process the information, and her next question came pouring forth seamlessly, "Do you love Rogue?"

He paused once again, knowing full well the repercussions and the weight all loaded into such a simple question. But in all honesty, it had a simple answer to match.

"Oui."

A broad actual smile spread across her face at his answer and her eyes took on a tender, knowing quality as she replied in a soft, reassuring tone, "Then it's a lot simpler than you think."

He instantly had the protests at the front of his mind, brushing against his lips as he started to speak again, "But I -"

"No buts, Monsieur Lebeau!" The slight young woman sprung off her perch as soon as the word left his lips. She stomped with certainty dripping off her form as she stepped right in front of him, pointing a reprimanding finger into his chest as the other one planted on her hip and she stared up at him with a fierce scowl painted over her features. "You talk to that girl, you tell her you love her - because something tells me you haven't. Make it plain and clear. That's one of the many problems her and Bobby had. The other problem was Bobby."

He felt something in the back of his mind cheer at her statement about Bobby, but he still felt deflated and unsure about just confessing to Rogue like that. He replied with yet another protest, uncertainty shining in his eyes, "I know she cares for me, but love-"

She scoffed and removed her hand from his chest to wave it dismissively over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes, "What are you, chicken? Fight for your right to love, man! Lord knows Bobby never did. All about his pride, that ratty, little carpet-bagger creep."

He lifted a brow at the strange insult but she just rolled her eyes again, before moving away out of his space with another huff. She shuffled back to her neglected coffee mug, and turned back to him looking like she was going to say something else before another figure appeared in the doorway, one they both recognized as one of the younger students. She looked hesitantly between the two adults before her eyes settled on Jubilee and she finally spoke, "Miss Jubilee some students want to watch cartoons this morning but the TV's recording that Alice show you wanted to watch. Now they're trying to change the channel."

And almost instantly Jubilee forgot all about the conversation, her eyes widening in alarm as she sprinted for the doorway, already calling out in her haste, "Don't even think about touching that remote! I'm coming for you Team Hatter, just wait!"

As soon as the older girl had swung around the doorway, the younger girl, who he dimly recognized as Amara, scampered off after her. Remy shook his head at the attention span the living firecracker had before he moved about setting and rinsing off the dirty utensils in the sink before he was interrupted by her voice calling once again his name and capturing his attention.

"Remy?" He turned back to find her thoughtful expression back in place as she finally made her last point, "You seriously need to tell her. Bobby took advantage of his relationship with Rogue. He always thought that she'd be waiting there to take him back, so he kept pushing off her feelings to the side. But if you really do love Rogue... she deserves to know. _Before_ you do something that might lose her."

And with that cryptic little message, she left again, leaving no trace of herself lingering in the room except the new thoughts buzzing in his head, so very contradictory of the image that Pete had explained to him the night before. It left him with even more thoughts to think about as he watched the suds slip out of the pan he was washing, slipping away similarly to his own racing thoughts.

* * *

She stirred in the darkness contently, feeling the soft, warm weight of something resettling on top of her. She dimly recognized this as her mind drifted between a hazy consciousness and falling back into sleep. She felt content to just lie against whatever was padding her cheek (_was that leather?)_ and let herself just drift back off...

But as fate would allow it, she felt the her mind begin tugging her back into the awakened world just went she felt like she could sleep for just a _little _while longer. It kinda sucked. Here she was, perfectly comfortable, snuggled down into a comfortable cocoon of warmth around her, and she was waking up. Typical.

But wait. Where was _here?_

With that thought, Rogue's eyes snapped open to full alert, blinking harshly in even the muted lights of the _cabin?_ she was sitting in. She shut her eyes again as the images around her sent jabbing pains to the back of her lids, letting out a little moan in protest as she rubbed a hand along her face.

She hesitantly pressed back against what she was resting upon, rising up slowly. She nearly reeled back in disgust as she took in her first real gasp of air of the morning, the metallic, rancid taste overbearing her senses for a moment as she tried to work her dry mouth open. God that was _some_ morning breath she had.

After finally working her way back into an upward position, she almost wished she hadn't. Her senses were still left reeling and the room spun a bit as she rapidly blinked her eyes, and the weight of gravity washed over her suddenly, letting the sick taste in her mouth to run down the back of her throat and settle like deadweight in her stomach. She reclosed her eyes and forcibly breathed in through her nose, willing the world to be stable once more before slowly releasing the breath and the tension in her shoulders. She was alright, she could handle some nausea. She just had to let it pass. And sure enough after a few minutes she found herself able to reopen her eyes and let them adjust naturally to the dimmed lights around her, pointedly ignoring the pressure at her temples as she decided to get back on her feet.

She rose shakily, placing a hand on either arm rest to brace herself, numbly registering the blanket that crumpled to the ground in the process as she tried to register her surroundings. She was in the jet? Why had she ended up there? The last thing she remembered was being in the bar, recognizing someone, a male someone with Wanda- Wait! It was John, wasn't it? Yeah, that seemed familiar. But why couldn't she remember getting back to the mansion?

Her brow furrowed in thought as she reached down to snatch up the fallen blanket but as she pulled the material up, another piece of discarded fabric caught her attention on the floor just a few feet away. The remains of her green tattered shirt lay directly in front of her, and Rogue shot up with a startled gasp as the images started flowing through her like an absorbed psyche.

_Tabitha stumbling back into her at the bar…the sound of material ripping as she fell and the world shifting hazardously in front of her very eyes… the deserted street ATM… stumbling up the foyer steps as the girls moved past her…little snippets of a fading voice, coaxing her, tempting her as she stumbled into the darkened bedroom…leading Remy down the cool metal hallways…_

She felt her breath hitch in her throat at the new sensations the memories coaxed out of her, hearing Remy say her name in the cockpit, the rush of adrenaline flooding her senses as their lips met fervently, being flushed against his bare chest and the cool walls of the jet.

She took a deep, strangled breath as she stumbled back from the last image, the ghost-like impression of heat still tingeing her skin. She lifted a shaky hand back to her temple, trying to will the pressure back down from her throbbing head as the other hand desperately grasped at the black material _still on_ her. She let out a sigh of relief as her lids fluttered shut, and she sunk a little against the seat she had just resided in. They hadn't done anything; she still had her clothes on. But she felt a sense of rising dread bubble inside her that left her biting her lip with the turmoil of emotions.

She had almost slept with an engaged man. The dawning horror of this realization sent regret flooding through her system like a sledgehammer through a brick wall. She just, she couldn't believe that…

She felt the pinpricks of tears stab at the corner of her eyes that she fervently blinked away. She _knew_ she was attracted to Remy, she could even admit that she _did_ want him. But the simple fact that she would have allowed herself to give into her desires like that felt like betrayal to herself. No matter the situation between Remy and his family and _his fiancée_, she still didn't have the right to—

_He wasn't_ _hers_. No matter how much she wanted that, he was still going to have to leave _her._ And she might have just ruined whatever she _did_ have with him in the process.

These thoughts left a welling of self-loathing raise in her that she desperately tried to stave off as she shook her head and proceeded to try to take in a few deep breaths to settle herself again. She pushed off against the chair and strode over to the shirt, thoughtfully taking it into her hands as she fingered the material. What should she do? How should she act? Should she apologize?

As her fingers ran along the torn crease in contemplation, an odd thought hit her. What if she just…didn't remember? She honestly didn't remember all the details any way, and she had no honest clue how she had ended up in the chair with the blanket over her. She supposed Remy had _something_ to do with that, but he was nowhere to be seen at the moment…

She took a cursory look around the room again, almost to be sure of no lurking Cajuns behind control panels. But then another thought struck her. How would Remy act now? Would he keep up the front of being her boyfriend in public? Was he disgusted with her actions? Or would he try to ignore it and move on as she was desperate to do? She didn't think she could bear it if he hated her.

She took another steadying breath, as she started resolutely back to the ramp. There was no way that she was going to run and hide from this though. She just had to act like nothing was wrong, like she was completely unaware of last night. It couldn't be that hard, right?

* * *

She crept down the metal hallways as silently as she could, notably thankful for her apparent lack of heels at the moment, and praying fervently that she wouldn't run into anyone.

But she just wasn't that lucky, now was she?

As soon as she passed the doors to the Danger Room, she realized a sim was running. Correction: a sim was just _finishing_. She quickly picked up the pace, praying she'd get around the corner to be out of sight when the metal swooshing of the doors and heavy footfalls caught her attention. She still refused to turn around though, praying that whoever it was wouldn't notice her—

"Stripes?"

Dang it.

She turned around feeling a light spreading of heat flush against her cheeks as she tried to avoid eye contact with the man who was practically her father. "Hey Logan."

He grunted a greeting that she barely heard as she tried her best to turn back around, but his voice made her catch her step sharply, "Little early for Halloween, ain't it Darlin'?"

Startled she turned to look back at him with abject horror written on her face as the teasing grin spread across his dawned on her. She snapped her neck back to the reflective hallway and inched up to the gleaming surface, groaning anew as she caught her appearance in the hazy reflection. It wasn't really a decent mirror, but she could already pick out the light run in her mascara and her mussed up hair. Huffing a muttered curse under her breath, she shot one last glare (_that she probably picked up from him_) back at an obviously amused Logan, and quickly swept back down the hallway towards the elevator.

Once she was there, she quickly raked her fingers through her hair, smoothing it out as best as she could, and then deciding that it was beyond repair anyway, used the shirt to rub away the excess make up around the corners of her eyes. Finally the elevator pulled up to the first floor and she could decide which route would have been the easiest way to avoid everyone as she made a mad dash for her room—

As soon as the elevator doors opened, _however_, she found herself amassed by a current of students that looked like they were running out of the rec room, a pajama-clad Jubilee in their wake with a scowl written over her features.

"-and that will teach you guys to mess with the recording settings on the TV! You're just lucky I caught you guys before the show went to commercial- oh, hey Rogue!" The 'leading adult'-figure instantly brightened at her friend's presence, quickly forgetting about the young charges who took the opportunity to scamper away. Seriously, the attention span on this girl was amazing. "Remy was looking for you in the kitchen, Chica. Just thought I'd let you know."

Jubilee proceeded to throw Rogue her signature wicked smirk with a wink as she turned in mid-step, shifting direction back down the hallway towards the rec room. Rogue just watched on, shaking her head before shifting direction back towards the kitchen this time. She felt her apprehension grow and she began gnawing on her bottom lip in contemplation. He was looking for her? Was that a good thing? Did he want to talk about last night?

With another calming breath she pushed against the nagging doubts in her head, reminding herself that all she had to do was _not_ remember last night. That's it. She clung to it like a mantra chanting in her head as she pressed the door to the kitchen open.

_'Just don't remember. Don't remember. Don't- oh, holy heck.'_

She remembered.

And it was probably blatantly written all over her face as she took in the sight of one tall, dark, and handsome Cajun, at the sink running water through some dishes apparently clad in only a pair of boxers and a red dress shirt she _remembered_ all too well. Well, she remembered helping him pull it off…

She was distracted from her _not_ remembering by Remy suddenly looking up, obviously alerted to her presence and she instantly felt her cheeks light up at the warm emotion spreading through his eyes when he saw her. His whole face seemed to break out in that genuine smile that she seemed to love so much, a little less cocky than normal and a little happier, and had her heart skipping all kinds of beats in the process. Gah, she was pathetic. And she only proved it more so when he started talking.

"Chere, 'was just comin' down to see y'. How's your head?"

She blinked a little listlessly as his words finally began to set in. Her head? What was wrong with it? Seemed like her heart beating like a marching band was more of a problem at the moment. But then her stomach took another uneasy flop inside of her and she could still taste the acrid flavor lining her mouth and realization hit her. Her hangover, that's right.

"Oh fine, Rems. Not that noticeable." She stuttered out with an amazing amount of clarity for a woman who couldn't seem to get her tongue to work right at the moment. He shot her another blinding grin as he directed her attention over to a tray set up on the counter-top, overflowing with food and glasses.

"Decided to start y' out with a variety. Didn't know what exactly y' did for a hangover case, so just got you some dry food and aspirin to start out with and a tres bonne omelet if I do say so myself," he winked at her and she felt her cheeks flare up in reaction as she adverted her eyes.

"Remy ya didn't have to do all that." She really didn't get how he was being so nice to her, but she was still following through with the plan. If she could remember the plan with him staring at her like that.

"Non, didn't have to Rogue. Mais, I wanted to," she dared a glance into his eyes that held the same tender intensity that they had at the bar last night, and he still had that grin planted over his features, "so how about comin' over here and tellin' dis Cajun what an amazing cook he is, oui?" He motioned over to the counter with its bar stools directly across from him, and she felt her motions flowing to follow.

"Someone's cocky this morning," she made a half-attempt at a joke as she sat across from him, measuring the distance between them as he leaned his arms against the counter and got even closer to her. His smirk just seemed to get more defined than ever, and she caught his eyes glancing down to look at her bighting her bottom lip before he replied, leaning in even more.

"But y' love moi for it." She felt her heartbeat catch up in her throat as she suddenly pulled away from what she saw as an attempt… _to kiss her?_

She quickly averted her eyes to the coffee mug within her reach, letting her fingers caress the smooth surface, as she willed herself on with a steady breath, "I need to ask you something."

"D'accord." His smooth voice was colored with a bit of confusion, and she finally willed up enough courage to look at him.

"What happened last night?" She said it in a quiet voice but his reaction looked like she could have snapped at him. She watched as the emotions scrawled across his face, first astonishment quickly followed by something that she could have sworn looked like hurt before a resolved mask settled over his features as he drew away. It was enough for her breath to catch in her chest, before the look on her face must have caught his attention.

His features quickly took up a little rueful smirk as he went on in an reassuring tone, "Nothin' Chere."

She spent a heart wrenching moment studying his face, wondering about the emotions she caught there, before nodding her head. She forced a small grin for herself, praying that he wouldn't be able to see through her deception, as she casually lifted the extra coffee mug from the tray and scooped up the aspirin. She made a show of catching a glance at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall, completely missing his downcast eyes, as she moved to get up. "We'd better hurry if we're going to make it on time to Kitty and Pete's dancing lessons. I need to take a shower before we go."

He nodded mutely, raising his coffee mug to his own lips, but still not watching her as he replied, "Yeah, Chere, I'll just finish up in here."

She nodded once again, clutching the mug in her hands as she drifted back to the doorway. She only turned around briefly, watching as he took up the fork left on the platter and made a stab at the omelet himself, before turning back to their room.

This had to be the right thing to do. _Then why did it feel so wrong?_

_

* * *

_

He sighed morosely for about the tenth time before finally pushing the untouched plate away from him. He then proceeded to dump all of his earlier efforts down the garbage can standing ready, before turning towards their room himself.

The rising morning din didn't really register, simply fading into the background to his racing thoughts. He felt like there was new weight barreling down on his slumped shoulders as his mind ran over her expressions just a few minutes earlier and the devastating knowledge that _she didn't remember_. She looked so nervous, so scared… was she scared of him?

The thought pressed briefly into his mind before searing down him with hurt. Was it possible that he had misunderstood her attraction, that in reality she'd rather them be at arm's length? That last night would really seem like a mistake?

It hadn't been a mistake for him, of that he was firmly resolved. He was more than determined to _prove_ that fact as well. But he was hesitant in how he should approach her now, because for the first time in his life, Remy LeBeau was uncertain in how his advances towards a woman would be taken.

Because he knew that if Rogue were to deny him now, it would leave him devastated.

These were the thoughts lurking inside his mind as he finally trudged into their room, hearing the shower still going and only serving as a reminder of the distance between them.

He let out one last resigned sigh before he shuffled over to his side of the bed, lifting the mattress a bit to reveal where he had stashed the straightener. He heard the shower cut off as he crossed the room over to the dresser where Rogue's purse stood waiting, planning on just leaving it there for her to find. And in his distraction he almost missed the bank envelope just peeking through the open bag.

His brow furrowed as he reached to grab it, but as he lifted it out, feeling the distinct heavy weight in his hand, he felt all emotion drain from his face. His mind began racing furiously as he remembered her actions last night, and it began leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Had she seriously been about to_ pay_ him for sleeping with her? Was last night a mistake on her part or his?

Was Rogue really just using him too?

His initial response was to throw that thought away, to deny it completely, but her lust-ridden eyes kept flashing in his mind as he tried to resist her advances. The stab of betrayal felt like it could root him to the spot until he heard the familiar whine of the hair-dryer start, and then a quick flush of anger overtook his senses. With definite purpose he strode over to the door and flung it open, startling a bath towel-clad Rogue as she spun around dropping the hair-dryer in the process.

"Remy!" Her face was a mix of horror and shock as she frantically tried to tighten the towel around herself, but her protests were silenced from the outraged look on his face.

"Dis for last night?" he questioned, arching a brow as he studied her reaction.

She worked her jaw in shock for a moment, her eyes glancing between the money in his hand and his face before she finally struggled out, "What? No, of course not. Nothing happened."

His face remained neatly composed as he stared at her disbelievingly, and she could feel the edges of her lie slipping right out of her grasp.

"T'ought I said before, _Chere_, y' ever wanted to discuss sex, we'd talk price beforehand." His usual endearment came out bitter before he spun on his heel, leaving her struggling for words as he casually tossed the cash onto the bedspread.

* * *

She silently steamed as she made her way back down to the first floors, sharp heels clacking on the hardwood surface. Remy hadn't even given her a moment to try to explain, completely ignoring her and she in turn began doing the same. She had actually slammed the door to their room when she left him still getting ready, but frankly she could care less. She was mad at Remy for being mad at her when she was already mad at herself.

So it was probably no surprise that Kitty and Pete both jumped a bit when she entered the garage where they were waiting, both leaning against Kitty's car until they caught her fuming disposition. They were wise enough not to ask.

"So Rogue, since we're wearing skirts today for dancing, me and Pete figured we'd just take a car all together. Sound good?"

Rogue let this roll around in her mind for a minute before she tersely replied, "Don't we have any errands to run today Kit?"

At the other woman's hesitant nod, Rogue tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Then how about we take two _separate_ cars, and ya and I can go ahead. _Remy_ is going to be a minute, so he and Pete can catch up with us at the studio."

Both wisely complied with this sentiment (being slightly afraid with the way her jaw clenched when she said her 'boyfriend's' name) and Pete quickly pecked Kitty on the lips as Rogue huffed and impatiently got into the passenger seat.

Contrary to what Rogue thought, Remy really was only a minute behind her and was in time to watch Kitty and Rogue drive off, but he just dismissed Pete's excuses as he followed him to the suburban waiting on them. Both made for interesting car conversation (and tension) to say the least…

* * *

"So, you and Remy okay?" the mousey brunette attempted to ask as she fiddled with the radio station. Rogue huffed and crossed her arms.

"I just cannot believe him. Men!" she sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

"Is everything alright between you and Rogue, my friend?" Piotr took a cautious glance at the man staring a hole through his windshield, and couldn't help the tiny thought that he might actually have to check the glass for damage with heat of the angry glare.

"I jus' don' understand dis femme." He growled as he raked a hand down his face.

* * *

"I mean, how am I supposed to act around him, or even get a word in edgewise when he won't listen to me?"

"Well, I-"

"And I mean, it's not like I-"

* * *

"-throwin' moi all these mixed signals! Mon dieu, first she wants to act like this, then she's drawin' away-"

* * *

"-one moment he's being all sweet and considerate, then the next thing y' know-"

* * *

"-_he's_ actin' all mad and defensive!"

"-_she's_ actin' all mad and defensive!"

* * *

"And heaven forbid, he'll talk about it with me."

* * *

"An' what's dere to say? Apparently, she's made up her mind and that's the way it's gonna be."

* * *

Silence rang out for a brief time as both cars finally pulled into the parking lot. Finally Kitty turned to Rogue and looked her in the eye. "Have you tried asking _him_ what he thinks is the matter?"

"Of course I have, haven't _you_ been listening?" Rogue rolled her eyes again as she stared defiantly out the side window.

"Yes I have." Kitty replied in a soft even tone. "But what I've been hearing has been a bunch of reactions not the reasons behind them. And maybe if he hasn't explained them to you yet, he doesn't know _how_ to tell you."

* * *

"I can understand the frustrations surrounding this my friend, but you seem to be overlooking one crucial point." The demon eyed Cajun shifted in his seat so that he could glance at the calm Russian from the corner of his eye before he went on, "but have you considered Rogue's point of view from this problem? You adamentally have refused to discuss the issue on the basis that her opinion is final. But by doing this, haven't you secluded yourself to one point of view also? You are choosing how you see this and her reaction to it as the only way to see it. But if you never discuss this with her that will never change."

There was a deadbeat of silence reigning in both cars for a moment, as the drivers watched the passengers contemplate this information with furrowed brows before they finally summed up, "I think you need to talk with her/him."

With that, the cars engines were turned off and the very relieved engaged couple waved at eachother across the parking lot as they started towards the dance studio's entrance. The two Southerners were quick to follow, but both refused to look at one another as their conversations swirled in their minds.

* * *

They moved into the room one after the other, and Remy briefly noted that Rogue still wouldn't meet his eyes. But he was momentarily distracted from this as they headed back over to where Kitty and Piotr stood in a circle with another tinier woman. The woman, who had to be the instructor, laced her hands with Rogue's when she reached the circle, leaving him little choice but to take Rogue's other hand as the slight woman went on fervor and passion shaking in her voice,

"The wedding dance," she had her eyes closed as she practically sighed the name, "is the most important dance moment in a person's life. A room full of friends and family, watching and smiling, _betting_ on how long the marriage will last."

Remy risked a chance to look at all the faces of the assembled group to see Rogue looking at the woman with a slightly bewildered look that must have mirrored his own. Pete looked like he was struggling to look serious with the corners of his mouth quickly upturning, but Kitty looked positively scared and reverent, hanging on every word as the woman droned on in a soft monotone, "All you will have is each other and whatever skills you _acquire_ today."

The woman opened her eyes with a smirking calculating depth as she took her hands away, clapping them as she strode over to the waiting boom box in the corner of the mirrored room. "Alright then, pair up, pair up."

With that Pete instantly jumped out of his humor, snapping to attention at Kitty's side as he took her hands. Remy turned back towards Rogue to find a blank wall in place, her facial features expressionless but her eyes just glinting on this side of ticked off. He took her hands, placing one on his shoulder as he took up the other in his own, and felt a bubble of anxiety bubble up in him as the lyrics started to fill the room softly.

_When marimba rhythms start to play, Dance with me, make me sway_

He just started gliding to the music, dimly hearing the instructor adjusting Kitty and Pete's positions as he tried to avoid any eye contact at all with Rogue. Instead he watched them moving together in the mirrors, noting how she was trying to study his face, but an annoyed flush was quickly spreading across her features.

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, Hold me close, sway me more._

"What's the matter Swamp Rat, two left feet?" Her voice came out a little taunting, a little bitter. But all he heard was the challenge as he snapped his eyes to meet her.

She watched with a little apprehension as he lifted one arched brow in reply, before she felt the world drop out from underneath her. Before she could even gasp in surprise, she fell across his arm and he twisted her back around to look up at him, dipped in his hold, before he moved again twisting her around as she spun out in an upright position.

_'He tripped me!'_ She felt her shock spiral quickly into anger, only to be more fueled when she was spun around to face him to find that cocky smirk plastered over his features, his eyes glinting wickedly.

He watched as he raised her up, spinning her out away from him as her long skirt swirled around her knees and her two toned hair spun in the air around her as she twisted her neck to glare at him. The look screamed murder, and it only excited him more as he felt his inner need to press her more, egging her on with his signature smirk.

_Stay with me, sway with me_

As the music came to a crescendo with the last line, her heeled foot stomped down right on time on top of his foot with enough pressure to make a weaker man cuss. Remy's face contorted with pain and he hissed out the breath he had just inhaled, narrowing his eyes at her now satisfied smirk.

With one hand he swung her back away from him, but just to push her boundaries, (and more importantly to prove _he wasn't backing down_) he drew her in even closer to his body this time. He could distinctly feel every contour of her body against his own. This caused mixed feelings of his own to erupt under his skin, as he studied the now wide eyes staring up at him. All he wanted to feel was the anger of betrayal and maybe the smug satisfaction of getting under her skin as he watched her cheeks go red and heard her breath hitch. But he felt something melt inside him, wanting to take her in even closer and breaching that distance between their lips.

If he was being honest with himself he desperately wanted to wish that last night had just been them, no money, no absorptions. But now watching as she squirmed uncomfortably close to him he wondered about what Pete had said in the car. He wondered what she was feeling. So he tugged a little at the walls around them and his senses were quickly flooded with the foreign emotions, but all so familiar to her signature. She was embarrassed, from the blush on her cheeks that was more than obvious, but there was also the ever-present worry about being in such contact. There was also the sense of attraction batting against the others that he saw his own difficulty in pushing aside. But more than anything there was anger, and surprisingly enough the majority of it wasn't focused his way, it was centered on _her_.

His thoughts briefly raced at this new revelation, and unbidden her voice came from his memories of yesterday_, "You don't deserve to be used and thrown away Remy."_

He felt his own anger dissipate immediately, his thoughtful look breaking through and he considered her in this new light tenderly. His features softened and she must have noticed because now she was looking up at him with a slightly curious look that he reassured with a soft smile of his own before he took on a more teasing look.

_Only you have that magic technique, When we sway I go weak_

Here the music began picking up speed, and he pulled her close as he started spinning in faster circles, not even really dancing now. He watched her face as she struggled with shock at first that quickly dropped away as she tried to retain her composure before a grin finally took over her features. He had an answering grin as he just increased speed, and now they were sent careening around the room in a mini-tornado.

He finally slowed the spinning down after she leaned her head back in his arms and laughed out loud. When she rose back up, he broke away with one hand to twirl her around in a circle that left her giggling as she came back to his arms. Then they just began having fun, twisting their bodies to the music in a mock tango, before spinning out a few more times as the song began coming to a close.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze, Bend with me, sway with ease_

This time as he pulled her back in from another twirl she wrapped her arms around him in a little squeeze that he returned before the last lines of the song resounded throughout the room.

_When we dance you have a way with me, Stay with me, sway with me_

With that he dipped her back down with one arm, but this time she looked back up at him and laughed again that he felt his own chuckle come in as a reply. As he raised her back up she slipped her arms around his neck and this time he seriously held her close, breathing heavily as they leaned against one another.

"Sorry," he felt her breathe against his chest, and he felt a little of tightness disappear as he returned her hold with another squeeze, brushing his lips across her temple.

" S'okay, me too Chere." He didn't even need to use his powers to feel the sharp bolt of happiness that went through her at the now familiar endearment, and he kept his arm around her as they turned to face their onlookers. Even though he desperately felt like he wanted to get everything said now, he knew now was neither the time nor the place. But this first little step towards healing did nothing to sway his worries on whether Rogue would still just see him as a friend or not.

* * *

Kitty and Pete watched on from the sidelines as the Southern couple finally broke away from the dip they had been in. Finally the instructor clapped her hands and said that was good for now and they would be stopping for a five minute break, much to Kitty's relief. The woman was grueling.

But seeing as Rogue giggled as Remy whispered something into her ear, arm still tucked around her waist, the younger woman sighed as she leaned back into the arms of her fiancée as they looked on.

"Everything alright, Katya?" His deep baritone rumbled past her ears, and Kitty sent him a small reassuring smile as she nodded, adverting her eyes back to the couple so he wouldn't catch them misting up.

"I'm just glad she's happy Pete." She felt him hum his affirmative, as he squeezed her tighter.

"Remy is a good man. I think that they are good for each other." She nodded her head in acceptance, her thoughts a million miles away before they landed back on Rogue's upturned happy face as Remy said yet another thing to her.

_'She deserves to be happy.'_ This time Kitty did smooth away the quickly escaping tears, and fiercely ignored the anxiety that tried to eat at her.

* * *

Half an hour breezed by quickly after that and the couples regrouped back at the cars amidst some good natured joking on the engaged couple's behalf.

"After all dis time-an' I still manage to impress myself." Remy beamed proudly as Rogue rolled her eyes, and playfully slapped his chest.

"Hush you. Don't worry Kit, everything's gonna be great for tomorrow."

The younger woman sent her thankful smile in return before digging into her purse and tossing Remy the keys. "Okay so how about this, we've still got to meet with Pete's parents and go over last minute seating with their side, and we'll let you guys check on the church and the dresses while we cover the tuxes and flowers."

"You sure Kit? I mean I thought as your bridesmaid and all, you'd want to do this together Sugar," Rogue furrowed her brow as Kitty waved her off.

"Oh don't worry, there's still a few members of Pete's family that I haven't been introduced to yet, and I'm gonna need him there for translation."

"Well then that settles it Chere," Remy replied as he began tugging her over to the waiting car, "I'll jus' assume you're ridin' shot gun?"

"Ha, ha, Swamp Rat," Rogue replied dryly as she waved at the departing couple.

Minutes later they were down the road towards the church and neither had spoken a word. It was a vaguely uncomfortable silence, but nothing like the tension they had been earlier that morning.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot and all was still in the car as Remy cut off the engine but made no move to get out when Rogue hesitated herself.

Finally looking at one another, the words came rushed out in a jumble all at once.

"I'm sorry-"

"Desole-"

They both nervously chuckled when they realized what they were doing and cut themselves off from the awkward moment, and Rogue ducked her head down a bit, directing her gaze on the sculpted lawns. Remy leaned his crossed arms to rest on the steering wheel in front of him and laid his chin to rest on top of them as he studied her profile thoughtfully.

"How do y' do that?"

The sudden change in topic through her for a minute as she looked back at him, "Excuse me?"

He shot her a rueful grin as he leaned across to sweep one of her white streaks behind her ear. "How is it that y' can turn a self-described _ladies man_," he rolled his eyes at the title, "into actin' like a pubescent, bumbling fou?" He shook his head again as he raised back up, his eyes locked with hers, "Only y', Rogue. Only you."

She paused at that thought, completely thrown off on just how she was supposed to answer that when he went on, " 'm sorry about this mornin'. I overreacted and jumped to some conclusions that I _should_ have known better. I trust y' Chere. I _do_ know better."

Once again she was thrown off by his words but even thought she could not doubt their sincerity she couldn't comprehend that conviction in his tone. How could he be so sure?

Her brow furrowed, she questioned softly, "How can ya be so sure, Remy? How can ya trust me so much when we barely know each other?"

'_Because I love you.'_ His mind wanted to scream it, he wanted to shout it out to her right now, but he restrained himself, taking the hand nearest to him and rubbing smooth circles into it before bringing it to his lips. "Because y'r a person worth trustin', Cherie."

With that he released her hand, moving to open the door. He even made it around to the other side in time to open the door for her as she was left reeling from his words. They quietly made their way to the front doors of the church with Rogue's thoughts running a mile a minute.

_'He thinks I'm worth trusting? What does that mean about last night though?_' She didn't _feel_ like a person worth trusting at the moment. She was the one who had been willing to sleep with him last night. But on the reverse side of that, he had been kissing her too. But then he stopped them. At least she thought he stopped them, could it have been that _she_ had stopped them?

Now her mind was rushing around in dizzying circles but she realized that she had never apologized for her part in the mess either. They were entering the sanctuary when she realized the words were just tumbling from her lips in almost a blur.

"I'm sorry too." It came out a little louder than she had intended and she winced slightly as it echoes softly in the sanctuary halls. But he turned to her with a slightly startled look on his face and she thanked heaven that they were the only occupants of the room at the moment as she hurried on.

"For not talkin' about last night. I just, I guess I didn't know what to say." She stammered out her cheeks reddening. He blinked a couple of times before he smiled at her reassuringly, taking her hand in his. He led them down the aisle and they sat on the front pew together and he turned his attention to her.

"Little awkward, non?" She nodded her head as she raked a hand across her face.

"And honestly, I don't remember everything that happened. I remember the bar, I remember recognizing John, old friend coming to the wedding by the way," she waved off his curious expression as she huffed on, "Just trust me, you and Logan now have Bobby-back-up."

He smirked at that, and she continued on a little flustered, "But after that… I know I absorbed Tabitha, I know we made it home, and I know that we did something about the control yoke in the jet," if anything her blush got brighter, "but all I really know is that I'm not a hundred percent sure of everything and that it is really not helpin' the awkward levels by talking about this in a church." **(2)**

Here they both seemed hyper aware of their surrounding, with the gauze wrapped pews and a mix of purple and blue flowers littering every flat surface. When they finally looked back at each other, some undeclared agreement passed through them before they both stood up and started moving back towards the exit.

"Guess we can tell Chaton that all the decorations look belle."

"Yep," she agreed as they finally moved out the door.

They were halfway across the parking lot when he snatched at her hand, drawing her up short, "Rogue."

She looked back at him a little wearily, and the look in her eyes put a little hesitance into his words, "Chere, if y' are uncomfortable talkin' bout last night," he swallowed past the protests rising in his mind, "then we won't. It doesn't have to change anythin'."

"Really?" Was that hope or defeat ringing through her voice? She wasn't really sure.

"Really." Though he really, _really_ wished that he could change them _right now_. But he was loathe to do anything that would make her this uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Rems." She shot him an appreciative smile before closing the distance between them and pecked his cheek. And Remy LeBeau felt himself wallowing in the 'Friend' state as they moved back at a sedated pace towards the car.

But this didn't mean he was _staying_ in the 'Friend' state. Oh no, if anything he was more determined to prove to Rogue that they could make things work. He had realized he was in love with her long before that little trip to the hanger. Okay, hours before that trip to the hanger. But if proving that to Rogue was what it was going to take, then he could do it. If Belladonna's call was anything to go by, he had the time to do it too.

He furrowed his brow as he reached his hand to a pocket of his trench coat, and cussed aloud to Rogue's shock as he rolled his eyes heavenward.

"What is it?"

He got into the driver's side and started the car as she sat beside him, just shaking his head in irritation. "I got a call last night from home, an' I was meanin' to do some investigatin' bout it today, but we were in such a rush this mornin', didn't have time and I left the phone. It'll probably be dead by the time we get back to the mansion."

"Do ya need to use mine?"

"Nah, if it ends up being really important, I'm sure they'll figure I'll get to it eventually."

* * *

Back in the dining room of the LeBeau household, Emil watched thoroughly entertained as his cousin stomped across the floor on a never ending circuit, cell phone still pressed to his ear as he muttered out curses.

Mattie poked her head around the door frame once again, bowel and wooden spoon in hand as she watched her eldest charge throw out another French expletive before promptly trying the phone again. She frowned as yet another curse sprang to his lips, but directed her question to the man leaning back casually with his feet propped up on the dining room table.

"He been tryin' dat all mornin'?"

Emil nodded his head, wicked grin plastered all over his face, "Oui, Tante."

"Hmph, now, dat's done 'im a bit o'good, ain't it? An' Fou, get yo'r feet off my table! Ain't y' got any sense?"

He quickly snapped to attention, looking instantly apologetic as his aunt turned back to the infuriated man, "An' Henri?"

This broke the pacing that had become a regular pattern in the hall for the past few hours as he finally snapped out of his trance to turn towards her, "Oui, Tante?"

"I am _not_ to hear ano'her cuss word come out of y'r mouth while y' are standin' in my house, y' hear me?" The scowling fury written all over her face was enough to send weaker men running for bomb shelters.

"Oui, Tante." She nodded decisively before she moved back into the kitchen before silence reigned for a full few spans of heartbeats before Emil started again, "Well, dat was scary."

"I heard dat!"

* * *

They moved through the flower shop at a sedated pace, enjoying musing among the aisles as they waited for a attendant to direct them towards the displays that were supposed to be picked up for the reception later that day. It was nice and airy in the shop, sky lights letting bright sunlight glance over all surfaces and Rogue briefly thought that Ororo would definitely love this place. She was meandering down one aisle, Remy barely visible across from her through all the foliage. She had just leaned down to sniff at one bouquet that caught her attention, when his voice startled her.

"I'm allergic to bees." At her startled look, he shrugged his shoulder and gave her a casual grin, "Y' were the one who said we barely knew each o'her."

She barely had time to reflect on that statement, her mouth forming a curious little 'o' when he went on.

"I was homeschooled. Me an' most my family. Kinda easier dat way." He smirked and she returned it when she thought back to his family's 'collecting'.

"Yeah, I imagine so," she mused as she moved to stand in the same aisle as him. She fingered a blossom near them as she took over the initiative.

"As far as I know, I'm not allergic to anythin'. But I really don't like eating salads. It's not like I ever get a craving for one. Too bland. Mainly if I ever do _want_ somethin' it's fried catfish. But not that overdone crap that's too crispy, I want there to be meat in there too."

"Hot sauce?" He questioned, smiling at her mischievous hair toss and teasing grin she shot him.

"Please. I sample hot sauce like fine wine. An' the hotter the better."

"I'll have to make a note of that," he mused stroking an invisible goatee. She laughed. "I _hate_ TV dinners. With a vengeance. They're an insult to my palette." She laughed again.

"I was always a public school girl. Carrie," her mood obviously dampened here, "Carrie tried to send me to private school once, but it just wasn't for me and the change was way too soon after Mama died. Once I'd hit foster care I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I do miss one thing from Mississippi."

She looked back up at him, a wistful look in her eye. "I miss afternoons at the river. Me and a few neighborhood kids would all get together and play baseball, sometimes just tossing it back and forth as the shadows grew longer. After the sun finally started to set we'd all run back home, and the porch light would be on. Sometimes I'd grab a glass of tea or lemonade and sit out there and watch the stars come out. It was nice. Being outside was always a lot better than being crampt up in that stuffy old house."

By this time, she wasn't really looking at him, but past him, back at those summer days, "One day, I just didn't go home. I kept walkin', past Carrie's house, and before I knew it past Caldecott. Stayed that way until I got to Meridian."

He moved towards her, wanting to reach out to her in some way, but at that time a thoroughly flustered attendant finally made her appearance, showering them with apologies as she swept them towards the appropriate roped off area for the 'Xavier Event'. But he did manage to wrap an arm around her and he hoped that holding her as close as he could offered her a little comfort. As she leaned her head against him, he thought that maybe it did.

* * *

They now were browsing the shop windows downtown as they made their way to the bridal shop that hosted all of the bridesmaids' dresses. Rogue had obviously recovered from any signs of emotional wear and was animatedly blessing the color blue.

"I mean, honestly? The first thing I think about when I think 'Kitty' is the pink floral bed spread in our room."

He laughed as she threw her hands up in the air, "I mean, I swear the girl had a pink shirt for everyday of the week when we were in school. I almost cried tears of relief when that lady showed us the purple and blue irises for her bouquet. I think dating Pete must have toned her down."

"Mebbe the pink made her color blind and now that's all she sees." He suggested as he held the door open for her.

"No, I know what happened. She's had so many run-ins with Jubes in the DR, now all she sees is pink and she can't tell the difference and everyone else is taking advantage of the fact." They both laughed then as they finally made their way into the boutique.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" A bright smiling young woman stood attending the front desk that they quickly made their way towards.

"Yes, I'm the final fittin' for the Pryde-Rasputin wedding. I was told the dress should be ready and in my size but checked for alterations just in case." The woman nodded courteously at them as she began directing Rogue to one of the back rooms. Rogue shot Remy a look as he teasingly made his way to follow them, but he threw his hands up in defeat when she pointed him back towards the waiting area.

It didn't stop him from calling out to her teasingly, "Y' mean I don't get to look Chere?"

"Not while I'm gettin' it on, Swamp Rat." She paused for a moment before her head slipped back out the doorway to glare at him, "And that just sounded _so_ wrong, so not a word from you."

It had him throwing his head back and laughing as he finally plopped down into one of the waiting seats. But he still listened for her voice as she started talking back to him, "Uh oh."

"What's uh oh, Chere?" He asked curiously at the tone of her voice.

"I found the pink." He laughed again at the deadpan in her voice now, slightly marred by sarcasm.

" T's not the dresses, is it?"

"Oh no, I would not be wearing it out there if it was _my_ dress." He stifled another chuckle as she finally appeared around the corner, the woman coming behind her to zip up the back of the soft powder blue gown she was wearing. It was as simply halter topped dress, but it flowed down her figure nicely and darkened her hair just enough to make the white streaks stand out. He watched appreciatively as she moved in the full length dress into the waiting area that had display mirrors set up, and she circled around them experimentally.

"Y' look tres belle, Chere." She smiled at him for the compliment but continued studying the dress as she picked up their previous conversation.

"There are baby pink rose buds on Kitty's dress that are laced together with the blue and purple ribbon. But I should have known that she would have found a way to include it somehow."

She was still turning in the mirror and he studied her reactions and the way she glanced around at the white encased boutique and the question went bubbling past his lips before he even thought about it.

"Y' ever think about gettin' married?" It made her pause in her study of her own reflection, and she looked at him through the mirror as she thought about her reply.

"I suppose every little girl does at some point. But after my… skin happened," her eyes flicked over to the waiting attendant who even though she was working back at the desk, was still unsure company, "I really didn't think I'd ever get the chance. When the cure came along, I thought it was permanent, so there was no rush, y'know? By the time we realized it was wearing off, it just seemed silly to jump the gun like that. Besides, that would have been sayin' I'd never get control right then and there by givin' in."

_'Like Bobby gave in_.' He thought with a depressed thought, but was uplifted by the courage of the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. But she startled him out of his thoughts with a question of her own.

"What about you Rems, did you ever think about marriage before, well y'know?" she prompted a little awkwardly. He noticed how she averted her eyes as soon as she asked. And with a shock he realized he still hadn't found a way to tell her about Belladonna's call yet. He figured this might be the best opportunity as any.

"Before comin' back home? Non. Married life, uh, never had any big appeal." He shifted awkwardly in his seat, running his hand down the back of his neck in a familiar gesture. "An' especially not when the plannin' started. Always figured I'd be the type to run-off and elope."

"Not so much of the glitz and glam and gettin' it back down to where two people are just sayin' the 'I do's' huh?" She asked him with a rueful grin.

"Somethin' like dat. I mean," he stood up here and walked around so he could actually study her face while she kept her eyes deadlocked with her reflection, "I can understand the wanting for celebration, but at the end of the day the flowers, the food, the reserved seating, the doves…" he rolled his eyes here and she felt the corners of her lips tug.

"But at the end of the day it's still supposed to be about being with the one ya love. So why go through all that trouble provin' it?" She questioned, finally lifting her eyes to lock on with his.

"Exactly." He said softly, staring deeply into her emerald eyes. "Thought dat all the other stuff kinda cheapens it when all you're really trying to say is, 'I love you.'"

She felt her entire mouth go dry as her heart skipped a beat and she unconsciously intensified her grip on the dress around her.

"Belladonna doesn't really see it your way though, I'm guessing."

She watched as he visibly gulped before he tried to reply, "Rogue, about Bella.."

She was saved from hearing 'About Bella' when the attendant came ushering over, noticing the tight hold she had on the dress an assumed that it must have been a little loose. She swept Remy out of the way, who she swore gave off a defeated sigh, and quickly allowed herself to be distracted from looking up at him, worried that he'd catch the betraying emotions running through her own eyes.

* * *

He shifted uneasily waiting at the front desk as he tried fitfully to decide whether to continue their conversation the way they left it or not. Finally Rogue appeared by his side, smiling and asking if he was ready to go. They had still a walk back to the car and a pretty long drive back to the institute though…

As they were out in the glistening sunlight, he felt some of his resolve breakdown and his mind went to what he could distract her with instead. Apparently she came well prepared.

"I've actually been meanin' to ask ya somethin' since monopoly yesterday…" she started off uncertainly, and he shot her a reassuring smile as he quickly replied.

"Ask away, Chere."

She bit her lip in that familiar nervous movement he was picking up on, before she hesitantly replied, "Well ya said ya liked to steal security software," her voice had dropped down, and he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Shh, Chere, not so loud. The dogs might hear y' in the park a block over." She hit his arm as he chuckled merrily.

"Well," she went on in a more even tone, her eyes now curious again, "I was wonderin' what ya're first real job was, an' if ya could tell me. Y' don't have to if it's like, forbidden or somethin'." She rushed the last part out rather quickly, seeing his change in expression. They finally reached the car at this point and his brow furrowed as his memories flickered back to that dark trip.

"Non, it's not that, Chere. It's jus' a conversation y'd need to be sittin' down for is all. C'mon I'll tell y' as we go." He unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat again and she hesitantly moved to comply. When they were buckled in (**safety first!**) he didn't move to start the car immediately, and she grew worried.

"Remy?" He looked up at her compassionate eyes and she pressed on, "Ya don't _have_ to tell me. I'm not supposed to know anyways, am I?"

He shook his head, and took one of her hands in his own as he sighed. "Non, y'r not, but I _want_ to. Jus' isn't an easy subject is all."

He sighed once again as he looked out the windshield, still holding her hand for a moment before letting it slip out of his own and he started the car. He didn't look at her as he finally moved out onto the street and began talking.

"Ev'ry member of my family dat does become a thief has to go through a rite of passage, like initiation. Usually, it's y'r first job after trainin' is complete. Sometimes when y' get two pups finished around the same time, y' make it a joint job so that there's better chance of success but more chances of gettin' caught."

She didn't say a word as he paused for a breath, turning to follow the traffic along another lane for a moment before he released another pent up sigh. "My job was wit' my cousin, Etienne, when we were fifteen. An' we got caught."

He let that hang in the air around them for a while and Rogue felt a sense of foreboding wash over her.

"We were instructed to hit this mutant," he scoffed at the irony, "and she caught us and handed us over to a slave trader. I managed to use my powers and we got out of de holding pens, but _de fils de_ _putain_," he said it with such venom, like it tasted bad on his lips, "caught up with us as we were breakin' for it. That's the first time I used a card to attack someone, when Eti dropped one in the rush and I jus' threw on instinct. T'ink I took out de guy's eye."

Rogue listened with growing horror as Remy continued to drive until they hit the open freeway again.

"First time de Queen saved my life, definitely wasn't de last." In her mind's eye she could see the playing card still in her possession, laying amongst her things in their room.

"But the place, the headquarters," he licked his lips for his suddenly dry mouth, "it was on some cliffs over the water. The sirens were still going, though now dat I t'ink about it, could have been from the boats below. My family was already lookin' for us. But we could hear the barking behind us, and I didn't know if the homme was followin' us still or not. So we had to jump."

He could still hear the water down below them.

"They managed to fish me out, but the water, the water was rough, an' Eti- Etienne-" **(3)**

He stopped short his throat closing up and he couldn't bring himself to finish. He beat against the tears that threatened to come with the memory as the self-loathing and the guilt rolled under his skin. He finally realized that they were back at the entrance to Xavier's. He pulled down the driveway, finally reaching the garage. But he didn't dare look at Rogue. Even when he killed the engine, he simply leaned back, letting his head rest against the seat and raised a hand to rub away at any betraying moisture that might have been there.

"Oh my God, Remy." She finally spoke for the first time the whole car ride, and he finally turned to look at her, and he saw a bit of what he expected. She now had two distinct trail tears and her eyes were brimming with new moisture that sent a new stabbing straight through his heart but instead of the normal pity he expected, he just saw… concern. It was all he felt too. Sure she was rolling in waves of grief for him, but none of it was belittling at all only accepting.

But her reaction to his own blurry eyes was what really surprised him. She quickly fumbled with the seat belt still restraining her and when it was no longer an obstacle she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he quickly released his own buckle. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head into his chest. He couldn't really make out her muttering until finally she lifted up and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that."

He shook his head as he wiped away a few of her tears with his thumb.

"Y' didn't know."

She shook her head again as she tried to pull herself together, "But ya didn't have to tell me. Ya-"

He cut her off by leaning his forehead against hers, locking eyes with her as their noses brushed, "I wanted to."

They held each other's gaze like that for a while, waiting for the irregular breaths to settle once again into normal breathing. He finally broke their trance, by closing his eyes with a sigh, enjoying the last few moments of warmth the contact with her offered before he felt her pull away. But when he reopened his eyes he found that she hadn't moved but a few inches, patiently waiting for the return of his gaze before she swallowed a breath and went on.

"Anna."

Confusion crossed his features for a moment as he asked, "What?"

"Anna. Anna Marie. It's my name."

He sat dumbfounded for a moment, which she took advantage of to press on, "Everyone here thinks it's just 'Marie', even Logan. But my real name is Anna Marie."

He realized the gravity of just this one statement, of what it meant to her. He felt the corners of his lips turn up a bit as he went on, "Nice to meet you, Anna Marie."

She smiled, deciding she liked the way he said it together. A way that it hadn't been said for many years.

"Y'know," he went on looking into her eyes and catching her out of her reverie, "I think I'd miss you even if we never met." **(4)**

She couldn't fathom the impossibility of his words, but she had to agree, right now it would be pretty impossible to imagine a world without Remy LeBeau.

* * *

The sound of laughter filtered throughout the grounds of the Xavier Institute. Massive amounts of were running throughout the spacious back doors, some taking advantage of the pool for the hot summer day. All knew this was a celebratory barbeque for Kitty and Pete, but the little ones took to it with enough enthusiasm like it was the last day of summer. The elder residents were more subdued, some lounging on chairs around the pool while others visited on the crisp lawns with the visiting Rasputins. Some had started up games along the patio where Wanda, Logan, Rogue and Remy sat embroiled in a game of poker while keeping the cook, Piotr clad in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron, company as he busied himself at the grill.

"Oh, now Gumbo, if you can't handle the heat stay out of the kitchen," Wolverine warned as he tossed down another bill.

"Now Monsieur Claws, no one said anythin' bout backin' down, mon ami. Y'd be the kind t' turn up at a poker game without de money to buy de chips though." Remy's smirk only got more pronounced as Logan snarled at the hated nickname.

"Ya hear all this Wands? These boys and their smack talk," Rogue shook her head lamentably as Wanda laughed at her teasing, "Ya would think they'd learn better than to treat a couple of ladies like that."

"An' y' too, eh Roguey?" Remy teased with a malicious glint in his eyes as she narrowed her gaze before trading one of her cards. Wanda laughed again at their playful exchange.

"My, my. Talk about a man who loves to live life dangerously." But Wanda's teasing was cut short as they began to reveal their hands, and Rogue let out a squeal as she took in the cash, clapping her hands excitedly at her luck.

Logan shook his head as he readjusted the cigar in his mouth sending an almost scolding glare in Remy's direction as he elbowed the man besides him and pointed towards Rogue, "What's the deal Cajun, I thought you were supposed to be some kind of card shark?"

"Mais, I don't know, mon ami, I don't think my lucky lady likes me much any mo'" His eyes glanced down to Rogue's displayed hand where the Queen of Hearts sat proudly, before glancing up to catch her smiling back at him from behind her lashes. He felt his answering smile spread, until an apologetic and flustered Piotr came over, his eyes roaming the table before he look pleadingly at the group.

"Have any of you seen my fiancée? She will kill me if I don't serve her first," he lifted up the now cooling plate of food as Rogue shook her head in disbelief at him as Wanda let out a unbelieving snort.

"Seriously Sugar, have you two _ever_ had an honest to goodness _real_ fight?"

The colossus man shifted awkwardly under their incredulous gaze as he tittered, "Well, of course we have," his confidence grew as he smirked over his next statement, "Besides, they say make-up sex is the best kind."

This had the girls wrinkling their noses in protests as Logan and Remy gave off barks of laughter before the Russian man went on, "Not that I'd know about that."

"Well, we'll just have to give you something to fight about then, huh?" With this, Rogue and Wanda sprung up after him, trying to snatch at the plate in his hand as he tried to weave around their attacks, using his height to his full advantage when they tried to lunge for him. Wanda went so far as crying out, "Give us your weiner, Rasputin!"

This earned them a few odd looks from spectators, but the two men at the card table just shook their heads. Finally Logan leaned forward taking a sip of his beer before addressing the man besides him, "Don't suppose it's right for the bride to be missing her own party. Mind lookin' for her Gumbo?"

Remy looked at him in surprise before shrugging his shoulders and standing up, "No problem, mon ami. Let Rogue know I'll be back in a minute." All he got was a grunt in reply as he trudged around the side of the mansion.

As he made his way out to the front lawns, he began wondering if Kitty wasn't inside the vacated mansion instead. The whole front area had been seemingly abandoned, but then he began hearing voices coming from the expansive fountain that made up the centerpiece of the lawn. He felt his heart stop in his chest as they became clearer, but felt like coming to a complete standstill when he finally picked up the pieces of the conversation.

"What do you _want_ from me Bobby?"

He could hear the distress flooding the younger woman's voice and he turned the corner to see Iceman, Robert Drake, desperately gripping Kitty's upper arms, gazing down at her with almost a crazed gleam in his eyes as he searched her face.

"I want you to-" his head swiveled to attention when Kitty's horrified eyes landed on Remy standing behind them. He instantly dropped his hold and moved away from her, unsteadily completing his sentence, with an obvious fabrication, "-to tell me, white shirt or blue shirt for the reception. Excuse me." He quickly departed, sweeping past Remy in a state he'd never seen the man in before except maybe, the first day there. At the party out on the balcony...

But he turned his direct attention back to the young woman who was shaking despite the summer sun, as she crossed her arms over her chest and avoided his gaze as she quietly asked, "Why are you here?"

He took a cautious step towards her, watching her movements, as he replied in an equally soft tone, "Logan sent me to find you."

"Me?" It sounded more like a question then a statement, and she unsteadily made her way back over to the rim of the fountain, sinking down with her gaze far off, "Why would he do that?"

He closed the distance between them slowly as if he were approaching an injured animal, "To see if you were alright."

She took a shaky breath at that, rubbing her arms a little to get circulation back in them, but didn't move to reply.

"Are you?" This finally snapped her gaze back to his and he saw something within the innocent young woman's gaze that he felt few had ever seen before. But he definitely felt that right now, Katherine Pryde wasn't as innocent as she seemed. "Are you alright?"

He watched as her lips trembled a bit as she looked around at the area around them, before replying with a question of her own, "Do you think places have memories like people do?"

At the strange question, he finally sank down besides her, trying to recapture her gaze as she looked directly into the falling spray of the fountain besides them, "God, I hope it doesn't remember everything."

With that the first few tears slipped down her cheek and she closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands as he desperately sought a way to comfort her. He reached out to put an arm around her shoulder but she pulled away quickly like she had been burned. But before he could start his reassurances, her blue eyes snapped to his with grief spread all throughout them as she painfully said, "It's all my fault."

He felt his stomach bottom out as he stared at the guilty countenance before him and he said as calmly as he could, "What's your fault Chaton?"

He felt an icy chill sweep down his spine as she said one word.

"Rogue."

* * *

"Rogue?" She turned away from her conversation with Ororo and Wanda to find an antsy Bobby standing awkwardly in front of her. "Could I talk to you? It'll only a take a minute."

Wanda cut her off with a disdainful look towards Bobby, "So let me get this straight, you stole several years of her life with your bull shit, and now you just want a minute?" She paused with a raised brow before shrugging her shoulder and turning back to Rogue, "Sure go ahead."

Rogue rolled her eyes at her friend's antics as she handed Wanda her drink before turning to follow Bobby wherever he was leading them.

* * *

Remy raked a hand through his hair as he stood away from Kitty, pacing back and forth as he tried to process what she was telling him.

"…and it all started here. I didn't realize that Rogue knew about the kiss until after she came back from taking the cure. After that I figured that Bobby would back down since he could touch her, but he didn't…" She trailed off leaving all the weight of their conversation to rest in that moment. She went on shakily, "That's why he brought me out here. He's been acting weirder the closer we've gotten to the wedding-"

"Does Rogue know?" Remy stopped in front of her, his voice sounding like it lacked all emotion, but he could feel the torrent under his skin and the blaze in his eyes as he stared down at Kitty. As she remained immovable, hardly even breathing he felt the rage slip just a little into his tone, "_About_ _anything?_"

Kitty slowly shook her head, her eyes glistening with fresh tears as she pressed on weakly, "It was so long ago, I… _we_ _had _moved on." But judging by Bobby's actions, that didn't look to be completely true. She looked up at him with new alarm fluttering in her eyes, "Look, if Pete ever found out-"

"Or Rogue!" He insisted looking at her with a horror stricken face as her features collapsed under heavy guilt. His mind ran to his beautiful Cherie. All the pain she felt because one man had broken her heart, saying that a condition that had been beyond her control could keep them apart. What bull. He could practically feel himself shaking with rage at the mere thought of Bobby and if he thought his dislike of the man had been anything before, he was overcome with burning hatred he felt now for the worthless piece of-

He slammed to a halt on his thoughts and his pacing as he took a deep breath, trying to get a grip, "We have to tell her."

"What? No, you can't tell her!" Kitty sprung up from her seat and made a desperate grab for him that he ducked away from.

"Kitty think! You know it's a bad sign when I'm de voice of reason..." he trailed off as something just occurred to him and he spun on his heel and began cursing under his breath. "Merde."

"What is it?" She called as she moved after him.

"_Where's Bobby_?" He snarled as he tossed the words over his shoulder.

"H-he wouldn't…" She stuttered off her eyes going wide. He took a moment to level her with a fierce glare deadlocked with her gaze and Kitty felt another chill sweep down her as he replied.

"_Bobby_'s only motivation right now is stopping _your_ wedding." His mind flickered back to the strippers at the party the night before and he cussed mentally as he remembered Pete's own words. "I doubt he'll take any consideration for Rogue's feelings as long as it'll make a scene." With that he renewed his efforts, quickly speeding away back down to the party's mainstream and leaving a shell-shocked Kitty in his wake.

* * *

Rogue watched as Bobby tittered nervously around her on the outcrop of sparse trees that just blocked them from sight of the partygoers. Although he had started off rather confidently in front of Ororo and Wanda, he had quickly descended into his series of nervous twitches that she dimly recalled from their time together. She found that it was getting a bit easier to think about that time, and right now watching him pace in front of her she was actually feeling more borderline amused than worried.

"You see, Rogue, sometimes people make mistakes, and they hurt the ones that they had thought was really important to them, and then they just don't know how to explain it, or even try to find the words to say it right, but the thing is that I've had … like two years to think of a way to tell you this… but I just felt like it was something better said in person! That's why I just couldn't come out and phone you or something…"

He took a deep breath as he was trying to go on a little more steadily, "You see, about before-"

But her attention was suddenly snatched away and the conversation died on his lips as she caught the distinct sound of someone calling her name.

"Rogue!"

She turned in the direction of the voice and felt a smile creeping up the edge of her lips as she caught Remy heading towards them, but her brow furrowed when she noticed that he seemed anxious. This instantly made a spike in her alarm and she quickly turned back to Bobby with an apologetic smile, "Sorry Bobby, we'll have to pick this back up. It looks like something's wrong."

Without another spare minute she dismissed him and his almost protests as she walked forward to meet Remy as he jogged up to her. His tensed expression instantly eased as she came within arm's length, and without another word he pulled her to him in a tight hug as he let out a pent up sigh. She cautiously and curiously raised her head from his chest to look up at him, taking in his concerned yet tender expression as she asked him, "What's wrong?"

'_What's wrong?' Many things ma Chere. We've been through way too much in our short lives and all I want to do is take you in my arms and tell you I love you without the risk of ever breaking your heart again._

He mused as he looked down at her but only replied with a simple statement, "Couldn't find y' Cherie. Dis Cajun missed y'."

She smiled reflexively back up at him as she squeezed him a little tighter around the middle. He released his hold around her long enough to grab one of her hands and kiss the back of it before intertwining their fingers and tugging her back towards the party.

And though they went back to it in contented silence on her part, Remy's mind was racing with thoughts and the edges of relief were quickly spilling over into new concerns. When he had seen Bobby talking to her, he had thought he'd been too late but as he felt her at ease emotions it put his worries aside. There was no way that he was going to allow Bobby the chance to hurt her again; he had already proven that he had little consideration for Rogue's own emotions by his earlier treatment of her. But now besides the news with Belladonna he had to find away to let go of this bombshell. How in the world was he supposed to keep this from shattering what remained of his _pauvre amour?_

_

* * *

**AN: Aaah! The drama and the plot came back. I swear it snuck up on me. Alright, how many of you non-movie watchers are shocked? Do we all understand my intense hatred of Bobby at the moment? Yes? Good. I think the whole idea for this movie came from that deleted scene in the third movie where Rogue sees Bobby and Kitty kiss after ice-skating and goes to take the cure. Because my mind instantly jumped to, 'what if it didn't stop there? Where does that leave Rogue?' A powerless mutant with a cheating scumbag for a boyfriend. This is why Remy **__needs_ to be included in the other movies! Totally fixes that problem. 

**But this also brings us to our little lesson about relationships: it takes communication people. I didn't realize how effective my little side-plot with Belladonna was going to affect this story line, but now I'm kinda impressed. But if Rogue and Remy could talk to one another, Rogue would find out that she has no reason to feel guilty because Remy isn't engaged anymore and is in love with her too, and Remy wouldn't be stressed out about whether she sees him as 'just a friend' or not. But in The Wedding Date, it just isn't that simple, and I can't make it that easy for them. But it's a good lesson to learn for real life: COMMUNICATION and TRUST. Values we typically choose to ignore today, sadly enough. **

**(1) This dialogue was provided by the wonderful TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba again. I just provided facial expressions, really, though the Cajun Exchange Program... sorry ladies. If it really does exist, I've got first dibs, but I'm telling ya, all the Cajuns I know just fall short of the line. So sad.**

**(2) The argument in the cars was fun to do, but I don't know how easy it was to follow. But what really cracked me up was having them trying to talk about 'Last Night' in a church of all places. But then again, I have a weird sense of humor so...**

**(3) Sadly the story about Etienne is my little twist on what actually happened in the comic verse. I know a lot of fans just don't mention it, but I felt like they needed to share. And I really debated on what Rogue could say back, batting back ideas about nightmares or even her time on the road, but I settled on her name. Though I know it sounds simple to all of us, it took the writers twenty years to get it out in the comics for a reason: it's something she really does play close to the chest. So for right now, I figured that it would be a good trust factor.**

**(4) This is a line from The Wedding Date that had to be put in her 1) because it is an AWESOME line, and 2) it ties in so nicely with the title of the story and my whole issue with Rogue and Remy never meeting in the movie-verse. **

**So this chapter has it's funnies, it's dramas, and pink flowers and it's dark revealing secrets. What do you guys think? I thik it really pulls us back away from the events of chapter ten, but still includes them in a way that doesn't simply ignore them but moves along with the whole story still. At least, that's what I hope. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, I know I didn't answer them all but guys, I'm trying. It's just been a very rough semester. I intend to see this to the end though so no worries.**

**Next Chapter: We have a rehearsal dinner to attend, confessions to make, and revelations to explore. I'm afraid the next one's not gonna be too funny. That's just fair warning guys. Peace, Blackberry ;)**

_Oh by the way: I found this comic quote and I had to share because, well, it could have gone in this story but I just didn't find it in time, here ya go guys (bunch of quotes in this chapter if you can catch them):_

"C'mon, Bobby! You think I'm only interested in Rogue for the physical thrill of it all. Been with a lot of women, but with her ... Just never felt this way about anyone before." (Gambit)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Oh guys. I don't even want ownership of this one. It's a tear-jerker, or at the least, a heart-wrencher. There were times that made it hard for me to breathe, and I was the one writing it! So this is your warning. Sadly, it was necessary. Stupid plot. But I still do not own X-Men, The Wedding Date, or Michael Buble or his songs. But a big congrats goes out to Michael since he got married recently! Yay for him! Thanks again to all those who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Okay, here it goes: the Angst. P.S. who can find out how many times I wrote 'betrayal' in this one chapter? Feels like a thousand.**

* * *

_Cry Me a River_

Friday, Day Five: Confessions

Remy squirmed uncomfortably in the full tux he was wearing. The rehearsal had just wrapped up without a hitch, but both he and Kitty had kept a wary eye on Bobby. He seemed reluctant to make any significant move in front of Piotr though, so he hadn't made another approach towards Rogue. Le Lâche.

And now he felt like he was the one under interrogation. He looked back to where Logan was closing the double doors that typically remained open to the hallway. He then moved to one of the normal looking side tables as Remy watched on skeptically. Logan grabbed up one of the many TV remotes and after punching in a pretty long combination, a side panel popped out on the side table revealing a hidden compartment. Logan withdrew two long necked bottles, and smirked at Remy's bewildered look as he handed him the beer. "Gotta hide them someplace the kids can't get to."

Remy just nodded as he took the bottle in hand, noticing that Logan had already gotten out of the tie that Ororo had strangled him into. They sat heavily in the easy chairs and Remy thought about the irony of it all. A day ago he would have relished the opportunity to quiz Logan, to finally get some answers to his questions. But right now he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know anymore. After so much had happened, he wondered if their pasts mattered. It didn't help that his thoughts were still swirling around how to tell Rogue. What was he supposed to say?

Logan's voice cut him out of his musings instantly, but instead of picking up some tangent about dimly lit bars and back alleys of New Orleans, the feral man's words rang closer to his own thoughts.

"I can still remember the day I met Rogue. I was roaming from place to place, trying to make cash cage fighting in a few bars when one day this scrap of a kid walks in off the street. We were in Alberta and after a little run in with an idiot who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut, I took back down the road. Wasn't very far along when I realized I had a stowaway. I almost left her out there in the snow that day," Logan's gaze was far off as he spoke, remembering another time. Another Rogue.

He turned back to face Remy, and the Cajun man could see the resolution radiating in his eyes. Remy felt a sense of judgment pass between them as Logan nodded once, taking another swig of his beer before continuing. "And after I let that half starved runaway into the truck cab that was it. That was the day I became a dad. Looking back on it, if I had never picked her up, if I had just left her there in the snow, I would never have come to Xavier's. I would never have met 'Ro, would never have become tied to this place. I would never have met Jean," he quieted here and Remy wondered at the past between this man and the red head he had seen in Rogue's pictures. Logan moved on after a moment, "I never would have met Charles Xavier and I would have still been running around chasing shadows."

Here Remy visibly straightened, his eyes fully alert for this subject but Logan just breezed on by it, "And I sure as hell would never have become a teacher to a bunch of mutant teenagers."

Remy's familiar smirk fell in place at those words and Logan shook his head ruefully. "And every scraped up runaway always seems to get grouped up with me. But it never would have happened without Rogue. Did you know she was running because her parents kicked her out?"

At Remy's concerned expression Logan nodded his head, his brow furrowed as he sighed. "The pompous idiots were scared of her, of what she could do." He shook his head again as he went on, "You know, you think it's going to get easier as they get older, that you're gonna worry less or your just gonna trust the world more. But that's just not how it happens."

Remy really looked at the man at that moment, and saw for the first time not the man he left behind on Three Mile Island, not the animal Wolverine. He saw Logan Howlet, the man who had urged him to get the kids out of the base. The man who had looked back down on the dead woman they had found, sadness ripping through his chest but his confusion for not knowing why. Maybe this was the man Xavier's had managed to bring back. The man Rogue obviously looked up to.

"This may not make much sense, homme, but I'd like to ask your permission to date your daughter."

Logan looked back up at him with a ghost of a smirk passing over his features, "I thought you already were. I guess even if I don't have to trust the world more, I can assume that a kid who came back to a government torture facility for a man he hardly knew will take care of my girl."

Remy gave him another smirk, with understanding passing through them, and maybe even a bit of acceptance as they finished up their beers before having to head into the formal dining room for dinner.

* * *

Laughter filled the room as another story was coming to its end. Remy actually had to swipe at the moisture that started to form at the corners of his eyes before he stuttered, trying to form the question.

"An' –and then what?"

Jubilee gave him as straight as face as she could muster the corners of her lips already flipping up, "And then the guy asks me if I know how much that game costs? And I reply, 'Yeah, a quarter!'."

The table roared with laughter even with the familiarity of the tale to most of the residents. Remy's eyes scanned the little patchwork family, noting Hank and Ororo's civility with their quiet chuckles to Logan's simple upturning of his lips. But some of the others were overcome with laughter like Rogue at his side as she squeezed his hand as her laughter rolled out. He smiled at the light in her eyes, but his smile slowly slipped away as he watched Kitty lean in towards Piotr, going so far as to rest her head on his shoulder. His eyes slipped back around the room, quickly finding the object of his search hardly hiding his glare from across the table. He wondered how he hadn't noticed that all the scorn wasn't always directed his way.

He fought against sending his own glare to Bobby, redirecting his gaze quickly and reaching for his glass. The laughter finally started dying out and a new conversation began slipping into the air.

"This is why Jubilee isn't allowed to go to the arcade alone anymore," Wanda said refilling her glass with the bottle available. The younger students were still eating in the dining hall with a few senior students acting as supervisors as the adults ate on the outdoor terrace, the fading sun lighting upon them.

Jubilee raised her hands in a helpless sign as her brows shot up, "The guy asked me a simple question, I gave him an honest answer." Her expression grew mischievous as she pressed on, "Besides it is nothing worse than what Kitty-cat and Roguey got into back in their high school days."

"Oh really?" Remy asked instantly interested, and he gave Rogue a smirk of his own, wiggling his eyebrows for added affect. It got the desired reaction as a fresh blush bloomed over her cheeks and she slapped his chest as she muttered, "Shut up."

She went on a bit louder so the rest of the table could hear, "It wasn't that bad."

"Oh please!" Wanda leaned back and rolled her eyes, her (red) dress catching a few rays of remaining sunlight as she scoffed. "Need I remind you of the concert incident?"

"That I had to drag you two back to the mansion?" Logan finished for her, raising a skeptic eyebrow of his own.

Remy got the joy of watching Rogue squirm a bit beside him, his arm still looped around her shoulders, as this conversation managed to weave around the table.

"The one that they snuck out of the mansion _to go to_?" Ororo threw her own comment in to the mix, the amusement and embarrassment growing around the circle.

Jubilee, her head cupped on her open palm as she rested the elbow on the table top, waved a pointed finger in Rogue's direction as she went on, "Wasn't that the concert that your shirt ripped and you absorbed that drunk in the crowd?"

"Yes," Wanda shook her head sagely, her eyes twinkling with mirth, "That was how we found out that she get's drunk when she _absorbs_ drunks."

Rogue buried her face in her hands at this, not daring to look up towards Remy, as Kitty buried her face into Pete's shoulder in her own mortification, "I thought Logan was going to _kill_ us when he found us with me trying to stop her from swinging around all those light polls."

Remy couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips but he squeezed Rogue tighter in reassurance, leaning in to brush a kiss across her brow. "Do I need t' tell a drunken Emil story to make y' seem tame?"

This made Rogue erupt in her own little laugh, as she finally raised her head up, shooting him a small smile, "Nope. But on that note, I'm going to go get more wine." She gestured over to the empty bottles on the table, ignoring the laughter and the 'Get a room!' comments as she leaned in to give him a lingering peck on the lips. With that she rose with a little sway in her hips (that he thoroughly appreciated) as she swept back indoors.

Remy was distracted from his... _inspection_, when Jubilee asked him another question, wondering if Rogue had told him about the time she had lost Kitty while they were racing in the desert one day. He got caught up in this conversation for a while, but when he looked back up to the other residents around the table he felt his stomach drop, and a new fear seized his chest.

Bobby was missing.

He quickly scooped up the empty wine bottles and excused himself from the table, sweeping back into the mansion and reaching out with all his senses trying to locate just where the two missing party members were. When he walked across the threshold into the kitchen, he set the empty bottles on the countertop, and faintly heard the buzzing a familiar voices coming from the butler's pantry. He cautiously moved forward, years of training and practice kicking in as he moved toward the dimly lit closet. Once there he found the floor panels moved away, revealing yet another secret compartment of the mysterious Xavier Institute. He felt the damp breeze that rose up to buffet his face as he stealthily glided down the old wooden floorboards, testing his weight on each to insure that they wouldn't make his intrusion known. As he crept closer he hesitantly reached out with his empathy.

He desperately held in the relieved sigh as Rogue's emotions pulsed against him, still happy and relaxed even. The conversation below him swept up to meet him as he hung close to the shadows, watching the figures between the racks of wine bottles in the cellar.

He heard Bobby stutter a moment, raking his hand through his blonde curls and he felt the apprehension flooding his senses, "-Sorry, I didn't know this would be so difficult, I just feel like I owe you an explanation..."

He watched, with a slight spike of jealously and even hate as Rogue laid a tender hand on Bobby's arm, a compassionate expression filling her face and her eyes looking overwhelmingly innocent to Remy's own.

"Hey relax, relax," her smooth drawl filled the air as she patted his arm before moving away, a reassuring smile gracing her features, "It's fine. I promise. And I should probably admit that I brought Remy here to torture you," the corners of her lips flickered towards a smirk, her eyes slightly mischievous as she went on. "Slowly. Over the entire week."

But she shook head, her teasing expression smoothing out as the compassion reappeared, "But, I don't know, something happened and, I don't want this to hurt your feelings but, I'm just sick of you and me." She drifted a hand in the space between them as if to clarify her point and Remy felt a sense of relief spread throughout his entire body as he watched her. "Of our whole story. So c'mon, let's just go back upstairs..."

Remy made sure to move at that point, not wanting to let them catch him eavesdropping. He felt reassured that there was no way that Bobby was going to be able to bring up the past with Rogue's mindset, her determination to put it behind them. He glided back up the stairs without a sound, and was already out of the pantry by the time Rogue finished making her selection of wine and began turning towards the stairs herself.

So that's why he missed Bobby's next words.

"_I slept with Kitty."_

* * *

Rogue missed her step as the words flew over her, Bobby's voice still ringing in her ears, but her mind just couldn't make the connection between his words and reality. Or maybe some part of her did as she watched her hands tremble slightly in the bone-white knuckled grip she had on the necks of the bottles in her hands. She slowly turned around, her heart pumping a mile a minute and she felt the tremor in her voice even as the words slipped off her tongue.

"Excuse me?"

Bobby looked her dead in the eye and at that moment she felt as if she was talking to a complete stranger. There seemed to be a lack of emotion in his eyes, not the remorse that should have matched the tone in his words. Not exactly sorrow either. But maybe there was pain in those blue orbs as he repeated his words.

"I had sex with Kitty," she felt the air in her lungs fly away as the first stab hit her chest, "_After_ you got the cure."

The second stab.

"It, it just happened," it was the first tremor in his voice she had heard since he first started this conversation, "When your powers started coming back, I just couldn't keep dragging you along like that but after you left we kept at it like two rabbits. Or at least we were until we realized, you know, it seemed morally wrong," he shrugged his shoulder here, and Rogue felt the third stab his her lungs as once again the breath was knocked out of her at his nonchalant attitude about it all.

"And then that was it, but," he licked his lips and looked away as if holding her gaze for this part would be the most difficult, "then Pete and Kitty got together. And last Christmas, when Pete proposed I realized I'm in love with her."

And there it was. The final stab that made her eyes slide shut as she felt the sense of betrayal overwhelm her senses. And behind her lids an image appeared, from her nightmare only a few nights ago and suddenly she fit the pieces together and the foreign emotions washed over her once again.

_Defensive._ She saw Bobby's behavior over the months after his second break-up, this time with Kitty. It rang through her mind with the remains of his other memories._ No one could know. The hurt cut through her chest_, no **his **chest,_ at the Christmas scenery unfolded before him, an empty reminder of all that was lost. _

He was watching them, watching as Piotr, _his best friend_, slipped the ring onto a happily crying Kitty. His reaction almost made her want to crumple at the knees.

_Hate. Why was he so perfect? What made him better?_

These thoughts could have been directed at Remy at some point but now she realized that his frustration and pain was directed towards his once friend. He felt betrayed but he didn't have the guts to confront Piotr. Instead he clung to Kitty, fueling her anxiety as the wedding drew closer. He seemed to fear Piotr's scorn but not enough to stop trying to sway Kitty. The intensity of his frustration had only grown when Rogue had come back into their lives, happily together with another man. He was left alone.

"God, Marie, say something, please!"

Bobby's voice cut her out of her psyche induced reverie, her eyes flashing open. She stared at him, numb, emotionless, like she had been scored by the hot sun from the inside and left empty. She felt like her nerve endings were fried as she took a step away from him, robotically turning back towards the stairs with her emotions catching back up with her at the first step.

_He used her._ The betrayal swept over her.

Step.

_Kitty, her best friend, slept with her boyfriend._ She felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Step.

_Was it really that bad being her boyfriend?_ She felt her grip tighten on the bottles, if that was at all possible.

Step.

_Was it her fault? Why had she been so blind?_ She felt the all too familiar self-pity well up in her chest.

Step.

She finally reached the top of the stairs but she couldn't will herself to look back down at Bobby where he was still standing. She finally felt like all the pain she could hold was centered in her chest. But she kept moving forward, her body on autopilot as she pressed on back towards the outdoors.

When reached the threshold she had full sight of the table, of all the still cheery occupants but she felt her sight zero in on only one person. One woman. She watched as her _best friend_ leaned back against her fiance, smiling contentedly as the conversation swept around them. That's where the final realization hit her and the betrayal brought the first pinpricks of tears to her eyes and she felt her throat constrict. There was no way she could feel worse than this.

She dimly saw Jubilee and Wanda glance at her out of the corner of her eye, but her attention snapped to them as she heard Jubilee mutter low under her breath with horror filling her voice, "Oh my God..."

They both sprung up at once, catching the attention of other members of the table, Kitty included as they made a bee line to her. She watched as dawning realization started creeping over the petite brunette's face until Wanda grabbed her attention again, holding her covered shoulders as she looked Rogue in the eyes, pain flickering in her voice as she spoke, "He told you, didn't he?"

Rogue reeled back in shock, the tightness in her chest increasing as she switched her look between her friends' faces, astonishment and an edge of hysteria creeping into her tone, "_You knew?_"

She was wrong. The pain only grew as the guilt spread across each of their faces. The world felt like it was swirling around her in a haze as others began to realize that something was amiss. Ororo reached them first with Kitty right on her heels.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Her bright eyes were twinkling with concern as she moved to push Rogue's hair behind her ear but the moment her skin made contact, she let out a sharp cry and Rogue realized belatedly that her powers were rushing through her and sucked at the woman greedily. Ororo tore herself away with her own momentum quickly, her knees nearly collapsing as she became disoriented but Rogue could barely register the other woman's emotions or thoughts anyway. She was too consumed with her own.

Kitty had been reaching out towards her at the same moment as Ororo, but all the girls pulled away from her instantly as Wanda and Jubilee went to help the fallen woman up, all wary of Rogue's exposed skin. But that didn't keep Kitty from leaning forward desperately, whispering as her blue eyes pled with her, "Please Rogue don't say anything!"

Rogue could almost hear the tears of desperation reeling in her voice but it still stung through to her very core as she moved away, betrayal livid in her bright green eyes. She took shaking steps away from the group, desperate to get away from all the pain flooding her senses. But she wasn't two steps away before a warm hand caught her arm. Her instincts told her to tear away, that she was dangerous, and she struggled desperately for a minute before she was spun around suddenly into a familiar chest and comforting arms wrapped around her like a life line.

She breathed in a shuddering breath that soon descended into sobs, but it was enough to know the scent of the man who held her, to make her desperately wrap her arms around him in turn as she let herself give in to the anguish surrounding her senses. She recognized the soft baritone that was whispering to her with comforting words as he rocked them back and forth on his heels and he peppered her hair with kisses as she burried her head deeper into his chest as her sobs became louder.

_Remy_

* * *

He felt it the instant she stepped onto the threshold.

His head snapped away from the conversation he was carrying with Logan the moment he felt a deep undeniable grief well up over his own senses, and when he looked at her he wondered how no one else was feeling it as clearly as he was. Even without empathy the pain seemed to be rolling off of her in tangible waves, and he felt his heart clench in his chest as he watched the woman he loved crumbling underneath all that pain.

He couldn't seem to get his legs to work though. A mix of her pain and his regret had him rooted to the ground where he stood, completely frozen. All he could do was stare as Jubilee and Wanda both jumped at once, finally noticing their friend's grief as he had. But even as they rushed to her side he couldn't seem to make himself join them. All he could do was watch with his heart in his throat as her once vibrant eyes gazed dully with shock and pain, the tears batering at the dam walls as she tried to hold them back. She was gazing steadfastly at Kitty, the betrayal rolling off of her with her haggard breaths. It only increased when Jubilee and Wanda finally reached her and caught her attention. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was enough to send another spiral of grief shooting through them both.

As he watched Ororo reel back, he finally managed to push himself into action as Kitty leaned towards Rogue. He knew whatever the girl had to say wasn't helping as he watched both the fear and the pain flash through his poor Cherie's eyes. The panic seemed to burst within her and he recognized the anxiety that leaped up from being too cornered in. He reacted just as quickly, and as she began to flee he was right there with her. At first she struggled against him and the panic sharpened like pinpricks of light behind his eyes, but he quickly spun her around until he had her in his arms, clutching her too him. He wished he could have avoided this. He should have told her himself, but he though that maybe after dinner, maybe they would have had a chance alone-

Her sobs cut through to his chest like nothing he had ever felt before. For the first time in his life, Remy LeBeau felt helpless in a situation. All he could do was hold her closer, quickly muttering, "Ne pleure pas, ma chérie. Je vous avez. Il ira bien."

His poor Cherie. She didn't deserve this. He just held her tighter, wishing that he could take it all away.

_Rogue_

His thoughts were cut off by one voice behind him, filled with it's own tears and accusation, "I can't believe you told her!".

He felt his stomach drop as he realized Kitty was speaking to him.

He felt his breath catch as Rogue froze in his arms.

But he felt his heart break when she pulled away from him to look him in the eyes, with new shock and accusation painting her features.

_No...no...no, no, no, NO! _

He felt the word screaming in his head as he watched Rogue's face crumple under new pain, but he couldn't get his voice to work as his gaze stay locked with hers. She roughly pulled her arms away from him, as if the contact burned, and he felt himself shaking he his head, desperate to explain. Finally a word managed to break through, strained and pain-filled, "Rogue..."

But she shook her head in return, her entire frame trembling as he reached for her but she once again placed her hands on his chest to roughly push him away. It sent him spiraling into regret as she took trembling steps backward, until finally the bottle that she had been clutching dropped from her hand and she turned, already running for the woods behind the house.

He felt his own desperation and pain increase with every step she took, but he took one scathing look at her _family_ behind him as he spat out his eyes first glancing at Kitty before finding the true object of his fury. Bobby appeared at the top of the stairs, slack-jawed as he watched Rogue quickly disappearing into the trees as dark angry thunderheads began dotting the sky, "_I_ didn't tell her."

He let the accusation hang in the air around them as he too turned towards the woods and ran as fast as he could after her retreating form.

Piotr strode up to the listless group staring after the couple with his own confusion spiked as he turned to Bobby, "What's going on?"

Bobby jumped beside him, obviously startled as he hurriedly replied, "Nothing!"

As the concern and confusion still marred the Russian's face he glanced between his distressed finance and the now disappeared occupants as he replied, "It doesn't look like nothing."

Bobby tweaked up the corners of his mouth in an obviously strained grin as he patted Piotr on the shoulder, "Now is not the time to catch on Pete."

Pete studied his friend's face carefully before finally nodding, accepting the reply before he moved to check on Kitty.

* * *

They were all the way down to the lake somewhere deep within the woods as the first downpour began. Remy was dimly aware that the weather had to be a reaction from the powers Rogue had absorbed but he was too preoccupied with trying to catch up with her to worry about that. And he knew Rogue was very aware of his presence. The fact that she was still yelling at him proved it.

"Leave me alone! You _knew_ and you didn't tell me!"

Even through the anger in her voice he could hear her tone thick with tears. He was vainly trying to get her to face him, trying if anything to at least explain. "Wait up Rogue!"

Hard-headed woman that she was she kept going forward, even pressing a little faster as she shot back a remark over her shoulder, "I can't believe I trusted you."

Pain ripped through his chest here, betrayal gripping him as he desperately called out to her, _"Anna!"_

She froze, her eyes fluttering shut and her breathing still heavy as she finally turned around. When she opened them, he nearly felt like the overwhelming force of her gaze should make his step back, the pain was so thick in those crying green eyes. Her voice was less angry but still gripped with bitterness and pain as she shot back to him, "How could you _not_ have told me?"

He stood for a full minute reeling in their emotions, as he lifted his hands helplessly. There were so many answers to that question. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't even know until today. I was going to...

"What was I supposed t'say?" He knew instantly that, that was the wrong answer as anger flashe back onto her face, and lightning flashed once in the sky as she snapped back at him.

"You let me make a _fool_ of myself! You _lied _to me!" Her tone became decidedly icy as her gaze narrowed, "But I guess I really shouldn't be surprised because that's what you do. That's who you are. You're a_ liar_ and a _thief_."

He felt his own pain at her words as they stabbed at him, and his own anger was spurred on as he shot back, "You're judging me? Oh, that's a good one. You're gonna stand there and point a finger at me, the homme that you hired to _pretend to be y'r boyfriend?_"

He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips as he watched the pain flash through her features as sharply as if he had slapped her. Her face fell after that, and uninhibited pain was all that was left in her eyes. And maybe with that pain, a new emotion that sent his already breaking heart crumbling into dust.

"You're right," she shook her head before looking back up at him, a defeated expression as she shrugged her shoulders, "You're right. I was so desperate to make everyone believe that I was happy that I paid six _thousand_ dollars for a _lie._ And at the end of the day, the only one who ended up falling for it was me."

He felt himself reaching out to her, remorse filling his chest, but before he could move a step closer she froze him with her glare as she went on in a heated voice, full of regret, "I wish I could say it was worth it."

Her emotions were running deep through his senses and he felt this new one, one he had never felt from her before burning through him like tongues of fire, he shook his head before he finally met her gaze, pain filling his own scarlet eyes. He knew it was visible. He just wondered if she knew she was watching his heart break.

"Yeah, hate me Rogue. Maybe you can use it as another excuse."

"What are you talking about?" Confusion at the accusation in his tone marred her voice, but did nothing to intensity in her glare.

"You're powers aren't going to shield you forever. What happened with Bobby was bad, but maybe the real problem is you let him. You're already blaming yourself, your powers, saying he deserved something better, that it's _your_ fault for getting hurt. I can tell by looking in your eyes."

And sure enough there was something akin to admittance in her eyes, but a good level of shock as he went on, "But that excuse isn't going to last forever, you're getting control. Then what? Because you know what, it's not the powers, it's you. You find any way that you can to push people away because you're afraid. You're afraid of getting too close and getting hurn again. But you're always gonna get hurt if you keep pushing people away. But who knows, maybe you can use this as a new excuse."

With that he finally turned away, trying to shut off all his senses all the emotions, both hers and his. No one should know the feeling of two hearts breaking.

* * *

He made it back to the mansion without a problem and slipped upstairs without anyone noticing. He was at the garage door with his packed bag in hand before anyone found him to try to stop him.

"Remy wait," Piotr came striding towards him, expression marred with worry and concern. Remy waited, door braced open and standing waiting. "You don't need to go. I'm sure that whatever's going on between you and Rogue, you can work it out."

Remy adverted his eyes as he sighed, rubbing at his eyes as he took in the other man's consideration. Pete was really too nice of a guy for all the hell he was about to catch, "I'm not so sure of that mon ami. Take care of yourself and Chaton, d'accord?"

He moved back towards the door only for Pete to lay a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Seriously my friend, you couldn't have been more perfect than if she had picked you out of a catalogue."

Remy quickly adverted his eyes so Piotr couldn't see the pain that flashed in them as the truth of his words struck him. She did pick him out after all. Piotr caught his downturned eyes and sighed in resignation, removing his hand to run it through his hair, "Do you have any plans for where you're staying tonight?"

Remy shook his head, shifting on his hold on both his bag and the key's to the Harley. "Figured I'd get a hotel room in the city."

Piotr shook his head quickly, "It's very late and quite a ride. Do you know where the boathouse is? You could stay there for the night. No one's using it."

Slowly, Remy shook his head, finally meeting Pete's eyes, "D'accord mon ami. Merci, for everything."

The other man simply nodded as he watched the Cajun slip the keys back into one of the pockets of voluminous trench coat, and he turned out the door disappearing into the night.

* * *

Rogue had hung close to the gazebo for about an hour now as rain continued to pour from the sky. She was very dimly aware of her surroundings, so she didn't see the figure that had paused and glanced at her silhouetted figure, only to move into the woods once more. But when the sky finally began to lighten up on it's unleashening wrath is when she began to move into the indoors.

She crossed the threshold into the foyer to only find Ororo standing there waiting for her. It finally seemed shocked into her system that she had in fact absorbed the older woman earlier that evening and she felt new tears of remorse prick at her eyes. Ororo caught the look with tender understanding as she moved over to her, a dry towel soon wrapped around her shoulders as Ororo embraced her now shaking form.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop the rain sooner Rogue," her faintly tinted accent wafted down to Rogue's ears like a cool spring breeze but only made her cry a little harder as the woman began rubbing her back soothingly, gently pressing the soaked locks aside so she could look into Rogue's eyes.

"N-no, 'Ro, I'm sorry, if I hadn't absorbed you-"

Ororo cut her off with another soothing movement, quickly tightening her arms around her. "It's alright, Rogue. It's alright. You were upset, powers act up when we're upset."

Rogue just leaned deeper into her arms for a moment, ignoring the appearance of Jubilee, Wanda, and Kitty all appearing from doorways and looking out with remorseful looks on their faces. Rogue just let the world shut out except for the soothing words around her, wondering if this would have been how her mama would have soothed those first tender broken hearts from teen crushes. And not for the first time that night, Rogue wondered what she had been missing out on.

* * *

Rogue finally moved around her room, changing out of the surely ruined dress into her more comfortable pajamas. Though her time with Ororo had helped some she still felt the pain deep under her skin. She moved about her room on auto-pilot, distractedly going from one surface to the other. It was like part of her just wasn't there.

Remy wasn't there.

It was strange how a cluttered room with it's massive mountain of pillows on the bed had seemed so empty with just the removal of his presence. There was nothing left on any surface that would have hinted to his residence there at all. He had stolen out of her life just like, just like-

A thief in the night.

She held back a new round of tears as the memory of her own accusations came bubbling back to her mind. She wished she could have taken back those words. She wished she could just remove their existence entirely. Because she was wrong earlier, when she thought the pain could never have been greater than when Jubilee and Wanda admitted that they knew of the affair. She had been so wrong.

The hardest, most painful moment of Anna Marie 'Rogue' D'accanto's life had been watching Remy LeBeau walk away from her.

She was interrupted from her musings (and tears) as the voices outside her hall caught her attention.

"-_have a right to see her!"_

_"You have NO right at all you selfish, cheating bastard! YOU did this **to** her!"_

There was the sound of a brief scuffle before a pounding on her door started, and she heard a voice she desperately wanted to ignore, "Rogue, open up, we need to talk!"

She closed her eyes, trying to shut out everyone and everything as the arguing picked up.

_"She **doesn't** want to talk to you."_

_"Shut. UP. Wanda! I've had it with you and your attitude! This is between me and Rogue, and I need to make sure she understands the situation."_

_"You mean you need to make sure that she understands that you're perfectly innocent in this whole mess? That since Kit won't take you back, you're the victim? I think she's gotten the message Casanova!"_

_"I don't have time for this! And you're making a scene."_

_"Good! It's about time that people saw you for the ass you really are."_

"Go away." Rogue hissed, her head pressed up against the door. She felt her pulse throbbing against her temples, but she knew her voice carried far enough to interrupt the shouting match outside her door. There was deathly silent pause before pounding footsteps faded away. She held herself there for a moment, before she turned with her back towards the door and slid down the frame, letting her head sink into her hands resting on her knees.

She wasn't aware of how much time went by, but after a while a softer knocking came from behind her and Jubilee softly called out to her, "Rogue? Please, I- we want to talk. Me and Wanda. I know you probably don't want to see us right now, but if you'll just give us the chance to explain... we'll leave you alone if you want. It's your decision."

Rogue waited for a pregnant pause before finally lifting her head, and pushing the tears and mussed hair away from her face she rose and quietly opened the door to an almost departed Jubilee and Wanda, who was already a few feet down the hall. Jubilee shot her a small gracious smile, but it didn't touch the girl's normally vibrant eyes that were filled with remorse.

She lifter a plate in her hand, shrugging her shoulders a bit, "Brought you something to eat."

Rogue shuffled on her feet a bit, hunched over slightly with one arm wrapped around her waist as the other tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Not hungary."

Jubilee nodded understandably, before motioning in with the plate still in hand, "Can we come in?"

Rogue slowly walked backwards giving them wide enough berth to come into the room. She walked over to the love seat in the corner of the room facing the bed, leaving the door open. Jubilee set the plate down on the vanity, and slowly moved over to sit on the bed across from Rogue. Wanda finally eased in through the doorway, and closed it behind her, but stayed there, leaning against the door. For a while silence reigned as if all of them were terrified of the words that needed to be said.

Finally Rogue nodded in Wanda's direction, and with a rough voice and without making eye contact she said, "Thanks for getting rid of Bobby."

Wanda nodded stiffly in response to this, but Rogue caught the tight little grin that came across her face briefly. Jubilee once again caught her attention as she hesitantly began, "Rogue?"

The striped-haired woman turned to her only to be startled at the sight of Jubilee pouring her eyes out as she went on in a broken voice, "I am so, so sorry. I am. I'm just-" Her voice cracked, and with that she launched herself into the other woman's arms sobbing into her shoulder as a bewildered Rogue realized that she too had begun to cry again.

"Wh-when, how long did you guys know?" Jubilee was left unable to answer, but Wanda spoke, and Rogue turned to gaze at her through bleary eyes.

"Just after you left." She began gliding closer now, and soon took up the spot Jubilee had vacated. Mentioning Jubes, she finally pulled away swiping at her eyes, desperately seeking composure as she tried to speak, "Wanda actually walked in on the two of them. She went ballistic."

A memory quickly took hold of Rogue, once again a pain filled, angry remainder of the dream she had, had only a few nights before.

_She saw yelling figures (_that she finally recognized as Kitty and Bobby)_, arguing, blaming, blazes of red that shot through like a searing pain_ (Wanda was extemely defensive for her friend, even in her absense)_ highlighted by blue sparks, filled with betrayal till it crackled like electricity in her grip _(she realized that the seithing power had to be Wanda's, at her own outrage.)

Rogue quickly shook her head out of the grasp of the memory as Jubilee's voice brought her back to the present. "..After that she made sure that Bobby's life was a living hell. She even made him trip into Logan to make him spill his beer."

Rogue looked at Wanda with widening eyes, but the other woman diverted her gaze, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, "No one can prove that was me."

Rogue swallowed with all this realization swimming in her head before she licked her lips, trying to find volume for her words, "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Now both of them shifted their gazes downward, before Wanda sighed and looked up, "We really didn't want you to get hurt like that. If it was up to me, you never would have known."

Before she could even begin to protest, Jubilee quickly shot up with her own voice, "Rogue, you were already so broken when you left here. You tried to put up a front, but we could see how getting your powers back affected you. Something like this would have killed you. And you definitely didn't deserve for us to call you and tell you over the telephone like a bunch of nosey gossips. We're your friends. We never wanted to be that insensitive to you. If we had told you, we didn't want it to be confrontational. We would have waited until we could have all been together with the tissues, the ice cream, and the bad-mouthing for the whole male race right there with you. Because you sure didn't deserve how he told you today."

"He used you," Wanda cut in here, grabbing one of Rogue's hands to make sure she was looking her in the eye, "Don't you for a minute believe otherwise. He tugged you along without regard of how you were feeling, accepting all of your attention while he was cheating on you, and then at the best opportunity he cut you off. So do NOT start blaming yourself. I know you girl, and I can tell you right now, he will never be worth it. All that crap about your powers getting in the way? It's all just that: crap. If he cared about you and who you are, he never would have started anything with Kitty, he would have stayed with you even without touch, especially while you were getting control, and he would never have told you blatantly outright like that in the middle of a party. _It was a set-up_."

Rogue's brow furrowed at her last words, "What do you mean?"

Jubilee replied first, "He's been trying to sabotage the wedding since it was planned."

Wanda shook her head disgustedly, "He even hired strippers for Piotr's party when Kitty asked him not to. He's been doing all he can to cause a confrontation without getting caught in the middle of it."

Rogue's eyes widened and she felt a spike of anger shoot through her, "What?"

Wanda nodded her head, noting the woman's mix of anger and horror. "What's really bad is that he didn't want anything to do with Kitty while they were seperated. It was only when she was off the market and happy with Pete that Jealousy decided to raise it's big ol' ugly head. He'd be using her like he used you in a way."

Rogue shook her head and took in a quick breath that she held before releasing, "Why haven't ya'll told Pete?"

"Kitty won't let us." Jubilee went on demurely, "She says she wants to be the one to tell him, and that maybe after the wedding, Bobby will just back off." She looked back down as she let Rogue stir over these thoughts for a while before hesitantly asking, "Rogue?"

Rogue snapped her attention back to the woman to see the normally exuberant girl biting her lip nervously, "Do- _can_ you forgive us?" Both Wanda and Jubilee looked up at her, and for the first time Rogue caught the tale-tell signs of tear trails on not only Jubes face, but Wanda's as well. They were both obviously trying to hold themselves together, but the fact that her friends were this distraught over her pain did make her realize that they were sincere.

Her reply was hesitant, but it finally came out, "Yes."

She looked up directly into both their hopeful eyes as she pressed on strongly, "Yes, guys, I can forgive you two at least."

Jubilee immediately launched into her arms with a squeal, quickly hugging her until it became hard to breathe. Rogue let out a strangled little chuckle, but was quickly blown away as Jubilee shifted gears as soon as she pulled away, "What about Remy?"

And with that all the pain descended back onto her shoulders, and Jubilee must have seen it flash in her eyes as she felt her lips tremble slightly. "Remy's gone."

"Oh Rogue," Wanda went on, now joining them on Rogue's other side and rubbing a hand into her shoulder.

Rogue shook her head as she bit her lip, "He lied to me too. But now, talking to you guys, I guess I can see why now that I'm thinking a bit more clearly. But I said some really awful things and-" She couldn't continue as her voice cracked on the words in her throat, and they began to spill anew and these didn't seem to stop as easily. Wanda pulled her to lean her head on her shoulder, as Jubilee took her turn patting her shoulder.

"Oh Roguey, he'll forgive you..." Jubilee tried to reassure her but Rogue shook her head fiercely from her position, "No Jubes, after what I said... he must _hate _me."

That thought alone was enough to send her spiraling into a new wave of tears, and the three friends sat there together, trying to muddle through the tears for a while.

* * *

After Rogue had finally calmed down and Jubilee and Wanda had left so that they could get some rest before the long day tomorrow, knocking once again came at her door. She approached the door warily, not really knowing what else to expect tonight. When she finally did open the door she stood frozen for an instant, taking in the sight of the other woman nervously biting her lip as if she was balanced on the edge of a blade. Finally Kitty spoke, her eyes meeting Rogue's hesitantly and her tone ringing of false happiness, "Hey."

Rogue kept her face impassive, and her tone came out dry as she pushed the door open and allowed the girl to enter the room, "Hey."

The door closing behind her seemed a bit ominous, and she mused at whether Kitty felt that way or not. A pause lingered over them both, a static in the air that was clear as the frustration in Rogue and the fear in Kitty. Finally Kitty gave a little tentative smile, as her hands wrung together as she went on nervously.

"I just... I wanted to say thank you for not outing me in front of Pete. I want to tell him, just not the night before our wedding. You know, with these things timing is everything."

Rogue narrowed her gaze as the last words left Kitty's lips, and at first her tone didn't expose her hurt or the chill growing inside her. It was nonchalant, completely understanding, with deep placating overtones, "You're right. You should time it right."

She saw a glimmer of hope sparkle in the other girl's eyes before the bitterness dropped into her voice, "So that, when he learns that you _repeatedly screwed his best friend_, he won't feel like the whole world is collapsing around him and there's no escape because you _tricked_ him into marrying you."

Kitty's face was remorseful and pain filled, the tears already beginning to flow at her words as she tried to speak, "Rogue, I-"

But Rogue cut her off swinging to face her directly in her eyes, "Oh and don't worry. You're wedding will be perfect. Tomorrow, I'll smile and say all the right things and you'll deal with Pete when you're ready. But right now, tonight, I'm _not_ going to pretend its okay."

The pain in Rogue's features, the intensity of the anger flowing off her, hit Kitty and she ashamedly lowered her head, unable to meet the other woman's gaze as she turned to the doorway and quietly left, the tears running off her cheeks as she rushed back to her room. The guilt sped up her racing heart, and she thought regretfully of that night so long ago where she had ice skated with Bobby. She never should have kissed him.

* * *

Rogue sat alone in her room once more with the dim lamp light being the only thing to illuminate the space around her. The bed felt empty even with the tumbling pillows beside her, even with the one clutched in her arms. She had cried again after Kitty left, but she was so tired now. She didn't know if it was emotional exhaustion or whether it was just loss of fluids from crying so much, but she found her racing mind unable to let her sleep.

Even now, she wasn't thinking about Bobby. As Wanda said, it really wasn't worth her time. She had moved past Bobby a long time ago, and she realized that she didn't need or expect anything from him now.

She wasn't even thinking about Kitty, though that probably would have been more understandable. The girl hadn't even tried to apologize and somehow that stung even more than Bobby's confession. She had been broken with Bobby, but she was still close with Kitty. She had still considered her one of her best friends. But how could she see her as that, when the girl wasn't even sorry?

But no despite all these possibilities, her mind was on a one-track circuit of every second she had spent with the Cajun man who had swept in and taken her breath away from the moment she saw him.

She remembered seeing his eyes for the first time on the plane. She remembered teasing him over lunch about his new nickname. She remembered talking to him about Belladonna on the roof, and feeling a pit in her stomach when she realized how much he was sacrificing. She remembered feeling the jolt of fear shoot through every nerve in her body when she saw him flying through the air, the ice shards dancing around his body like glittering knives. She remembered being so close to kissing him in the library, still feeling both the heat of his gaze and the warm breath batting against her face. She could almost feel his arms wrapped around her as she woke up from her nightmares, seeing his concerned gaze melting her heart. She still remembered laughing with him and Rahne as they played board games in the library. She remembered very dimly her night being in his arms.

But most of all she remembered the look on his face when she told him that it just wasn't worth it. And she felt like a hole had been left gaping in her chest as soon as she said it, because that had to be the worst lie she had ever told. He was worth it. Every second of it. She wouldn't have traded a minute of their week together for all the control in the world. But now, he had to think that she hated him. And she couldn't repress the doubtful, nagging little voices in her head that was telling her maybe it was better that way. He was going to have to leave her anyway. And the thought tore through her chest, making it hard to even pull in air as she fought the tears trying to come all over again. Her inability to control her emotions made her grow frustrated and with a mangled groan she threw the pillow that she had clutched around her across the room where it slammed into the vanity, knocking over her purse and it's contents scattered across the floor.

She closed her eyes and briefly thought about just leaving everything where it lie until she sighed and hoisted herself up and crept over to the destruction. She tossed the offending pillow over her shoulder, back to the bed as she bent down to scoop up the miscellaneous objects. Her hand tightened on the money that she had gotten from the ATM with disgust as she near violently tossed it back into her purse. Just another regret to add on to her list of memories. But as she let go of the packet, something slipped through her fingers and fluttered through the air before landing on the floor. She distractedly moved to reach for it, but recognition triggered the second her fingertips touched the smooth, rectangular surface, and she tentatively turned it face-up in her hand.

She stared at it for a full minute in her crouched position until her other hand joined in, delicately tracing the outline of the regal figure emblazoned on the card. And that's where she completely lost control as her mind wove back to earlier that day, where Remy had told her of his first heist. Of his first card. He had trusted her with that, with something so precious and obviously played close to the chest. And she realized that she had begun to trust him back, by stating the one thing no one in her new life knew about her. But with that comprehension, a new realization hit her as a chocked sob escaped her lips. He was right. She did push people away, just like she pushed him away. He had hurt her and she had used the words that she knew would put distance between them. Because she didn't want to get hurt again.

She finally rose on shaky legs, still clutching the card in one hand to her chest as she stumbled until she collapsed on her bed again. She lay there, curling up into herself for a while as she let the regret wash over her. It hadn't worked. She was still hurt and hurting herself all the more by being away from him. And as a ragged breath was pulled into her lungs, it finally clicked.

She didn't just want Remy LeBeau.

She loved him.

She loved him for all the things he said, for all the ways he got her to smile. For that infuriating smirk that made both chills and blushes shoot through her. She loved the way he was teasing sometimes, or playful and intense others. She loved that he drove so fast that the blood was singing in her veins. She loved the way he held her and said she was beautiful. She loved the times when they could laugh and just entertain each other and the other times when they were serious and reached out to the other. She loved all that.

It didn't still her sobbing any, for if anything, it only grew more intense. She loved him, and he was gone. All because of her.

She clutched the card in her hand, her last life-line to him, as finally her body began to calm. Her mind drifted more or less into a haze, until finally exhaustion overcame her and she slept, fitfully at best. Little did she know the thief that had crept in and stolen her heart was less than a mile away, being kept up as similar thoughts raced through his head.

* * *

He had lost her.

He muttered another curse from where he sat on the bed, head in his hands as the thoughts ran through his mind.

He had lost her before he ever really had her. And it hurt like hell.

He stood up and paced back up and down the room that he now had memorized. He had the entire little house committed to memory by now.

He was finally, thankfully, distracted when his once dead phone buzzed from the charger it was connected to, and he quickly strode across the room to answer the call. He didn't bother hoping that it was her, even if he didn't want to talk to anyone else right now.

"Gambit," he answered in a clipped tone as he sank heavily on the bed once more.

"Remy! Where de hell have you been? I've called y' over a dozen times dis mornin' alone!"

He sighed ruefully at his brother's anxious yet exasperated tone. "Desole, mon frere. M' phone died."

That didn't seem to help the situation as he heard an explosion of French insults flood his ear, but he couldn't say he really cared. Finally Henri got calmed down enough to ask somewhat snidely, "Y' phone died? Dat's all y' got?"

He thought about making some quips of his own about Henri going to have heart problems befor he hit thirty-five if he couldn't control his temper better than that, but thought better of it at the last minute. "What's de matter Henri?"

"Oh so _now_ y' want to know what's goin' on?"

"Damn it Henri, just tell me what y'r problem is!" There was a shocked pause over the line as his brother recognized that the almost always care-free Remy LeBeau was not alright.

"Remy, what is it?" His tone was softer, almost wary. Remy reflected briefly on the times that Henri would use this tone on his years growing up. It was always those moments when his older brother had tried to reach out to him, whether it was right after he had come off the streets, or when he had shown back up from the labs. It was the moments that reminded Remy he had a family. But he shook his head, even though his brother couldn't see it and sighed dejectedly as he pressed on, "What's goin' on in La Ville, mon frere?"

Henri seemed to realize that pressing the argument was not gong to help anything at the moment and quickly replied, "Belladonna got married."

This shocked Remy out of his funk a little, "She WHAT?"

"She eloped, late last night, with her bodyguard Stephen Meaurix. Apparently that's why she's been, as Emil said, 'so feaky-happy' over de las' couple of days. They dropped off both guilds' radar and de next thing we know, we're getting cancelation papers on de merger-wedding and copies of de authentic wedding certificate and licence. I think Pere and Marius were shocked outta their minds."

Remy shook his head at all the implications of these actions, and let out an exhausted sigh as he scrubbed his face, "Well she did try to call me."

"When?" His brother's tone was urgent.

"Last night. Got de message when I came in late. Good thing I didn't call like I thought about. I might have interrupted the honeymoon." He almost smirked at the implications of an extremely ticked off Belladonna, but another thought marred his thinking process with a frown, "Wait, wait. I went through de plannin' from hell over a weddin' that nobody's gonna even use? Least she could have done is waited a week, then just make Stephen stand in my place."

"Y'r takin' this extremely well," his brother interrupted, sounding a bit suspicious.

Remy collapsed back onto the bed, closing his eyes as his thoughts flickered to a pair of green eyes. "Jus' decided it's not so important anymore, mon frere."

This made his brother pause and he could almost see the gears turning in his head but he stayed focused, "Well it's left us wit' a mess of merde to clean up after. Y' got releases to sign when y' get back here, peace talks to conference in-"

"I'm not comin' back Henri." The words shocked himself but he realized as his eyes flew open that they were true.

"What?"

"I'm not going back to New Orleans." And it was right. That's where Rogue would be when all this was said and done, and he didn't think he could risk the temptation to hunt her down in his home town.

There was another pause over the line until finally Henri uttered out with significant frustration and exasperation as he finally asked the question on his mind, "Is it that Rogue-fille?"

Remy ran a hand down his face as he neither affirmed nor denied the statement, "Rogue would probably be Julien's biggest fan right now if he just staked my head on a pole."

There was obvious confusion and concern in his brother's tone as he questioned, "So why are y' not comin' back? What about the Guild?"

Remy sat up again as he hefted a resigned sigh, "You can handle de runners. And without the need for a wedding, I'm not really needed. De peace talks are more y'r style anyway."

"But why-"

Remy cut him off, not wanting to discuss all the issues tonight, "I just need to work some stuff out. I'll keep in touch."

With that, and without any goodbyes, he shut the phone off and tossed it back onto the side table. He draped an arm across his face as he flopped back down, his mind running in circles. But none of them were for New Orleans. His mind had already been made up on that point for a while now.

No, his mind was distracted (or fixedly pointed) to one particular woman who he had seen fall apart right before his eyes that day. He couldn't help, despite all his anger towards Bobby, blaming part of that on himself. He was too harsh with her, had reacted on his hurt feelings on instinct alone and had lashed back at her words. If there was any way to take it all back, he would in a heartbeat. If he thought he could creep back into her good graces he would have tried. But the look on her face, with the hate for him flashing through his senses was enough to stop those hopeful thoughts. The best thing he could do now was save her anymore pain and stay out of her life. No matter how desperately he wanted to be a part of it.

With these thoughts still lurking in the forefront of his mind and he rested without any real peace as the day's events closed around his mind. He just hoped that Rogue was going to be alright.

* * *

**AN: Aha! Okay, how many of you saw Bella beating Remy to the punch? Hm? Only one or two of you caught that she was with her body guard, bravo to those few observant people. But as far as the chapter events go, I'm super sad! A whole lot of this came out of the movie and was tweaked for the Romyness. But the Jubilee/Wanda confrontation wasn't in the movie nor were any real details divulged after Kat confronts her sister Amy. In the Wedding Date, Amy, Kat's half-sister, slept with Kat's fiance, Geoffery. Amy moved on, Geoffery didn't even though he did break up with Kat. Geoffery gets on my nerves, but Bobby even more so. I really can't explain my reasoning, I think it's just cheaters in general maybe. But that could be a few personal bad experiences so I could be biased. And look! I'm carrying out my rage in a story format. That must mean I'm vindictive too!**

**What's funny is I had messaged a couple of friends that this chapter was going to make me cry and both immediately ask if there is going to be a character death. My response was "I wish. Stinkin' Bobby." So Blue, Greeneyed Alice, was I right, or was I right?**

**Was it very sad guys? I felt that way writing it, but I've grown attached to these characters. I want to bring Rogue ice cream and a big fuzzy blanket and promise her it's gonna be alright. I feel like I just put my baby through the ringer. And it hurts. **

**Okay, I promise, it's only gonna get better from here guys. No more tears, unless you're laughing. I don't believe in unhappy endings. But that's the thing, this story is wrapping up. We have one major chapter to go before the epilogue and maybe just a fun little something for all you reviewers to get in on. Blue helped me come up with the idea, but she'll be reading this and thinking, "I have no idea what that crazy chick is talking about" but you all will see!**

**Next Chapter: It's time to put on a wedding! And what a three-ring circus that will be. We've got a hectic schedule, thoughtful motorcycle riding, maybe a wedding crasher, and a few special guests that I hope you guys can pick out! Oh, and don't worry about Bobby guys. **

**He'll be getting his. *sinister smirk* And that happy ending I've been promising you guys!**

_**Oh, and Blue? Guess what? It's coming...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Oh you guys! It's finally here, this is it. The last chapter. There were days where I didn't think we'd make it to this point but we managed to. After posting the last chapter I immediately began working on this because A.) we all needed some happy after that, and B.) I really wanted to post it by this deadline because well... it's my Birthday! :D So finishing this chapter up was like a present to myself. But you know what would really be an awesome b-day gift? If you guys told me what you think in some more awesome reviews! Ha, kidding, but no seriously thank you to all that have read and enjoyed this story, especially those who reviewed, faved, or followed it. Without you guys I wouldn't have had the motivation to keep going. So you are all officially awesome! How about that? Okay, I don't own the following: the X-Men, The Wedding Date, or Michael Buble or his songs... but you know it is my birthday... hey Marvel, can we make with some magic here or what?**

**... Yeah, I thought so. But anywho, keep your eyes out for special guests guys. You'll see. ;)**

**Oh, and Blue? This is it. It's the most spectacular thing I could think of to give you. So guys, this chapter's dedicated to BlueFoxtrot A Samba.**

**I have to reach out to my friends here because in all honesty, my story is my baby and if that's the case Indigo-Night-Whisp's crew is like the doting aunts and uncle, GreenEyed Alice is the best friend I call in the middle of the night when my kid won't stop crying, and Blue is the godmother who loads my kid up with sugar and caffeine before passing him back on to me. -_- But thanks to all of you!**

* * *

It was months later. But it still felt like a lifetime since Kitty's wedding. The whole ceremony felt like she was balanced on eggshells, only steps away from careening over the edge. She had smiled on like a painted porcelain doll, the flocks of doting in-laws streaming past her eyes, the slightly concerned glances from both Logan and Ororo, and even the few attempted conversations Bobby tried to initiate flowing into the background dimly. It was like all the color had just flowed out, leaving the mass of the ceremony and reception in faded dull tones. She didn't break down once, or at least not until the very end.

The moment Kitty tossed the blood-red bouquet of roses the mass of girls that had surrounded her (but staying awkwardly distanced from her gloved arms) had started jumping up and down, screaming in their glee trying to snatch at the hallowed prize. It was all silenced when the descending flowers had flowed gracefully into her practically waiting arms. It was the first color that had seemed to register in Rogue's mind for the first time in twenty-four hours.

She stared, her lips already trembling slightly as one hand delicately fingered a bright red petal, but her eyes went on unseeing, past the roses in her arms.

All she saw were a pair of bright flashing rubies incased in ebony as dark as midnight.

And that's when her emotional dam finally snapped, in front of all those people standing there, some awkwardly wondering at why the maid of honor was having such a breakdown. But frankly, Rogue didn't give a damn. The absurdity of it all finally crashed down, wave upon wave of emotional conflict of the past two days climaxing in that one moment.

_She_ had caught the bouquet. The untouchable, lonely woman who had paid for a charade to make people think that being untouchable didn't mean she wasn't happy. _She_ caught the bouquet of the woman who had betrayed her friendship, who had slept repeatedly with the man she had thought she was in love with. _She _was the woman, who hours ago, let the man she was _really, undeniably, undoubtedly_ in love with walk out the doors and back into the waiting arms of another woman.

And now, she was the one next in line to be married. The irony hit her like a brick wall as hysterics finally managed to chink out against the deceptive façade she had been living in all day. One airy laugh left her trembling lips before more tumbled after, finally escalating until she realized the tears were running down her face, and sobs had replaced the heaving in her chest. She had worn gloves that day with her dress, signifying that she wasn't even going to try to reach out against her mutation today. She wanted that familiar guard, the dividing line between her and everyone. But the simple fact was that she was tired of getting hurt. Tired of people getting close just to move away again. Tired of living a lie with painted on smile. Tired of the fighting.

She was just tired.

It all seemed to wash over at once as she brought the bouquet to her face, ignoring the scratches that the thorns were causing. She was numb to it. She felt like she'd never feel again. At first people were hesitant to approach her, but finally the scant few that had been put off by her obvious barrier, those glistening white gloves, pushed the anxiety aside and Jubilee was wrapping her arms around her, Wanda was patting her gently on the back as Ororo tried to push the white stripes away from her face. Finally Logan breezed by all of them, enveloping her where Jubilee had been before and finally pulling her out of the curious gawkers as she let herself collapse into his arms. After all this time alone, finally she had people reaching out to her without fear. But it felt like such a bittersweet reward.

After that Pete and Kitty had postponed leaving for their honeymoon immediately, attempting to console her in her room. Rogue turned the younger woman away with tears sparkling in her once trust-worthy blue eyes, turning against any attempts at apology with a scathing reply. Finally even Bobby approached her door, but he too left against the impenetrable wall of silence that she held up anywhere near his presence. In the end she stayed at Xavier's quite a few days past her intended visit, but fervently refused all offers to stay. It was unbearable being around the places that had so much bad associated with it, whether from her initial stay or this last one. So finally, bidding farewells and reassuring lies that she'd stay in touch, she went back to New Orleans. His city.

She secluded herself far better than she realized she could. At first there had been an outpour of messages from the mansion that she simply ignored, whether they be concerned calls from Wanda or Jubilee or the threats from Logan if she didn't call back. Finally she figured that Ororo had them convinced that she just needed more time and the calling stopped. She was very dimly aware of this.

Her life consisted of very few things. She went to work, she went to the store, she went home. She would insist to herself that she didn't entertain fantasies of going to the bar where she'd met Emil. She didn't imagine the wisp of trench coat fluttering out of the corner of her vision. She didn't see the announcement of the upcoming nuptials in the newspaper. On some level she might have acknowledged this as pathetic, but on the surface she was stone. And so the days of her life faded listlessly one after other. She wore her concealing clothing again. She avoided people again. She let her life move on again.

It was a night just like the one before it, just like any other since her arrival back in La Ville when the pounding on her door interrupted her nightly casing of the news. She hadn't been really paying attention, what was new about it? But she did heave a sigh as she broke out of her interrupted cycle, the baggy robe swaying on her shoulders as she finally got up to answer the resumed hammering on her door.

Surprise… surprise wasn't even close to the emotion she felt making her eyes widen as she stared at the masculine, disheveled figure leaning heavily in her doorway. Her mind couldn't wrap around the image standing before her, her mouth agape as her eyes roved over his figure, trying to associate this _impossible_, incredible dream with the dismal reality her past few months had been. She felt the tears press desperately close to the surface as he caught her eyes with his own crimson heated gaze, still standing there slumped in the door frame, panting heavily, like he had just run a marathon. Which would have been rather odd since he was wearing a tux…

With realization choking the words trying to make their way out of her throat, she felt a new wave of tears threaten to take her. Especially when he finally spoke, the word sounding strained and dripping of the same emotion running through her.

"Rogue."

Never had she heard her name spoken like that before, and she felt herself quickly falling over the edge as she struggled to reply.

"Remy, why-?"

He interrupted swiftly, shaking his head with his gaze still locked with hers.

"I couldn't."

That did it for her. She lost complete control as tears ran through her frame, her body breaking down as he lunged for her, his arms instantly wrapping around her as his lips sought hers. She clung to him as she rushed to meet his, desperately pulling him closer. If there was a need for air she wasn't aware of it. Later she wouldn't be able to say how her door had managed to get closed, or how both her worn out bathrobe and his tux jacket had ended up on the floor.

The next thing she was aware of was being on the couch, desperately clutching him to her as she was reminded of that day in the library so many months before. They never paused, their hands hungrily traveling as if to make up for the absence of the past few months. She closed her eyes in pure euphoria at the brush of his hands down her bare arms. She had gone for so long without contact, but this was what she had really craved.

They finally began pulling away from each other, their fevered kisses turning longer and more languid before they pulled their lips apart. Briefly he rested his forehead against her own, and she closed her eyes, basking in the heat of his breath against her face as she finally became aware of their surroundings. She raised up only a little bit from her position of lying on the couch, allowing his arms to slip tighter back around her as she wrapped her arms around his torso resting on top of her.

She ran a few of her fingers through his hair as he laid his head over her chest, and she knew he could hear the frantically beating pace of her heart that was rushing through her own ears. She struggled desperately for words as she tried to regulate her breathing. And even though she couldn't feel happier in this moment, she felt the traitorous nagging of doubts tug at the corner of her mind.

"Remy, you can't."

He raised his head back up, his expression worried yet thoughtful as he searched her eyes that were quickly refilling with new tears.

"You can't just walk away. We barely even know each other-"

"Oh Rogue," he sighed wistfully as he rose up to silence her protests with his lips again tenderly, drawing them away only to kiss the two wet trails lining her cheeks. "Don't y' see? I love you. _I need you_." He put emphasis on the final phrase as once again he pressed his lips to her, reaching up one hand to caress the back of her head and pull her closer.

When he gently broke away, Rogue's eyes fluttered open in a contented haze, her reply ready on her lips, "Remy, I love you to-"

BEEEEEEP BEEEEP. BEEEEEP. BEEEP.

Rogue's eyes flew open as her heart jumped practically out of her chest, her breathing completely irregular and heaving as all her senses were thrown into high alert. One of her arms pinioned wildly next to her until finally her hand found its target, slamming down hard on the alarm clock. She took a few deep, mind-cleansing breaths with her eyes closed, before pulling up, realizing that she had been lying asleep on her stomach, clutching a pillow to her while she slept.

Finally becoming aware of her surroundings, she rose up, her eyes initially searching for any sign of the Cajun from her dreams before realization dawned on her.

It wasn't _months_ after Kitty's wedding. _It was the day of._

She was still at Xavier's. She was still the maid of honor.

But most importantly, Remy still wasn't here with her.

She closed her eyes and ran a hand down her face until she realized her fingers ran across something damp. Retracing the wetness lining her eyes, she realized she had been crying in her sleep. It wasn't really surprising with the events of her dreams, but realizing that it _wasn't _reality was incredible. It had felt so real.

She spent her early preparations walking about the room in a haze as she tried to realign her thoughts of reality and the bittersweet vision of her subconscious. She really didn't know how to see the two together, but it felt like a very foreboding presence was lurking in her mind. Was this what she was destined for, or was it the path she was choosing?

The real question was, what did she intend to do about it?

* * *

_Saturday, Day Six: The Wedding_

The ride to the beauty shop where all the girls were getting their hair and make-up done was rather subdued as a distinct line seemed to be drawn around Rogue, Jubilee and Wanda, leaving Kitty obviously out of the loop as the girls did all they could to ignore the bride. An oblivious Tabitha and Ororo tried to keep the conversation light and friendly, which was a stretch for Tabby, but it did nothing to alleviate the static tension in the air that hung around the goup. Rogue sat in the back of the SUV with Jubilee on one side and Rahne on the other. The little girl even seemed to pick up on Rogue's mood, or maybe someone had forewarned her, because she didn't say a word about Remy's whereabouts. Instead the little girl sleepily leaned against Rogue as Rogue had one arm wrapped around her shoulders. The little co-flower girl didn't seem all that excited to be getting ready for the wedding at seven in the morning with the main event a little more than five hours away.

They finally reached the city, the ride dragging on in Rogue's mind, where they set up shop at one of the finer boutiques at the suggestion from one of Ororo's friends, the place already booked out in advance. There they ran into a few other members of Piotr's family, including the other flower girl, Piotr's adorable little sister Illyana who Rahne quickly recruited as entertainment before their turns in the swirling chairs.

Rogue ended up sitting beside Ororo who watched her expression for a while as the beauticians went to work, sweeping up locks of hair and curling others. Ororo remained quiet for quite some time but finally Rogue noticed that as time went on she seemed more and more concerned, her brow furrowing even as Rogue's remained an impassive shell.

"I'm fine." Ororo paused for a moment still, studying her eyes as she said with her ever wise voice, "I _don't_ believe you."

That was the moment that the woman helping Ororo quickly finished off her styling job, taking only a minute to encloud Ororo's hair with a cloud of hairspray before she pulled away to let Ororo see herself in the mirror. But the white haired woman continued to ignore her own reflection as she stood, removing the throw that was covering her from the shoulders down until she took a spot standing adjacent to the woman curling Rogue's hair, waiting at her shoulder with an expectant look on her face. Rogue continued to remain insistent though finally biting out sarcastically, "Nothing a bottle of Jack and a straight razor won't fix."

She even lifted her chin a little as if to examine her appearance better and the non-existent five o'clock shadow with a little smirk that all too quickly dropped from her features. Ororo shot her a rueful smile as she walked around her position, turning her back on the vanity with all the hair supplies for an army so that she could look at her better with a raised brow and a little humor dancing in her own eyes, "Did you absorb Logan?"

Rogue's facade cracked a bit there, and she shot the weather witch a small, genuine grin before she moved her eyes distractedly elsewhere, until Ororo began to speak again, "You know, I'm really proud of you."

Rogue shot her a startled look and Ororo pressed on, gently gripping Rogue's shoulder through the material, "It doesn't feel like so long ago that I was a runaway trying to make it on my own too. But Rogue, you've come so far. I know that moving away was hard and I know getting control on your own was worse, and I just wanted to let you know, that I think it's really amazing. Not many people would have the strength you do, Marie. I'm very proud of the woman you've become."

Rogue felt the emotionless wall she had prepared for the day shudder under the compassion in Ororo's voice, and she gave her an edge of a full smile as she battered against the tears trying to escape her eyes. "Thanks 'Ro." The words sounded slightly choked, but Ororo nodded as she skittered out of the way of a busy attendant. She smiled back at Rogue once more before she crossed over to the still awaiting girls and Rogue turned back to her own reflection, eyeing it a bit. She still could see some puffiness and black rings around her eyes from her rough night and her eyes seemed a little duller. But thinking on Ororo's words brought up the memory of Remy stealing her straightener and make-up, and she wondered what they saw when they looked at her.

The sound of laughter caught her attention and she looked in the reflection beyond her shoulder catching the two little girls fully entertained. Illyana had picked up one of the magazines displaying a carefully crafted up-do that she had lifted up and was modeling against her own locks as Rahne stared at her with mock consideration before she waved the brush in her hand decisively, her other hand placed sassilly on her hip as she emulated one of the oblivious hair dressers down the way. Rahne then proceeded to comment on Illyana's choice, throwing in a lot of extra drawn out 'Dawlings' into her analysis until she had both girls giggling again.

Rogue felt her own amusement grow a bit at this, the familiar affection playing close in chest as she watched her favorite little charge from the mansion thoroughly relaxed and happy at the moment. Her focus was redirected when her beautician finished with her with a little swirl, letting Rogue get the first good look of her appearance in the mirror. Her breath caught in her throat but it had nothing to do with the hair-do. Or at least not everything. It had more to do with the brief glimmer of amusement Rogue caught in her very own eyes, the way the corners of her lips were turned up in the smallest, most fragmented of smiles. But it was enough to catch something of the girl she had been from the past week, surely. It kinda shocked her this new realization, as she studied the pulled back auburn curls and the white bangs that was artfully twisted to not only frame her face and show off her cheekbones, but also some delicate strands were weaved back into the mass of auburn chestnut locks, leaving shimmering trails through her hair. But altogether the face of the woman before her was something Rogue had never felt quite right saying about herself before.

She was beautiful.

It was an astounding revelation, because it didn't really _matter_. It was like knowing your eyecolor, nice to know, pretty to look at, but overall... she was just more preoccupied with smiling back at the little girls eager to take their turns with the brushes and hairspray.

But it was nice... maybe knowing that she could be.

* * *

They made it back to the mansion with, of course, time to spare. Rogue had still moved back up to her room without talking to anybody. She really didn't want to deal with people. But it didn't look like she was going to get her wish as she found Bobby leaning against her door frame as she turned the corner.

She closed her eyes, her thoughts brushing against the thoughts of walking right on by and ignoring him, before she decided she wasn't going to run anymore. She might not have wanted to be with Bobby anymore, but this thing that they had hanging over their heads now wasn't helping her move on at all. Remy was right. And she was done blaming herself.

He actually looked a little startled at her up-front approach as she stopped in front of him, arms crossed over her chest as she stared him down unwavering. "Rogue, I-"

"Save it." She bit off harshly as she stepped forward, "and listen. We're done Bobby. What we had was good but you ruined that the second you cheated on me. But as far as I'm concerned we've been through since the moment you said we were through. And frankly, that doesn't bother me anymore. I was serious yesterday, I'm sick of us, I'm sick of you."

He looked like he was going to interrupt but she raised a warning hand between them, the threat clear in her eyes,"Interrupt me, and you'll be sleeping through the ceremony."

He visibly gulped and backed away a half step until he realized his back was already to the door. It was the first time Rogue had threatened him with her powers, and she took a sick sense of pleasure at the fear that flashed in his eyes, "But you know what Bobby? I don't care what you did or your reasons for it. It's in the past. _I've moved on_. I can forgive you for it and move on some more. But that doesn't mean you have to be a part of my life anymore."

She let him stew over that for a while as she drummed her fingers over her crossed arms, and when she saw the almost defeated look in his eys, she knew she had him.

"Rogue, are you going to tell Pete?" He looked like this was his final issue, like it was all he had left.

Rogue simply cocked her head to the side, gaze narrowed even further as she said sharply, "That's Kitty's job. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a wedding to get ready for."

She didn't have to wait long for him to move away from the door, and she snapped it closed behind her with enough force that was a 'Keep Out' in it's own right. But she didn't really think she needed to say it anyway.

Even despite her little confrontation, she still felt numb inside. It was satisfying to see Bobby's face fall like that after yesterday, but it felt so much like a hollow victory. She moved mechanically around the room pulling the dress out of the bag from the bridal shop and she fingered the material thoughtfully as she thought back to trying it on the day before. She remembered watching Remy through the mirror, very similar to what she had done with Ororo today. She remembered where their conversation had turned and she thought about what he had said to her, his eyes shining bright. She closed her eyes briefly against the tears still trying to tug her down.

She pressed them down as she turned her gaze back to the pristine gloves she had laid out earlier, fingering them and lifting them against the dress itself. She was just about to put them on too, when her thoughts reflected on the dream she had the night before. The gloves were clenched in her hand as she thought about the repercussions of her actions. She was upset, no matter what kind of facade she put on, it wasn't going to fool her powers. So that meant, she would risk having to try. Even through the crowds of the reception. But once again, the blood red boquet flashed in her mind and he decision was made.

The white smooth material was a crumpled heap in the corner of one of her bags as she strode out the door of her room, dress and hair still perfectly in place as she strode downstairs to group with the others waiting for the photographer.

* * *

It was apparent by the end of the photo shoot that even though she was depressed, not all was alright in other people's worlds either. Namely Rahne.

Rahne had immediately jumped up and moved to her side the second she was out the door, and the bridal party quickly moved over to the gazebo as they posed ans smiled for the pictures. Or for Rogue it was a whole lot of enduring Wanda pinching her arm after a while and telling her to smile. The little girl had been alright for the most part, but had nearly thrown a fit when they wanted to take everyone but the maid of honor and the bride together. Wanda had actually had to pull the crying girl off of Rogue's leg, and she had proceeded to pout from the place out of camera shot where Wanda held her back.

So after she finally released from her mannequin like state, she quickly made her way to where the little girl was sitting on one of the benches that littered the yard, underneath the shade of an old tree. She swung her feet back and forth, but her head was hung dejectedly and she wouldn't even look up when Rogue knew her presence was known. Instead Rogue sat beside her in the quiet for a while, looking up as a gust of wind swayed the trees gently above them against the blue back drop of a cloudless sky. Perfect weather for a wedding.

She waited a little while as she glanced down to see Rahne nervously picking at her dress. "Sugar?"

Rahne finally glanced up at her behind her lashes. "There something you want to talk about, Rahne?"

Rahne diverted her gaze back down and she mumbled indistincly under her breath.

"What?" Rogue asked leaning down. This time she barely caught the words as they tumbled out, "You had a fight with Remy."

It wasn't a question and as she leaned back she felt herself give an involuntary gulp as the fact registered in her thoughts. Perceptive child. "Yeah."

Rahne shifted uneasily on the bench as she struggled to find the right words, "The last time... you got into a fight with Mr. Bobby-"

Rogue felt her mind jump back to the conversation she had just had compared to the one almost a year ago. The little voice beside her brought her back to the present, "-and you left after that. You left me after that."

"Oh sug," Rogue wrapped her arms around the little girl as she began to rock her back and forth, "That had nothin' to do with you. You are not the reason I left." She closed her eyes against her own tears as she felt Rahne shake in her arms. And once again she was falling into a familiar memory.

_It shifted to depression, longing, loneliness._

She felt her brow furrow as the emotions registered and shifted to one particular event that rang out sharply. _Abandonment as she saw what looked like her own figure leaving through the front door of the mansion._ _A child's tears as they slipped down her own cheeks._

She pulled away from the memory with a gasp that had Rahne looking up at her in her own shock. Rogue's face soon fell into a compassionate expression as she brushed tears away from the younger girl's face. "I'm sorry Sugar. I'm so sorry."

"Promise you won't leave this time?" Rahne looked up at he hopefully with an edge of desperation in her eyes. Rogue felt her heart melt just a bit as the words rang through her mind. Could she really stay? It wasn't like New Orleans was a small city. There was hardly a chance that she would ever run into him again. But could she really make her home here again, after so long?

She thought about it, remembering her quick departure when Bobby had broken the news to her. A lot of people must have thought she was just pulling a Logan and escaping for a few montsh just to come back later. She had never really felt that way though. When she left the gates of Xavier's that first time, she never thought she'd be back. But that was just her running again. Running away from the people who cared about her and what happened to her.

Finally she nodded slowly, "Yeah Sugar. If it's alright with 'Ro, I'll stay."

Rahne smiled brightly at her for this, but it faded a bit as she studied Rogue's still sad eyes. "Rogue?"

Rogue shook off her far off gaze and looked at her again, "You love Remy, don't you?"

Rogue felt the prinpricks of tears collect around her eyes that she fought off, "Yeah, Rahne. I do."

Rahnd hugged her tighter, burrying her head in Rogue's chest before whispering out, "I'm sorry."

Rogue just stroked the little girl's hair thoughtfully as she whispered out, "Me too."

* * *

The rest of the preparations passed in a mangled haze of taffeta and last minute hair pins. Before she knew it Rogue had been crammed into one of the cars and had been shipped off to the church with the other girls, but not before her long conversation with Ororo. Now the entire show was put on a standstill as they waited for the guests to arrive. Amidst the chaos as Kitty's other maids had flocked around her in the side room she was anxiously waiting in, Rogue had quietly slipped out and managed to get by the masses to the freedom of the fresh air outdoors. But she wasn't too surprised that Logan managed to find her as she sat on the back steps.

"Hey Kid," she looked up at him briefly, a ghost of a smile sweeping across her features before she looked back towards the buildings across the street. "I've been lookin' for you after 'Ro talked to me."

Rogue nodded as she let out a sigh, and scooted over to give him room to sit down. She had a feeling that this was going to be one of those 'Talks'.

He sat down beside her and she took in the oddity of seeing him in formal attire. "Ya look good in your tux, Logan."

He shook his head in obvious disgust as he tried to loosen the tight hold the tie had on his neck, "I swear Ororo has a secondary mutation of threatening."

This brushed against her with some humor as she replied with mock consideration, "Suppose that's handy when you're runnin' a school."

Logan was carefully studying her face, and the man knew her long enough to know when she was putting on a front. "Marie."

She looked up at him from the corner of her eyes, but as soon as their gazes locked she knew she wasn't going to be able to distract him. Logan was even more stubborn than her on occasion. And not one for subtlety."So why did you let him go?"

She let her gaze fall back down to the ground, her fingers interlocking and twisting with each other. "It's complicated." Her voice was low, almost too low for even his hearing.

"Ah," he looked back to the buildings that she had been gazing at and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Right, probably wouldn't have worked out anyway, huh? Why waste the effort? Rather cynical."

She shook her head with a tired sigh, still avoiding his gaze. "I'm not cynical, everything just sucks. I'm tired of runnin' Logan. You of all people should know how that feels."

He shook his head slowly with consideration but challenged, "Then what is it that you think you're doin', Darlin'?"

"I'm coming back!" She stood for a bit and paced in front of him, "I'm not hiding my life from anyone anymore. I'm not going to pretend to be happy-"

He cut her off before she could dive further into her tirade, "Then you're gonna be miserable?"

She was thrown off by his words and paused mid-step, so he gestured her back over, patting the vacant space beside him. Once she settled again he pressed on, "I've seen you with him Kid, and I can tell you right now you aren't pretendin' to be happy with him. You really are. And sure, I know all about runnin' when the times get tough."

He waited for the nod of her head to show that she understood before he went on, "But that's the thing Darlin', you're still running."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly lifted a hand to keep her silent, "You're running from _him_."

Her mouth closed with a snap as she processed these thoughts, her eyes darting back and forth. Logan nodded as he saw her thinking about his words and he reached out and squeezed the hand closest to him. "You spend a lot of time worryin' about what people are goin' to think about you Rogue. Whether it be your powers or about your life choices. But if you keep letting your worries be the deciding factor in your life, you're always gonna be livin' your life from somebody else's perspective. And you are not goin' to be happy. You'll just be worried about how the end result is going to hurt you."

She looked him directly into his eyes and she wondered where the gruff guy that worked on car motors went to and left her with this guy sprouting off Dr. Phil quotes.

"So what do _you_ think Kid? Is he the guy for you?"

Slowly she nodded her head, a faint smile appearing on her face. He smiled back at her.

"So stop runnin, and go and get the stinkin' Cajun."

She smiled broadly here, and she briefly glanced up at the parking lot surrounding them, her eyes landing on one particular vehicle. Her next question threw him off a bit.

"Ya still know how to hotwire cars, right?"

He answered her with his brow furrowed and his reply drawn out warily, "Yeah…"

"Good," and an honest-to-goodness smirk appeared over her face as she leaned into him, quickly pressing a peck to his cheek that left him with a wave of vertigo briefly. When his eyesight cleared up, he had a smirk of his own as he watched Rogue make quick work of the awaiting wedding car, cans and foam already lacing the body of the convertible as she started the motor with a satisfied roar. He stood and watched as she pulled away from the church parking lot rather quickly, already turned in the direction of the mansion as she sped away.

* * *

Kitty was beyond nervous. She was on the very edge of her sanity. All day long she had received the cold shoulder from her friends, but in all honesty she couldn't blame them. Especially Rogue…

She was glad that an oblivious Ororo stuck close to her side as she jumped at the littlest things. She supposed that the thoughtful headmistress just chalked it up to cold feet. Kitty felt like screaming her confession from the rafters of the church every time the weather witch shot her another pitying look. She watched almost with a detached wonder as she watched her shaking hands raise the earrings her mother had given her to wear just that morning. But as her fingertips raised the antique pearl studs, her fingertips brushing against her lobes, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Good God, she hadn't even realized she was crying.

She set the earring back down on the vanity table as her hands clenched the side of the table for support, and she sealed her eyes shut. Rogue's words from the night before rang in her mind, and the tears quickly picked up speed. There was no way she could do this anymore.

"Kitty?" She felt Ororo grip her shoulder, concern leaking off her tone. "Are you alright?"

Kitty restrained the sob that wanted to wrench itself from her chest, as she shook her head, and finally steeling herself she turned to face Ororo. "Could you find Rogue for me please? I need to talk to her."

Ororo stood there studying her face for a few moments until nodding silently and slipping back out of the little room's door. Kitty turned back to the vanity and slowly sank down on the bench as she felt all the strength leave her legs.

She felt the guilt crush then in wave after wave, as memories flashed through her mind, only driving herself even more into her torment. _'I don't deserve any of this!'_ her mind screamed it at her, louder than any cry she could muster from her own throat at the moment.

She remembered the first time she kissed Bobby. She was still lost as to how it could have happened. He had been there, trying his best to cheer her up after the professor's death. She just got so caught up when she felt his arms around her, steadying her like a rock. It was like his arms were buoying her up, when she felt her whole world sinking in around her. She wanted to feel _safe_. If the Professor, the one man that had always been such a constant in their lives at Xavier's could be that vulnerable, who's to say that she wouldn't crumble and fall one day? She wanted to feel loved, like someone would miss her if she were gone. She wanted that fairytale romance.

Bobby had seemed to offer that, riding in like her white knight on a pair of ice skates. At first she had been caught up in the thrill of it, the whispered words, the soft touches on her face that he seemed to treasure. It had been a heady mixture, sneaking around the others and being showered with his devotion. She did feel guilt as she watched him with Rogue, but the promise that Bobby offered every time he kissed her wiped her thoughts away. But it wasn't long before she realized the buoying force that she thought was holding her up was dragging her under.

She watched as the newly 'cured' Rogue would refuse all his advances, claiming wanting to take things slow. And with every refusal she watched as her knight in shining armor got more and more frustrated. It was then that Kitty realized that Bobby was the type that needed to be a hero. That he had devoted and tied himself to Rogue when she couldn't touch him, just a wandering soul. But Rogue was stronger than that, and getting the cure just seemed to proclaim that even more. So in turn, Bobby spent more time with Kitty, with hero-worship still bright in her eyes, blinding her to almost everything else. And the more time she spent with him, the more she began to wake up. She let him slip past her defenses and her worries, trusting that he wouldn't let her fall.

But the truth began to shatter little fantasy when Rogue's powers began returning, and Bobby seemed to renew his energy in pursuing Rogue. And she realized it then. Bobby would be the bigger hero if he stayed with Rogue, if he was more devoted to her even with her skin. But Rogue wouldn't let him win her like a prize. She saw Bobby's attempts as an insult, like a statement that she would never get control. And maybe it was. And even as he finally gave up hope with making things work with Rogue and began breaking things off with her, claiming the 'touch issue', Kitty's heart was breaking. She did blame herself for the rift and break in their relationship, but it was still the knowledge that Bobby was still trying to keep that relationship while still holding her at night that made her realize she would always just be second place in his heart. It was thoughts like these that only drove her to crying herself to sleep at night.

When Rogue had finally left the mansion it was the breaking point for her in more ways than one. Despite what she wanted, an open, real relationship, Bobby always kept them in the dark, seemingly ashamed of their actions, of her. And then the fact that she had helped drive her best friend away from her home at her most vulnerable time killed her. She stopped eating dinners with the others, secluding herself from the others. A lot of people thought that she was just missing her best friend; instead she was up late at night worrying if Rogue was even _alive _out there. Because if she wasn't, Kitty only had herself to blame. On one occasion Jubilee even forced her down to see Hank after she spent weeks a deathly pale shade.

And the tensions began to grow between her and Bobby. She couldn't seem to keep him happy anymore, despite their frequent nightly visits. She was like a new toy that had quickly lost its luster, and all the while she felt her heart breaking even more. It was then that she realized that her rescuing knight was the one keeping her imprisoned in that high tower, secluding her from the world. And it wasn't getting any better as the guilt and blame seemed to grow between them. Even without her being physically there, Rogue's presence was all but tangible. Finally it became too much for her, and she broke it off. Despite their initial misgivings and distrust, Jubilee and Wanda were her only support during those long months where no one could understand her new heartbreak. Eventually she guessed her misery must have become just too pitiable.

And then Piotr came striding through the door, her best friend for so long. He didn't ask questions, he didn't come sweeping in as a shining knight (_despite the armor)_, but simply as the guy who would sit with her in the quiet and hand a tissue to swipe at her bleary eyes. As the weeks went by they grew closer, and though they shared many personal secrets about their lives, she never mentioned her relationship with Bobby. She was afraid that this newfound trust would shatter, that he would never look at her the same way again and would leave her in the dust. And as the months passed and their friendship grew into something more, she found that she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She found that she didn't need the hero, just the man that wasn't ashamed to hold her out in the open and openly adore her, that she could love back. She relished in this new relationship, so much so that her time with Bobby faded to a twisted dream in the back of her mind.

Until the day that Pete proposed. That Christmas Day would always remain as a bittersweet blaze on her memory. She was so happy that she knew she was shaking and crying as the 'Yes!' came tumbling out of her lips and the morning was a blur of ecstasy and excitement. It was quickly dimmed when in the afternoon she was roughly pulled into a closet in the empty hallway she had been walking down. When she had instantly tensed on the defensive when she recognized Bobby she was cut off from making any protests or accusations when he instantly slammed his lips onto hers, violently bruising in his fervor. She had quickly pushed him away, both hurt and confused, but before she could even ask he had snapped open the door and stormed away. It became the first of many such encounters where he would take her by surprise, and they began to scare her. She at first thought that this was punishment for ruining his relationship with Rogue, but it soon became apparent that a new game was being played. Apparently the toy had been polished and looked brand new again, since she was officially off the market and forbidden fruit. After the first few encounters, she finally turned tentatively to Wanda and Jubilee, who after a confrontation of their own involving a six hour long danger room session, had put an end to kissing 'hit and runs'. For a while one of them was always sure to stick close to her side, but Bobby didn't make any active approach towards her after that. But a determined Bobby wouldn't be dismissed, and that didn't keep him from acting passively. She had been on edge since the beginning of the wedding planning, torn in two about the prospect of coming clean to Pete or continuing to live with Bobby's aggressive advances.

Then Wanda had called Rogue, and for the first time in a while, Kitty had found a bright spot in her life. She was thrilled with the prospect of Rogue being safe, happy, and possibly in love, and maybe it was selfish, but it eased her guilt a bit. If Rogue could be happy then she could deal with any of the crap Bobby pushed on her. Her nervous attitude had almost stopped Rogue from coming up here, but how could she refuse Rogue if she really wanted to be the Maid of Honor? She had asked her out of common courtesy (even if Rogue was really one of her best friends); she hadn't truly expected that the striped-haired woman would accept as she hadn't returned once since leaving the mansion. When she had come to the mansion's doors, with a good looking love interest, and happily gaining control, Kitty could have cried tears of joy right on the spot. She couldn't see anyone at the mansion begrudging Rogue her happiness after such a long time of suffering the woman had been through, but apparently she was wrong.

Bobby was seething.

She didn't know if it was her continual refusal of his advances, seeing Rogue happy in another man's arms, obviously able to touch her without hindrance, or maybe a combination of both but Bobby appeared to have snapped. She just never thought he'd ever go so low as to deliberately hurt Rogue like that only to get to them both. Her with her guilt and once again breaking Rogue's heart. She felt even worse when she realized that she caused Rogue yet again to lose another relationship, but her fear at what Rogue would do to get back at her pressed her to beg Rogue not to tell Piotr. After all this time, to lose him now would have shattered her. But Kitty couldn't even express the overwhelming guilt that was hitting her now as Rogue's words rang oh so very true in her ears now. And the clenching in her gut told her there was no way she was going to be able to do this with this veritable ax looming over her head.

Her musings were finally broken when Ororo's soft coughing caught her attention, and she finally looked up into the weather witch's eyes only to feel her heart fall.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but it appears that Rogue has left," and the headmistress's eyes were truly sympathetic as the young bride drew in sharply.

"Left?" Kitty felt the word trembling on her lips, wavering in her voice with the flood of tears threatening to come.

Ororo nodded as she came over to kneel in front of her, trying to dab at the tear trails with a swept up tissue. "We don't know if she'll be back in time for the ceremony."

And that was like the door was closing in on the last bit of rays of hope for Kitty that day. She couldn't stand it. Her best friend was completely unable to stand her presence, had run away. It was the final stab to the defense she had built up, and she finally resigned herself to her fate as she took in a steadying breath before she looked Ororo in the eyes.

"Then could you go get Pete for me?"

Ororo's eyes widened slightly in alarm, but quickly became settled once she saw the determined set of Kitty's face. Giving her one last lingering look, she finally nodded and rose going back out the door.

Kitty rose herself, and paced the room as she tried to steady her breathing. This was her last chance and she was going to take it. She was done lying to Pete. She loved him, and if he felt like she didn't deserve him after this, no matter how unbearable the thought may be, she would let him go. Rogue was right, and she couldn't build a marriage started off on lies.

All too soon there was a knocking at her door and Piotr stuck his head into the room with one hand covering his eyes as he questioned, "Katya? Ororo said you wanted to see me."

She took one final breath before stepping forward drawing him into the room and shutting the door behind them to leave them alone, "I did. Pete," she said softly tugging at the hands trying to cover his eyes, "look at me."

He still wore a playful smile that was slowly but surely breaking what little remained of her heart, as he childishly scolded, "Nuh-uh, Katya, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

She struggled with his hands more fiercely, but her tone came out tearful and somber and must have been what truly caught his attention. "Piotr."

His brow furrowed, and he slowly drew his hands down with hers resting on top of them, his deep brown eyes filled with concern. She spent a moment, committing his loving, concerned face to memory before she took a deep breath, fluttering her eyes shut and licking her dry lips before her soft voice cracked a bit, "We need to talk…"

* * *

Rogue was sure there was a God up there somewhere, because she didn't see one cop on the way back to the mansion. Which was good, considering at the speed she was going she was making the jet look slow. But it still didn't feel fast enough, and it was aggravating the heck out of her. She felt like some invisible force was pulling her back constantly, and she briefly wondered if it was her own nerves. But the moment that another bubble of panic would spring up, threatening her with taunting doubts, she found herself enveloped in a mental image of a pair of flashing red eyes and the calm determination would wash over her again.

Then the mental image would shift down to those inviting lips again and she wound up driving even faster.

But she found herself quickly pulling down the driveway of the Xavier Institute, this time only dimly aware of the shocked looks she was receiving from the younger students that couldn't make it to the wedding. She didn't bother parking in the garage. It was further from the wooded path that would lead to the boathouse then she would have liked it to be at the moment. She was surprised that she managed to cut the engine off while she was springing out the door of the car. The bright silver high heels obviously had to go as she began running through the grass, and she kicked them off with little abandon, distractedly scooping them up as the grass brushed past the long skirt and her bare feet. She was virtually flying down the path now, the wind and twigs trying to snag at her hair.

She didn't notice.

All her attention was bulls-eyed onto the little boathouse that was almost hidden completely out of sight from the mansion, the edge of the lake lapping water very close to the back door.

She heard as her footfalls pound on the wooden floorboards of the porch, her breath ragged in her throat. Mentioning her throat, it felt like all her anticipation had pooled there, and the excited flickering of her smile belied her nervousness as she gripped the doorknob with a slightly sweaty palm. She twisted it open without restraint, not even worried with whether it would be locked or not; it never was. She breathlessly shoved the door open, her head peering inside as his name fell from her lips, "Remy…"

No one was there.

She could plainly see that from the loft like styling of the little abode, the floor plan completely lying open and in view of the front doorway. She paused at the open door, rooted to the spot as she observed the tidiness and well-kept manner the living environment. She thought briefly that she had been mistaken, that he had been staying in one of the rooms of the mansion instead, but then her eyes fell on the eerily familiar manila envelope folded on the bed.

She slowly moved away from the still gaping doorway, a summer wind breezing softly into the room and raising a few of the curls around her face. She felt every beat of her heart consume her movements, every footfall in sync with the marching drum roll running through her ears as she came ever closer to the tawny-gold envelope, with her name scrawled across it in slanted letters. She reached for it with a trembling hand and felt the tears in her eyes already as she lifted it up for closer examination, feeling the hefty weight of it settle in her hands as she turned it over to find more writing on the other side.

If felt like six thousand dollars.

_It's all there. Trust me._

She felt the tears begin to spill out as one of her fingers traced the neat uppercase 'T', but she soon let the hand fall away with an exasperated sigh, closing her eyes as she tried to will back the waterworks.

She had missed him.

* * *

_Dieu, he missed her._

Remy felt it press against his mind as the roaring wind ripped around his head, leaning more into the curve as he sped down the road. Even without her there beside him, her presence seemed to be emblazoned everywhere. The green foliage that he passed by at a blur of motion only reminded him of her eyes flashing up at him. He had sworn on more than one occasion he thought he heard her laugh sweeping off in the distance, just out of his line of sight. And on the motorcycle, he distinctly felt the aching loneliness, missing where her arms should have been wrapped around his chest.

Memories of them buzzed around him, weaving through his subconscious to the forefront of him mind without any warning, his mind grasping at little details.

_"So that's why y' left?"She turned back to him and gave him the ever so painful, bittersweet smile._

_"It was time for another change. Besides, I missed the South."_

…

_And at that moment he didn't really care about her mutation. She was hurt, and it was killing him to see her beating herself up over what other people thought about her life. So he just drew her back closer to him and gently wiped away the tears that had finally pooled out of her eyes. _

_It was the first time he had ever touched her bare skin._

...

_"Swamp Rat?"_

_"Mmm-hmm. That's right." She smiled leisurely back at him._

_"Why am I a Swamp Rat?"_

_"Cause you're a rat from Louisiana. Swamp Rat." She stated matter-of-factly as if that settled the subject._

_…_

_"Rogue, Chere, are y' okay?" He felt the renewed concern pick at him, as she finally arrived before him. She smiled unabashedly up at him, one of her hands reached up and trailing a line from the collar of his trench coat down a ways over his chest. He had to fight the shiver wanting run down his spine from her electric touch as he caught her emerald green eyes staring up at him from behind long lashes. A small predatorial smirk graced her lips as she removed her hand and replied, "Never better."_

_…_

_He could feel the heat of her breath hitting the back of his neck as she chuckled and he fought the need to swallow past the sudden dryness in his mouth._

_"What is it with you and cards?" Her sweet Southern draw came out with avid amusement as she waited for his response. It sounded like smooth honey._

_He didn't respond instantly, instead taking the hand resting on the back of his chair and pressing a quick kiss into her palm. "I have an addiction to vices. Care to be my new fix?"_

_…_

_He completely released the hold on her wrist so that his hand could pull her chin up so that she met his gaze, "Who de hell told y' you weren't beautiful?"_

_…_

_Slowly her eyes opened, fluttering lashes revealing deep green pools. He instantly sighed in relief burrowing his head into her hair, inhaling her scent. God she'd scared him. He raised his head up just enough to look her in the eyes,"Y' okay?"_

_…_

_"You don't deserve to be used and thrown away Remy."_

_…_

_He took a sick pleasure in the pain that rippled through his chest when he thought about it. So much so that he thought it again._

_He, Remy LeBeau, was in love with Rogue._

The sudden honking in front of him snapped him back into the present like lightning and he muttered a curse as he swung out of the way of the truck speeding towards him. His heart beat faster in his ears as the guy drove on, calling out a cussing out of his window on his way. Remy shook his head to clear it as he began pulling over to the side of the road. He practically leaped off the bike in his frustration, yanking off the helmet and tossing it away from himself, raking his hands through his hair. He began pacing along the edge of the road, brow furrowed.

There weren't enough cuss words in either the English or French languages to vent his confusion and frustration. There was just no way to get the femme out of his head!

He paused his pacing as a bitter laugh escaped his throat. Here he was, Remy LeBeau himself, the Ragin' Cajun, breaker of hearts, the dark, menacing thief Gambit, and he was bemoaning the loss of a woman who had no idea he was in love with her.

He mused on that, his thoughts in a circle around the night he realized he was in love with the Southern Belle, until finally he glanced back at the bike and then the open road he was traveling on. And he muttered a final curse as he went to pick the helmet up before getting back on the bike and pointing it in the opposite direction.

She may sic Logan on him on sight, but God damn it, Remy LeBeau wasn't going to run off like some coward before Rogue knew he loved her.

* * *

Kitty felt the tears that she had been repressing the whole confession trailing down her face one by one as she watched for Piotr's reaction. He was obviously shocked, his whole frame going rigid very soon into her admission, and he had remained tight jawed to the very end of her speech. Now she was waiting desperately praying on the inside that she hadn't just drove the love of her life away forever.

Slowly he worked his jaw open slightly shaking his head and closing his eyes as he began quietly, the words sounding strained, "I knew you were seeing someone before we got together," here he started shaking his head and Kitty felt her heart crumbling and being stomped upon, "but not Bobby."

He paused for a minute, a considering look on his face as he looked away before he half-turned towards her, and she caught the anger and pain building up behind his eyes and her breath caught in her throat, "Does Rogue know?"

She sniffed a little pathetically to her own ears as she glanced down ashamedly, and said in a whisper he was barely able to hear, "Bobby told her last night."

Realization cleared over his features briefly, before his face became set in a barely held in rage and she shrank back from him on instinct as he stepped towards her. She might have seen a flash of pain at her reaction flash across his face before he roughly said, "Excuse me."

With that he swept out the door without another word, and the tears started streaming down her face faster as she watched him disappear behind the door, her hopes crashing to the floor and shattering before her very eyes.

* * *

_Indy, Ashy… this part's for both of you. Sorry Blue, they specifically asked for it though. _

Bobby was, well, he wouldn't call it sulking, since no one was aware that he was brooding over the impending wedding and his failure in stopping it, but though on the outside he looked perfectly relaxed on the inside he was anything but.

He just hoped that his pacing down the aisle didn't give him away. Occasionally when one of the guests would smile his way, particularly that visiting headmistress friend of Ororo's who seemed to like the color white, he would shoot them his best grin, playing the part of supporting Best Man to a 'T'. But on his last lap to the back a noise caught him off guard and made him pause.

_Click._

_Click._

He knew that noise. And it was getting closer.

_Click. _

He swiveled around on his heel, his eyes widening, to find Wanda hanging off the arm of a man to whom the clicking lighter belonged to. An awfully familiar man.

"Pyro?"

"Hey there Iceman." The smile on the pyromaniac's face was downright devious as he sized up the man before him. It only widened when the realization alighted Bobby's face that the two people who probably detested him the most was blocking his only exit. "Still scared of a fight Bobby? 'Cause my Sheila here informed me of a very interesting little story about you, Roguey, and Kitty-cat."

His arm tightened around Wanda's waist, whose own features took on a decidedly sly look with her wicked grin as she took in Bobby's growing apprehension. "Something wrong, Popsicle Stick?"

Before Bobby could even narrow his glare or gulp in fear John got right up in his face, menacing, wild, even slightly crazed look flashing through his bright eyes as his low voice hissed out, "Now out of respect of Kitty's big day, I'll give you an option. Do you want your burning now, or later?"

Bobby began stealthily sliding back away from the fire-bug mutant, who he knew was already itching for a rematch after Alcatraz and was probably newly incited with whatever stories Wanda had been telling him. Seriously, who let those two in a room together?

_Somewhere at a computer screen a girl laughed wickedly as the following events ensued._

He was distracted from his retreat when all of the sudden, the doorway to the alcoves the girls had been using was suddenly thrown open, and Piotr strode out. For a brief minute he stood there with his gaze roving the entire chapel, but all too soon his eyes locked with Bobby's already widened stare, and murder flashed through the normally passive Russian man's eyes before steel resolve settled over him. Literally. And as soon as Bobby saw the other man armor up, he knew one thing.

He was screwed.

Bobby reacted on instinct, using Piotr's entrance as distraction enough to throw out a beam that froze the lighter in John's hand, to which the other man let out a startled cry. He used Pyro's surprise to turn the man around as a human shield briefly from the oncoming freight train that was the groom. Now both men were scowling down at him with hostility in their eyes, and quickly approaching. Bobby bolted for the exit, moving past the protesting guests as they were quickly shoved out of his way. He was almost home free to the exit when he realized he was forgetting something.

Wanda. And the Scarlet Witch was not happy.

As he was just about to the threshold, warm air just bathing his face and in reach of his fingertips and two lethal men on his heels, blue sparks filled with crackling energy seized his ankles, sending him sprawling and tumbling out the doorway and leaving every opportunity for the men following him.

"Wanda!" an enraged and slightly exasperated call was the only thing that the watching guests could decipher from the man's startled yelp. But when they looked up at the accused bridesmaid, she was smiling innocently (if her eyes hadn't been glinting mischievously) and pointing down to the little auburn haired flower girl standing (and giggling) in front of her.

The two men on hot pursuit hadn't really noticed this, with only the prospect of easy prey entering their minds, but the hot-headed Aussie was suddenly yanked back in through the door to his utter surprise. He frowned at the brunette woman in confusion, until she grabbed his hand with the still frozen lighter and running a sparkling blue hand over it, completely unfroze the metal object. She actually had it open with a flame dancing ready as she handed it back over. With that, and a decidedly wicked smirk, she placed the lighter in the stunned man's hand before reaching up and leaving a lingering peck on his lips before backing away and smiling brightly, waving towards the unblocked exit invitingly, "_Now_ you can go kill him."

His shock gave way to a brilliant smile before he leaned in for a positively searing kiss and pulled away with raised eyebrows, "Seriously, will ya go out with meh?"

Wanda began to laugh, but they were cut off as they heard a sudden yelp came from outside. The pyromaniac shot her one last wicked grin before a fireball the size of his fist grew on his palm and he went striding out the door, calling in a sing-song voice, "Hey Petey, let me help you out with that!"

* * *

Rogue pulled back up to the church going much more slowly in her disheartened state. She fished around in the floorboards briefly for her slightly crumpled bouquet, before rising up again, and that's when she noticed that something was off. For one thing, there wasn't scorch marks on the parking lot when she had left. Or what was once a shell of a car setting off to the side that suspiciously looked like Bobby's.

She moved out of the car slowly, eyeing off the mixed up group that had gathered at the front doors of the church, some looking off warily down the street. As she moved closer she easily picked out Wanda and John, whose tux looked like it had seen better days, as they leaned together, arms wrapped around each other. They both significantly straightened when they saw her coming, and Wanda instantly broke away to race up and hug her.

"Rogue where have you been? Are you alright?" Wanda's tune instantly changed to concern when she caught Rogue's fallen face but the striped-haired woman quickly waved her off, changing the subject.

"I'm fine, but what happened here?" Wanda looked her directly in the eyes and Rogue knew it was serious.

"Kitty told Piotr." That was all the information Rogue needed for her eyes to widen with shock, but before she could speak John intruded on their conversation.

"An' then, after Wands tol' me what happened, me and Piotr decided that Bobby needed to learn a little lesson," he smiled proudly at the destruction around them. "I ended up tiring him down enough that he actually ran out of ice, so he made a beeline for that ride of his, but Petey made short work of that. After that, I figured the groom could use some venting time and they took off into town, Bobby barely fleeing in front of Petey's wrath."

Wanda rolled her eyes as she elbowed him in the ribs, "It helps that your lighter got destroyed in the process of trashing Bobby's car."

He casually shrugged a shoulder, looping his arm around her as he went, "It _might_ have had something to do with that."

Wanda shook her head, but turned back to Rogue seriously for a moment, even if she was hesitant, "Kitty's been asking for you. I think… I think maybe you should go talk to her."

Rogue froze for a moment before she stiffly nodded and moved past some of the debris and crept into the church. Soon she was standing before the door she knew lead to Kitty's little chamber, and hesitantly she knocked. There was no reply from within, but after a moment she just went in anyway.

Kitty looked up from where she sat on the vanity bench, and even though Rogue herself was hurt, she felt a little sympathy for the sobbing bride in front of her. This wedding day was supposed to be the most important day of her life. Kitty smiled a bitterly at her as she shook her head, her voice wavering, "I've made a pretty big mess, haven't I?"

She gave a mangled laugh as she twisted the already worn tissue being wrung in her hands a little tighter. Rogue crept closer into the room, finally until she crouched in front of the younger woman, where she had her head bowed unable to meet her eyes. Slowly Rogue reached out, gently tucking a few loose strands out of the girl's face. At this tender reaction, Kitty raised her sorrowful eyes to Rogue's studying green orbs as she breathlessly whispered, "I am so sorry Rogue. I really am. I'm just," she hiccupped as she started on another new sob, "so sorry."

Rogue was swiftly pulled into the final part of her dream from a few nights before, and she felt her own tears glisten as the emotions washed over her.

_The light shifted again to guilt. Deep rooted in her chest whenever she looked at him _(she briefly caught a glimpse of Piotr and then herself)_ and remembered the girl with white stripes._

_What had she done?_

Rogue, despite all the pain of the past two days, felt the corners of her lips twitch up in reply before she reached her arms around the other woman, embracing her. "That's all I wanted to hear Kit."

Kitty sobbed some more into Rogue's shoulder as her breath caught on her words, and they rocked back and forth in that hold for a while before Kitty pulled it together enough to try to make complete sentences, "An- and Pete hates me now. But it's all that I deserve. I don't ev-even think there's gonna be a wed-wedding now."

Rogue pulled back away from her, gently cooing, and brushing a few remaining tears away from her face, "Shh, that's not true. I doubt he'd be tryin' to murder Bobby if he didn't love ya."

It got the desired reaction as Kitty bit out a sharp little laugh as she tried to pull herself together, and Rogue pressed on, "I'm sure he'll be back. So ya just need to freshen up, get yourself calmed down. I'll wait out front for him, okay?"

"Are you sure, Rogue?" Kitty was still trying unsuccessfully to drive the tears away as Rogue stood up. Rogue shot her a reassuring smile as she began to turn around. But Kitty's voice called her back, "Rogue, are you sure you forgive me?"

Rogue looked back on her with compassionate eyes, "Yeah Kit, I'm sure. I've been over Bobby for a while now, I guess I just wish you had told me. That's what hurt the most."

Kitty nodded, her expression grateful as she full-heartedly replied, "I'm still sorry, but…thank you."

Rogue nodded again before she slipped back out the door, on her way to tell the others to wait inside. If all else failed, she could always send Logan after the missing groom.

* * *

Remy LeBeau was sure that he had finally gone insane.

Because he swore he just saw Piotr Rasputin just try run down one Bobby Drake like a battering ram.

He quickly slowed down on the bike twisting it around so he followed them at a close pace. He eventually pulled up alongside Pete, just trailing along at a snail's pace as the other man unsteeled beside him, and finally revealed how tired he was by his labored breathing. Remy did a bit of quick math in his head and he figured the metal giant had a right to be, they were at least three miles away from the church. And even with so many Danger Room sessions, there was only so much a body could take. Finally Piotr pulled up to a stop, hands resting on his knees as he took in great gulps of air before he laughed shakily, "I must look like a fool."

"Ouias, kinda." Remy smirked good-naturedly at the other man before tossing him what had originally been his helmet, "C'mon Pete, he's half way to Boston by now."

And sure enough, Bobby was further down the road than they were and still attempting to go further in his desperation. Pete came up slowly, trudging tiredly as he leaned against the bike, and Remy lifted a brow, "Unless, y' know, dis would make y' feel better…"

Here he trailed off and instead, revved the motor a bit, and they both watched with obvious amusement as Bobby squealed, and attempted to use his powers, finally managing to start the foundation of what looked like an extremely wobbly looking ice bridge. Piotr shook his head, still unable to reply as he continued to breath.

So Remy smirked, his eyes taking on a devilish glow as he replied, "Bon, den we'll do somethin' dat makes moi feel better."

And with that he ignited a single card, that his mind barely registered as the King of Hearts, before he sent it spiraling in Bobby's direction, lightly touching the shaky ice foundation before the explosion went off with a satisfying boom, sending Bobby flying through the air.

They both smirked at this, very pleased with his moans before they noted that he still managed to stand back up, still in the process of fleeing. Piotr shook his head again, finally able to speak, and his expression said a whole lot more.

"I'm still very angry with him." The tone was clipped, and Remy nodded his understanding as he gazed at Bobby with equal dislike. But right now it just didn't seem that important anymore. He turned back to Piotr, brows raised, "I thought you had a wedding to get to homme?"

And Piotr moved to answer one arm already raised in Bobby's general direction, but Remy cut him off, "Listen, I know she's worth fighting for, believe me I do," and Piotr could pick-up that maybe they weren't just talking about Kitty anymore, "mais, you have to ask yourself, is _he_ worth losing her over?"

Piotr swallowed his earlier reply, and Remy shifted on the bike so that he could lean more comfortably against it. "I just don't know where we go from here my friend. "

Remy nodded sympathetically and sighed himself as he thought about his own situation. How he had been running from Rogue just because he was scared she wouldn't return his feelings and would shun him for what he was like so many others before. But never had she given him reason to doubt her like that. He smiled as his realized that she had to be the most accepting, craziest person alive to deal with some of the crap he'd told her. It helped him think of his next words about how he'd almost left all that behind.

He clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder, "The hardest thing is loving someone and then having the courage to let them love you back. But if you know her merde and she knows yours, and at the end of the day if you still would rather give up than _try_,… nothing's ever goin' to be worth it."

He watched as Piotr pondered his words and he went on in true Remy LeBeau fashion, with his smirk spreading, "Look at it this way… you go back, you get to spend the rest of your life having really great makeup sex."

Piotr finally lifted his head back up and returned his own smirk to him.

* * *

The sound of a motorcycle was what caught Rogue's attention as she leaned against the side of the church anxiously. Her eyes zeroed in on it as it came storming down the street before pulling up into the parking lot, her eyes widening as she recognized the bike. And more importantly, the people riding it.

Piotr, tux disorganized and even a little stretched, quickly leapt off the back of the bike, tossing back the borrowed helmet as he came sprinting past Rogue. She was so startled that she called out his name with confusion marring her tone, "Pete?"

"Sorry, must run!" He heaved over his shoulder as he dashed into the church. She narrowed her brow a little shocked and worried about what exactly he had done with Bobby.

But as she turned around all thoughts about Bobby's fate dissipated. Heck, the whole wedding-affair nonsense might has well have been background music. Because sitting there on that bike staring at her was Remy LeBeau.

She felt her heart give a stuttering leap as their gazes locked and it felt like they were just frozen there for an instant. She tried to pick up any sound, but he had cut the motor off and the streets were practically abandoned. It was like there was nothing else in the world but them. Finally, like it was in slow motion, he stood up from the bike and as he began moving towards her, she felt her feet thankfully move of their own accord.

When they were just close enough to reach out to each other she froze once more, a little unsure as she gazed mesmerized and a bit breathless into his eyes. She was slightly worried that she was going to get that heart attack she had predicted Jubilee getting so long ago, even if it was only a week.

A silence hung over them as he gazed at her too, and she was completely thankful and astounded that all she saw in his eyes was the same tender affection that she had recognized from time to time during the week. It's intensity still burned into her mind from the night of the bachelorette party. Finally he said the first words.

Or rather, word.

"Hey." It was that dusky baritone that she had not expected to hear again.

"Hey," her reply sounded rather breathless as her eyes searched his.

He licked his lips, and finally reached out for her, and his rough warm hands traced down her exposed arms, so very much like the image from her dream, until finally he reached her hands, taking them and holding them in his own as he began.

"Last night when we were fightin', I thought dis was over. And I was jus' going to leave y' alone an' take off."

Her entire being was focused on him using the _past_ tense in all these sentences, and she felt her heart hanging on every word as he went on, honesty and conviction bright in his eyes as he said matter-of-factly, "But then I realized, I'd rather fight wit' y', then make love with anyone else."

And she did feel her breath catch then, and her eyes feel with hope as the word love hit her, overflowing within her. She caught the tender intensity still burning in his eyes as he pulled her closer, releasing one of her hands so that he could cup her face, and she finally recognized that unnamed emotion shining in his eyes as she leaned into his touch. She just hoped he could see it shining back in her eyes as he lowered his head ever closer to her as he went on.

"Because de truth is Anna Marie," she felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into his eyes, "dat I love y' Rogue."

She felt his fingers stroke along her cheek but before he could close the distance between them, she quickly caught his attention and surprise, when she said, "I love you too, Remy."

She saw the joy that was soaring through her own veins leap into his eyes, before the distance between them was gone and his mouth was caressing hers like he never had before. The kiss was everything that made her heart beat faster and her breath escape her, with his hand going back behind her head to draw her closer, and her hands becoming wedged between them resting comfortably on his chest.

Remy couldn't believe it. He couldn't. But you know what? It didn't matter if he believed it or not, because as soon as those words left Rogue's mouth he had decided it.

He was never leaving Rogue's side again if he could help it. And knowing him, he could probably get away with it too.

All too soon they were pulling away again, and he rested his forehead against hers and proudly watched as her eyelids slowly fluttered open. He used the hand that wasn't slipped around her waist to tuck a few wayward strands of hair out of her face, all the while weighing her reaction to his next words, "I should get going."

He watched as her eyes widened in alarm and her hands tightened on his trench coat, "No, no, no, you can't!"

"I have to," he pressed, but he couldn't stand the pain that briefly flashed through her eyes so he quickly pecked her lips before going on with a smirk, "I'm de Best Man."

He watched as he drew away a bit and relished it as her shock slowly unfolded into joy as he laced their fingers together and quickly began drawing them inside the church where Piotr was having a similar makeup with Kitty.

* * *

_Blue, **this **__is why this is your chapter. Hope you like it girl. ;)_

_You can dance -every dance- with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

The guests were just settling in from the uproar that had been going on all morning when finally the long awaited groom appeared at the side of the more than slightly ruffled officiate. When they had moved on from this surprise, noting that he now looked rather cleaned up for a guy who just initiated a parking lot brawl, the muic preluding the wedding march began to flow out from the pianist's nimble fingers.

_You can smile -every smile- for the man_

_Who held your hand neath the pale moonlight_

All heads turned as the two little flower girls began their descent, both smiling broadly at the cooing and aweing they were recieving as the petals floated off their fingertips. Piotr shot them both an affectionate smile as they came to their place at the head of the aisle flawlessly, and every one was once again turned back to the proceeding bridesmaids, Tabitha on a broadly grinning Sam Guthrie's arm, quickly followed by a slightly pouting Jubilee. She had been stuck with Piotr's rather cute, single cousin, which was good. What was bad was that he didn't understand a word of English. Wanda trailed after her on Piotr's older brother's arm, but as soon as she came to the head of the aisle she sent a broad smile at the slick-back haired man sitting on the first few pews, who sent an answering wink her way.

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

Many of the attending guests from Xavier's were left slack-jawed as the Maid of Honor and the Best Man took their places at the back of the aisle. They were even more shocked when they were seen broadly smiling at one another, like the whole world was nonexistent. But whatever the situation was, it was evident that Remy had been in a rush to get it together, as halfway down the aisle Rogue, with a little laugh, pressed her bouquet into the man's arms as she reached out, fixing the tie that was still loose around his neck. With that accomplished, she took back her flowers again, but everyone saw as he wrapped her arm around his again, that Remy had threaded their fingers together. They seemed extremely hesitant to part from each other at the head of the aisle, even if it was only a few feet away. Even then their gazes had to be forcibely torn away from each other, as the music changed and the wedding march resounded as everyone stood up and their attention was riveted to the blushing bride that was being swept down the aisle on her father's arm.

_Oh I know that the music's fine_

_Like sparkling wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

The congregation all sat and Logan let out a weary sigh as he slid his arm across Ororo's shoulders and used his other hand to rub against his face, "Finally. Thougt I was going to have to go all the way back to that dive in Louisiana to get that kid back."

Ororo mutely chuckled, her eyes also on the congregrated couples as the holy man's oration began. She spoke back just as quietly, "Well I could always have had Jean-Luc assign him a job up North for a while if that would have made tracking him down easier."

Logan eyed his girlfriend with a raised conspiratal brow as he replied, "Ya really have those kinds of connections, Darlin'?"

She shot him a wicked grin that always shot off warning signs in his head, "Well honesly Logan, how many Jean-Luc LeBeau's can there be in New Orleans? I'm just surprised my old friend let's Remy run-off like he does. I swear everytime I'm visiting them, he's always galivanting off somewhere. This was the first honest-to-goodness time I've met him. He wouldn't know me from Eve."

Logan let off a little chuckle as he pulled her closer and looked back up the aisle as the bride and groom began exchanging vows. "And we're really goin' to trust a guy like Gumbo with Rogue?"

"Oh hush you. You know you like him or else you would have blown their cover the first night. And I _know_ he's been raised right."

He grunted at this with an amused smirk, and she smiled with a contented sigh as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "And besides," she waited for him to glance down at her soft eyes, "they're happy."

To prove her point she looked back up the aisle at the couples surrounded in a practically contented glow. They were just barely able to catch it, but they saw Remy shoot Rogue a stealthy wink from around the officiate's shoulder that she returned, broadly smiling. Logan gave a mock exasperated sigh, but he quickly pressed a quick kiss into Ororo's hair, signifying to her that she was right. As always.

_Baby don't you know I lov-**Wait! What the heck?**_

A sudden wistful sigh from beside the feral mutant made both Logan and Ororo's heads suddenly snap to the side.

"I just love weddings." Logan's eyes went about as wide as saucers, his mouth dropping open.

"Wade?"

"Hey Jimmy!" exclaimed the red and black, mask-clad figure. He was dabbing at the black patches where his eyes should have been with a pristine white handkerchief.

"For the love of- What the heck are you doing here?"

"Weeeelllll, the authoress said that I should make up some sort of nonsense about still hunting down Striker for what the son of a monkey's uncle did to me. I mean, seriously Jimmy did you see me? I was HOT! Like Sexiest Man Alive, Hot. I could have played Hal Jordan in that upcoming Green Lantern movie, ya know? You can't tell me that the fangirls weren't weeping about what happened to me; not to mention he literally sewed my mouth shut-"

"I'm wishin' it still was Bub," Logan growled flexing the muscles in his hands. Half-pint would kill him for ruining her wedding. Not that he could be killed... Maybe her cooking would finally succeed where so many others had failed though. "Get to the point Wade."

"Sheesh, still the drama queen I see. Well it doesn't really matter that my hotness has been lost because as soon as Gamby over there stepped onto the scene, our fangirl rates plummeted. Like Paris Hilton's last Botox injection. So at least I got some totally sweet new superpowers. And I never have to worry about losing Roxanne or Clarisse ever again!" One of the aforementioned blades slithered out of his hand. "Isn't that right, Roxy?" the madman crooned while stroking the blade. He then held it out to Logan. "Say hi to Unkie Logan, Roxy!"

Deadpool suddenly seemed to realize that Logan was none too pleased. In fact, _The Wolverine _had a vein pulsing a mighty alarming shade of purple right above his temple.

"Oooh, right, the point. Well the main thing the chicka was shootin' for was to have all her favorite characters show up from Origins, since you two were already part of the story, I get a random cameo appearance!" The grin he wore stretched out the fabric around his cheekbones. "But I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that... Dang I wonder if I still get a cookie for this then."

He suddenly sprang up from his seat with a two-fingered salute to all who were now watching with slack jaws.

"Well I guess that's just about all the damage I can do this run. Well not really but it's all that I'm allowed to do." He waved it off as he addressed the couple at the end of the carpeted aisle, "Hey you two have fun and all on that honeymoon of yours. And Kit-cat nice upgrade from the Icecube to the Steel-strong man!"

Kitty turned five shades redder as new horror flooded her as everyone now turned their shocked stares up front. Remy had sidled over the aisle as stealthily as he could so he could shield Rogue, recognition  
dawning along with horror as he stared the wedding crasher down, "Deadpool?"

"Oh hi there! Bet you thought I forgot about you didn't you? No worries though; Gamby take care of Hot Stuff, Hot Stuff take care of Gamby, as we all know you can," he trailed off suggestively with what must have been a wink, before adding sternly, "Don't forget the condoms."

It was now Rogue's turn to go absolutely red up to her ears, but luckily the guests seemed to find watching the intruder to be far more fascinating. He had, in fact, spun around three times on his heel before facing the door, but before going out of it something caught his attention. The elderly man sitting in one of the back pews eyes widened comically as the masked mercenary started charging towards him, all thrills and giggles as he exclaimed, "Santa!"

With that outcry he proceeded to fall heavily into the man's lap, which he protested with a loud "Oof!" as all the air went out of him.

Deadpool didn't notice as he kept talking animatedly. Logan finally reached the back and drug a protesting Deadpool off of the poor man's lap.

"Hey don't you guys know who this is? Well, no he's not Santa, jeez everyone knows _he's_ vacationing in the Bahamas with the Missus. This is the great Maesrto himself, the reason why we're all here. If it weren't for him, we would just be all figments of a lot of messed up individuals' minds! He's-"

"He's a lunatic!" the man interjected, straightening the tinted sunglasses on his nose. His white mustached mouth was tugged down into a frown as he stared apprehensively at his attacker.

Logan turned away from his struggling charge to address the assaulted man. "Listen, sir, 'fraid you're right about him, but really, he's harmless- Where'd he go?"

They all looked around in shock as they tried to find the missing eyesore, but he had simply vanished into thin air. Kitty then came running down the aisle to kneel besides the sitting man.

"Oh Grandpa Stanley, are you alright?" she worriedly asked as she fretted about just what she could do to help the man. He simply shot her a kind smile as he patted her hand reassuringly.

"There, there now Kitten, I'm alright. Thanks to this young man here."

Logan just grunted a reply, "Sorry 'bout that, Mr. Pryde."

"Oh Pryde's not my name, son. But you can just call me Stan." He then turned back to his anxious granddaughter and clasped her hand. "Now dear, though all this excitement is entertaining, how about we get you married to that fine gentleman over there hmm?"

She smiled up at him and quickly stood, smoothing out all the wrinkles as she made her way down the aisle for the second time that day. Everyone quickly got back into their positions, and the ceremony was so beautiful, they almost completely forgot the chaos that accompanied it.

Almost.

There was still the wedding video tape that had miraculously caught every last second of the entire day, which only served to amuse everyone but a certain Mrs. Katherine Pryde-Rasputin for many years to come.

But on to the fun part…

* * *

The reception at Xavier's was definitely one for the history books. There was a great deal of laughter, and even more showing off with a few attractive mutant powers going on to dazzle the visiting 'normal' guests. It soon became a show of one-up-manship between a moderately behaving St. John Allerdyce and some of the fresher recruits who stood in a kind of awe of the man who had once walked out on the X-Men to join up with the legendary Magneto. But then again, there was alcohol involved so that might have led to things getting a _tad_ out of hand, as Johnny put it, when Ororo's prized hydrangeas were almost incinerated. It went without saying that a strict warning was issued and Wanda, who had a temper even more legendary than that of her father's, stuck close to her apparent new boyfriend.

Kitty and Pete looked surprisingly happy to all involved with the little incident. It might have had something to do with the fact that upon returning to the mansion they found that the left behind residents reported that a severly beaten Bobby had rushed into the mansion, threw all of his things together before snagging one of the cars (unfortunately for him, one of Logan's favorites) and tore out of there like the devil was hot on his heels. At first Logan seethed at this and moved to track the Ice-brat down and drag him back, but then he saw the relieved and hopeful expressions on Kitty and Piotr's faces, and begrudingly agreed that it could be his form of a wedding present just to let things be.

So now all the couples and miscellaneous others were skirting around overflowing refreshment tables and the dance floors, smiling and laughing. Well almost everyone. There was one freshly reunited couple that was teetering on the edge of ackwardness as they walked along the shoreline of the lake, just slightly removed from the rest of the crowd. And even though their hands were intertwined, the tension of thoughts left unsaid was almost tangible as it hung above their heads. And both were painfully aware of it.

Finally raking his hand through his messy brown hair, Remy gave off a half laugh, half exasperated sigh as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, a smirk tugging at the corners of lips, "We've really gotta stop doin' dis."

Her smile ghosted across her features as she gave off a soft laugh, squeezing his hand tighter as she shook her head. There was still a moment's pause as they thought about what they wanted to say, and then in proper clishe fashion they both started at the same time.

"Listen Rogue,-"

"Remy,-"

"**I'm not going back to New Orleans... Wait, you aren't?**" They both stood stunned for a moment as they took in each other's expressions and Rogue spoke first this time.

"Remy, ya can't. What about your family, Belle-"

He cut her off as he drew her closer, raising her chin and running his fingers down her jawline as he gazed tenderly down at her, "Did y' really think I was gonna leave y' after all dis, ma Cherie? I'd already decided a while ago I wasn't going to leave y'r side if I had a chance of actually havin' somethin' wit' y', Rogue."

"Really?" She felt kind of breathless watching him smile down at her before he pressed a small and tender kiss on her lips. It still managed to make her head spin.

"Really. Since de night of the bachelor party. 'Realized the moment I kissed y' in the bar that I was in love wit' y' girl."

She felt the smile spreading across her face as she reached up to peck his lips again, "Me too."

His smile shifted into a knowing smirk as he grabbed one of her hands and started playing with her fingers, "As for Belle... I have a feelin' dat her new husband wouldn't really appreciate her practicin' bigamy, so..."

His smirk broadened as she blinked with shock, cutting him off, "Wait, wait, wait. Husband? When did that happen?"

"Same night," his smirk quickly disappeared as she slapped his chest, a scowl falling over her features with that spark of anger that he loved entering her eyes, "And when were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't know dat she had eloped until last night, I swear. I just know she called me the night of to tell me that she was 'releasing me'. But I had been plannin' on tellin' you last night, along wit' de whole Bobby deal..." He pulled her chin up again to meet his gaze from where she had lowered it, "Desole ma Chere, for not tellin' y' sooner. I hadn't known long myself, but I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't have gotten so hurt. An' then, I just made things worse wit' some of the things I said... desole, Rogue. I shouldn't have said-"

She shook her head, winding her arms around his neck and interrupting him again, "No Remy, ya were right. And don't argue," she shot him a small glare when he looked like he was going to interrupt her, "Logan said almost exactly the same thing, and you are both right. I do run, alot. But I'm willing to try _staying_ for a while, if ya'll have me. I said some pretty bad things too, and you just have to know, I don't regret one second of our time together-"

This time he did manage to cut her off, but this time kissing her deeply, swaying all her worries away as she quickly responded eagerly. When he pulled away he brushed their noses together, her eyes fluttering open to stare into his deeply, "Y' already have me Chere."

She smiled brightly as she leaned into his arms contentedly sighing as she tucked her head under his chin. She felt a thrill run through her as she smiled into his chest. _He was hers_.

"Rogue?" he asked after a minute, and she answered by humming and looking up at his questioning gaze, "Why aren't y' goin' back to New Orleans?"

She bit her lip as she looked up at him thoughtfully, "I told Ororo and Logan that I wanted to come back home." She watched were her breath caught in her throat as he processed this information.

"And do you?"

"Yes," she said, half-dreading his reaction as she joked, "And apparently, I'm the only one who knows how to organize a library 'round here."

He hummed thoughtfully for a moment, and suddenly her head shot up and she stared at him with bright, mischievous eyes, "Y'know," she drawled, a smile barely repressed, "We do need someone to upgrade our _security _around here."

He caught on, his eyes twinkling in merriment as realization hit him. He pretended to muse this, as he took one of the white curls slipping out of place and twirled it around his fingers, "Oh really?"

She nodded her head sagely as she went on, "Oh yes, you wouldn't believe it. We _keep_ getting invaded by all these top-secret government raids. It's really getting annoying by now."

His smirk was desperately being forced down as he eyed her with a business like air, "I can only imagine."

She shot him a grin as she looped one of her arms around his back, turning them back towards the mansion, "Ya wouldn't happen to know anyone who could help us out with that, would ya Sugar?"

He pulled her closer for a minute as they began walking, running a kiss from her chin until his lips rested right at her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine as he replied, "I might, but he's got a pretty hefty fee."

How she managed to keep her voice from wavering, she didn't know, "Oh really? And what might that be?"

He spun her back around, to trail his fingers along her sides until they came to firmly rest at her waist, and he drank in her uncontainable sigh as her lids slipped shut. He leaned in closer, whispering against her lips, "You".

Then he proceeded to press a searing kiss to her waiting lips, before drawing away and finishing the statement, "...in that leather uniform of yours."

Her eyes flashed open then as he laughed and skitted out of her reach as she attempted to slap at him. He soon caught the hand trying to snag him, and brought it to his lips, watching delightedly as she just rolled her eyes.

He soon pulled her back to his side and they continued on their way up to the masses littering the lawn. But before they were quite on the fringe of the crowd, he drew her back for a moment and she caught his furrowed brow. "What is it Rems?"

His features looked strained as he held her hand and he went on cautiously, "Desole Chere, but before we go any further, there's somethin' I need to tell y' because I don't want y' thinkin' I'm usin' it to influence y'. Y' see, I have a secondary mutation-"

"Are you talking about the empathy-thing, Swamp Rat?" His expression fell into one of gaping shock to her amusement as he stared at her glittering eyes and he tried to form a sentence, "How did- when did you...?"

She laughed as she shook her head taking his hand and holding it to her cheek, "Since the Danger Room. Figured ya had to be the reason why my emotions went from being spiked to being controllable."

"Spiked?" Confusion still marred his features as it was her turn to look a little bit nervous.

"Yeah Sug, I should have told you. When I absorb someone, I don't get the other person's emotions, mine are just... heightened." She said as she searched for the right word.

"So wait, de night on de jet...?" He watched her face go beat red as she hummed a litte affirmation and his head sunk down onto her shoulder with a groan, "Merde."

She laughed gently as she wrapped her arms back around his neck and she kissed his cheek closest to her. "I really do appreciate that we didn't Remy. I'd like to be _me_ if anything like that happens."

He sighed as he lifted his head off her shoulder and kissed her lips before he went on, "Bon. I'd like it to be y' too."

She laughed again as she hit his shoulder, before his smirk got wicked and he waggled his eyebrows mischievously, "Wait. _If?"_

A new blush fanned her cheeks as she rolled her eyes and began dragging him towards the party, "C'mon ya dirty Swamp Rat, let's tell Ororo and Logan you're staying."

He chuckled, allowing himself to be led, as he pressed further, "Does dis mean his River Rat's gonna clean him up?" He laughed as she got even redder, thoroughly enjoying her reactions. "What do y' think Stormy will say when we say I wanna join de X-Men?"

"That if you keep callin' her 'Stormy' the first thing she's gonna do is put ya on probation from the team." She said matter of factly as they began weaving through the crowds, she went on with a smirk thrown over her shoulder, "Or just possibly from the uniforms you seem so entranced with."

He gasped with mock horror, covering his wounded heart as she laughed and pulled them along.

The conversation went down well enough, with a few members congratulating them and welcoming them to the team. But soon enough the couple decided to slip by all the well-wishers and Remy pulled her out onto the dance floor, the music flowing around them as they spun and swayed like the day before.

As he spun her around and she came face to face with him, she raised a skeptical brow as she studied his reaction, "I might be hard to put up with." It came out a bit as a warning.

He just pulled her to him before swinging her back out nonchalantly, "So am I."

_Baby, don't you know I love you so?_

_Can't you feel it when we touch?_

"And who knows if I'll ever get control of my powers."

He drew her closer to him than before and kissed her gently before moving back into the dance before replying assuredly, "Y' will."

_I will never, never let you go_

_I love you, oh, so much_

"You just like to contradict people, don't ya Swamp Rat?" She asked him amused, with mock frustration coloring her tone.

"Oui," he said smugly as he dipped her back down, "So do I pass?"

"Hmmm," she looked thoughtful, the white shispy strands of her hair blowing across her face. She just smiled and leaned up to capture his lips again for an instant.

"Guess you'll have to do, "she said as they broke apart, but her eyes were sparkling.

The sudden ringing of Rogue's phone stopped them in mid-step. She went over to the table where her clutch bag lay and her brow furrowed as she studied the screen.

"What is it Chere?" He strode over after noting her concern.

"I don't recognize this number."

He took a look over her shoulder only to recognize it as a Louisiana number. As he kept staring it down in mild confusion, the number finally registered and he took the phone out of her hands and answered it.

"Tante?"

"Remy-chile, are you staying with that Rogue-fille in New York or not?"

"Yeah but Tante-" he was cut off as he heard her call off into the background.

"Pay-up Jean-Luc, he's stayin'."

"Wait. You and Pere made a bet on whether I'd stay here or not?"

"An' your fou Pere didn't have sense enough to know better than bet against moi." she sounded proud.

"'ow was I to know the boy'd lost his head?" He heard his father mutter in the background amidst a caephony of laughter. They were takin' this better than he thought.

"Oh hush you, you're jus' as pleased as everyone else that he's not here sulkin' about getting married. I saw that bottle of scotch you snuck out to Marius to celebrate 'not becoming in-laws'." Mattie scolded.

Remy just stood there flabbergasted as Rogue smirked, getting right beside him so she could hear the conversation going on.

"Wait. Pere didn't want me to get married? Why then, did I have to suffer ever-so-many months of torture at the hands of my ex-fiance, si vous-plait?"

"Chile, do you really think we wanted you unhappy? Why do you think your Tante always encourage Stephen into coming with Belle? De garcon was so jealous of you, he took the first chance he had of proposing to Belle as soon as you left."

He blinked owlishly then which elicited a low chuckle from Rogue.

"Now Rogue-honey, you there Chere?"

"Yes mam," It was Rogue's turn to blink away her surprise at Remy. He smirked in return.

"Now Chere, you take care of that coquin. It may seem like he's more trouble than he's worth, he probably is, mais he's crazy 'bout y' fille. He's a good boy, when 'e wants to be." Rogue laughed again.

"An' Remy, you take care of dis fille, she's a special one."

"Don't I know it?" he asked as he drew her closer with his free arm sliding around her waist as she blushed again.

"You two better start workin' on her control too, if ya'll gonna join de X-Men."

"Tante, how do you know 'bout de X-Men? How'd you even know Rogue's number?" Remy asked perplexed.

"Same way I'd known you'd be stayin' in New York, chile. Ya'll take care and don't be strangers, I expect to meet dis fille soon Remy LeBeau. That's an order." And with those last mysterious words leaving them confused the other line went dead.

After a moment's pause, Remy turned away from the phone to slip his other arm around her waist. "Well Chere, I'd say it's official. We made de better choice," he said matter-of-factly.

"What choice?" she asked confused as she laid the phone back down.

He drew her back onto the dance floor to spin her around again, "To stay with your family. I still say mine's crazier than yours." She just laughed at him.

_Ooh, you make the promise that you save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance, the very last dance for me_

* * *

**AN: Aww, wasn't that sweet? I'm gonna cry.**

_Oh please, chica. I've seen you be sappy and this isn't it._

**Oh hush Wade. I'm still mad at you for the whole tirade where you blew my cover. And don't pout at me I'm not giving you the cookie. So guys, did the beginning fool you? I bet movie watchers are thinking I was going nuts or something. The idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down. At first it was just going to be a possible alternate ending, but I liked how the movie ended better.**

_Yeah, yeah. You got any chimichangas?_

**No Wade.**

_What? Why not? I thought you said it was your birthday._

**It is. **

_Then where is the party food?_

**Where you can't find it. I don't trust you around the sugar. Now back to the story, please? Thank you. I noticed in your reviews that a lot of you were hating on Kitty, and believe me I'm far from being a supporter of cheating, but I thought about how Kitty acted throughout chapter 11 and decided that I needed to show you guys that she was really remorseful for her actions like she was in the dance studio scene. And a few of you may disagree with Rogue's choice to forgive her and Booby, but-**

_You said Booby. _

**I'm aware of that, let me finish, yes? Okay but guys, if you don't learn to forgive the people who hurt you the pain is just going to remain. By not forgiving and letting go, that moment has power of you and can influence the way you decide to live your lives a long time after the initial trauma. I'm not saying you have to be friends with them, like how Rogue firmly distances herself from Bobby. Sometimes that's the only thing you can do for a person who hurts you, the only way you can reach them by removing yourself from their lives. So basically, if someone's hurting you, you shouldn't let them do it. Like Kitty realized, a painful relationship is not healthy and you're only going to cause more harm remaining in it. But forgiving and letting go means they can't hold it over you. That their influence isn't going to keep you from happiness.**

_... Are you always this philosophical?_

**Normally no, but I have issues with this. Anyway, Rogue and Remy are back together and... you know what? I'm not cutting it off like that. Keep reading.**

_Do I get my cookie now?_

**Hush.**

* * *

Silence reigned amongst the congregated room as the group stared at the couple sitting on the couch before Kitty finally stuttered out, "What?"

This apparently pushed the rest of them into hysteria, especially Jubilee who threw her head back and began laughing heartily while Logan shook his head in amusement and various forms of confusion and shock spread across the rest of the room.

"You mean to tell us that you two had never met before the day you came here?" Wanda raised a skeptical eyebrow turning to inspect one face then the other as Rogue and Remy sat nonchalantly on the couch as the interrogation began.

"Yep," Rogue said from her place leaning against Remy, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she shrugged after a moment, "Or at least no other meetings that I remember."

"Oh, I would have remembered," Remy reassured her as he leaned in to nuzzle the hollow just below her ear. The others watched this with dawning astonishment as they began putting things together.

"But you are together for real now?" Pete asked, Kitty poised on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh, yeah, of course."

"Oui, most definitely."

"And you guys just got into this whole relationship, the week before my wedding?" Kitty asked, disbelief marring her features as she shook her head. Rogue and Remy just smiled, Rogue leaning up to capture his lips briefly until Jubilee's hysterics finally died down.

"Oh that is too great," she wiped away at a bit of moisture that had managed to slip down her cheeks as a few last dying chuckles escaped out.

"What's great about Rogue paying, _how much money was it_, for a date to come fool us, actually _lie_ to us?" Wanda eyes narrowed, and she turned her glare turned towards the striped woman, who had the decency to look sheepish.

Remy looked completely unrepentant, raising his free arm in a helpless gesture as he protested, "Hey I returned the money."

Wanda still looked unconvinced as Ororo looked at them, or more Rogue, as she went on compassionately, "Rogue, you didn't have to spend all that money to convince us that you were happy. We just worry about you but that doesn't mean you have to meet our expectations. You're an adult, and we can accept your life decisions as long as you _really _are happy."

"I know that now," Rogue smiled up at the older woman, but she turned back towards Remy with a smirk as she laced their fingers together, "But look at what it got me."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Kitty gushed, now leaning her head on top of Piotr's as he chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"And it's great," Jubilee shook her head as she snickered again.

Logan finally made his first comment, raising a brow as he stared a little concerned at the Asian girl. He wasn't the only one. "What's so funny, Sparky?"

Jubilee briefly wrinkled her nose at the nickname, before her mischievous smile returned as she replied cheekily, "It's like a reverse 'Pretty Woman'."

Remy and Rogue both burst out laughing at that, Rogue going so far as needing to lean forward a bit and grasping her sides. The rest of the room now stared at them with a bit wariness, until Rogue was finally able to catch her breath again, shaking a reprimanding finger at a still recovering Remy.

"Don't you say a word," Rogue ordered her eyes narrowed. Remy simply snickered, catching the hand and planting a kiss on it, before waggling his eyebrows playfully, mischief dancing in his eyes as he _did_ say something, "Like the fact that Jubilee just called me a hooker?"

This made the whole room laugh, and Remy mused further, enjoying the tension and slight uneasiness that the more respectable members of the crowd were feeling, "Hmm, would explain my experience, non?"

This made Rogue blush red to her roots as she slapped his shoulder. "Remy…" she muttered, in a low growl.

He smiled unabashedly at her as he reached out to twirl one of her white stripes around his finger, "Ah, don't worry ma Chere, I don't think y' can pull off Richard Gere."

She rolled her eyes but leaned into his touch when he moved to caress her cheek, but suddenly shot up with amusement in her eyes, "Oh!"

Remy shot her his own amused expression as he raised his brows, "Care to share with the class, Cherie?"

Her smirk turned wicked, "I just thought of what I'm gonna do with the money. Or at least some of it."

"Pay for my and Pete's honeymoon?" Kitty asked, batting her eyes lashes hopefully. Rogue shot her an exasperated look before replying, "Uh, no."

"Shopping spree with me?" Jubilee looked positively thrilled with that idea before she waved the idea off, "Wait what am I talking about, if I'm taking anyone shopping from now on, it's gonna be your _boyfriend_ and his little black card."

There were more chuckles that spread around the circle here, especially at Remy's expense as he looked a little discomforted with this idea. Rogue rolled her eyes again before she said a firm 'No' in Jubilee's direction before turning back to Remy.

"I'm totally buying Emil a pimp hat."

This made Remy throw his head back in deep laughter once more as Rogue smiled on smugly. After he was able to breathe again he brushed the tears from his eyes as he nodded at her, "Mon Dieu, that's perfect."

"Remy's cousin Emil is the one who set us up. I might have to get it custom made with tequila bottles and fairies on it." At his, well nearly everyone's, confused expression she asked, "Didn't he tell you?"

"Obviously I was not fully informed," he mused as the others watched them back and forth like a tennis match. Jubilee had to interrupt.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's this about a cousin I hear? Is there a single Cajun out there or not?"

Before the couple on the couch could reply, Wanda rolled her eyes with a muttered, "Oh please."

"Hey Chica-I-just-hooked-up-with-the-ex-bad-boy, you cannot talk. I'm the only single chick in this room at the moment and it _shows_."

"That's not completely true, Tabby's still single," Kitty put in, but at that moment a loud ruckus caught their attention on down the hall. The next moment Tabby, who was wrapped completely around one Sam Gunthrie, looked like they were completely oblivious to the world as they drunkenly clung to each other, looking slightly like they were eating each other's faces as they stumbled through the halls.

Ororo was quick to snap to attention, the other's following suit as the weather witch tried to reprimand the couple and get them out of public eye as quickly and quietly as possible, "Tabitha! Sam! There are children here!"

The couple remained on the couch watching the turn of events a little amused as Logan was the last one to depart from the room, shoot them an eye roll before following after the mass.

Remy just turned to Rogue with a little grin in place as he pulled her closer. She sighed as she leaned into him, saying a little exasperatedly, "Well, that went as well as could be expected."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as he rubbed up and down her arms, "Don't worry 'bout it, Chere. Jus' think what their reactions are gonna be when we tell them what me and my family do for a living."

* * *

**AN: Ah, much better. They never reveal if Kat told her family about the situation but I thought it would be cute. But this isn't the end. We still have the epilogue that I'll be sure to get out to you guys soon. Because we're not done with Bobby yet.**

_Wait, what was with all that forgiveness crap then?_

**I said the characters were supposed to forgive Bobby. Doesn't mean _I'm_ through with him. **

_... Y'know, you could start to grow on me._

**Aww, that's sweet. Now head back to Blue so she'll relinquish my shirtless Remy clone. I hope she sends him with cupcakes for my birthday.**

_What do I look like, her keeper?_

**Oh well. Review guys, it's been a blast!**

**Oooh! I forgot! Did anyone catch our guest -and no, not Wade, the other one? Wade, and introducion if you will.**

_Sure thing. Drumroll please... it was none other that the Maestro of Marvel himself, Stan "The Man Lee! And let me tell you, he's great at parties._

** You were at a party with Stan Lee and you didn't _tell me?_**

_I take it that you're upset?_

**Grr. Anyway I love Stan Lee he's amazing. And since he traditionally makes an appearance in most Marvel movies I thought I'd introduce him to fanfiction. I've never seen him in a fic anyway. *shrugs.* Oh and guys, I have the best boss in the entire universe. When I got to work I found a birthday banner strung across my office and guess what? It's pirate themed! *squeals!***

_I'm taking it that an obsessive fan-chicky likes pirates._

**Almost as much as I adore crazy people and thieves. **

_Aww, you flatterer you! _

**Guess that's it officially now guys, I'll see ya in the epilogue! -Peace, Blackberry ;)**

_AND WADE! But not the "peace" part that could get messy._


End file.
